A Foragida
by Andressa Rosa
Summary: Era a hora de encarar a realidade, mas se mudar para Forks não a fazia deixar de ser uma foragida. Contudo, Bella não esperava o abalo que teria o seu projeto vida normal com a chegada de uma familia de vampiros e o retorno do seu tenebroso passado.
1. Sinopse Completa

**Sinopse Completa**

A vida de Isabella Swan, ou Arma X – 4.863, nunca pôde ser considerada como algo normal. Enquanto crianças de 7 anos aprendem a escrever, ela desmontava e montava armas, atirava com precisão militar e já falava, fluentemente, a metade de todas as línguas proferidas no mundo. Enquanto crianças normais viviam em alguma espécie de casa, ela era modifica e testada todos os dias no laboratório da base mais secreta do mundo, a Secrets.

Esse lugar foi criado para proteger o país das maiores ameaças, e criar um soldado perfeito foi o novo plano. Bella era esse soldado. Mas eles erraram ao deixá-la sair para o mundo, tudo visando, é claro, aumentar os seus poderes, e quando viram que a sua arma tinha mudado demais, deixando de ser algo bom para um ameaça, tentaram destruí-la. Mas a Arma X – 4.863 já era forte demais. Tudo saiu pela culatra: uma base inteira foi destruída e uma nova foragida do governo havia surgido.

'Fugir' – Esse foi o lema de Isabella durante anos, mas já era hora de voltar a realidade e enfrentar o seu mundo materno. Mas ela não esperava, enquanto finalmente tinha o seu projeto de vida normal, ver uma família, diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto, se infiltrar na sua vida, ao mesmo tempo em que um novo inimigo surge e 'brinca' com ela de brincadeiras cada vez mais mortais. Agora, Bella tinha que descobrir quem eram os seus inimigos e os seus amigos, antes que seja tarde de mais. Tudo isso enquanto sente sentimentos que ela jurava não conter dentro dela.


	2. Prefácio

_**Toda personagem tem o seu autor, e eu, com grande respeito, pego alguns emprestados e coloco nessa coisa louca que eu escrevo.^^**_

**Prefácio:**

Dizem que quando sua morte chega tudo fica claro. Bom, eu ainda tinha muitas dúvidas. Então eu não poderia morrer ali, eu não _iria._

Era nesse pensamento que me apegava miseravelmente.

Estávamos cercados, uma rápida olhada em volta confirmou o meu temor. Aquele momento finalmente havia chegado, mas diferente do que eu sempre imaginava, não estava sozinha, ao contrario, todos os que mais amava estavam ali, lutando por mim. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Levantei meus olhos e observei bem o traidor que estava em minha frente, ele tinha um risinho de vitória no rosto. O pior era que ele estava certo, eles dessa vez iriam ganhar, mas o que custaria aquela vitória? Uma pontada no meu coração me indicou que muitos iriam morrer. Dos dois lados. Tudo por minha culpa.

Virei as minhas costas para aquele homem e olhei para os meus guerreiros, todos ali por mim, numa corajosa linha defensiva, porém seus olhos os denunciavam, eles também sabiam: nem todos iriam sair vivos dali. Sam, Dean, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle e finalmente Edward, senti algo escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas não precisei tocar para saber o que era: lagrimas, algo que eu repudiava estava acontecendo a mim, na frente do inimigo. Isabella Swan não chora, pelo menos não chorava, mas o que isso importa agora?

– Não se esqueçam de mim – Olhei profundamente a todos, não esperei alguma resposta. A minha decisão já estava tomada.

– Como eu disse uma vez, sempre vou te amar. Cuide bem dela – Mudei o meu foco e encarei os profundos olhos dourados de Edward.

Lentamente, virei o meu corpo para frente, passei as costas da minha mão furiosamente nos meus olhos, secando as lagrimas que por ali se atreviam a escorrer, e então pronunciei aquelas palavras que surpreenderam qualquer um que estava presente:

– Eu me rendo! – Disse alto para que não houvesse dúvidas. Então tirei o meu arco e desembainhei a minha espada, depois os coloquei no chão. Ninguém iria morrer por mim culpa, e aquele jogo de gato e rato terminava agora.

Levantei os meus braços em sinal de rendimento. Olhei o traidor caminhar na minha direção como uma expressão de vitória. Entretanto, um barulho vez aquele sorriso dele sumir e o meu corpo paralisar. Parecia que somente nós dois tínhamos captado. Rapidamente, girei e olhei para a direção oposta. Não, não pode ser! – Pensei – Fechei os meus olhos com força para destruir aquela imagem, mas isso não mudou o fato deles estarem aqui.


	3. Conhecendo Parte I

**Conhecendo Parte I**

_Isso é real_

_Essa sou eu_

_(**This Is Me - Demi Lovato**)_

**POV/ BELLA**

Olá, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas todos me conhecem – poucos – por Bella e desde 1994 sou uma foragida do governo dos EUA. Até hoje eles me perseguem, graças aos meus poderes consegui fugir todos esses anos, entretanto, sinto que eles estão cada vez mais próximos de finalmente me capturar, e esse confronto não vai ser nada bom.

Não sou uma humana comum, aliás, nunca fui uma humana comum. Modificaram-me em um laboratório pelos melhores cientistas do mundo, transformando a pequena e linda criança nessa aberração.

Fui criada para ser um soldado perfeito, o melhor soldado que possa existir, feita para aguentar vários dias de batalhas sem descanso, água ou comida; para ser uma espiã perfeita; para eliminar qualquer criatura "perigosa", e o melhor: ser totalmente controlável por eles para fazer qualquer coisa pelo país.

Bem, essa ultima parte não saiu de acordo como o esperado.

As modificações resultaram em: super velocidade, projeção e leitura de pensamentos, escudo mental e físico, super inteligência, controle dos 4 elementos – água, fogo, ar, e terra –.

Nada pode me atingir, a menos que eu deixe, é claro. Consigo sentir quando estão usando poderes, principalmente os de criaturas místicas. Posso passar dias e noite em uma batalha ou fazendo qualquer atividade física, e para machucados eventuais, auto-regeneração.

Eu sou uma bruxa, nas minhas veias correm o sangue do melhor bruxo que um dia existiu. Isso resultou em dois, maravilhosos, anos da minha vida morando em Hogwarts, a famosa escola bruxa, entretanto, fui expulsa depois de quase matar Draco Malfoy queimado, ele bem que merecia!

– _Quando quiser me atingir, faça algo comigo, mas não com os meus amigos. Esse foi o seu maior erro, cara de fuinha!_ – Foram essas palavras que ele escutou antes de cair no chão possuído por chamas incontroláveis. Se eu me arrependo? Nenhum pouquinho, aliás, se eu pudesse, faria de novo, somente para ver a cara dele chamando aos berros a sua mãe. Foi hilário!

Mesmo sendo expulsa de lá, e tento a minha varinha quebrada, eu ainda faço magia. Se você não entendeu, ai vai à explicação: por causa do meu escudo, o rastreador que todo o menor de idade tem não funciona em mim e, além do mais, nunca precisei de uma varinha para fazer qualquer coisa, eu tinha uma somente para não chamar a atenção, e quando ela foi destruída, não fez a menor diferença.

Fiz muitos amigos em Hogwarts, dentre eles estão: Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony. Porem, os que eu mais gostava eram os irmãos gêmeos Weasley: Fred e Jorge, no colégio éramos o trio ternurinha. Até hoje eu tenho pena do Filch, ninguém nos merecia mais o Pirraça em um único lugar. Ainda somos, orgulhosamente, uma lenda.

Depois de sair – leia-se: ser expulsa – de Hogwarts – meu primeiro verdadeiro lar – e destruir uma base inteira do governo, matando todos no local, fui explorar a imensa Terra. Passei por vários mundos sobrenaturais, mas foi somente no reino de um grande Elfo que conheci o meu eterno melhor amigo: Eric.

Eric é extremamente mortal em uma batalha ao mesmo tempo em que é incrivelmente carinhoso para comigo. Como eu, ele também é especial, muito especial. Grande e veloz como nada, inteligente e perspicaz como nenhum ser. Para um dragão, é claro. Isso mesmo, Eric é um dragão, um poderoso, incrível e único dragão. Seu imenso corpo é coberto por um quebra-cabeça de escamas prateadas, aterrorizantes aos olhos de inimigos e incrivelmente bela aos olhos de aliados.

Como tradição e homenagem a Eric por me escolher entre muitos outros, forjei uma espada feita do mais poderoso material elfo que um dia existiu, como Eric, é de uma coloração prateada luminosa. Seu nome é Garjazla, que na língua antiga significa luz. Ela esta sempre comigo, não importa na onde eu esteja.

Continuei a minha expedição, agora com a companhia de Eric, passando por muitos outros reinos, fiz muitos amigos e aliados, ao mesmo tempo em que fiz alguns inimigos. Um grande amigo foi Thor, Filho de Taihr, o Grande Rei das Minas do Oeste, ele era um anão muito gentil, mas tinha muitos problemas de traição em seu próprio reino. Como forma de retribuir a hospitalidade e bondade dele comigo, comecei a investigar o caso.

Com a decisiva sabedoria de Eric, no final de um mês – Ei, é difícil ler mentes de anões, são muito enigmáticas! – o grande criminoso surgiu: seu irmão mais novo, Roth, que possuído pelo ciúme de não ter podido assumir o reino por ser mais novo que o seu irmão, começou a se aliar ao grande inimigo daquele povo, para que, ao final pudesse, finalmente, se apossar daquele reino com um rei. Um plano extremamente tolo em minha opinião.

Roth foi julgado e condenado a morte, contudo, mesmo com a grandiosa traição, Thor ainda via-o como o seu irmãozinho mais novo, e pediu-me, suplicante, para que eu arranjasse uma alternativa de salvá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o punia. Esse pedido tirou todo o meu sono por várias noites e apenas um dia antes da execução do príncipe, foi que uma luz iluminou a minha cabeça.

Apaguei totalmente a memória de Roth e o mandei para outro mundo, um em que vários tipos de espécies conviviam em harmonia, sem ciúmes ou avareza. O povo daquele reino não soube de nada, e até hoje pensam que o seu príncipe foi morto por causa de seus erros. Thor ficou incrivelmente grato e me presenteou com um troféu de uma das suas guerras. Era um arco e um cesto de carregar flechas, mas não um arco ou um cesto comuns, era um cesto e um arco mágicos, onde depois que uma flecha é colocada no cesto, infinitas outras também surgem, e o principal: nunca erravam seu alvo. Apenas dois pares daqueles foram criados, e era uma honra possuir um.

Aceitei o presente de bom grado, pois todos esses anos no mundo místico me fez descobrir que nunca se deve negar um presente de um anão, pois são incrivelmente orgulhosos e uma guerra pode começar dali. Quanto exagero, não?

Visitamos muitos outros reinos e povos, aprendemos várias línguas, costumes e percebemos que, depois de completar dezessete anos, eu não mudei, nem um pouquinho, o fato estava na cara: eu era imortal – acho que o certo seria dizer que eu tinha a juventude eterna, pois eu não estava isenta da morte – Eu até tentava assimilar esse fato, mas descobrir que a eternidade foi dada a você, não era fácil.

Ainda naqueles mundos, um pouco antes de completar 22 anos, nós conhecemos outro cavaleiro de dragão, seu nome era Eragon e tinha como parceira um enorme dragão fêmea azul de nome Saphira. A amizade e sincronia deles eram de dar inveja.

Quando Eric soube que havia outros dragões além dele, ficou muito entusiasmado e queria explorar outras partes do mundo para descobrir se tinham ainda mais. Eu sabia que aquela viagem era perigosa e que eu não tinha espaço nela, aquele era o destino de Eric e não o meu.

Foi assim que começou a minha serie de abandonos no mundo.

Eragon desaprovou nossa decisão, para ele, dragão e cavaleiro eram um só e separados não sobreviveriam. Entretanto, depois de um tempo, acho que com a ajuda de Saphira, chegou a mesma conclusão que eu: Eric precisava daquilo, e não iria descansar enquanto não conseguisse. Sua vida só teria sentido depois daquela busca. E eu respeitava, mesmo que isso me fizesse se separar do meu melhor amigo. Ninguém disse que a vida é fácil, não é mesmo?

Aprendi muitas coisas sobre cavaleiros com Eragon, ao mesmo tempo em que Eric aprendia novas táticas de voou e luta com Saphira, mesmo que isso ferisse um pouco o seu ego. As lutas que os dois passaram juntos eram impressionantes, suas historias me encantavam e me faziam ver o quanto eu era pequena nesse vasto universo.

Uma coisa nas historias daqueles dois nunca passavam despercebida por mim, para dizer a verdade, um nome: Arya. Quando ela era pronunciada um vasto tom de carinho e amor não correspondido preenchiam o ar.

_Amor_

O que leva uma pessoas a isso? A ser totalmente dependente de outra? De até mudar o seu jeito de ser e arriscar a sua própria vida? Eu não sabia, e nem precisava, o amor é um sentimento que não foi criado para mim. Amargurada? Não. Apenas realista.

Então o grande dia da separação chegou e cada um foi para o seu lado. Eric foi para as montanhas do Sul, pois recebeu uma dica de sua amiga dragão de que lá era o melhor lugar para começar uma busca daquela.

Eragon e Saphira foram para o leste retornando para o seu exercito, os Vardens. Eu havia explorado vários mundos, mas um ainda era um mistério para mim: o dos humanos. Eu nasci humana, fui modificada por humanos, maltratada por humanos, mas sabia quase nada sobre eles. Acho que foi o meu medo que me impediu todo esse tempo de atravessar a barreira que separava esse mundo dos outros. Mas já era hora de superá-lo.

Eu ainda fico em dúvida se me arrependo ou me glorifico por essa decisão.

Calça jeans, uma blusa preta com o nome de uma banda humana, tênis all star e uma mochila encantada carregando o meu ouro adquirido nesses anos todos, meu arco e minha espada: foi assim que eu cheguei ao mundo humano. Qualquer um que passasse por mim não acharia nada de estranho, eu era apenas uma típica adolescente. Se eles soubessem...

Passei por várias cidades, porém, em todas, os humanos tinham as mesmas características: sempre buscavam algo mais, mesmo que tivessem muito, sempre queriam mais. Isso os fez evoluírem, ao mesmo tempo em os fez regredirem. Em um lugar onde se via riqueza, também era notável a pobreza, por mais que tentassem esconder, as marcas ainda ficavam bem visíveis. Eu, verdadeiramente, sentia pena dessa espécie.

O que eu achei estranho era que, mesmo em um mundo assim, havia pessoas verdadeiramente boas, pessoas que não mereciam estar ali, pessoas que às vezes me faziam pensar se não eram anjos disfarçados. Um exemplo era a senhora Mary. Acho que nunca vou conhecer alguém tão gentil como ela.

_**Flashback:**_

_Eu, com toda a certeza, estava perdida._

_Era o dia do meu aniversario, ou pelo menos era o dia em que Lucy, a única pessoa que realmente se importou comigo naquela base, afirmava que eu nasci. Mas qual a importância tem o aniversário, quando se é imortal? Era apenas mais um ano, só isso. Eu havia acabado de chegar nessa cidade, acho que o nome era Phoenix, muitas pessoas passavam por mim, algumas falando em celulares, outros pensando em quão atrasados estavam. Era infernal o barulho de todo o tipo de veículos que passavam, também apressados, pelas as imensas ruas. _

_Ninguém parava para ver a beleza do céu, ou para a pequena flor plantada em um minúsculo jardim de um prédio, todos sempre estavam com pressa, percebi com amargura._

_Andei em rumo daqueles vários metros de cimento, tijolos e avareza empilhados, parei na sua frente e suspirei quando vi a beleza daquela flor, eu sabia que estava atrapalhando os humanos que passavam ficando ali parada, mas depois de olhar a grandiosidade daquele prédio entrando em confronto com aquele pequeno ser, me fez pensar que aquele mundo ainda poderia tomar um jeito, seria sim muito difícil, mas não impossível._

_Um barulho de algo caindo me fez olhar para o outro lado, uma velha senhora havia acabado de derrubar vários produtos no chão após uma das suas sacolas rasgar. Ninguém parou para ajudá-la, alguns na pressa até chutavam os mantimentos mandando-os para ainda mais longe, mas diferente do que pensava, ela simplesmente se abaixou e começou, calmamente, a juntar todas as coisas caídas, como se aquilo fosse algo normal, rotineiro._

_Rapidamente fui de encontro a ela e comecei, sem falar nada, a ajudá-la a juntar tudo o que havia caído. Algum Deus ou Deusa sabe o quanto eu me segurei para não soltar algumas pragas ou mandar todos aqueles humanos para os ares. O esquisito era que toda a vez que eu olhava para aquela senhora eu via o quão infantil eu estava sendo, sua mente não registrava nada de ruim, a coisa mais maléfica era um pequeno ressentimento por suas costas estarem doendo._

_Depois de mais alguns segundos juntando todas aquelas coisas que eu nem sabia o nome direito e de sair correndo atrás de uma laranja quase a rua inteira, nós finalmente terminamos. Somente após a pobre senhora se levantar e forçar um pouco as costas para amenizar a dor, foi que ela realmente me notou, então disse numa voz incrivelmente calma e gentil:_

– _Muito obrigada, criança. Não se fazem mais sacolas como as de antigamente! – Balançou a cabeça reprovando o mundo._

– _Não foi nada. A senhora quer ajuda para carregar? – Tentei me controlar para não soltar um careta por ela ter me chamado de criança, mas percebi que, após uma sacola ter rasgado, ela teve que colocar todos os seus mantimentos em apenas uma. _

_O que levaria a duas opções: a) Ela não aguentaria o peso. b) A sacola iria rasgar na próxima esquina. _

_E, bom, eu realmente não tinha nada para fazer._

– _Oh, não me chame de senhora, eu me sinto ainda mais velha! Meu nome é Mary, e sim, eu realmente agradeceria a sua ajuda. – Mostrou um grande sorriso._

_Foi impossível não sorrir de volta._

_Peguei a sacola de papel do chão e disse num murmúrio quase inaudível um feitiço que reforçasse a sacola. Eu é que não iria sair atrás de laranja de novo!_

– _Como é o seu nome, querida?_ _– Ela me pegou de surpresa. Tirei os meus olhos da sacola que eu ajeitava em meu colo e a olhei. Digo, eu realmente a olhei. Mary tinha enrolados e ralos cabelos brancos, seus olhos eram de um incrível azul, sua pele era tão branca que chegava a ser translúcida e mal batia no meu ombro, mas por algum motivo, sua pessoa se fazia presente, era quase impossível não notá-la. _

_Balancei a minha cabeça e me concentrei na sua pergunta._

– _Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella – Me vi sendo encarada pelos seus belos olhos azuis, olhos que agora me analisavam, mas não o meu corpo, era como se analisassem a minha alma. Aquilo me pegou desprevenida e me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Igual quando não se está esperando ninguém para ir para a sua casa, então chega uma pessoa super chique e pede para usar o banheiro, banheiro esse que você não teve tempo algum para lavar._

– _Belo nome! Eu espero que não se importe de carregar até a minha casa. – Me surpreendi ao ver confiança, e não temor por eu ser uma estranha, nos seus olhos._

_Limitei-me a balançar os ombros, então a segui. Ela conversou o caminho inteiro comigo, como se fossemos grandes amigas que acabam de se reencontrar, o que me fez perder totalmente qualquer ressentimento. Ali começava uma sincera amizade._

_**Fim Flashback**_

Naquele dia, Mary me fez comer um pedaço de bolo com ela – o que foi uma enorme ironia, pois de acordo com as tradições humanas, o bolo é comido para comemorar mais um ano de vida – e a contar o porquê de eu estar ali, naquela cidade, sozinha. Eu, estranhamente, contei tudo. Tirando a parte das criaturas místicas, dos outros mundos e de eu ser uma foragida do governo. Resumindo, a minha historia foi que os meus pais tinham morrido, e que eu estava a vagar pelo mundo por não ter mais nenhum parente ou lugar para morar. O que não era totalmente uma mentira, vamos dizer que foi apenas uma versão humana dos fatos.

Eu, depois de muita insistência, fui morar com Mary. Ela tinha uma filha que foi recentemente morta, o que a faz se sentir muito sozinha e eu, por algum motivo, lembrava a garota. Eu sabia o que era se sentir sozinha e não queria que a aquela humana, a qual fora tão gentil comigo, passasse pelo mesmo. Eu até mesmo brinquei com ela falando que eu poderia ser um ladrão, contudo a senhora, com a sua calma de sempre, apenas me respondeu que não, depois de me ver um pouco atordoada pela tamanha convicção na sua voz, completou dizendo que eu tinha um bom coração. Aquilo me tocou profundamente.

Troquei uma parte do meu ouro por dinheiro humano, comecei a dormir no antigo quarto da filha da Mary, a ajudar nos serviços da casa, a aprender, discretamente, sobre como era a vida dos humanos, a fazer compras e com tudo isso, deixar a vida de Mary um pouco mais feliz. Porém, a minha vida não podia ser chamada de monótona, ou algo assim.

Depois de um tempo eu realmente vi que esse mundo não era diferente dos outros, aqui também tinha maldade, muita maldade. E esses humanos precisavam de alguém, alguém para protegê-los, de si mesmo e de criaturas mágicas, que diferente do que eu imaginava, também viviam aqui. Eu sentia que poderia ser útil, útil para pessoas como a Mary, pessoas que não mereciam ver ou viver nenhum tipo de mal.

Então foi assim que a minha vida morando com a Mary ficou: De dia uma humana quase normal, que se recusava a ir a algum tipo de escola e que me sustentava como meu dinheiro para não ter de trabalhar, não era preguiça, nem um pouco, era apenas precaução. E que a noite saia atrás de todo o tipo de coisa ruim, seja rendendo assaltantes para que a polícia local pudesse aplicar a sua justiça ou a eliminar criaturas sobrenaturais ruins.

Eu sentia que Mary sabia o que eu fazia, pois toda a vez que lia um jornal ou via um noticiário mostrando as baixas nas taxas de criminalidade, ela sorria, simplesmente me olhava e sorria, como se estivesse me agradecendo. Querendo não acreditar, apenas desviava os olhos e me concentrava em outra coisa. Eu sabia que não podia continuar, porque já estava chamando muita a atenção, mas o que fazer? Era uma das únicas vezes em que eu não me condenava por ter sido criada, e eu queria manter aquele sentimento, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso.

Como alguns humanos dizem: nem tudo são flores, e, bom, a minha vida é que não seria. Mary, de uma hora para outra, começou a se sentir mal, muito mal, ela, depois de muita insistência minha foi para um hospital. O que descobrimos lá me deixou sem chão. Mary carregava em si um câncer em já avançado estado, eu sabia que ela era humana e para os humanos a morte é certa, mas viver isso era algo inimaginável. E eu vi, dia após dia, o seu estado piorando, mas eu não poderia deixar aquilo seguir em frente, não mesmo. Então em um ultimo ato de desespero, eu revelei que possuía poderes e disse que poderia salva-la.

Ela, como sempre, me surpreendeu.

_**Flashback:**_

_Estávamos no hospital, eu me movia de um lado para o outro na frente da cama onde Mary estava. Eu precisava salva-la... eu iria._

– _Vai se cansar, criança – Ouvi uma fraca voz dizer isso._

– _Mary! Pensei que você estivesse dormindo – Corri em sua direção, depois de chegar até a sua cama, me ajoelhei e peguei a sua pequena mão que estava mais pálida que o normal. Senti uma forte pontada no coração. Eu podia, sim, fazer algo._

– _Mary, como você está se sentindo? Precisa de algo? Quer que eu ajeite o travesseiro? – Tagarelei desesperadamente._

– _Shii, se acalme querida. Está tudo bem na medida do possível – Me interrompeu. Suguei uma grande lufada de ar, aquele era o momento._

– _Mary, você pode me achar louca, pode até querer chamar um psiquiatra depois, mas me escute, por favor. É estranho falar isso, mas eu sou diferente dos outros, eu... eu não sou normal... – Respirei fundo novamente e soltei tudo de uma vez – tenho poderes que nenhum outro ser tem... eu posso fazer muitas coisas... como te curar. – Sussurrei e gaguejei um pouco. Fechei bem os olhos._

– _Por favor, acredite em mim – Eu sabia que aquela seria a hora em que ela chamaria o medico e pediria para me internarem numa clinica psiquiátrica. _

– _Eu acredito – Escutei a sua voz num tom calmo dizer isso. Abri bem os olhos, tudo bem, essa não era a reação que eu estava esperando. _

– _Eu sei que você tem poderes, eu sabia que você era especial desse o dia em que eu te vi. E pequena criança, não se desespere, eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, é certo. Então não os desperdice comigo, use-os com alguém que realmente precise. – Ela passou a sua pequena mão nos meus cabelos, visivelmente tentando me acalmar._

– _Como você sabia Mary? – Fiquei confusa. Sim, eu suspeitava, mas ouvir ela confirmar, era diferente._

– _Eu não sei. O meu instinto apenas me fez rasgar aquela sacola e confiar no destino. – Mergulhei naquele mar azul que era os seus olhos._

_Permaneci algum tempo sem palavras. Então foi tudo planejado? Aqueles sorrisos eram realmente de orgulho? A sua ignorância quanto as minhas saídas a noite? Seu pouco caso com algumas roupas minhas rasgadas e com cicatrizes que de tão recentes não sumiam por completo? Eu senti o meu estômago embrulhar, e o meu respeito, já grande por aquela mulher, aumentar um pouco mais._

– _Eu vou senti a sua falta, muita mesmo – A abracei delicadamente._

– _Eu também vou senti falta de você criança, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou estar te olhando lá do céu, não importa onde você esteja – Aquelas palavras me emocionaram, apertei um pouco mais o meu abraço antes de soltá-la._

– _Tem certeza que você não é um anjo? – Soltei um sorriso_

– _Oh, só você para me fazer rir em um momento desses – Ela deu um risinho. Eu desconfiava que aquilo causava dor a ela, foi ai que eu decidi que se eu não poderia curá-la, poderia apenas deixá-la mais confortável nesses últimos dias._

_Fiquei de pé e respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos, virei as palmas das minhas mãos para cima e chamei aquele poder que me tanto orgulhava._

– _Espírito, venha até a mim. – Instantaneamente, eu senti algo dentro de eu pular como se dissesse um oi._

– _Espírito, eu preciso de um favor seu, como a bondosa Mary não quer ser curada, tire, ao menos, qualquer vestígio de dor que a sua doença a provoca. – Senti parte daquele poder se deslizar de mim._

_Foi impossível não conter um sorriso quando escutei um gritinho assustado vindo de Mary e em seguida em suspiro reconfortante._

– _Obrigado Espírito. – Abri os olhos. – Com se sente Mary? – Me ajoelhei novamente ao lado de sua cama._

– _Muito bem, obrigada querida. – Ela sorriu._

– _É o mínimo que eu podia fazer – Abaixei a cabeça.– Mary, você não quer nada? Quer dizer, você não tem um parente ou algo assim? – Soltei de repente. _

– _Para dizer a verdade, eu não sei. Eu meio que me tornei uma ovelha negra da família depois que me casei com o John – Ela sorriu nostálgica._

– _Se você quiser, eu posso tentar achar alguém – Comecei a me levantar, pronta para ir atrás._

– _Oh, não. Só você aqui já basta – Passou novamente a mão no meu rosto, me fazendo se ajoelhar novamente._

– _Já que é assim, eu não vou me desgrudar dessa cama enquanto...enquanto você estiver aqui. – Tentei controlar a minha tristeza por confirmar a mim mesma que ela iria partir._

– _Obrigada, pequena. Eu só queria lhe pedir uma ultima coisa enquanto eu ainda tenho tempo. – Ela soou ainda mais fraca._

– _É só falar – As palavras saíram rápidas e fortes._

– _Apenas não continue se rejeitando pelo o que você é, aceite os fatos e tire proveito deles. Olhe quantas vidas você já salvou, se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes, Susan ainda poderia estar aqui. Não se engane, eu lhe peço para continuar salvando vidas, mas não viva somente para isso. Arrume alguém, se divirta um pouco mais, por mais que você ache que não, você ainda é humana, há um coração dentro de ti, e ele bate, pois se não batesse, você não teria me ajudado naquele dia ou salvado tantas vidas. Como eu disse uma vez, você tem um bom coração, continue assim, criança. – Mary falou fazendo um visível esforço. _

– _Eu vou – Senti os meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, as quais eu rapidamente sequei. Eu não iria chorar, Isabella Swan não chora._

– _Se cuide – Olhou dentro dos meus olhos para que então suas pálpebras se fechassem. _

_Elas nunca mais se abriram_.

_**Fim flashback **_

Mary faleceu no dia 21 de Fevereiro de 2003. Eu simplesmente entrei em um estado de tupor nos dias seguintes, eu estava, novamente, perdida. Não deixei nenhuma lágrima sequer descer dos meus olhos, lágrimas eram para os fracos e eu tinha que ser forte naquele momento.

Após recuperar-me totalmente, arrumei a minha nova mochila com o meu arco, a minha espada, bastante dinheiro humano, o restante do meu ouro, algumas roupas e muito alimento. Eu não sabia quando eu me estalaria em um lugar novamente, então era melhor me prevenir.

Se forem vidas que Mary queria que eu salva-se, então salvar vidas era o que eu iria fazer. Eu até mesmo podia a imaginar falando que era essa Bella que ela queria.

Antes de sair de casa, sentei no sofá e pensei: qual era o melhor meio de salvar vidas em diversos estados e cidades e, mesmo assim, ficar no anonimato? Então uma luz dessas de desenhos animados acendeu na minha cabeça: Um demônio?, isso, um demônio, ele disse algo que parecido com: _– Eu vou voltar e matarei todos os Caçadores que existirem, começando por você –_ Então o desgraçado virou uma fumaça e escapuliu do corpo daquele senhor. No dia eu não dei muita bola, eu ainda estava com raiva de mim por ele ter conseguido escapar.

Mas e agora? O que são Caçadores? Pense Bella! – Minha mente me ordenou.

Então a voz de trovão do meu antigo professor na Secrets me golpeou:

– _Haverá também humanos que sabem da existência de criaturas sobrenaturais. Eles se autodenominam Caçadores, são apenas um bando de pessoas pensando que podem mudar o mundo. Se em algum dia você cruzar com eles numa missão, os matem, eles estão sendo um problema para nós. Mas o principal é: não os deixe saber quem você é, ou o que você faz. Você tem de ser invisível. – Sua voz era alta e o seu desprezo era evidente._

– _Mas eles não são apenas pessoas? – Perguntei depois de juntar um pouco de coragem. Eu tinha apenas 10 anos e aquele homem rude de quase dois metros de altura, com uma enorme cicatriz que marcava o seu rosto ponta a ponta, me dava medo, muito medo._

_Ele simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente irritado com a minha audácia e, num incrível tom de repulsa, disse: _

– _Não questione, apenas memorize o que eu disse. – Começou a se virar para sair pela a porta. A aula tinha acabado: hora de ir embora. Mas é claro que eu tinha que escutar a idiota da minha mente._

– _Eles são humanos! Eu não vou fazer isso! – Fiquei de pé, automaticamente me arrependo, pois ele veio na minha direção com os seus passos rápidos e rígidos e, se inclinando de uma maneira que eu julgava impossível, ficou com rosto a centímetros do meu._

– _Então se lamente por eles enquanto fica uma semana sem refeição. E preste atenção, se você me responder novamente nesse tom, pode ter certeza que o que eu for fazer vai ser muito pior. Agora saia, a aula terminou. – Sua voz era fria e calma, o que me deixou com mais medo do que qualquer gritaria._

_Quase correndo, sai da sala, mas o prazer de finalmente o ter enfrentado me preencheu, o que me fez esquecer qualquer punição._

Balancei a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem daquele homem da minha mente, se havia alguém dentro daquela base que não faria falta, era esse cara. Pode até ser errado ficar alegre com a morte de alguém, mas aquele sujeito merecia, não apenas por mim, mas por todos os outros que vieram antes.

Pensei mais um pouco nas consequências que me trariam ao me tornar uma Caçadora. Havia mais probabilidades boas do que ruins:

Eu conheceria novas espécies e, dependendo do que fazerem, eu as destruiria.

Eu ficaria longe da civilização, o que me deixaria mais longe do alcance do governo.

...

Porque mesmo eu estou pensando em probabilidades? O simples motivo que eu poderia salvar novas vidas com isso já bastaria. – Me revoltei comigo mesma

Olhei mais uma vez para aquela casa, eu tive bons momentos ali. A tranquei totalmente e joguei alguns feitiços em volta. Eu é que não deixaria alguém entrar na noss...minha casa sem permissão, eu até mesmo poderia voltar a morar aqui um dia. Quem sabe?

Comecei a minha nova vida indo comprar um carro, assim eu seria capaz de me locomover mais rápido pelas cidades onde havia suspeitas de criaturas e, cara, eu sempre sonhei em ter um carro. Na Secrets eu aprendi a pilotar qualquer tipo de máquina, mas foram os carros e as motos que me conquistaram, até tinha documentos de habilitação falsificados, junto com a minha identidade e outros.

Aquele era o meu primeiro carro e não poderia ser um carro comum, tinha de ser O carro. Fui a algumas lojas e concessionárias, mas no momento em que eu coloquei os olhos em um incrível carro preto, o qual eu não sabia o nome, eu soube: ele foi feito para mim.

Quando eu entrei naquela loja ultrachique, todos os olhares voltaram para mim, muitos pensamentos eram de incompreensão e até desprezo. Eu estava com a mesmo roupa de quando eu havia chegado nessa cidade: calça jeans, blusa preta de uma banda que até hoje eu nunca escutei uma musica, um tênis all star vermelho, a única diferença era a mochila, que agora era preta e não azul. Bom, quem olhasse para mim, ou melhor, para as minhas roupas, pensaria que eu estava somente olhando os carros, pois nunca iria conseguir comprar um.

Fui de encontro ao carro que havia visto na vitrine e esperei que alguém viesse me atender. O que ninguém fez. Chamei um funcionário, mas apenas depois de levar uns olhares de: O que você pensa que é? E de: O que esta esperando para sair daqui? Foi que um jovem de uns vinte anos, com visível má vontade, veio me atender.

_**Flashback:**_

_Aquele carro era lindo, muito mesmo._

_Fiquei o admirando por mais um tempo esperando alguém vir me atender. Esperei, esperei e esperei mais um pouco. Muitos funcionários estavam apenas conversando uns com os outros, alguns ate olhavam para mim e faziam piadinhas com os colegas. Tranquei o meu maxilar tentando manter o controle. Respirei fundo e com a voz um pouco irritada, perguntei:_

– _Será que algum de vocês poderia me ajudar? – Olhei aquele grupinho de jovens._

_Se olhar matasse, eu já estaria morta. Com toda a certeza._

_Tudo pelo carro, tudo pelo carro... – Repetia constantemente em minha mente, eu sabia que seria difícil achar outro carro como aquele, mas já estava cogitando as possibilidades._

– _Pois não? – Falou um jovem de uns 20 anos, visivelmente irritado comigo por ter atrapalhado a sua conversa. Isso aqui não era lugar de trabalho, não? _

– _Que carro é esse? – O quê? Era o trabalho dele._

– _É serio? – Me olhou como se eu fosse uma alienígena._

– _Eu tenho cara de quem esta brincando? – O cara estava pedindo para voar pelos ares._

– _Um Camaro – Mandou mísseis pelo olhar. _

– _Eu vou levar – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Coisa que não era._

– _Moça, você sabe quanto esse carro custa? – Deu uma olhada nas minhas roupas. Que coisa mais gay!_

– _Eu perguntei o preço? Não. Eu apenas falei que eu vou levá-lo. E já que você quer conversar, podemos conversar, mas na frente do gerente. – Sim, eu estava parecendo uma vadia, mas ninguém o mandou começar. Aqui, meu bem, nem o Hitler._

– _Tudo bem – Ele ergueu o seu queixo tentando recuperar a dignidade. Então, virou-me as costas e foi até uma pequena sala._

– _Eu só queria comprar o carro – Murmurei para mim mesma_

– _Qual é o problema? – Me despertei quando um senhor de uns 40 anos, barrigudo e um pouco careca parou na minha frente. Foi ai que eu me estressei. _

– _Eu realmente queria saber! Estou aqui um tempão esperando algum incompetente que você chama de funcionário me atender, e quando eu finalmente chamo um, ele vem, de má vontade, e ainda por cima me humilha! Que raio de loja é essa? Eu posso agora mesmo chamar a policia e processar tudo isso aqui. E você me pergunta qual é o problema? Eu não sei, mais creio que o senhor seja um pouco mais competente e possa me dizer. – Agora sim eu estava parecendo a rainha das vadias, mas alguém tinha ensinar uma lição para esses caras._

– _Desculpe senhorita, eu mesmo vou lhe atender. Depois eu vou tomar uma providencia com os funcionários. – Lançou um olhar irritado para os trabalhadores que nos observavam ao invés de trabalhar. Eles arranjaram, incrivelmente rápido, algo para fazer._

– _E então, o que você deseja? – Mudou o tom de voz_

– _Eu vou levar esse – Apontei para o Camaro. _

– _Tudo bem, vamos até o escritório para você assinar os papeis – Então completou mentalmente: Eu vou esganar cada um desses moleques! Meu Deus, o que será que a Rachel vai fazer em relação ao Finn1? Eu não fui promovido à gerente para aturar isso! Não mesmo. _

– _Então vamos – abafei uma risada._

_**Fim Flashback**_

Foi até fácil comprar o carro depois daquilo tudo. Assinei toda a papelada e paguei a vista, o cara arregalou os olhos e cogitou até mesmo ligar para a policia, mas passei uma historia de que estava ajuntando o dinheiro a anos. Claro que ele não acreditou, nem um pouquinho. Então mexi um pouco em sua mente o forçando a acreditar na minha história, aquilo era errado, eu sabia, mas que alternativa haveria? Quando ele finalmente virou as costas, eu roubei todos os documentos que havia assinado para destruí-los depois. Eu não deixaria o meu nome entrar no sistema, não mesmo. Depois disso o subornei para que os documentos do carro saíssem mais rápidos, deixei tudo nas mãos dele e sai para comprar uma ou duas coisas que eu ainda precisava e para pesquisar o lugar para onde eu iria.

Comprei dois jornais, um notebook e um moldem, e me encaminhei para uma lanchonete com o intuito de pesquisar. No final daquela tarde eu já sabia o local para onde eu iria: Las Vegas, um casino de lá estava tendo um crescimento inacreditável de ganhadores, poderia ser nada, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não, tinha algo errado lá.

Voltei para a loja e o gerente já me esperava, até cafezinho me ofereceu."O_ que o dinheiro não faz nesse mundo_?" – Pensei com amargura. Ele deu-me todos os documentos do carro e disse, discretamente, que também subornou mais algumas outras pessoas para conseguir o emplacamento e alguns registros, até gasolina o carro já tinha. – _É só pegar a chave e usá-lo_ – Foram às palavras dele. O agradeci, peguei o meu carro e comecei a minha nova jornada.

No começo de 2005 eu tinha até me esquecido do governo que estava atrás de mim. Em Março daquele ano eu encontrei mais dois caçadores. Foi um desastre desde o começo. Eu estava tentando resolver um novo caso, mas não esperava ter companhia, não mesmo.

_**Flashback:**_

_Eu estava a caminho de Medfor, Wisconsin._

_Havia acabado de resolver um caso e já estava indo de encontro a outro, eu simplesmente fui pesquisar e logo de cara encontrei esse: Assassinato onde sobravam apenas pedacinhos dos pais, as crianças eram os únicos sobreviventes, as quais falavam que havia sido um palhaço. Poderia ser apenas um maluco assassino fantasiado, mas meu instinto de novo me dizia que não, era outra coisa, algo sobrenatural. Pesquisei mais um pouco e vi um caso semelhante à cinquenta anos atrás, pai e mãe mortos, criança viva e culpa do palhaço. _

_Depois daquilo, eu tinha certeza de algumas coisas:_

_Fosse o que fosse, ele era carnívoro e seu prato predileto era carne humana._

_Precisava entrar nas casas com a ajuda de alguém, então se vestia de palhaço para conquistar as crianças, porém, não as matava. Eu acho que é por causa da falta de carne._

_O seu sistema digestivo era bem lento. Ele precisava de no mínimo 50 anos, pelo menos era esse o tempo entre os dois casos._

_Algo o transportava e eu precisava saber o que era._

_A cidade era bem pequena pelos padrões norte-americanos, só que muito aconchegante, era quase um insulto falar que ali teve um assassinato tão cruel. A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao chegar foi ir ao circo, tirando o óbvio, as famílias também tinham ido ao dia anterior, então se tinha algo errado, era melhor começar por ali. Pensei em minhas opções: eu poderia ir ao circo como uma pessoa normal, contudo, eu precisava encontrar algo que transportasse aquele ser. Um objeto? O próprio Circo? Não faço idéia. Eu necessitava de passe livre, tinha que entrar e sair dele sem que ninguém achasse estranho ou viesse me interrogar. O problema era como._

_Dei umas voltas ao redor do circo e contatei que ele era simples, tinha o básico que todos têm. Era de manhã e ainda não estava aberto, mas tinha pessoas limpando e fazendo os últimos ajustes em todo o lugar. Em todo o lugar... Era isso! Eu precisava trabalhar ali. Nossa, às vezes a minha lerdeza me assusta. _

_Estacionei o meu carro o mais longe o possível e mudei de roupa para uma mais simples. O que? Eu tinha que parecer necessitada, sei que as minhas roupas não são de grifes, mas com certeza eram caras de mais para quem estava à procura de um emprego. E claro, peguei a minha eterna companheira mochila e fui colocando o meu pequeno e poderoso arsenal: três adagas que eu havia conseguido por ai, o meu arco, um cesto de carregar flechas com uma flecha de cada tipo, algumas de ferro, prata e assim vai, e sim, a minha maravilhosa espada também estava lá._

_Andei até a entrada do circo e no caminho eu encontrei todo o tipo de pessoas, umas altas, outras baixas, até uma mulher com uma barba enorme passou por mim, uns me olhavam com curiosidades, outros na correria de arrumar os últimos retoques antes do show, nem me notavam. _

_Prendi a minha respiração quando dois jovens numa faixa etária de idade entre 20 e 30 anos, (**N/A: Eu não faço a idéia de quantos anos eles têm.**) passaram por mim, mas o que dois caras como eles fazem aqui? Meus instintos entraram em alarme, havia algo de especial com eles, eu só não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Será que também trabalharam aqui ou estão só de... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o mais velho dos dois se dirigiu para mim:_

– _Ó lá em casa! – Isso era uma cantada? Que sem noção!_

– _Cara, você pode ate ser bonito, mas de boca fechada. – Me dirigi indignada para aquele humano – Que cantada mais cafona! – Terminei para mim mesma enquanto continuava o meu caminho._

_Escutei algumas risadas do cara maior e aparentemente mais novo e após isso um som que parecia um soco. Quanta infantilidade! – Pensei enquanto rolava os olhos. Esquece isso Bella, concentra-se no teu trabalho – Minha mente pé-no-saco me ordenou. Tudo bem, depois de todos esses anos os meus instintos poderiam errar, não? Nem a mente deles eu pude olhar para saber o que faziam aqui, pois já estava na frente de uma grande tenda, o barulho de algo fincado na madeira era nítido, o que garantia que tinha alguém ali. Resolvi parar e pedir informações._

– _Com licença __–__ Puxei o pano para o lado e adentrei naquele pequeno local. Um senhor, de estatura média e cabelos já brancos, atirava facas em um alvo de madeira pendurado na parede._

– _Olá, eu queria falar com o dono __–__ Tentei ser simpática._

– _Então vá procurá-lo! – Falou ríspido e sem, ao menos, se virar. Ouch, aquilo doeu. _

– _O senhor, então, poderia me dizer onde ele está? – Continuei calma, eu é que não iria perder a paciência com um velho rabugento._

– _A minha cara de mapa esta dizendo não – Solta o cavalinho!_

– _Por favor, onde foi o ultimo lugar que o senhor o viu. Isso já me ajudaria – Aquele homem não esta ajudando._

– _Isso é uma brincadeira? – Exclamou ofendido, então virou-se e retirou os seus óculos pretos, mostrando suas opacas órbitas._

– _Desculpe, eu não queria... – Tentei me explicar. A culpa é dele também! Quem mandou não se virar? Mas, ei! Como ele acertava o alvo se ele é... Meus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos. Será que ninguém pode mais pensar em paz?_

– _Algum problema aqui? – Um cara de uns 45 anos entrou na pequena tenda. Porque em todo lugar que eu vou, tem de ter um cara de uns 40 anos perguntando qual era o problema? Era perseguição? Acalma-se Bella, eles são só humanos. – Me ordenei. Consegui me acalmar pensando em como era bonitinho Eric quando era ainda um filhotinho. Re_s_pirei fundo. _

– _Eu realmente não sabia que ele era cego, eu só perguntei na onde estava o dono daqui – Bela entrada Bella! _– _Me desculpe, eu realmente não sabia! – Falei alguns segundos depois e, extremamente embaraçada, a aquele senhor. _

_Estranhamente, os meus instintos começaram a apitar, como quando eu passei por aqueles jovens, mas que mal um senhor daquele, ainda por cima cego, poderia fazer? Algo de errado estava acontecendo comigo. Concentrasse no agora! – Minha mente berrou. E no segundo seguinte o senhor quarentão disse:_

– _Bom, você queria falar com o dono e aqui estou eu. Venha, vamos deixá-lo com o seu ensaio – Então me guiou para fora._

_Fizemos o caminho inteiro em silêncio, claro, o que eu poderia dizer depois de um vexame daquele? Finalmente chegamos ao maior trailer dali, ele empurrou a porta e me abriu caminho, bom, pelo menos era cavalheiro. Olhei em volta, o lugar não era o antro da limpeza, mas também não se via baratas dançando My Humps, enfim_,_ era exatamente o que eu esperava de uma casa que nunca para._

– _Sente-se – Me indicou duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. Franzi o cenho quando vi que uma delas era toda colorida e tinha uma enorme cabeça de palhaço como apoio para a cabeça. Rapidamente sentei na cadeira ao lado, a qual era preta e simples._

– _Agora que estamos aqui, o que a senhorita deseja? – Se sentou de frente para mim._

– _Eu, bem, eu preciso de um emprego – Tentei ser acanhada e comovente. O que surtiu nenhum efeito._

– _Desculpe, mas não tenho mais vagas – Repousou as costas na cadeira. – "Será que hoje é o dia do arrume um emprego no circo?" – Pensou, o que me deixou um pouco confusa. Quem também havia vindo pedir um emprego logo hoje e aqui?_

– _Por favor, eu preciso de dinheiro para comprar uma passagem para o Arizona, eu fui assaltada, o meu cartão de credito foi a única coisa que sobrou e ainda por cima foi cancelado, minha mãe e meu pai estão de ferias e eu não consigo entrar em contato com eles, eu estou desesperada, senhor – Eu parecia uma verdadeira atriz. Ás vezes é bom sem criativa._

– _Desculpe, mas eu realmente não tenho mais vagas – Disse após ponderar um pouco. – "Porque ela não foi a policia?" – Droga, que furo! Tomara que ele não pergunte. Merda, eu tinha que conseguir entrar ali, mas da forma convencional, eu não poderia mexer na sua mente, pois fosse o que fosse que estava cometendo aqueles assassinatos iria perceber, então, fudeu tudo._

– _Tudo bem, eu... eu vou tentar em outro lugar e depois irei arranjar um lugar para mim passar essa noite – Forcei uma voz embargada e abaixei a cabeça. Respirei fundo com se o meu nariz estivesse entupido e passei a mão no rosto como se secasse lagrimas que desciam por ali. Sim, eu poderia ganhar um Oscar. Levantei sem olhar para aquele senhor e, ainda de cabeça baixa, comecei a fazer o caminho até a porta._

– _Obrigado por ter me escutado – Fiz a minha voz ficar ainda mais embargada. _

_No momento em que eu estava com a mão na maçaneta, sua voz ressoou naquele aposento:_

– _Eu acho que posso abrir uma vaga para a limpeza durante os shows, não é muito o salário, mas eu acho que para a sua situação, já é um começo. – Ele tinha se levantado e contornado a mesa, sua expressão era pura pena._

_Eu só não fiz a ridícula dancinha da vitória, porque eu ainda estava empenhada no meu papel de atriz._

– _Verdade? – Perguntei numa voz supostamente duvidosa._

– _Sim, e ande logo, pois o parque já ira abrir – Sua voz era mais carinhosa._

– _O Meu Deus! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – Me lancei dando-lhe um abraço._

– _Sim, sim – O homem se libertou do meu abraço com um sorriso – e esse aqui – Se virou e pegou um uniforme vermelho de um cabide pendurado logo atrás de sua cadeira – é o seu uniforme, vista e ao trabalho. – Abriu a porta e me indicou o lado de fora. Pelo o visto, o cara não se dava bem com agradecimentos._

– _Obrigado novamente! – Apertei o uniforme contra o meu peito. Sim, aquela cena deve ter sido patética._

_Então eu comecei a descer os pequenos degraus. Porém, sem deixar de notar um retrato pendurado na "parede" lateral, lá tinha uma foto preta e branca, pelo o aspecto dela deveria ter uns 50 anos e o principal: estava retratando um senhor igual ao que eu estava conversando. _

_Pulei o ultimo degrau sentindo um frio na espinha, eu tinha conversado com o assassino? Aquela dúvida e incerteza me atormentaram por todo o caminho até o banheiro, claro que eu não precisei pedir na onde era, o cheiro dava para ser sentido de longe._

_Não tive coragem e estômago para trocar de roupa naquele lugar imundo, pois se o cheiro do banheiro era ruim, a visão era pior. Aquilo estava mais horripilante que festa de criança humana, chegou a dar arrepios. Mudei o meu caminho e entrei em um trailer que estava com a porta aberta, conferindo antes, é claro, se havia alguém dentro._

_Ali dentro era muito simples, tinha alguns espelhos fixados nas paredes, pequenos balcões embaixo dos espelhos tendo em cima diversos tipos de maquiagens, e estavam espalhadas por todo o canto várias araras de as mais diversas fantasias. Fui atrás de uma e numa velocidade exclusiva minha, mudei de roupa. Peguei as que eu estava vestindo antes e coloquei-as dentro da minha mochila._

_Dei uma olhada em mim mesma num daqueles espelhos e percebi uma coisa: que uniforme feio! Pareço um pimentão de pernas! Aos poucos deixei as minhas criticas sobre a roupa de lado e com um salto desci do trailer, ignorando os degraus. E adivinha com quem eu esbarro? Com o um dos garotos que eu havia passado na entrada._

– _Está tudo bem? – Me ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele deveria ser o mais novo e, ao contrario do seu irmão, pareceu um humano legal._

– _Sim, obrigada. Desculpe pelo encontrão – Dei um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, o que custa sem um pouco simpática? Eu levarei somente hoje para resolver o caso e, sendo assim, nunca mais o veria._

– _Deixa para lá! – Percebeu a relação das nossas roupas – Você também vai trabalhar aqui? – Soltou num tom risonho._

– _É né, fazer o que? – Encolhi os ombros. Pelo menos não era só eu que estava parecendo um pau-brasil gigante. _

– _Me desculpe ser intrometido, mas eu queria lhe agradecer pelo o fora que você deu no Dean. Ele bem que estava merecendo! – Soltou uma pequena risada no final. Ah, então o nome do outro garoto era Dean. Mas o que importa o nome dele? – Pensei. Volte para a sua missão! _

– _Sim, ele estava merecendo – Concordei com ele – Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Prazer, o meu nome é Bella – Estendi a minha mão._

– _Sam, e o prazer é todo meu – Retribuiu o aperto. Eu não sei, mas há algo de especial nesse garoto, ele não é um humano comum. Estranho._

– _Tchau, Sam – Soltei as nossas mãos._

– _Tchau, Bella – Ele as colocou no bolso, sem jeito._

_Então, sem olhar para trás, segui em frente, contornando um ou dois trailers e me desviando de algumas pessoas que tinham chegado._

– "_Encontrou algo Sammy? Eu estava olhando no diário do papai e descobri que podemos matá-lo com latão. Agora só precisamos descobrir na onde o desgraçado tá." – Ouvi a voz metalizada, provavelmente vinda de um celular, do garoto mais velho, Dean. Instantaneamente virei para trás, os meus instintos estavam dando voltas, mas Sam já tinha se misturado com a multidão._

_Não, não pode ser, deve ser apenas coincidência, Bella – Minha consciência tentava me acalmar – Eles são muito novos, tire esses pensamentos dai! Volte ao trabalho – Minha mente era como deveria ser as mães: não param de mandar ordens e quase sempre estão certas, por mais que isso irrite._

– _Já está descansando? – Perguntou uma voz irritada_

– _Oi? – Me virei assustada. Como é que eu não o vi chegar?_

– _Ah, deixe de ser idiota por um momento e volte ao trabalho – Continuou com o seu tom irritante; adivinha que é? Se você disse o velho cego irritante, acertou. E então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, quase socou em mim um saco preto e um metal com uma ponta mais fina, a qual eu acho que deveria servir para pegar os lixos._

– _Ei, como você me achou? – Perguntei depois de pegar os objetos que foram impostos a mim. Sério, se o velhote era cego, como é que ele me encontrou?_

– _Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que dar explicações para crianças burras – Daí ele virou-me as costas e saiu tateando o chão com o seu guia, simples assim. Simples nada, se ele me der um fora desses de novo, eu tenho até medo do que eu vou fazer para ele._

_Tirei aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e comecei a rastrear o dono daquele circo que era, até o momento, o meu suspeito número um. Peguei um saco de pipocas vazio e coloquei no saco preto, no momento seguinte eu o avistei, andando em direção da grande tenda, onde iria acontecer o show. _

_Disfarçadamente, mudei o meu caminho e comecei a segui-lo._

_Franzi o cenho ao ver o jeito que ele andava, duas vezes tropeçou e quase derrubou uma criança que passou correndo na frente dele. Será que o grande assassino sobrenatural se disfarçava de humano desastroso? Se fosse, ele era bem esperto, pois eu nunca diria que aquele desastre ambulante era um assassino. Nunca._

_Cheguei mais perto do homem, um sinal, o menor que fosse, que ele faria algo perigoso, eu o tiraria dali e o mataria. Seria rápido e fácil. No entanto, algo deu errado, e se não fosse pela a minha super audição, eu não teria percebido. Como eu pude errar daquele jeito?_

_Larguei o saco e o pega-lixo no chão e corri, mas corri como um humano ou qualquer outra coisa nunca poderia correr. Sim, eu estava rodeada de gente, mas depois de ter cometido um erro daqueles, a minha raiva estava grande demais para me preocupar com aquilo. Entrei correndo em um brinquedo que tinha como entrada uma enorme cara de palhaço. Soltei um pequeno bufo. _

_Aquele lugar deveria ser algo relacionado ao terror, sem trocadilhos. Tudo era simplesmente um labirinto com vários potes com falsificações de órgãos humanos, monstros mecânicos e vários, vários espelhos, mas não tive muito tempo para reparar aquilo, eu tinha algo mais importante para fazer._

_Esquerda, direita, um grito vindo do outro lado. Eu estava perto, muito perto. Dei a volta e me deparei com os dois garotos da entrada virados para o meu suposto inimigo. Então eles eram o que eu temia: Caçadores, mas agora não é hora de pensar e sim agir. Sem nenhuma palavra, joguei a minha mochila no chão e tirei de lá o meu arco e o meu cesto de flechas, aquilo deveria ser o suficiente. _

_Em milésimos de segundos, eu já estava do lado de Sam, ele estava com algum metal na mão e encarava algo invisível e armado. Lancei uma rápida olhada para o lado e vi o cara que se chamava Dean preso na parede por várias adagas. Que amador! _

– _Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntei também encarando o invisível e dando um passo para o lado._

_No momento seguinte, Sam virou o seu projeto de arma em direção a mim, em reflexo, mas encontrou somente o ar. Eu estava um passo distante dele. E então os seus olhos me registraram, ele os arregalou tanto que eu pensei que sairiam andando._

– _Sai daqui, você vai se machucar! – Intercalou olhares para mim e para a criatura invisível._

– _Não se preocupe – Peguei uma flecha de alumínio e, em segundos, armei o arco e soltei. A mira foi certeira, a flecha se chocou com uma adaga, mando-a para o outro lado, desviando-a do seu caminho, que era a testa do outro carinha mais velho, o Dean._

– _Como...? – Tentou perguntar Sam, mas sem nenhuma razão aparente, impeli o meu ombro contra o dele, jogando-o um pouco para o lado, no segundo seguinte, uma adaga passou voando entre os vãos dos nossos pescoços. Pronto, localizei de onde as adagas estavam vindo. Aquilo rapidamente teria fim._

_Peguei outra flecha, agora de prata, e armei-a. Ergui o arco na altura do ombro e soltei, era impossível errar, mesmo que ele se movesse, pois com aquela arma, depois que um alvo é traçado, ele é acertado. Entretanto, algo de errado aconteceu: a flecha chegou ao seu alvo, bateu e caiu. Rapidamente peguei outra e soltei. Nada novamente._

– _Não adianta – Sam tinha uma cara mais seria. A vá que não esta adiantando? Eu percebi isso no instante em que a minha segunda flecha não o perfurou. Eu estava abrindo a boca para responde-lo, quando o mesmo se jogou para o lado, deixando outra adaga, que iria em sua direção, sem rumo. Resolvi deixar aquela passar._

– _Tente isso – Me jogou aquele pedaço de metal que tinha nas mãos. Eu acho que era feita de latão. Latão: mais um material para eu fazer pontas de flechas, era um absurdo eu não ter uma flecha feita disso._

– _Sammy, o que você esta fazendo? Por que não faz um chá e toma um pouco? Porque enquanto uma FILHA DA PUTA DE UMA ADAGA NÃO ME ACERTAR, EU NÃO TENHO PRESSA DE SAIR DAQUI! – Berrou Dean._

– _Ah, cala a boca! – Me revoltei. Qual é, o cara não ajuda e ainda quer atrapalhar? _

_Não esperei a sua reação, apenas peguei aquele metal e encaixei sobre outra flecha, o peso ficou bastante desproporcional, mas teria que dar certo. _

_Ergui o arco novamente na altura do ombro e mirei para o nada, metalizando apenas o jogador de adagas invisível. Tudo aquilo era fisicamente impossível, mas a flecha se desviou um pouco e começou a seguir o caminho correto, mas fosse o que fosse que estava na nossa frente, era inteligente, muito inteligente. Ele em poucos segundos havia entendido com funcionava o meu arco, então jogou outra adaga, a qual apenas derrubou o pedaço daquele metal e deixou a flecha continuar o seu caminho, a qual bateu no ar e caiu no chão. Mas eu acho que ele não contava com uma caçadora que previa o futuro, disso eu tenho certeza. _

_Voltei para o presente, ergui o arco, mirei e soltei a flecha, mas ao invés de apenas acompanhar com o olhar o seu caminho, eu saí logo atrás dela. Tudo aconteceu conforme a minha visão, bem, apenas o final foi diferente. Ele, como previsto, jogou a adaga e acertou o pedaço de latão recém adicionado, mas o metal não caiu no chão, pois eu o peguei ainda no ar e o ergui com um verdadeiro punhal, correndo lado a lado da flecha. Olhei bem o local onde ela bateu e então, com uma força descomunal, enfiei o metal dentro daquele __ser. De acordo com o_s _meus cálculos, eu acertei em seu coração._

_Soltei o pequeno pedaço do metal que tinha ficado para fora do corpo e me afastei, pois conforme o pedaço de latão balançava, mostrava o quanto ele estava tremendo, e no segundo seguinte, um clarão iluminou o local sombrio, o corpo do infeliz apareceu por alguns segundos e então desapareceu. Menos um nesse mundo humano._

_Andei até o local onde o pedaço de metal dado pelo Sam estava e disse aquelas palavras que eu queria dizer desde que descobri tudo:_

– _Isso é pelas patadas que você me deu, velho desgraçado! – Me controlei para não cuspi no chão_

_Então eu me virei e fui até na onde os dois jovens estavam, Sam tentava tirar as adagas que deixavam Dean preso, enquanto o mesmo dava resmungos tentado ajudar. Cheguei perto deles._

– _Vocês precisam de ajuda? – Falei por falar, pois a resposta eu nem precisei olhar o futuro para saber._

– _Não! – Responderam os dois juntos. Aquele machismo humano às vezes só serve para irritar e atrapalhar! _

_Alguns poucos minutos depois e o carinha mais velho já estava livre. Será que ele esqueceu o meu fora de hoje cedo ou de eu o mandando calar a boca? – Pensei em dúvida._

– _O que você está fazendo aqui? – Dean falou raivoso a mim. É, ele não esqueceu._

– _Estou fazendo o meu trabalho – Fiquei calma_

– _Atrapalhar os outros é o seu trabalho, morango ambulante? – Perguntou com desdém. Ele me chamou mesmo de morango ambulante? Esse cara não quer mais viver, é isso._

– _Eu vi o quanto você estava dominando a situação, até uma criancinha paralítica conseguiria desviar daquelas adagas, coisa que foi muito difícil para você, Pitanga de pernas – Debochei._

– _Olha aqui sua... – Dean avançou para cima de mim. Hunf, como se um humano conseguisse me derrubar! – Pensei enquanto erguia os punhos. Eu estou pronta para ensinar uma lição para esse humanozinho prepotente._

– _Dean, pare! – Sam parou na frente dele. Que estraga prazer!_

– _Sai da frente Sam, eu não bato em mulheres, mas a acerola de arco merece! – Dean tentou abaixar os braços do Sam._

– _Porra, Dean, pare! Ela nos ajudou, você poderia estar morto nessa hora e mesmo assim quer arranjar briga! – Sam empurrou Dean para trás._

– _Bem, enquanto vocês resolvem a sua briguinha de casal, eu vou ir. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer. – Passei o meu cesto de flechas pelo pescoço, o apoiando nas costas. Aquilo não daria em mais nada._

– _ELE É MEU IRMÃO! – Gritaram ofendidos se virando para mim. Nossa, até a briga eles esqueceram._

– _Que seja! _– _Dei de ombros. Então peguei o meu arco e caminhei desanimadamente para onde a minha mochila estava._

– _Espera! – Escutei Sam gritar_

– _O que foi? – Soei cansada ao me virar para ele._

– _Eu só queria agradecer e pedir desculpas pelo o comportamento do Dean. Ele ainda não aceitou o fora que você deu nele – Observei Dean cruzar os braços e nos olhar feio._

– _Tudo bem, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Adeus, Sam, tome cuidado – Me virei novamente._

– _Adeus, Bella – Acenei de costas._

_Achei a minha mochila alguns metros depois, coloquei o meu arco e o meu cesto de flechas dentro dela. Sai novamente pela boca do palhaço e fui em rumo do meu carro. Eu espero que eles tenham um uniforme extra. – Pensei enquanto trocava de roupa no banco de trás. _

_Peguei o meu notebook e comecei a pesquisar. 3 minutos e 24 segundos depois e eu já estava a caminho de um novo caso._

_**Fim Flashback***_

*** Flashback inspirado no episodio 'Todos amam o palhaço', eu não me lembro de tudo, mas ai está o essencial. Se tiver algo de muito importante que eu esqueci, avise, por favor.**

Um mês depois, e nós nos encontramos novamente.

Sempre nos encontrávamos em lugares onde havia perigo de alguma criatura sobrenatural e aquilo já estava se tornando irritantemente inconveniente. Nós trabalhávamos na mesma coisa, mas era como se fosse para patrões diferentes, e isso causava uma bela disputa. Discutíamos e disputávamos desde a pequena pista até a luta contra o monstro.

Sam, cansado daquilo tudo me chamou para se juntar ao grupo, Dean parecia que iria ter um enfarte, no entanto, Sam mostrou que o "trabalho" deles não era por diversão ou disputas, mas sim de salvar vidas, e se para isso precisasse que eu ingressasse ao grupo, eu iria. A consciência de que havia algo a mais atrás daquele "salvar vidas" estava presente. O objetivo deles, eu aposto, era vingança.

Dean resmungando um 'nem respeitam mais os irmãos mais velhos nos dias de hoje' e ficou quieto, não aceitou e nem foi contra. A sua mente denunciava o quanto queria realizar a sua vingança, mas para ele, aquilo era assunto de família, somente os dois tinham aquele direito de executá-la. Entretanto, ocupando o mesmo espaço do desejo daquela vingança, tinha a certeza de que sozinhos não iriam conseguir. E eu, por mais que a sua macheza não quisesse aceitar, poderia ajudá-los. Mas o mais durão dos Winchester não iria admitir aquilo. Nunca.

Mesmo ficando horas discutindo com o Dean, eu aceitei. Sempre fui solitária após a morte de Mary, e era bom estar novamente entre uma família, mesmo que sendo apenas usada para algo.

Depois de brigas, amizades, companheirismos e salvamentos, nós realmente nos tornamos uma verdadeira família. O meu eterno desentendimento com o Dean resultou em algo mais, contudo não deu certo. Eu não sabia como era beijar um-não-amigo-meio-irmão, mas deveria ser parecido com o nosso primeiro beijo. Foi algo quente, mas frio. Excitante, mas broxante... É até difícil de explicar. Fazer o que, néh?

Depois de um tempo, eles começaram a me tratar como se fosse a irmã caçula deles: tinha hora para voltar, responder um interrogatório inteiro ao chegar em 'casa' – leia-se: Motel onde estávamos hospedados _–_, ser tratada como uma donzela em perigo nas caçadas e assim ia.

O estranho era que eu gostava daquilo, – tirando a parte da donzela... donzela o escambal! – eu me sentia querida, era como se fossemos uma família... normal, onde os irmãos tinham ciúmes de tudo o que a irmã mais nova fazia. Tirando toda essa historia de caçada a criaturas sobrenaturais e todo o resto, é claro. Mas o que claramente me deixava feliz, era que aquele sentimento de vingança estava aos poucos sumindo, não que eles tivessem a esquecendo, nunca, o diferente era que agora os irmãos winchester estavam pensando, fazendo planos e não arriscando a vida banalmente somente indo de encontro ao tal demônio e então tentar destruí-lo. Era suicido na certa.

Eles nunca souberam o que eu realmente era, mas sabiam que eu era diferente, isso era comprovado em cada caçada. Mesmo que me achassem algo sobrenatural, não me destruíram, eu era humana demais para ser algo ruim. Os dois me interrogavam constantemente e eu falava alguma coisa ou outra sobre mim, mas nunca tudo. Não era falta de confiança, nem pensar, era apenas uma forma de protegê-los contra algo futuro.

No entanto, eu realmente acho que alguém não gosta de me ver feliz, pois primeiro foi a morte da Mary, agora algum agente, que não estava na grande destruição da base, descobriu que eu havia conseguido fugir viva de lá. Eles, incrivelmente, engoliram o orgulho e espalharam para o mundo inteiro a ameaça que eu era. Apenas me tornei a "criminosa" mais procurada do mundo. Sim, eu já era procurada por alguns delitos que havia cometido em alguns salvamentos, mas ser procurada daquela maneira era inacreditável. Tudo simplesmente... fudeu!

Foram 4 anos vivendo com eles e eu nunca iria deixar pegá-los, ainda mais por algo que era culpa minha. Então, apenas com o sentimento de proteção em meu coração e a razão em minha cabeça, eu os abandonei. Deixei para trás uma singela carta explicando tudo com uma confiante promessa de que eu iria reencontrá-los, fosse onde eles tivessem, pois eles sempre seriam os meus eternos maninhos.

Depois desse episodio, eu me tornei, novamente, a caçadora solitária.

Após rodar vários estados como meu precioso carro carregado de equipamentos, eu percebi que não adiantava mais viver essa vida de caçadora, pois seria apenas perda de tempo abandonar os Winchester para depois que descobrirem que era uma caçadora, irem interrogá-los e usá-los de chantagem contra mim.

Pesando bem, chega até ser cômico essa procura, eles me criam para nunca ser pega ou destruída, porém tentam, a todo custo, me matar. Às vezes a ignorância humana ultrapassava os seus próprios limites.

Ao terminar de ver todas as minhas opções, notei que a mais aceitável era de tentar viver uma viva que a grande maioria dos seres que habitam essa terra vive, ou seja, de tentar levar uma vida 'normal' nos padrões humanos. Sim, eu vivi um projeto de vida humana com Mary, mas viver totalmente assim era insano. Entretanto, qual militar pensaria que a poderosa "Arma X 4.863" (Esse era o meu numero de série) fosse viver numa forma tão primitiva? Eu nunca imaginaria se tivesse no lugar deles. E era para isso que torcia.

Decidi esperar até o começo do outro ano, para que junto dele começasse uma tentativa de vida nova, porém, enquanto o tão esperado 2009 não chegava, decidi ir para o mundo bruxo visitar os meus outros familiares de consideração. Eu sabia que agora era perigoso tentar mudar de continente, mas era apenas umas férias, que mal teria nisso? Eu esperava que fosse nenhum.

Diverti-me muito lá, Harry e Gina resolveram passar o Natal junto dos parentes, Tiago e Alvo Severo se moviam por toda a casa estrategicamente preparada para crianças. Tiago dando os seus passinhos tortos e instáveis e Alvo engatinhando numa velocidade incrível. Eles eram as criaturas humanas mais lindas que eu tinha visto na vida, e, pelo o tamanho da barriga de Gina, não demoraria muito a ter um novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Rony e Mione chegaram uns dias depois de mim, somente para dar um feliz natal para todos, mas, como sempre, a dona Molly de cabelos brancos a ainda mais mandona, os convenceu de passar o natal ali, eles poderiam ir fazer uma visita surpresa aos pais de Hermione em outro feriado. Para complementar a festa das crianças, Rosa, a filha deles, se ajuntou aos outros, aquela família também não demoraria a ter um novo membro.

Fred e Jorge estavam viajando a negócios, sua pequena loja de brinquedos havia crescido tanto que agora possuíam 5 filiais por ai. Eu sabia que eles iriam para a festa, mas apenas alguns dias antes. No momento em que pus o pé na nova casa dos Weasley – cortesia de Fred e Jorge – pensei que seria bombardeada de perguntas sobre a minha aparência, afinal todos tinham envelhecido, formado famílias e eu estava ali, com aquela eterna cara de 17 anos. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra sobre isso foi dita. Acho que depois da guerra em Hogwarts, eles estavam esperando qualquer coisa de mim.

Comprei várias coisas bruxas no beco diagonal, aprendi novas porções com a gênio da Hermione, me informei dos assuntos mais falados daquele mundo, comprei algumas ações para o futuro, até transferi o meu dinheiro para o famoso banco Gringotes. E quando os gêmeos Weasley finalmente chegaram – com suas devidas esposas, que por ironia também eram gêmeas – eu comecei a dar idéias sobre novos brinquedos e peças de travessuras para eles. Fred a todo o momento me olhava como se eu fosse um anjo, também, eu havia salvado a sua vida. Ei, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, afinal, não é isso que os amigos fazem?


	4. Conhecendo Parte II

**Conhecendo Parte II**

"_Comprei várias coisas bruxas no beco diagonal, aprendi novas porções com a gênio da Hermione, me informei dos assuntos mais falados daquele mundo, comprei algumas ações para o futuro, até transferi o meu dinheiro para o famoso banco Gringotes. E quando os gêmeos Weasley finalmente chegaram – com suas devidas esposas, que por ironia também eram gêmeas – eu comecei a dar idéias sobre novos brinquedos e peças de travessuras para eles. Fred a todo o momento me olhava como se eu fosse um anjo, também, eu havia salvado a sua vida. Ei, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, afinal, não é isso que os amigos fazem?"_

_**Flashback:**_

_Havia acabado de chegar e, quando finalmente tomei consciência da verdadeira situação, me apavorei._

_Eu estava explorando alguns outros mundos quando soube que uma guerra no mundo bruxo havia estourado, não pensei duas vezes, parti no mesmo instante, meus amigos e minha antiga casa precisavam de mim._

_Informei Eric de toda a situação durante o voo, iríamos acabar com aquela guerra e voltaríamos, pois o mundo bruxo era, desesperadamente perto demais do mundo humano, e eu não estava preparada para pisar nele. _

_Dentro de mais ou menos uma hora, nos já estávamos ultrapassando a barreira que disfarçava Hogwarts do mundo humano e o que eu vi ali me encheu de desespero e raiva. Pousamos perto da cabana do Hagrid, pois era um dos poucos lugares que tinham espaço o suficiente para abrigar o imenso tamanho de Eric. Desmontei e, com um puxão, tirei a cela de cima do meu amigo, então joguei-a perto de uma grande abóbora; tirei a minha mochila e peguei de lá o meu recipiente cheio de flechas, o meu arco e minha espada, colocando-nos em seus devidos lugares._

– _Eric, daqui a pouco mais comensais da morte chegaram, não os deixe entrar no castelo. Eu irei pegar alguns lá dentro. – Amarrei o cadarço do meu tênis mais fortemente. _

_Ele esfregou carinhosamente o seu focinho no meu rosto. "Tudo bem, se cuide"_

– _Sempre – Dei um pequeno beijo em sua enorme cara. _

_Então sai em disparada rumo ao castelo._

_No meio da corrida senti grandes lufadas de ar batendo em minhas costas, não precisei olhar para saber que Eric havia levantado voo. A ansiedade bateu dentro de mim: era a hora da luta._

_Caos: era isso que definia tudo dentro do grande castelo. Várias luzes coloridas de magia voavam por todo o lugar, gritos, choros e risadas malignas eram a sinfonia de tudo aquilo. Tentei achar alguém conhecido, mas logo desisti, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como matar comensais. _

_Guiada apenas pelos os meus instintos, eu usava a minha espada em todo e qualquer inimigo que cometia a infelicidade de se meter no meu caminho de destruição. Quando as coisas no primeiro andar começaram a ficar razoáveis, eu saí em disparada pelos enormes corredores. O castelo de Hogwarts era imenso, e todos os andares estavam em perigo. _

_Estava prestes a subir a escada para o segundo andar, quando o nome daquela magia maldita surgiu no ar:_

– _Avada Kedavra! – A voz da pessoa era tão medonhamente cruel que me deu um embrulho no estômago._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, me lancei para o lugar de onde vinha a voz. Um comensal da morte muito alto, vestido de negro, estava na frente de uma garota loira toda encolhida, apenas esperando a morte cera. Ela deveria ter uns 17 anos. Tudo a sua vida ainda esta por vim! – Pensei com raiva._

_Segui com o olhar o caminho que a mortal luz verde começava a fazer, acelerei o passo e em poucos segundos antes dela acertar a garota, eu me lancei na sua frente. O poder daquela magia acertou em cheio o escudo que moldava o meu corpo, o impacto foi tão grande que tive de dar uns passos para trás. O feitiço literalmente voltou contra o feiticeiro e, por questão de centímetros, não acertou o desgraçado que estava na minha frente._

_O homem maligno estava bem atordoado e não iria incomodar por alguns segundos, então eu me virei para a garota que ainda estava encolhida._

– _Está tudo bem? – Minha voz era calma. Eu precisava passar confiança._

– _Eu estou viva? – Ela ergueu minimamente a cabeça._

– _Sim – Simplifiquei. _

– _Mas como? – A garota estava mais do que descrente. Dei uma olhada para trás e vi que o comensal já estava se recuperando. Vê-lo me encheu de fúria._

– _Não importa. Levante, pois a guerra ainda não acabou. – Encarei os seus olhos castanho-claros. Estendi o braço quando vi uma expressão decidida atravessar o seu olhar._

_Ela pegou a minha mão com bastante força, mostrando o quanto estava destemida. Eu aprovei aquele ato. _

– _Agora me dê licença só um minutinho – Girei o meu corpo e encarei o grande comensal da morte. Ele ainda estava nos olhando, principalmente a mim, sua mente estava a mil. – "Com ela sobreviveu?" "Ela seria um bom aliado!" "É quase mais poderosa que o Lord das Trevas" –._

– _Não... eu sou mais poderosa! – Então tirei a minha espada numa velocidade incrível. Foi legal ver ele se encolher ao ver o poder que eu emanava naquele momento. _

_Mas ele não teve tempo de correr, gritar ou sacar a sua varinha, pois com somente um giro de meia lua da minha espada, eu havia cortado a sua cabeça. Foi tão fácil que chegou a dar um desânimo. _

_Sangue começou a jorrar saindo de seu corpo, desviei o olhar do seu tronco e acompanhei o trajeto de sua cabeça até o chão, encarei fixamente enquanto ela dava dois quiques e então parava para todo o sempre, o resto do corpo também não demorou a cair, mas eu não estava mais olhando. Peguei a mão da garota loira, que encarava hipnotizada o corpo com a cabeça decepada, e a puxei para longe dali, limpei o sangue que estava em minha espada na minha calça e a guardei em sua bainha, depois resolvi ver com estava a menina._

– _Tudo bem? – Olhei dentro de seus olhos. Acho que decepar a cabeça do cara foi um pouco demais._

– _Sim – Ela falou depois de respirar fundo e com uma voz hesitante._

– _Então eu vou indo, aqui dentro desse castelo tem comensais demais para o meu gosto – Dei uma piscadela._

– _Obrigada por me salvar – Sua voz saiu mais forte._

– _Sem problemas, se cuide. E quando precisar muito da minha ajuda, pense em mim que eu venho correndo. Aliás, o meu nome é Bella. – Estendi a minha mão. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, eu iria mesmo ajudá-la quando ela precisasse, seja no que for._

– _Obrigada novamente – A garota sorriu – E o meu nome é Anne – Apertou a minha mão._

– _Tchau Anne, agora eu tenho uma guerra para terminar – Caminhei para a direção oposta._

– _Tchau Bella, mate uns comensais da morte por mim! – Gritou, pois eu já estava bem longe dela._

_Um giro da espada: corte na coxa esquerda. Outro giro: um corte em diagonal em seu peito. Ele caiu de joelhos na minha frente e então o resto do seu corpo desmoronou. – Lá se foi um._

_Cheguei por trás, toquei no seu ombro, depois de seus olhos me registrarem, agarrei o seu pescoço e girei-o em um ângulo irracional. – Aqui foi outro._

_Um flecha, jogue-na, a mira foi certeira, ela atravessou a cabeça daquele lobisomem do mal. – Foi-se o 5º._

_Petrificus Totalis! – Pensei. O vi parado e, conforme a minha visão, outro jovem o estuporou, jogando-o de perto aberto para a minha direção. Ergui a minha espada como se fosse uma lança. Pronto, ela atravessou o seu coração. Com um chute a tirei de dentro dele. – 8º._

_Eu não pensava, apenas matava. Eu já estive em muitas guerras e por vários anos convivi com a morte, aquilo, bom, aquilo era fichinha para mim. _

– _Ava... – Tentou falar um, mas eu fui mais rápida, chutei a sua mão, lançando a comprida e temida varinha longe, então ergui a minha arma afiada de cima para baixo e cortei-o desde o seu ombro até a sua cintura. Ele nem teve tempo de sentir totalmente a dor – 12º._

_De repente uma visão aterrorizante me abateu. Eu tinha que impedi-la! Aquilo teria que terminar logo._

_Deixei um feitiço me acertar e me joguei no chão. Em segundos eu já estava rodeada por vários seguidores de Voldemort. Levantei minimamente a cabeça e constatei que todos os comensais estavam ali. Que burros, até deixaram as suas retaguardas limpas na ânsia de me matar! Pelo jeito eu era o alvo principal. _

_Eles não tiveram tempo para se preocuparem com as suas retaguardas._

_Girei ficando de barriga para cima, dei um sorriso caloroso e vi várias varinhas, prontas para executar qualquer feitiço, apontadas para mim._

– _Tchau, otários! – Mentalizei o lado de fora do circulo. Sim, eu conseguia aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, como Dumbledore me falou uma vez: acredite, que você irá conseguir. Bom, eu acreditava que se poderia executar aquele feitiço dentro da escola._

_Em segundos eu já estava do outro lado e ainda tive tempo de ver várias luzes verdes desaparecerem no chão onde eu antes estava. Joguei o meu escudo e vi uma camada transparente fazer um círculo em torno deles. _

– _Fogo, eu deixo o resto com você – Olhei aquele elemento poderoso surgir do nada dentro da invisível prisão e, como se estivesse numa dança, a queimar tudo o que tinha li dentro. Muitos comensais batiam desesperadamente naquela barreira invisível, outros jogavam os mais diversos feitiços, os quais batiam e voltavam neles mesmo. Nada adiantou, no final só restou cinzas._

– _Obrigado fogo, pode ir agora – Senti um familiar calor me abraçando. _

_Lentamente, senti o meu escudo voltando, rodeou-me e então grudando em mim como se fosse uma segunda roupa. Tirei os olhos daquele monte de cinza que tinha um cheiro horrível e me virei._

_Me assustei um pouco quando vi vários bruxos olhando fixamente para mim, todos estavam sem reação. A Professora Minerva estava com a boca tão escancarada que parecia que logo, logo chegaria ao chão, alunos novos e mais velhos olhavam-me se perguntando se estudassem mais seriam como eu, aguardei um momento esperando eles assimilarem os fatos, mas segundos se passavam e nada acontecia. E tinha muita coisa para se resolver ainda._

– _Pessoal, a guerra ainda não terminou! – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. _

_As minhas palavras pareceram despertar todos os que estavam ali, eu me encolhi esperando os gritos e xingos, mas nenhuma palavra foi proferida. Aplausos era tudo o que se ouvia no local. Eu senti algo se apertar dentro de mim, eles não me olhavam como uma aberração ou me chutaram dali gritando, ao contrario, eles estavam orgulhosos._

_Ergui as minhas palmas para cima como forma de fazê-los parar, muita coisa tinha que rolar ainda. Mas não pude falar nada, pois braços me rodearam, senti aquele conforto familiar e me deixei levar só por alguns instantes. _

– _Está tudo bem com você, querida? – Molly me soltou um pouco._

– _Sim, não se preocupe comigo. – Tentei acalmá-la._

– _Nunca mais me de um susto daqueles! – Ela ficou por um segundo brava e então voltou a me abraçar forte. – Como você está grande! Muito bonita também! Eu ainda lembro daquela criança mal-encarada que você era – Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás._

– _Eu vou tentar e ah, muito obrigada, eu acho – Me afastei dela carinhosamente._

– _É bom te ver, Bella – Jorge me pegou em um abraço, tirando os meus pés do chão._

– _Quanto tempo Jorge! – Sorri para ele. Cara, será que esse moleque não vai mais parar de crescer?_

– _Onde está Fred? – Estranhei não vê-lo ali, ao lado de Jorge. – Fred! – Chamei olhando em volta. Cadê ele?_

– _Jorge,__cadê__o__Fred?__ – __Comecei__a__sentir__um__mal__estar_ _quando__não__houve__uma__resposta.__– __Jorge?__ – __Minha__voz__ficou__um__pouco__desesperada__ – __Cadê__o__Fred?__ – __Pronunciei__a__frase__em__dois__tempos._

– _Ele... ele – Jorge tentou falar, mas sua voz se fechou e seus olhos se encheram de água._

– _Céus! – Dei um passo para trás. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. – Ele se machucou sério? Ele ficou em casa? – Tentei fazer hipóteses com a voz tremendo. Não, tudo menos aquilo._

– _Ele se foi, Bella – Disse Gina, a qual eu não a havia percebido ali. Lagrimas estavam escorrendo por seus olhos._

_Abaixei a cabeça por uns instantes, tudo ficou em silêncio para mim. Não, Fred não poderia ter morrido. Não o Fred que me ajudava com algumas colas, não o garoto que sempre ria de tudo, mesmo estando muito ferrado. Não, não poderia ser o Fred, o Fred das brincadeiras nas salas de aulas, o Fred que infernizava os professores, o Fred que sempre arrumava um jeito de matar aula, o Fred que era a alma gêmea do Jorge, o Fred meu amigo, o Fred meu irmão._

_Não, ele não se foi, não enquanto eu estiver viva. – Pensei trincando os dentes. Ergui a minha cabeça com uma expressão determinada. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, mas eu conseguiria trazer o Fred de volta, disso eu tinha certeza._

– _Me leve até ele – Me dirigi a Jorge, o qual ainda tentava secar as suas lagrimas. Era tão estranho ver aquela expressão no rosto sempre feliz dele._

– _Bella, não há mais nada que possamos... – Não, não há mais nada que VOCÊ possa fazer._

– _Me leve até ele – Retruquei com a voz firme._

_Ele deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e começou a andar para o norte, os bruxos que acompanhavam a cena em silêncio, abriram espaço e, depois de eu passar, nos seguiam. Senti uma mão no meu ombro esquerdo, olhei para o lado e vi Molly com os olhos inchados, ela apenas olhava para frente. Sua dor deveria ser incalculável. Outra mão. Agora no ombro direito, não olhei para saber quem é, pois sabia que era a Gina. Elas estavam tentando me dar e receber algum apoio._

_Aquilo estava parecendo uma marcha fúnebre, ninguém falava nada, a única coisa ouvida era os sons dos passos batendo no outrora belo chão do castelo de Hogwarts. Eu sabia que precisava sair dali, mas aquilo era mais importante para mim. Que se dane o resto do mundo!_

_Finalmente chegamos ao local onde os corpos estavam, eu precisei me controlara para não arrumar um jeito de ressuscitar todos aqueles comensais da morte para apenas matá-los de novo, mas agora lento e dolorosamente. Céus, ali tinha tantos corpos! Aquilo era uma das coisas ruins da guerra: não importa quem ganha, todos perdem. Olhei-os sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de mim e no segundo em que localizei o Fred, cai de joelhos. Não – Eu pensei – Por que ele? – Engatinhei um pouco, peguei Fred delicadamente, sentei com as pernas cruzadas e o apoiei no meu colo._

_Eu sentia um desespero tão forte, uma angustia e uma sensação de impotência tão profundos que deixariam qualquer um querendo morrer. Eu precisava libertar aquela dor que me atingia e, ainda por cima, acabar com aquela guerra. Mas como? Apertei Fred forte contra o meu peito e, pela primeira vez depois que eu fugi da Secrets, eu senti vontade de chorar. Apertei forte o maxilar, pois de uma coisa eu sabia: chorar não vai mudar nada. Olhei o rosto já pálido do Fred e senti algo se despertar dentro de mim. Você sabe o que fazer – Minha mente falou suavemente e eu, de repente, sabia._

_Fechei os olhos e me concentrei. – Por favor, seja lá o que for, venha até a mim – Pedi em pensamentos. Aos poucos comecei a sentir tudo o que há de mais bondoso se ascender dentro do meu ser, aquilo era tão estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo. _

_Naquele momento eu soube que poderia pedir ajuda para o meu espírito._

– _Espírito, por meu amor ao Fred, pelo amor da família dele, pelo amor dos amigos deles, por todos os que o amam, ache o seu espírito, o qual eu tenho certeza que ainda esta por aqui, nos observando. – Senti uma parte do meu novo poder se deslizar para fora de mim._

_Respirei fundo duas vezes, ainda de olhos fechados, o esperando voltar da sua busca. Após um momento, senti algo se infiltrar pela a minha boca, voltando ao fundo do meu ser, ele o tinha achado. Me senti um pouco grande, afinal dois espíritos estavam dentro de mim agora._

– _Espírito, guie-o até o seu corpo mortal – Abri os olhos. _

_Passei a mão no rosto de Fred tirando os familiares cabelos ruivos, tão típicos da família Weasley. Novamente respirei profundamente e, como se fosse um caso de salvamento de uma pessoa afogada, eu apertei as suas bochechas, fazendo um engraçado biquinho, então juntei os meus lábios aos dele, para daí soprar novamente a vida dentro daquele ser._

_Afastei o meu rosto do grande menino-homem ruivo depois de sentir o pequeno pedaço do meu espírito, o qual fora capaz de fazer tudo aquilo, voltar. Vamos Fred, acorde. Todos estão te esperado! – Eu pensava._

– _Bella, vamos... – Senti a mão de alguém no meu ombro, tentando chamar a minha atenção._

– _Espere! – Continuei a olhar o rosto do meu amigo aparentemente morto._

– _Vamos Fred! Você sabe que eu odeio esperar! – Comecei a ficar desesperada. E se aquilo tudo não desse certo?_

_Minha dúvida foi respondida quando vi a cor aos poucos retornar ao Fred. Seu corpo, de repente, se arremessou para frente, ficando sentado, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e saia de sua boca um alto som resultado de suas tentativas para conseguir uma boa quantidade de ar. Depois caiu novamente para trás de olhos fechados e com a respiração normal. _

_Ele havia voltado a vida._

– _Vamos Fred, acorde, o mundo te espera – Falei carinhosamente. Sorri e dei um pequeno beijo em sua testa._

_Seus olhos foram aos poucos se abrindo, ele piscava diversas vezes tentado focalizar algo, devagar eles foram se adaptando, até finalmente me ver ali, com ele no meu colo._

– _Eu sei que sou lindo, mas por que está todo mundo me olhando? – Essas foram as suas primeiras palavras. Aumentei o sorriso, Fred estava de volta._

– _É bom ter você de volta – O abracei – Merda, você quase me fez chorar! – Fiquei ofendida._

– _Eu quase te fiz chorar? – Se afastou de mim – Eu quase fiz a menina-que-nunca-chora, chorar? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha fazendo uma cara descrente._

_Fiz uma careta e assenti com a cabeça._

– _Legal! – Sorriu divertido. – Ei! – Exclamou depois de levar um soco no ombro de mim._

– _Fred, é você, filho? – Ouvimos uma voz embargada ao nosso lado._

– _Quem mais seria? Depois que o Jorge ficou sem uma orelha, agora é difícil nos confundir. Tinha que ser ele para estragar a nossa diversão – Fred balançou a cabeça como se reprovasse algo. Molly deu um sorriso em meio as lagrimas. Ela também sabia: Fred, o seu filho, estava de volta._

_Fred, com alguma dificuldade, ficou de pé e logo em seguida foi rodeado de pessoas de cabelos laranja. Sua família estava comemorando o seu novo nascimento._

_De repente, senti a presença de mais pessoas chegando._

– _À parte sul do castelo, está limpa – Falou um cara, bem parecido com o Dumbledore, para Minerva, a qual ainda encarava Fred com os olhos arregalados._

– _Fred? – Perguntaram o senhor Weasley e Rony ao mesmo tempo. Hermione parecia ter sido petrificada. Os quatros tinham chegado juntos ali._

– _Fred! – Exclamou o senhor Weasley e, com o resto da família, pegou o seu filho e quase o espremeu junto de seu corpo, lagrimas rolavam livremente pelo o seu rosto. _

_E eu? Bem, eu me sentia orgulhosa do que tinha feito, mas ainda havia muitos corpos ali e a necessidade de salva-los me preenchia. Eu sabia que aquilo iria me custar muito caro, mas eu precisava tentar._

"_Confie em si mesma." – Disse Eric pelos pensamentos "Ah, mas faça logo, pois o garoto Potter já esta a caminho para encontrar aquele bruxo do mal que você me contou" "Não se esqueça, se precisar de ajuda, conte comigo"._

"_Obrigada Eric, não existe melhor amigo que você" – Mandei para ele._

_Agora era a hora. Não havia mais tempo a perder. Eu tinha confiança em Harry, a minha visão mostrava que ele já estava preparado para aquilo. Preparado para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, eu não poderia o impedir, mas teria que estar lá para o que vinha logo depois, pois mesmo com o sacrifício dele, aquilo tudo não seria o suficiente._

– _Por favor, se afastem dos outros corpos – Disse alto e todos se viraram para mim._

– _Bella, como você veio... Como conseguiu...? – Rony tentava pronunciar algo. _

– _Depois eu falo, mas agora eu não tenho mais tempo. Precisamos de mais aliados. – Falei aquilo que todos ali dentro sabiam._

– _Mas o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Hermione em dúvida, depois de me lançar um sorriso como forma de saudação._

– _Apenas olhe – Voltei o meu olhar para todos os corpos inanimados que estavam na minha frente. Havia muitos, aquilo seria difícil, mas essencial._

– _Fred, você me retribuiria um favor? – Olhei por cima do ombro. _

– _Claro, Bella – Sorriu para mim. _

– _Cuide do meu corpo – Pedi antes de voltar a encarar os "defuntos"._

_Fechei os meus olhos e abri os meus braços, entrando em sincronia com cada corpo morto que eu havia memorizado. _

– _Espírito venha até a mim – Automaticamente senti todas aquelas coisas boas que havia sentido antes. – Por tudo de bom que essas pessoas fizeram, pela a sua coragem de terem entrado nessa guerra, pelo amor delas por Hogwarts, por todas as pessoas que as esperam e por tudo o que elas ainda têm que viver, ache os seus espíritos e os encaminhe novamente para os seus corpos. – Ordenei e senti os meus braços se despencarem. _

_Havia muitas pessoas e o meu espírito teve que se dividir em vários pedaços para conseguir encaminhar cada um. Aos poucos fui sentido tudo sair de mim e quando eu me dei conta, havia mais nada. Tudo se apagou._

_Eu estava em outro lugar, tudo ali era tão florido e calmo, não tinha nada com o que me preocupar, nada de guerras, nada de governo me seguindo, nada de pessoas mortas, era apenas eu. Andei um pouco por aqueles campos floridos, passando as mãos naquelas lindas flores, tinha azuis, vermelhas, rosas, amarelas, brancas... Até que fiquei um pouco cansada, olhei em volta e, após ver uma grande árvore, resolvi sentar debaixo dela. Caminhei até ela e encostei as minhas costas naquele grande tronco, aos poucos um cansaço enorme me dominou e os meus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. Por que não tirar um cochilo? – Dei uma longa piscada._

– _Bella! – Uma voz ressonou ao longe. Forcei os meus olhos a ficarem um pouco mais abertos e a procurar a origem daquela voz. Dei uma pequena olhada em volta e não vi nada, deveria ser obra da minha cabeça. Novamente fechei os olhos._

– _Bella! Bella! Pare com isso, olhe para mim! Você tem que voltar! – Aquela forte voz soou novamente para os meus ouvidos._

– _O que é agora? – Minha voz estava muito sonolenta. Abri os olhos e vi um enorme dragão prateado parado na minha frente, a sua enorme cara estava a centímetros do meu rosto._

– _Que susto! – Falei com fraca convicção. Eu não tinha mais nem força para falar. – Quem é você? –Aquele ser era tão grande._

– _Vamos Bella, seus amigos precisam de você – Havia muita seriedade em sua magnífica voz._

– _Que amigos, dragão prateado, se eu moro aqui, sozinha? – Dei um pequeno sorriso cansado. Por que ele não me deixa dormir?_

– _Seus amigos que estão em perigo! Hermione, Harry, Rony, Fred, Jorge... Eu! A sua antiga cada está em perigo, todos nós precisamos você, vamos! – Terminou passando docemente o seu focinho no meu braço._

_Todo voltou para a minha cabeça com uma flecha das que eu atiro. Como eu pude me esquecer de Fred, Jorge, sr e srª Weasley, Hermione, Rony, Harry, Hogwarts e o meu precioso amigo Eric? Senti as minhas forças se revigorarem e, com um pulo, eu já estava de pé._

– _Como eu faço para sair daqui, Eric? – Fiquei aflita_

– _Se concentre no que você quer, assim você pode conseguir qualquer coisa – Então ele sumiu no ar, como se fosse uma imagem de fumaça._

– _Tudo bem, se concentre – Me ordenei._

– _Hogwarts, guerra, Lord Voldemort, Fred, pessoas que eu salvei, pelo menos eu acho, ajudar Harry, salvar Snape, voltar para Eric... – Aos poucos fui sentindo um sentimento bom entrar em mim. – Continue, está funcionando! – Exclamou a minha mente. _

– _Meu primeiro voou com a vassoura, ver o ovo de Eric começar a eclodir depois de tocá-lo, minha primeira armação feita para matar aula com o Fred e o Jorge... – Agora várias emoções boas brotavam dentro de mim, mas eu ainda continuava ali, naquele campo florido. Eu estava fazendo algo de errado._

_Com um sorriso, eu me dei conta no que eu estava errando. _

– _Voltar para a Terra, precisamente para Hogwarts, pois é lá o lugar onde eu devo ficar, lugar onde precisam de mim. – Terminei a minha frase e pude escutar ao longe o meu querido amigo prateado me dando os parabéns. Apertei os olhos com força sentindo tudo girar, meu estômago embrulhava e minha cabeça rodada. Até que, de uma hora para outra, tudo parou._

_Abri os olhos o máximo que pude, me lancei para frente ficando meio que sentada, o ar faltava nos meus pulmões, era como se ele nunca tivesse entrado ali, então eu puxei uma forte lufada de ar. E quando finalmente tudo voltou ao normal no meu corpo, eu voltei a deitar, calmamente, para trás, como os olhos fechados._

_Olá, Terra, aqui estou eu de volta! – Pensei e aos poucos voltei a abrir os olhos novamente. _

_Tudo, rapidamente, entrou em foco, vários rostos estavam pendidos em cima do meu, eles me olhavam apreensivos e chocados. Eu odeio ficar como foco central, então, sem dizer nada, levantei. _

_Dei__um__sorriso__quando__vi__que__eu__havia__conseguido__salvar__a__todos.__Meu__espírito_ _tinha__dado__conta__de__tudo__sozinho_._Arrisquei__um__passo__para__frente,__mas__uma__forte__tontura__me__atingiu,__coloquei__as__mãos__na__cabeça__e__fechei__os__olhos__enquanto__a__minha__mente__rodava.__Eu,__com__certeza,__não__iria__conseguir__fazer__aquilo__de__novo._

_Balancei a cabeça e tudo começou a voltar ao normal, foi aí que eu percebi o barulho que estava no local._

– _Silêncio, por favor! – Levantei a voz, e em poucos segundos nem um pio podia ser ouvido. – Eu acho que não vou conseguir fazer isso novamente, então quem não estiver mais disposto a correr o risco, fique aqui dentro do castelo. – Esperei a reação deles as minhas palavras. Ninguém se mexeu._

– _Professora Minerva, por favor, reúna todos os professores e, com eles, levem todos até a floresta proibida. – Minerva ainda estava um pouco chocada, mas assentiu com a cabeça. _

– _Na floresta proibida estarão os mais poderosos comensais e o Lord das Trevas, então eu repito: eu não vou poder fazer o que eu fiz de novo. Quem não quiser correr o risco, fique aqui dentro do castelo. – Novamente esperei a reação deles e, de novo, ninguém se mexeu. – Eu não vou poder acompanhar vocês, mas o meu dragão que esta lá fora irá guiá-los. Antes de vocês chegarem até o Lord das Trevas, eu já os terei alcançado._

– _Você tem um dragão? – A voz de Fred tomou o local. Eu concordei com a cabeça. – Que demais! – Completou Jorge._

_Dei um pequeno sorriso e então, sem fazer ou falar nada, corri para uma passagem secreta que eu havia descoberto há anos e sai do castelo._

– _Eric, eu acho que você já sabe o que fazer, não? – Falei para o ar. Eu sabia que ele iria escutar de qualquer maneira._

– _Sim, e ande logo – Sua voz deu uma rápida passagem na minha mente e então desapareceu._

_Soltei um suspiro de ansiedade e corri para o grande salgueiro lutador que estava, ainda, imponentemente de pé. Eu estava a uns 10 metros da árvore e já sabia que ao menor descuido eu poderia receber um ataque dela._

– _Terra, eu preciso de ti – O chão automaticamente se tornou um porto seguro para mim._

– _Por favor, abra-se e faça um caminho que leve até a entrada em baixo da árvore – O solo de baixo do meu pé sumiu. A luz da lua iluminou um caminho que seguia em frente._

– _Feche-se sobre a minha cabeça fazendo um túnel. – Ao terminar de falar, uma escuridão total me tomou. Se eu não tivesse uma boa visão, não teria visto um palmo, se quer, na minha frente. _

_Comei a correr dentro daquele estreito corredor e, em algum momento, eu o senti se estreitar ainda mais. Não tive outra opção a não ser engatinhar. Depois de uns metros engatinhando, me estressei. _

– _Terra, por favor, alargue esse túnel do tamanho do outro – Tudo a minha volta tremeu enquanto se afastava. – Agora sim. – Fiquei de pé – Obrigada Terra, pode ir – Acelerei o passo e em poucos segundos eu já estava na divisória do túnel com o chão da casa._

_Não demorei muito para ver o corpo inerte de Severo Snape no chão._

_No pouco tempo em que passei em Hogwarts, eu pude escutar várias coisas a respeito desse professor, mas o meu poder de ler mentes me fez ver que aquele homem era apenas uma pessoa de coração quebrado, e não um tirano como muitos alunos adoravam dizer. Ele era um humano que deveria ser respeitado e, como todos os outros que estavam dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, também lutava para salvá-lo._

_Me aproximei do corpo e sentei ao lado dele, com um aperto dentro de mim, eu vi o seu pescoço todo rasgado e o sangue espalhado pela a casa. Como Fred, eu o peguei e depositei em cima do meu colo. Sem perder mais nenhum segundo, afastei os seus cabelos do seu rosto esguio._

– _Espírito, por favor, atenda o meu pedido. Ele, como todos os outros guerreiros de Hogwarts, também deve voltar a vida. Então guie o seu espírito de novo para o seu corpo mortal, pois ele não deve morrer sem se livrar do peso que leva dentro do seu coração. – Quando senti o meu espírito preparado, encostei os meus lábios nos deles e assoprei. _

_Me afastei de Snape e esperei. Não demorou muito para o seu pescoço voltar ao que era um e dia, e ele ter a mesma reação que todos nós, que voltaram a vida, tivemos. Depois de o seu corpo repousar novamente para trás com a respiração normal, eu tirei os seus escuros cabelos que tinham caído no seu rosto._

– _Vamos, nós ainda temos muito com o que fazer. – Disse carinhosamente._

_Seus olhos aos poucos foram abrindo e depois de se focalizarem, ficaram um bom tempo me olhando. Snape se pronunciou uns instantes depois:_

– _Sempre pensei que nunca iria ir para o céu – Sua testa se franziu_

– _Ahãm, céu. Levante, pois você agora está vivo e a vida trás responsabilidades. – Sorri_

– _Eu não sabia que os anjos eram brincalhões – Falou depois de um tempo refletindo as minhas palavras._

– _Pare com isso, nós não temos tempo para brincadeiras – Apoiei as suas costas para ele poder ficar de pé. Aquilo tudo já estava me deixando sem graça._

_Meu ex-professor se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e teve que se apoiar em mim para recuperar o equilíbrio. _

– _Eu estou mesmo vivo? – Soltou, confuso._

– _Está – Simplifiquei. Em segundos o seu rosto estava da cor de uma beterraba._

– _Me__desculpe__pelo__o__que__eu__disse__ – __Murmurou.__Murmurar:__esta__aí__uma__que__eu__nunca__pensei__que__o__tão__poderoso__Snape__faria._

– _Tudo bem. Venha – Comecei a caminhar rumo ao túnel onde eu havia saído. Senti mão do Severo agarrando meu braço. _

– _Você me salvou? – Sua voz estava dura._

– _Sim. – O encarei_

– _Por quê? – Ele ficou surpreso._

– _Porque eu sei o que fazemos quando nos sentimos sozinhos e sei, também, o que é fazer algo e não ter reconhecimento por ele – Minha voz tinha um leve tom amargo. Meu ex-professor não disse nada por um tempo._

– _ELE ainda está vivo? – Finalmente falou. Sua voz estava sinistra. Esse é o Snape que eu conheço. _

– _Está, e nesse momento a ponto de matar Harry Potter – Lancei um olhar para o túnel._

– _Você sabe que o Potter deve morrer, não sabe? – Havia um tom de repulsa em sua voz. _

_Puxei o meu braço, que ele ainda estava segurando, de uma forma brusca._

– _Sei, mas também sei que ele deve viver – E sem fazer outro comentário, andei até a entrada do túnel. Parei na divisória e olhei para trás constatando que Severo ainda estava parado. É, eu acho que ele não esperava essa minha reação. _

– _Você vem ou vai ficar ai? – Perguntei de forma rude. _

– _Então você também é uma das fanzinhas do Potter – Sua voz era áspera._

– _Eu não sou fã de ninguém, apenas respeito aqueles que fazem algo. Eu respeito você por se arriscar a viver por anos como um agente duplo, respeito Harry por nessa hora estar de cara com a morte e não fazer nada para impedi-la e respeito também todos os alunos, pais e professores que estão indo de encontro com o Lord das Trevas e os seus comensais sem saberem se saíram vivas do confronto. Eu tenho uma guerra para terminar, então eu não posso continuar aqui falando com você, e aí, qual é a sua decisão? – Tentei me acalmar. Eu estava brava com o comportamento de Snape, é irracional colocar a culpa em um garoto quando, na verdade, ela é de ninguém._

_Ele não me respondeu, mas caminhou na minha direção e, olhando nos meus olhos, afirmou com a cabeça. Dei um pequeno sorriso e entrei no túnel. Andei um pouco, mas parei ao ouvir o meu antigo professor caminhar – ele mais tropeçava do que caminhava – em meio a toda aquela escuridão._

– _Estique a sua mão – Vi-o mexer a cabeça procurando a fonte da minha voz antes de estender o seu braço. Devagar, peguei a sua mão e segurei firme na minha, então voltei seguir em frente._

_A caminhava estava muito silenciosa para o meu gosto, então resolvi quebrá-lo:_

– _Você era o meu professor favorito, sabia? – Senti a mão dele endurecer por um segundo, devido ao susto que levou._

– _Obrigada, mas não me lembro de você. – Pressenti que estava sendo sincero. _

– _Deve se lembrar, sim – Soltei uma risada – sabe aquela menina que colocou fogo no Malfoy e então foi expulsa? Bem, sou eu. Acho que sou uma lenda para os alunos da Griffinoria. – Terminei orgulhosa. _

– _Isabella Swan? – Disse em dúvida_

– _Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – Desde que eu assisti um filme que eu não lembro o nome, eu sempre quis dizer essa frase._

–_Tirando o fato de eu ficar mais de três semanas fazendo uma porção para tentar curar o garoto Malfoy, eu agradeço você por ter feito isso. – Eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz._

– _Agradece? E três semanas? Eram somente queimaduras, até os trouxas tem remédios para isso. – Franzi o cenho._

– _O Malfoy é a criança mais irritante que eu já vi na vida, e o contra-feitiço eu fiz no dia seguinte ao ataque, mas resolvi adiar, pois quanto mais tempo ele estivesse na enfermaria, mais tempo eu ficaria sem ter de aturá-lo. – A sua explicação tinha um humor característico dele. – Professor favorito... essa é a primeira vez que eu escuto um aluno de uma casa diferente de Sonserina e que não precisa de nota, falar isso._

– _Desculpe, mas eu acho que os outros alunos tinham as suas razões – Banquei a advogada_

– _Isabella Swan – Ele falou o meu nome e ficou um instante em silêncio – Você sentava na ultima carteira da sala, sozinha. Eu não me lembro de ouvir você falando uma palavra. – A constatação dele tinha um tom surpreso. Nossa, lembrar o lugar que eu sentava é algo admirável, ainda mais se nem eu mesma lembrava._

– _Vamos dizer que eu não era a pessoa mais popular do colégio e, como eu disse antes, eu não era a sua fã, mas também não sentia medo de ti. Eu, apenas te respeitava e achava legal a sua aula. – Vi o final do túnel – Chegamos. – Parei de andar. Segundos depois o senti esbarrar em mim._

– _Desculpe – Falou automaticamente._

– _Tudo bem – Ergui uma mão espalmando-a na terra em cima da minha cabeça – Abra, por favor. – Pronunciei em voz alta, sem perceber._

– _Abrir o que? – Snape percebeu que eu não estava falando com ele no momento em que viu a terra a cima de nós se afastando e fazendo um buraco. _

_A luz da lua rapidamente nos iluminou. Soltei as nossas mãos e com um impulso coloquei os meus braços para fora buscando apoio no terreno acima de mim e então me joguei para a superfície. Sem esperar, voltei para a boca do túnel e estiquei uma mão para dentro dele. Instantaneamente, Severo a segurou e eu, forçando os meus músculos, o ajudei a subir. Bati rapidamente nas minhas roupas e no meu cabelo tirando a poeira, depois disso me virei para o meu antigo professor, o qual estava parado olhando o grande castelo de Hogwarts, que agora estava todo destruído._

– _Vamos ter que correr – O despertei de seus pensamentos. Seria bem mais fácil aparatar, apenas seria, pois nem a pau eu iria conseguir, não depois de morrer e voltar a vida._

– _Tudo bem – Ele desabotoou o seu grande sobretudo cheio de sangue, digno do filme Matrix, e o jogou no chão, ficando apenas com uma camisa de botões preta e uma calça também preta. Snape se encaminhou até o meu lado._

– _Suba – Virei as costas para ele. Sim, aquilo poderia ser estranho, mas não havia modo mais rápido naquele momento. Fiquei esperando, mas nada acontecia._

– _Vamos, suba – Olhei para trás._

– _Você esta brincando comigo, não é? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas._

– _Não, anda logo – Continuei calma._

– _Eu não vou subir, você não vai me aguentar e, alem do mais, do que isso vai nos ajudar? – Ficou revoltado._

– _Severo Snape, não me faça ir até você e lhe pegar no colo – Estreitei os olhos. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e então veio até a mim. O meu ex-professor sabia que eu estava falando serio. Hesitante, ele segurou nos meus ombros e com um impulso, passou as pernas pela a minha cintura. _

– _Como que isso vai fazer nos irmos mais rápido? – Ele tinha um tom áspero. Aquilo deveria estar matando, aos poucos, o seu orgulho._

– _Como? Bem, não existe algo mais rápido que eu – Me exibi e, sem esperar a sua resposta, comecei a correr._

_Eu sabia que se Snape não estivesse tão concentrado em como respirar ou não vomitar, ele teria gritado a corrida toda. Deveria ser muito cômico ver aquela cena. Alguns minutos depois e parei, dava para ouvir o barulho de passos e o som das lufadas de ar que as asas de Eric faziam, ajudei Severo a descer, já que ele estava mais agarrado do que carrapato em cachorro de madame, e, depois dele se estabilizar, comecei a passar as instruções._

– _Eu vou deixar você aqui, ande paralelamente conosco e não se revele até eu chamar você. Certo? – Olhei por cima do meu ombro. Eles estavam chegando perto._

– _Como você consegue correr tão rápido? – Snape colocou a mão no estômago. Voltei a encará-lo._

– _Certo? – Ignorei a pergunta dele._

– _Certo – Ele resmungou. Assenti com a cabeça, então me virei e andei em rumo aos guerreiros de Hogwarts._

_Andei mais uns metros e, em poucos segundos, a frente da comitiva começava a passar por mim._

– _Não ataquem, sou eu, Bella. – Ergui os braços e sai calmamente de dentro da floreta._

_Em toda a minha vida eu nunca tinha visto tantas varinhas apontadas para mim. Dei um passo para o lado, deixando um feitiço estuporante acertar o chão ao invés de mim._

– _Por Merlim, Bella, que susto! – Exclamou Minerva. Serio, eu acho que essa professora ainda vai acabar pirando devido a tantas emoções. _

– _Desculpe, Professora – Escutei um pedido de desculpa, mas ignorei-o, não era hora de perder tempo – Agora vamos continuar em frente, e aconteça o que acontecer, não saiam da formação até o meu comando – Terminei me dirigindo para todos os outros. Aos poucos todas as varinhas foram se abaixando. _

_Esperei todos assentirem com a cabeça ou murmurar algumas palavras de concordância._

– _Eles estão perto, Eric? – Me dirigi ao meu dragão._

"_Estão a 1 km virando a direita. O homem sem nariz está conversando com os seus seguidores". – Eric mandou via pensamentos. É mais rápido que Sedex._

– _Rápido! – Exclamei e acelerei o passo. _

_Dei uma ligeira olhada para a direita e vi um Snape de dentes trincados tentando nos acompanhar. _

– _Terra, por favor, o camufle – Sussurrei e, quase automaticamente, vi várias árvores se inclinando disfarçadamente para o lado, impossibilitando a visão de Severo. Sorri com aquilo. – Obrigado, Terra –._

– _Disse algo, Bella? – Fred me surpreendeu._

– _Oh, não. – Dei um pequeno sorriso._

– _Como você consegue se manter tão calma? – Ele me mandou um olhar avaliador. _

– _Experiência em guerras – Dei de ombros_

– _Experiência__em__guerras?__Eu__to__quase__me__borrando__por__ter__que__ir__até__aquele_-_que_-_não_-_deve_-_ser_-_nomeado,__ainda__mais__agora__que__eu__perdi__a__minha__varinha,__e__você__me__dizendo__que__já__participou__de__outras__guerras__ – __Ele__balançou__a__cabeça__ – __é__pra__cair__o__cú__da__bunda__mesmo__ – __Concordou__com__a__cabeça__para__si__próprio._

– _É para o que? – Levantei as sobrancelhas – Ah, quer saber? Esquece. – Tirei o meu arco que estava repousado dentro da cesta de flechas nas minhas costas – Toma – O entreguei para ele_

– _O que? Não Bella, eu não sei usar isso. Vou acabar estragando – Se recusou a pegar._

– _É fácil. Segure, eu vou te ensinar – Lhe entreguei novamente, e ele, relutante, pegou. – Com a mão direita segure a corda e com a esquerda o arco – O observei fazer o que eu pedi e depois peguei uma flecha da minha alvejada._

– _Agora coloque a parte bifurcada da flecha na corda e encaixe o corpo da flecha na pequena falha do arco. – Percebi que Fred estava com um pouco de dificuldade para fazer isso, então o ajudei._

– _Pegue o arco um pouco abaixo da ponta saindo da falha e segure o outro lado da flecha com o dedo indicador e o maior de todos, prendendo-a contra a corda. – Ele rapidamente fez o que eu falei. Olhei em volta e peguei um pedaço de madeira um pouco menor que o meu antebraço. Fred olhou curioso para mim, mas ao se deparar com o meu olhar de advertência, voltou a se concentrar. _

– _Agora erga o arco na altura do ombro deixando o braço esquerdo reto. Então puxe até a ponta da flecha chegar à falha do arco e faça o seu nariz de mira – Uma pequena ruga se formou na testa devido ao esforço. Seu braço era um pouco maior que o meu, mas não atrapalhou em nada. – Um pé na frente do outro e não se esqueça: cotovelo para trás, queixo para cima e corpo reto – Arrumei o seu corpo e vi-o trincar os dentes devido ao esforço. _

– _Continue segurando firme, olhe esse pedaço de madeira – Ergui a madeira na altura dos olhos dele. Lentamente um pingo de suor desceu pela a sua têmpora – Se concentre nisso e ordene em sua mente que a flecha a atravesse e se finque naquela árvore – Apontei para uma árvore que estava a uns 200 metros de nós. Ele ergueu os olhos para aonde eu estava apontando e, depois de contatar a distancia, quase desistiu de tudo. Acho que apenas a sua vontade de mostrar que era capaz, foi que não o fez desistir. Fred assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça._

– _Se concentre no seu objetivo e só solte quando realmente estiver pronto – Andei um pouco mais para frente dele. Olhei bem para os seus olhos antes de jogar o pedaço de madeira para cima._

_Tudo pareceu que aconteceu em câmera lenta. A gravidade entrou em jogo e fez com que o pedaço de madeira começasse a descer. Fred acompanhou a trajetória da madeira com o arco e, um pouco antes dela estar na altura da cabeça dele, ele soltou a flecha. Esta, com uma grande velocidade, entrou em ação. No tempo em que a flecha levava para percorrer o caminho até o pedaço de madeira, a qual continuava descendo, quando atingiu a exata altura de onde a flecha fazia o seu caminho, ela foi atingida com uma precisão surpreendente. A ponta da flecha rapidamente atravessou o pedaço de madeira e em milésimos já estava ficada a uma árvore a uns 200 metros de nós. _

– _Caramba! – Exclamou Fred com os olhos arregalados_

– _Parabéns – Falei quando chegue até ele. Um enorme sorriso se instalou na minha face. _

_O resto das minhas palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta no momento em que escutei a voz de Hagrid: _

– _HARRY! NÃO! – _

_Sem pensar duas vezes, me concentrei em todos os que estavam ali. – Terra, Ar, Fogo, Água e Espírito, eu preciso de vocês! – Gritei e senti um misto de sentimentos e sensações. – Nos encubra, não deixem que outros de fora nos vejam ou ouçam – Ao terminar de falar, vi uma espécie de escudo nos envolver._

– _Rápido, vamos! – Comecei a correr. _

_Em pouco tempo nós havíamos coberto todo o caminho até onde o segundo e ultimo round iria acontecer. Ergui o meu punho sinalizando para todo parassem de correr. Nós estávamos a uns 300 metros de Harry que, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de medo, encarava o Lord das Trevas. Olhei para o lado e vi Hagrid preso em uma árvore, sua boca se mexia, mas nenhum som saia dela._

_Os piores Comensais da Morte estavam ali. As mentes mais malignas estavam ali. Pessoas que se tornaram monstros por perderem o amor dentro do seu coração estavam ali. E nós estávamos a ponto de lutar contra elas._

_Aquele foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. Voldemort ergueu a sua varinha, pronto para lançar o seu feitiço predileto, o feitiço da morte. Gina vendo o que estava acontecendo se desesperou, os outros lutadores de Hogwarts também._

– _Harry! – Gritou Gina, então saiu correndo em rumo ao cara que ela amava. Sem ponderar, eu joguei o meu escudo ao nosso redor. Gina se chocou contra ele, momentos depois Rony e Hermione também. Segundo se passaram e quase todos os guerreiros de Hogwarts os ajudavam a procurar uma saída para conseguir ajudar o grande Harry Potter. Eu fiquei parada no meu lugar._

– _Bella, o que está acontecendo? Nos ajude! – Gina tinha lagrimas nos olhos. _

– _Eu não posso fazer nada. Essa é a única maneira de acabar com o Lord das Trevas – Fique impassível. Se eu pudesse contar a eles..._

– _Ele vai matar o Harry! – Gritaram Hermione e Rony juntos. Eu nunca havia visto o Rony com tanto medo e Mione com tanto desespero._

– _Harry Potter precisa ser morto pelo Lord das Trevas e só ele poderá falar o porquê para vocês. – Falei com os dentes trincando. Ta bom, aquela explicação não era a das melhores, mas a mais correta. Suspirei, ver o desespero deles estava me matando. Balancei a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso brotou no meu rosto. Eu havia ressuscitado tantos deles e mesmo assim eles pareciam não ser dar conta: enquanto eu estiver nessa batalha, nenhuma pessoa que esta do meu lado morre._

– _E além do... – Eu não consegui terminar, pois uma grande bofetada atingiu o meu rosto. Cara, como eu não previ isso?_

– _Sua traidora! – Gritou Gina a centímetros do meu rosto – Aposto que você trabalha para o Lord das Trevas e apenas nos trouxe aqui para que víssemos o triunfo dele – Endireitei o meu rosto e senti gotícula de saliva voarem para ele, mas apenas continuei a encarando e escutando, pacientemente, tudo que ela tinha a dizer._

– _Acabou? – Perguntei. Sua mão se levantou para dar outro tapa em mim. A segurei antes que pudesse atingir o meu rosto novamente._

– _Chega – Disse, calmamente, para a jovem na minha frente – Então ergui a voz – CHEGA! – Todos pararam de gritar ou tentar furar o meu escudo. Delicadamente, soltei a mão da Gina._

– _Eu sou fiel a Hogwarts, fiel a Dumbledore e respeito todos aqueles que morreram lutando pela a nossa escola. – Comecei falando alto para que todos ouvissem o respeito em minha voz – Esse é um assunto particular de Harry, mas saibam que no momento em que Voldemort lançar o seu terrível feitiço da morte, ele estará se suicidando. – Mudei a minha voz para um tom de um verdadeiro líder. Eu tinha que passar confiança e segurança – Harry sabe disso e por isso veio até aqui. Ele não irá morrer, mas a parte ruim que existe dentro dele, sim. Então acalmem os ânimos. – Olhei em volta e constatei que todos tinham entendido – Ótimo. Agora, fiquem em alerta, pois a qualquer segundo a última batalha dessa guerra começa. – Terminei e respirei fundo, pois a ansiedade finalmente me abateu. Olhei em volta para ver se encontrava algo para me distrair daquela cena deplorável que se desenvolvia na minha frente._

– _Fred, pega – Disse após localizar Fred, então tirei a minha cesta de carregar flechas que estava nas minhas costas e joguei para ele._

_A cesta com a minha alvejada estava no meio do caminho quando uma luz verde iluminou todo o nosso redor. Eu escutei o barulho de um corpo caindo no chão. Minha visão acabava de ser realizada._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, ergui a minha espada o mais alto que pude, e gritei a plenos pulmões:_

– _Por Hogwarts! – Então tirei o meu escudo e dispensei os elementos._

_A última batalha começou._

_Os poucos segundos de vantagem que tivemos, devido ao ataque surpresa, foram essenciais. _

– _Ar, os derrube! – Então uma rajada de vento surgiu do nada e levou alguns ao chão, bem como as suas varinhas. Embainhei a minha espada. Ainda não estava na hora._

_Aproveitei aquele momento de caos e peguei o pálido Harry Potter no colo, então, com a ajuda das minhas visões, me desviei de vários feitiços e aos poucos consegui avançar. Não demorou muito para eu conseguir achar Snape. Andei até o mesmo e, sem falar nada, passei o corpo de Harry para ele segurar. Alguns chamariam aquilo de crueldade, eu chamo de fazer as pazes. _

– _O que? Não, eu não vou conseguir lutar segurando ele – Se afastou._

– _Pegue, ele daqui a pouco irá acordar e você nem pense em dar as caras ali, pois irá ser morto. Eu posso falar que você é uma pessoa que luta a favor de Hogwarts, mas a minha palavra não será o suficiente. Então você precisa da ajuda do Harry tanto quanto qualquer um que está aqui. – Esperei a sua reação_

– _Mas eu preciso matar aquele desgraçado – Trincou os dentes de raiva._

– _Você terá a sua vingança, confie em mim – Tentei transpassar confiança. – Você confia? – Perguntei quando ele não proferiu nada_

– _Confio – Foi firme._

– _Então fique aqui e, mesmo que o Harry acorde, faça com que ele fique também. Só saiam ao meu comando – Esperei ele assentir com a cabeça antes de virar as costas e voltar para a luta._

– _Escudo, os cubra – Ordenei uns metros depois._

_Hora da luta. – Pensei enquanto desembainhava a minha espada._

_Corri os metros restantes e, sem pensar muito, comecei a matar todos os comensais que eu via pela frente. Seu número já estava bem reduzido, mas como eu disse antes, os mais perversos estavam aqui._

_Dei um giro 360 º com a minha espada já pronta para decapitar mais um, porém, cometi o erro de o olhar nos olhos e ver que, em meu as lágrimas, o medo e horror estavam ali instalados. Apenas depois registrei o resto do seu corpo. Abaixei a minha espada._

_Eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para matar Draco Malfoy. _

_Por mais irritante e prepotente que fosse, o fato de ele ainda ser uma criança não mudou. Isso mesmo, Draco era apenas uma criança influenciável, uma criança que foi influenciada para o mal. E eu não tinha o direito de tirar a sua vida._

– _Eu quero que você, sua mãe e o seu pai sumam no mundo. Eu irei vigiar vocês, e ao menor sinal de que vocês estão andando fora da linha, pode ter certeza que eu não terei misericórdia. Entendido? – Minha voz era dura e cruel, mas era somente assim que ele iria entender que eu estava falando serio. Ele balançou a cabeça concordando._

– _Fale, você entendeu ou não? – Fiz a minha cara mais assustadora. Eu percebi o seu estremecimento._

– _Sim – Malfoy estava quase se borrando._

– _Sigam o túnel, ele dará para a casa dos gritos. Conte tudo para os seus pais no meio do caminho, e lembre: eu estou dando cobertura para vocês aqui, mas se pegarem vocês depois, não será culpa minha. – Mandei um olhar de advertência._

– _Como? Que túnel? – Ele perguntou se encolhendo devido ao medo de se dirigir a mim. Patético._

– _Terra, abra debaixo da família Malfoy, então faça um túnel até o salgueiro lutador. – Me concentrei no elemento Terra. Levantei a cabeça e olhei o garoto que tremia na minha frente – Adeus – O garoto dos cabelos loiros branqueados não pôde responder, pois o solo debaixo dele se abriu e, automaticamente, fechou._

– _Não há de que – Respondi para o nada. _

_Nesse momento, não me importei com comensal nenhum, o meu objetivo era o poderoso chefão, eu estava indo atrás do Lord das Trevas para acabar de vez com aquela historia._

_Limpei novamente o sangue na espada em minha calça e a guardei. Então, como uma verdadeira acrobata, comecei a correr me desviando de todos os raios de magias que voavam. Sai da zona de batalha e, ao longe, vi um homem ofídico correndo. Eu tinha ouvido um comentário falando que ele poderia voar, mas então porque ele esta correndo? Será que o medo o está afetando? Bem, novamente, patético._

_Forcei as minhas pernas e corri como nenhum ser conseguiria e, em poucos segundos, o alcancei._

– _Fugindo da raia? Que patético. Ainda mais para um cara que se diz Lord – Falei alto o bastante para ele me ouvir, mas baixo demais para me localizar. Depois de proferir as minhas ácidas palavras, fui para trás de uma árvore. Aquilo seria divertido, se não fosse tão perigoso. _

– _Quem ousa falar dessa maneira como o Lord das Trevas? – Berrou enfurecido, parando de correr. E eu como se fosse a própria floresta, comecei a me mover. Legal, rimou. Correr, mover... entendeu? Ah, deixa pra lá!_

– _Apareça, covarde! – Sibilou. Qualquer outra pessoa falaria que o tão poderoso Voldemort estava com raiva. Eu falo que ele estava com medo._

– _Eu estou aqui – Me materializei atrás dele. _

_Seus olhos me registraram, sua varinha se ergueu, a maldição foi dita, o raio foi lançado. Eu não estava mais ali. _

_Estava prestes a mudar para outra árvore, quando escutei um barulho atrás de mim. Como eu pude me esquecer dela? – Pensei até mesmo chocada. Fingindo que tudo estava normal na medida do possível, eu fiquei parada. Apenas esperando. A senti se erguendo atrás de mim, pronta para dar o bote. Continuei esperando o momento certo._

_Na velocidade de uma piscada, a imensa e cruel cobra de Voldemort se lançou para cima de mim. Considerando a sua velocidade e força, com certeza ela arrancaria a minha cabeça. Mas ei, eu sou Isabella Swan, ou seja, ela não me pegaria assim tão fácil. _

_Girei também numa velocidade alucinante e, antes de seus dentes se fecharem em torno da minha cabeça, comandei o elemento ar a comprimi-la. Apenas a sua face se mexia, o resto do seu corpo parecia que havia virado pedra._

– _Olá – Dei um sorriso cruel._

_Sua boca mostrou os dentes pingando veneno, ela se retorcia tentando para se livrar de mim. Dando outro sorriso, fiz com que o ar a apertasse ainda mais, era impossível sair dali. Ela se deu conta disso quando não se mexeu mais. Desviei o olhar daquela imensa cobra quando escutei a voz do cara que se autodenomina Lord:_

– _Você tem a audácia de me chamar de patético, mas quem está se escondendo aqui é você, sangue ruim. Acha que eu não sei que você é uma sangue ruim? Eu sinto o fedor de vocês a quilômetros – Soltou uma gargalhada sinistra. _

_Com uma das mãos eu comecei a guiar a cobra comprimida, enquanto que com a outra eu tirava a minha espada. Rapidamente sai de trás do meu esconderijo. _

_Ninguém me chama de patética._

_Foi emocionante ver o sorriso de Voldemort se apagando no momento em que viu a sua querida Nagini sendo trazida por mim._

– _Largue-a! – Gritou erguendo a sua varinha._

– _Caro Volty, você não está em posição de dar ordens, então abaixe a sua varinha, senão – A comprimi um pouco mais, seu guincho de dor completou a minha frase._

_A varinha de Riddle se pendeu no ar por mais alguns momentos antes dele abaixá-la. Cara esperto. Se alguém que não conhecesse Voldemort visse aquela cena, essa pessoa diria que ele estava tentando salvar o seu bichinho de estimação, mas se for alguém que o conhece, ai a resposta seria que aquela cobra, de algum modo, pode salvar a vida dele. Lord Voldemort sempre pensa primeiro nele._

– _Bom garoto – Debochei – Agora, calmamente, solte a sua varinha e erga as mãos. – Ele ficou parado, sua mente formulava desesperadamente um plano._

– _Solte-a! – Gritei. O que foi um erro, pois sua mão automaticamente se apertou em volta da sua varinha. Pensei rápido._

– _Não vai solta-la? – Perguntei numa voz cruel. Não esperei a resposta, rápida como uma sombra, deixei que o elemento ar sustentasse Nagini por alguns instantes, então agarrei, com a minha mão que ficou livre, uma das suas presas expostas e, sem um pingo de pena, a arranquei. O guincho de dor dessa vez foi aterrorizante. _

_A mão de Riddle automaticamente se abriu, deixando, finalmente, a sua varinha cair. Seus olhos vermelhos ficaram de uma cor ainda mais escura, sua face tinha uma expressão de fúria. Ele não desviava os olhos da querida Nagini. Aquela foi a brecha que eu precisava._

_Libertei a sua cobra, a qual caiu com um baque e, antes que ela ou Voldemort pudesse fazer algo, segurei a minha espada com as duas mãos e a ergui na altura da minha cabeça, então, com grito de raiva, a abaixei violentamente._

_Minha espada atravessou a cabeça de Nagini._

_Retirei a minha espada rapidamente, enquanto escutava o grito enfurecido de Voldemort, tomei impulso e me joguei para o lado. Eu nem tinha aterrissado quando os raios de luzes verdes começaram a jorrar. _

_Limpei a minha espada em uma árvore e a guardei novamente. Fiquei abaixada esperando o momento certo, o qual não tardou a chegar. Os raios verdes pararam de aparecer no instante que ele percebeu que eu não estava mais ali. Sua varinha se abaixou e o seu corpo girou me procurando. Eu fiquei de pé. Tom Riddle começou novamente a falar, mas a sua voz agora tinha um tom de fúria e raiva que chegaram a arrepiar os meus pêlos. _

– _Apareça, sangue ruim! – _

_E eu apareci._

_Sai correndo de trás de uma árvore, indo direto de encontro a ele. Seus olhos me registraram. Sua expressão por um segundo ficou surpresa, então chocada e finalmente furiosa. Sua mão começou a erguer a sua varinha. Sua boca começou a formular o seu feitiço. Meu punho acertou em cheio a sua cara._

_Ele cambaleou para trás, atordoado. Mas não teve tempo de se recuperar. Ergui novamente o meu braço, puxei-o para trás e então o lancei para frente com toda a força que eu possuía. _

_Voldemort caiu para trás sem os sentidos. Em uma luta, falaríamos que ele havia entrado em nocaute. Sorte dele não ter um nariz._

_Me abaixei e apanhei a sua varinha, então peguei o corpo inerte de Riddle e o joguei por cima do ombro. Com passos decididos, voltei para onde acontecia a batalha principal. Não demorei muito para ver o caos que a minha rápida saída havia causado. Os guerreiros de Hogwarts estavam indo bem, muito bem, contudo, ainda havia ali comensais da morte de mais se for considerar o numero de lutadores de cada lado. Lentamente, caminhei até o centro daquela batalha, poucos notaram que eu estava carregando algo. Nenhum percebeu que era o famoso Lord das Trevas. Analisei rapidamente o lugar onde eu estava e subi numa pedra razoavelmente grande e alta que eu encontrei._

– _Uma guerra acaba quando o líder do lado oposto morre em batalha! – Para garantir que todos escutassem, pedi, mentalmente, para o elemento ar levar aquela mensagem ao ouvido de todos._

_Não demorou muito, e eu já possuía a atenção de todos. Todos mesmo. _

_Os olhei profundamente e dei uma rápida assentida de cabeça. Fiquei feliz quando percebi que todos os lutadores de Hogwarts tinham entendido. Eles, com uma grande rapidez e agilidade, mobilizaram todos os comensais ali presentes. Admito, trabalhavam em equipe deles era bom. _

– _Eis aqui, Tom Riddle – Então, sem pudor algum, joguei o Lord das Trevas no chão. Nossa, o meu soco devia ter sido muito forte, o cara não acordou até agora. Desembainhei a minha espada ao mesmo tempo em que Belatriz gritava desesperada e furiosa. Os gritos dela eram irritantes demais, sua voz estridente parecia uma agulha entrando dentro do meu cérebro. Eu acho que não era a única incomodada, pois antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer algo, um feitiço silenciador foi lançado sobre ela. Dei um sorriso agradecendo seja lá quem for. Meu olhar se baixou para a coisa jogada aos meus pés, o encarei por mais alguns segundos e constatei que ele estava voltando a consciência. Eu não podia mais perder tempo._

_Olhei para o meu lado direito e, depois de localizar os dois humanos, retirei o meu escudo._

– _Apareçam – Disse alto o suficiente para eles me ouvirem, então, devagar, os dois caminharam para o lugar onde havia acontecido a ultima batalha. _

_Todas as cabeças se viraram para o local onde eu estava olhando. No momento em que Snape saiu de dentro da floresta – porque o Harry não saiu junto? –, tudo virou um caos de barulho e exclamações. Algumas varinhas hesitantes e outras firmes se ergueram e apontaram para ele. Aquele era o momento que eu temia._

– _Não o ataquem, ele esta do nosso lado – Mandei num tom seguro._

– _Ele é um deles, Bella! – Gritou Rony segurando a sua varinha com força._

– _Não, ele está do nosso lado! – Exclamei _

– _Ele matou Dumbledore! – Berrou outro. Mais varinhas se ergueram. Porque sempre tem que ter um filho da mãe de um boca aberta? Estava pronta para dar outra resposta, quando a voz de Harry tomou a palavra. Eu quase havia esquecido que ele estava ali. Quase._

– _Parem! – Ordenou. Então saiu das sombras para ser visto por todos. Eu não sabia quem estava mais chocado, se eram os comensais ou os lutadores de Hogwarts. Não deu tempo para me decidir, pois uma avalanche de barulhos brotou, contra a minha vontade, na minha cabeça. Forcei a minha mente a fazer uma parede muito alta e forte, ao poucos, eu consegui ter apenas os meus pensamentos. Esse era um dos problemas que se têm quando você pode ler mentes._

– _Harry, você esta bem? Está machucado? – Gina avançou de encontro a ele, o olhar dos dois se cruzaram, palavras que só os entendiam foram ditas naquele breve olhar, ela deu uma rápida assentida de cabeça e voltou para onde estava. Parecia que tinham acabado de tirar o mundo das suas costas. _

– _Snape está do nosso lado desde o começo. Tudo foi um plano, desde o seu posto ao lado de Voldemort à ao suposto assassinato de Dumbledore. Foi tudo planejado, confiem em mim e em Bella – Sua voz era alta e segura. Naquele momento eu senti orgulho dele. Muitas varinhas se abaixaram, porem algumas permaneceram apontadas. Aquilo estava tomando tempo de mais para o meu gosto. _

– _Prove! – Gritou um garoto mediano de cabelos pretos. Depois que mata uma praga dessas, nós é que somos os culpados._

_Desci da pedra e toquei no ombro de Snape, o qual assistia tudo em silêncio. Segurei a minha espada pela a lamina e ergui o cabo dela para ele pegar. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e, um pouco escondida, uma mensagem de agradecimento era transmitida. Soltei a minha prateada arma quando os grandes dedo de Severo fecharam sobre o elaborado cabo dela. _

_Dei um passo para o lado e, no momento seguinte, Voldemort despertou._

_O meu antigo e favorito professor o encarava fixamente, da sua boca não saiu uma palavra, o único sinal que demonstrava a sua raiva ou ansiedade foi a sua mão apertando firmemente a minha espada. Riddle não demorou muito para ver Severo Snape na sua frente, seu rosto mostrou uma expressão chocada, mas logo mudou para uma aliviada. Eu acho que ele ainda não havia entendido a verdadeira situação. Olhei para os outros espectadores e vi um silêncio tenso pairando por cima deles. Voltei o meu olhar para Voldemort que começava a se levantar._

– _Snape, que bom que você ainda está aqui. Eu espero que você entenda que tudo o que eu fiz foi preciso – Falou na maior cara de pau. Severo não respondeu, mas ergueu a minha espada. Os olhos de Tom Riddle rapidamente se voltaram para ela. Ele estava começando a entender._

– _Vejo que você arranjou um brinquedinho – O cara sem nariz olhou para as suas mãos procurando a sua varinha. Sério que ele ainda não viu toda essa multidão? O meu soco deve ter afetado alguma parte do cérebro dele._

– _Você não deveria ter matado ela e nem ninguém – Snape ajeitou a espada de um jeito estranho. _

– _Ela quem? Você está falando da vadia Po... – Ele tentou falar, mas com um grito de fúria, Snape se lançou para frente deixando a espada erguida na altura do coração de Voldemort – se ele tiver um – e, com a fúria de alguém com o sentimento de vingança dentro do peito, transpassou a lamina da espada nele, tanto que passou para outro lado. Tive que me segurar para não desviar o olhar._

_Girei para olhar os outros, quando tudo o que eu menos esperava, aconteceu. _

_Belatriz, ainda sem voz, deu uma cotovelada no cara que a segurava, acho que ele é algum professor, e conseguiu se soltar, ela girou e então, rápida como ladra, arrancou a varinha desse mesmo cara que ainda estava muito atordoado. Vai pro inferno! Que cara frouxo, nem foi tão forte a cotovelada! Deixei as minhas reclamações de lado e, sem pensar muito, joguei o meu escudo envolta de todos, deixando de fora Belatriz._

_Senti uma forte tontura me atingir ao mesmo tempo em que bruxa que não conhecia a palavra 'condicionador' erguia a sua nova varinha. Eu havia dado tanto de mim, usado tanto o meu espírito que nem conseguia manter o meu escudo em pé. Eu tentei ao máximo, mas falhei. A varinha de Belatriz se apontou para Snape, sua boca se mexeu formando a maldição mortal. Meu escudo começou a voltar. O raio verde saiu da sua varinha._

_Eu me joguei na frente de Snape. _

_O meu escudo chegou bem a tempo e fez o raio daquela maldita bruxa voltar contra ela._

_Como eu queria que tivesse acontecido isso! Mas não, o meu escudo não foi rápido o suficiente. Senti o maldito feitiço acertar as minhas costas. Cambaleei para frente até mãos me apoiarem. Ergui o meu rosto e encontrei, entre os fios do meu cabelo, os olhos aflitos de Snape me encarando, sorri para ele._

_Então tudo se apagou. _

_Forcei os meus olhos a abrirem, então pisquei várias vezes tentando me adaptar com a luz. Me sentei e, quando os meus olhos finalmente conseguiram focar algo, olhei para mim mesma. As minhas roupas eram as mesmas, mas não estavam sujas como eu me lembrava. Girei os meus olhos ao meu redor. Esse lugar me é familiar. Desistindo de tentar saber da onde eu o tinha visto, me concentrei em tentar mexer os meus dedos do pé, com algum esforço eu consegui. Sorri, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Puxei o lençol que me cobria e, estava prestes a me levantar, quando escutei um ronco vindo do meu lado direito. _

_Olhei rapidamente para lá e me assustei ao ver Snape ali dormindo._

_Minha mente começou a trabalhar: Snape, cama, lugar familiar, eu perfeitamente bem... Céus, onde é que estão todos? Onde é que eu estou? Olhei novamente para Snape, bem, tinha que ser ele mesmo._

– _Snape... Snape, acorde – Chacoalhei o seu ombro – Snape! – Cara, o homem tinha ferrado no sono. Respirei fundo, limpei a minha garganta e então gritei o mais alto que eu conseguia naquele momento:_

– _SNAPE! – Nada, nem se mexeu. _

– _SNAPE, ACORDE, CARALHO! – Se ele não acordar agora, é porque tinha morrido. _

– _O que? – Acordou assustado. É, ele ta vivo. Sorri._

_Meu sorriso se apagou tão rápido quanto veio._

_Os olhos de Snape me focaram e então se arregalaram de um jeito que eu julgava impossível. Depois disso vieram os gritos. O professor de poções se jogou para trás como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, sua cadeira não aguentou o impacto e acabou virando, suas pernas balançavam no ar._

_Eu riria se não estivesse tão chocada. Céus, eu riria muito! _

– _O que esta havendo aqui? – Uma voz furiosa ressonou na porta do quarto._

_Olhei para lá e vi uma mulher de uns 50 anos, com uma bandeja nas mãos. No momento em que eu abri a boca para falar algo, os seus olhos me encontram. Me encolhi devido a altura do berro dela. Cara, ela parecia um gato sendo afogado. A mulher, ainda gritando, soltou a bandeja e saiu correndo._

_Eu sei que não sou a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas não precisava tanto! _

_Como uma expressão revoltada, comecei a tentar abaixar o ninho que era o meu cabelo. Estava terminando de fazer uma traça quando escutei um gemido. Caramba, Snape! Pulei da cama e me agachei ao seu lado._

– _Snape, você esta bem? – Coloquei o seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros e o ajudei a levantar._

_Severo continuou num silêncio absoluto. Com cuidado, eu o ajudei a se sentar na cama em que eu estava segundos atrás._

– _Não é possível – Olhei para onde vinha o sussurro. Encontrei Minerva parada na porta, uma de suas mãos estava em cima do lugar onde deveria estar o seu coração e a outra agarrada no patente da porta. Seus olhos pareciam duas bolas de tênis._

_Será que a porra do meu cabelo ainda esta parecendo comida de cavalo?_

– _Você esta mesmo viva? – Senti algo no meu braço, olhei para baixo e vi um hesitante dedo indicador me tocando. _

– _Eu creio que sim – Levantei as sobrancelhas. Que raio de pergunta é essa?_

– _Todos diziam que você tinha morrido, mas eu falei que não. Bella, eu não deixei que te levassem. – Então, me surpreendendo totalmente, Snape se levantou e me abraçou. _

_Meu sem jeito, eu devolvi o abraço. Mas que merda é essa de'todos diziam que você tinha morrido'? Eu to viva, caramba! Eu estou, certo? Há, para de ser idiota, Bella! É claro que você esta viva. Depois de Snape acabar como o nosso abraço – se aquilo foi mesmo um abraço – foi que eu reparei no rosto dele. Cara, ele estava horrível. Seus olhos traziam enormes bolsas roxas, em seu rosto estava escancarada a palavra cansaço. Céus, quantas noites em claro esse homem não deve ter passado? _

– _Como assim morta? Eu estou bem viva! – Sorri para ele._

– _Isabella, você esta a 5 dias nessa cama. Você não se mexia, nem mesmo respirava! – Me virei chocada para Minerva. _

– _O que? – Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. _

"_É verdade Bells, você entrou em uma espécie de hibernação, se eu não tivesse um contato direto com a sua mente e não visse que ela estava funcionando, também diria que você tinha morrido". – Eric me enviou._

"_Céus, Eric, como você está? Isso tudo é muito louco, mas como Snape soube disso? E, caramba, a onde estão os meus poderes? Eu não os estou sentido!" – Fiquei aflita._

"_Eu estou bem, Bells, não se preocupe comigo. Eu contei para Snape que você estava viva, mas na forma de sonho, ele nem imagina que tenha sido alguma outra coisa. Eu fiquei impressionado com o tamanho da devoção que ele sente por você. Sobre os poderes, eu ainda os sinto, então isso deve ser no máximo um efeito temporário, quanto tempo irá durar? Não sei". – Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada._

"_Esta tudo preparado para a nossa partida?" – Eu precisava sair dali. _

"_Há cinco dias" – É por isso que eu amo o Eric. _

_Voltei para o quarto._

– _Eu preciso ir, muito obrigada por terem me cuidado. – Me dirigi aos dois. _

– _Isabella, você acabou de sair de um coma! Fiquei mais um pouco, se recupere bem antes de ir – A professora Minerva estava bem preocupada. Ela se aproximou da mim._

– _Desculpe prof, mas eu tenho de ir. Há outros lugares que também me precisam – Dei um sorriso de desculpas. _

– _Obrigado por não desistir de mim, Snape. – Dei um beijo na bochecha de Severo, então corri porta a fora. Liberdade novamente!_

_Tive que correr em uma velocidade humana até a cabana do Hagrid. Será que os meus poderes vão demorar muito para voltarem? Espero que não. Perto da floresta estava Eric e Hagrid, parecia que o meio gigante tinha feito um amigo. Acelerei o passo e não demorou muito para chegar até eles._

– _Olá, Hagrid – Acenei para o meu amigo – Oi, Eric – Beijei o focinho do meu grande dragão. _

– _Bella! Snape estava certo então – Com outra enorme surpresa, ele me pegou em um abraço de urso. Pensei que ele iria quebrar as minhas costelas. É uma droga não ter as minhas visões! Graças a algum deus, aquilo acabou ligeiro. Dei uma longa alongada depois que ele me soltou. Caramba, aquilo doía! _

– _Eu estava aqui reparando, parabéns, você tem um grande e bonito dragão. Eu espero que o meu também seja assim, bonito e forte... Por Hogwarts, você não escutou essa ultima parte. – Ele se desesperou. Uma vez Hagrid, bem, sempre Hagrid. _

– _Escutei o que? – Pisquei o olho, então subi na sela do meu grande dragão._

– _Sobre eu falando do meu dragão... Por Dumbledore, eu falei de novo – Eu realmente tentei não olhá-lo de um jeito que dizia "Cara, você não é normal". – Oh! – O meio gigante finalmente entendeu. Devolveu a minha piscada. _

– _Você já vai? – Hagrid se aproximou da minha sela. _

– _Há tantos lugares que ainda tenho que ir, eu já fiquei tempo demais aqui. – Me ajeitei – Adeus Hagrid, mande lembranças aos outros. Bem, acho melhor você se afastar. – Dei um singelo sorriso. _

_Esperamos pacientemente o meio gigante tão amada se afastar antes de levantar voo. Me apertou o coração ver-lo secar as suas lagrimas como o seu enorme lenço ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para mim. Me senti no filme Titanic – Um filme trouxa que eu assisti com a Mione._

"_E então, o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei?" – Não vou negar, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade._

"_Snape te deixou com o menino que tem uma cicatriz de raio na testa e correu para aquela bruxa... Bells, você tinha que ter visto o jeito que ele segurou a sua espada..." – Suspirei, aquela historia iria longe._

"_Eric, simplifique" – O interrompi._

"_Isso tira toda a graça da historia, mas já que você quer assim, bem, ele cortou a cabeça dela". – Caramba, cheguei a sentir um arrepio! _

"_Mas e depois?"- Ainda tinha uma lacuna grande demais na historia para ser ignorada. _

"_Snape te pegou no colo e correu para o castelo, todos estavam desesperados pensando que você tinha morrido uns até..." – E lá vamos nós de novo._

"_Céus, Eric..."- É nessas horas que eu queria ter um botão para acelerar o tempo, e pular algumas partes._

"_Às vezes você é bem chata, sabia? Voltando a minha historia que foi rudemente interrompida, os outros que ficaram ou levavam os carinhas do mal para a prisão ou procuravam os que fugiram ou estavam dando um jeito de arrumar o seu funeral" – Mordi os meus lábios, eles realmente pensaram que eu tinha morrido. _

"_Eric, vamos esquecer isso, o que passou, passou. Pelas as minhas contas hoje ainda é sexta, então temos apenas dois dias para chegarmos ao reino do Elfo Biyo para a coroação do seu filho" – Eu precisava esvaziar a minha cabeça e esquecer tudo o que passou, isso para a minha e segurança deles._

"_Bells, você sabe que eles gostam muito de você, não sabe?"- O tom do meu amigo estava sério._

"_Sei Eric, e é por isso que eu fui embora dali o mais rápido o possível. Eu não poderia correr o risco de acabar ficando". – Porque a minha vida tinha de ser tão complicada?_

"_Entendo. Bem, caso você queira saber, o seu arco e a sua espada estão aqui, aquele humano enorme os arrumou na sua cesta de viagem. A noticia ruim é que você terá que renovar muitas das suas flechas" – Comparado com tudo que aconteceu, algumas flechas faltando era quase a mesma coisa que se chovesse chicletes._

"_Obrigada, Eric. Caramba, eu os havia esquecido completamente". – Qual é, eu tinha acabado de sair de um coma. Ninguém pode me culpar por isso._

"_É para isso que eu estou aqui. Bells, se você quiser tirar um cochilo, pode tirar, pararemos apenas quando chegarmos ao nosso destino". – Eric, o carinhoso e protetor, estava de volta._

"_Me acorde antes de chegarmos". – Deitei numa posição não muito confortável _

"_Bells, eu falei para você tirar um cochilo, e não entrar em coma novamente ou você acha que eu sou um elfo? Não, eu sou um dragão, então não vá pensando que vamos chegar lá em 30..." – Felizmente, eu apaguei. _

_**Fim Flashback**_

Mas o principal foi que eu comprei uma varinha nova. Sim, tinham me proibido, mas eu fazia até hoje e nunca fui pega ou sequer advertida. Eu não queria comprar, mas uma lição do poderoso Dumbledore me atormentava a cada minuto que eu estava ali.

_**Flashback:**_

_Eu estava na imponente sala do diretor, alguns quadros olhavam curiosamente para mim, outros nem sequer levantaram o olhar._

– _Pode se sentar aqui, Isabella – Dumbledore apontou a cadeira na frente da sua mesa, a qual me deixava cara-a-cara com ele._

– _Bella, por favor – Ser chamada de Isabella me trazia muitas recordações que eu não queria lembrar._

– _Você sabe por que esta aqui, não sabe? – Seus olhos me analisaram._

_E eu sabia. Para falar a verdade, estava esperando esse momento, pois sabia que depois de quase matar o Malfoy queimado, eu não iria sair impune. Não mesmo._

– _Sei – Afirmei com a cabeça_

– _E você acha que foi certo? – Ergueu os seus olhos dos pequenos óculos em forma de lua, repousados em seu nariz torto._

– _Mas o que é, realmente, certo? Deixar os meus amigos serem ofendidos e fazer nada? Deixar que te olhem atravessado e apenas abaixar a cabeça e continuar andando? Eu não acho certo. Estou ciente que no momento em que o Malfoy começou a pegar fogo por minha culpa, eu estava me rebaixando a ele. Mas eu não tenho sangue de barata e assumo que errei, e irei pagar pelo os meus erros. – Falei calmamente, pois sabia que não tinha mais nada para fazer._

– _Você é esperta, Bella, mas será que vale realmente a pena ter a sua varinha quebrada e ser expulsa do colégio por conta disso tudo? – Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, me encarando mais profundamente_

– _Eu não sei, mas fazer o que agora? – Murmurei de cabeça baixa, ele estava certo._

– _Eu soube que você é uma das melhores da sua turma e sei que você poderá se virar sozinha, mas e a sua varinha? Você pode não achá-la importante, mas ela pode controlar a sua magia, como você acha que aquele fogo surgiu fora de controle? Você precisará de uma – Soltou um suspiro. Vendo o meu silêncio completou:_

– _Agora suba e arrume as suas coisas. Iremos sentir a sua falta. – Dumbledore foi até mesmo carinhoso._

_Aquele foi o meu o ultimo dia em Hogwarts e a ultima vez que o vi. _

_**Fim****Flashback.** _

Eu estava tão confusa naquele dia que não reparei nos significado das palavras. Ele falou que a minha varinha iria ser destruída e que eu seria expulsa do colégio, mas em nenhum momento falou que eu não poderia fazer magia. E o principal, por que ele usou o verbo precisar no futuro e não no passado? Então ele sabia que eu continuaria a fazer magia e queria que eu tivesse uma varinha. Dumbledore, esse bruxo faz muita falta.

Hoje é dia 17 de Janeiro de 2009, decidi que não dava mais para adiar a minha estadia ali. Molly, como sempre, está chorando litros de água, mas tenho certeza que algum dia ela irá entender. Após passar mais alguns minutos com as despedidas e me esquivar das frenéticas propostas para ficar ali, eu percebi que já estava na hora. Aparatei no aeroporto tentando ser invisível, burlei a segurança, pois imagina o que fariam depois de ver uma espada e um arco na minha mochila?, e finalmente embarquei. USA, lá vou eu.

_**Explicações: Bella nasceu em 1980, foi para Hogwarts quando tinha 11 anos e com 13 foi expulsa. Ela entrou antes do Harry, Mione e Rony. Fugiu da base militar em 1994 quando tinha 14 anos e então começou a explorar outros mundos que ela conhecia somente na teoria. Ao completar 17 anos não mudou mais e virou imortal e aos 22 veio para o mundo humano. Viveu com Mary um ano e, depois dela morrer, ficou 2 anos caçando sozinha. Em 2005 conheceu os Winchester, viveu com eles 3 anos, até descobrir que ainda estavam caçando-na pelos motivos de ela saber de mais e pela destruição da base militar. No finalzinho de 2008 foi para o mundo bruxo na Inglaterra. Então ela retornou para o EUA, onde a maior parte da historia vai se passar. Espero que tenha entendido um pouco dessa... coisa, que saiu da minha cabeça.^^**_


	5. Os Novos Visinhos

**Novos Vizinhos**

_Regra nº 1 de uma guerra:_

_Nunca subestime o seu inimigo._

_(**Filme - Todas Contra John**)_

**POV/ BELLA**

18 de Janeiro de 2010. Peguei o meu carro de onde eu havia deixado, (num matagal um pouco atrás do aeroporto, protegido por magia, é claro. Mas não conte a ninguém), e então eu pensei: qual o melhor lugar para uma pessoa como eu viver, digo, se esconder? A resposta era clara: um fim de mundo. Tinha de ser um lugar um pouco esquecido, mas nem tanto. Após pesquisar muito, eu percebi que a minha melhor opção seria Forks. Sim, ela era um fim de mundo, mas em compensação era rodeada de cidades um pouco mais desenvolvidas, como Port Angels e Seattle, o que a fazia diferente das outras que eram um fim de mundo, rodeadas por mais fins de mundos. Situação critica, não?

Morar com Mary me deu um pouco de ajuda: eu precisava comprar uma casa, arranjar documentos falsos para os meus supostos pais e depois me matricular em uma escola, pois eu poderia ser imortal, mas ainda tinha cara de adolescente de colegial.

Quanto mais me aproxima de Forks, mais chuva e frio eu enfrentava, e quando cheguei nela, adivinha? Mais chuva. Abri um sorriso cansado e suspirei.

– É, agora você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, dona Bella – Tive que falar em voz alta.

Fui pelas solitárias ruas de Forks, as poucas pessoas que andavam nelas olhavam com curiosidade para o meu carro, tentando ver quem estava dirigindo-o. Dei uma olhada em volta, mas só achei carros antigos ou com péssimo estado. Bufei com aquilo, para quem não queria chamar a atenção eu praticamente coloquei luzes de néon na minha cabeça e sai gritando, pelada, pela rua.

Afastei aqueles pensamentos e continuei o meu trajeto pela rua principal. Foi então que, em um momento de distração, avistei uma singela estrada de terra, minha curiosidade foi a mil, parei e tentei imaginar o que teria no seu final. Rapidamente dei de ombros e mudei o meu trajeto para dentro dela. Afinal, o que teria a perder?

Bem no final dela, quando estava quase desistindo, eu vi um pequeno trecho onde a vegetação era diferente das demais, ela era bem mais nova, como se fosse uma antiga estrada. Fiquei alguns segundos parada na sua frente, decidindo se prosseguia ou não.

Novamente a curiosidade foi mais forte, então, com um simples pedido por pensamento, a vegetação ali, lentamente, se afastou dando espaço para eu prosseguir. Agradeci a Terra por ter me ajudado e, finalmente, segui com o meu carro.

Enquanto dirigia, ouvi um barulho inconfundível de um rio, o que me deixou surpresa, acelerei o carro ansiosa. Uns metros depois e eu me deparei com uma linda, enorme e abandonada casa. [N/A: os Cullen não tinham chegado... ainda ^^]. Foi então que eu decidi, olhando maravilhada para aquela casa e para toda vegetação ao redor, que ali seria o meu futuro lar. O meu futuro, solitário e amado lar.

Voltei para a cidade, e procurei por uma construtora, pois não queira levantar suspeitas, afinal, o que iriam pensar se me vissem carregando materiais de construção e construindo uma enorme casa como se estivesse jogando um simples joguinho? Bem, eu acho que eles estranhariam.

Quando finalmente achei uma, claro que em outra cidade, eu contratei imediatamente o serviço deles, pois queira o quanto antes a minha casinha. O mais incrível foi à agilidade daqueles humanos quando pronunciei esta frase: "_Não me importa o preço, eu só quero o mais rápido possível_". Ri sem humor, esse mundo está cada vez mais mesquinho.

Voltei para Forks e rondei mais um pouco pela cidade até achar um pequeno e modesto hotel – era mais uma casa de família que alugava quartos – me hospedei rapidamente, pois precisava de algum lugar para morar enquanto a minha casa era construída.

No começo da próxima semana eu irei fazer a minha matricula no colégio local e entrarei de cabeça nessa nova vida.

**POV/ EDWARD**

Eu, até hoje, acho que foi uma terrível idéia vir morar com os Denali.

Eles são até amigáveis, mas como tudo no mundo tem as suas exceções, ali também tinha e seus nomes eram: Rosalie e Tânia. Viver numa casa onde se encontram duas vampiras que se acham as rainhas da beleza é pior que qualquer tortura, ainda mais pra mim, que posso ler os seus mesquinhos pensamentos.

Tânia não larga do meu pé, ela me vê como um desafio, um joguinho de obsessão, e, para ela, o prêmio no final do "nível" era simplesmente adicionar mais um para a sua lista de homens e vampiros dos quais havia conquistado. E depois que o resto dos Denali foram viajar, tudo piorou. Por ela, eu não tenho raiva, medo ou atração, e sim pena, pena por ela achar que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo.

Eu, simplesmente, não preciso de ninguém. A minha existência foi imposta pra ser seguida assim: sozinho. Desde que eu era humano o meu sonho era ir para a guerra por sentir que não precisava me prender a ninguém, e não é agora, quando sou esse mostro, que irei me apaixonar por alguém. Eu amo a minha família, eles também me amam, porém cada um tem a sua metade, eu respeito isso, mas não quero para mim. Exagerado? Não. Apenas realista.

Hoje era mais um típico dia tedioso, as mulheres da casa estavam nos seus quartos se arrumando para mais um dia de compras. Eu não sei para que tantas roupas, elas nunca vão engordar, emagrecer, ficar velhas ou algo do tipo. Agora eu torno a perguntar: para que tantas compras? A resposta era pequena, igual a pessoa que obrigava todos nós a gastar com isso: Alice. Essa anãzinha era compulsiva por compras, desde que chegou para ficar na nossa família, ela nunca mais nos deixou, se quer, repetir uma simples muda de roupa.

Enquanto estava no silêncio do meu quarto, apenas quebrado pelas rápidas e precisas passadas de folhas do novo livro de medicina que eu estava lendo, um pensamento me chamou a atenção, era Rosalie, ela cometeu o deslize de pensar no combinado que fez junto a Tânia, o qual elas tentariam me levar junto, apenas para se mostrar aos humanos. Patético, simplesmente... patético.

Fechei rapidamente o livro e guardei-o na enorme estante que havia no meu quarto, eu não estava a fim de ter mais uma das dispensáveis discussões que diariamente tinha com elas, então fui procurar algo para fazer, mas algo para fazer bem longe delas. Estava pensando num plano, quando passei na frente do escritório do meu pai, foi como se uma lâmpada dos desenhos idiotas do Emmett acendesse em cima da minha cabeça.

Dei umas batidinhas rápidas na porta e após alguns milésimos de segundos eu escutei um rápido e baixo 'pode entrar', girei a maçaneta lentamente e coloquei somente a cabeça para dentro do grande escritório.

– Eu estou indo caçar pai, quer ir comigo? – Escutei um gritinho histérico vindo do outro quarto, o qual foi rapidamente abafado. Sorri com aquilo, 1 x 0 para mim.

– Desculpa, filho, mas é... – Sua frase morreu ao olhar para o meu rosto

"Meu Deus, Edward, que cara é essa?" – Perguntou após uns segundos me analisando.

"Preciso conversar com você" – Falei somente mexendo os lábios.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e guardou rapidamente os vários papéis que estava olhando, foi vendo aquilo que eu realmente fui reparar no seu escritório, ele estava à maior bagunça, tinha documentos para todo o lado. Um sentimento me invadiu, o sentimento de culpa.

– Se você tiver muito culpado não precisa... – Tentei reparar o meu egoísmo

– Não, filho, eu só estava pesquisando sobre um novo tipo de sintomas de um paciente que o novo doutor do hospital me passou. Caçar vai me ajudar a pensar um pouco – Me interrompeu sorrindo.

Retribui o seu sorriso, eu não conseguia me lembrar de como era o meu pai, mas intimamente rezava para que ele fosse parecido com Carlisle.

Depois dele rapidamente se despedir de Esme, a qual era a "torturada" da vez, me acompanhou para dentro da floresta. Seguimos o caminho em silêncio, cada um perdido no seu próprio mundinho. Somente após de termos quase atravessado o Canadá, foi que paramos um pouco de correr.

– Acho que exageramos um pouco – Ele deu uma olhada em volta

– É – Concordei sentindo o nervosismo, a hora estava chegando.

Depois de alguns segundos suportando o penetrante olhar de Carlisle tentando saber o que estava passando em minha cabeça, eu resolvi acabar logo com aquilo.

– Pai, eu queria te pedir um favor – Comecei passando as mãos nos meus cabelos eternamente bagunçados.

– Sim filho, é só dizer – Deu um sorriso confuso.

– Desculpe-me, mas eu não aguento mais morar aqui. Tânia está toda hora dando uma de suas investidas irritantes com a ajuda de Rosalie, e eu não sei por quanto tempo eu ainda vou suportar sem fazer nenhuma besteira! – Falei tudo de uma vez, com uma careta na face.

Ele ficou pensando por um momento, mais precisamente nas consequências que isso resultaria. Carlisle, sempre o pai zeloso.

– Se tudo já chegou a esse ponto, eu vejo que esta mesmo na hora de mudarmos de cidade. – Mostrou um pequeno sorriso para mim.

– Eu nem sei como te agradecer. Você não sabe o quanto eu estava por uma fina linha de estourar. – Fiz aquele gesto universal da mão no topo da minha testa.

– Sendo sincero, eu não sei como você conseguiu aguentar tanto tempo. – Ele riu.

– Foi muito engraçado, Dr Cullen. Já pode até virar um palhaço – Dei um leve soco no seu ombro.

– Não, palhaços são sem graça. Mas então, que tal irmos logo caçar, pois temos que anunciar a grande noticia, não é mesmo? – Bagunçou os meus cabelos me fazendo sorrir.

Nossa caça foi rápida e modesta, eu somente vim para fugir de Tânia, e ele apenas para me acompanhar. Limpamos-nos como podíamos em um pequeno riacho que tinha dentro da mata e logo voltamos, correndo, para casa.

Ao chegarmos lá encontramos uma anã de cabelo espetado saltitando ao lado de Jasper.

– Vamos se mudar...Vamos se mudar – Ela cantarolava animadamente

– Oi para você também, baixinha – Sorri. Tudo parecia até mais bonito agora.

– Deixa de ser chato Edward, eu só estou muito feliz por que vamos se mudar – Ela fez uma cara feia quando eu disse baixinha, mas logo abriu um sorriso radiante.

– Hum, e desde quando você não está feliz, Alice? – Ergui as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente.

Ela mostrou a língua pra mim, numa típica atitude de criança, então se virou para meu pai.

– Oi, paizinho! – Piscou os seus cílios milimetricamente maquiados

– Olá, Alice. – Carlisle foi cauteloso. Eu também seria, quando o assunto é a Alice.

– Vamos para onde? – Ela perguntou fingindo uma expressão curiosa. Rolei os olhos sem deixar ela perceber.

– Não sei ainda, mas não se faça de desentedia, nós já sabemos que você sabe o lugar no qual nós iremos – Carlisle continuou calmo, como sempre.

– Mas é claro que sei, eu só queria fazer um suspense – Ela balançou os seus dedos dramaticamente.

– E então, pigmeu, qual é o lugar que iremos morar agora? – Perguntei depois de parar de acompanhar o balançar daqueles pequenos e ágeis dedos, era estranhamente hipnotizante.

– Só vou falar quando estiver todo mundo junto, ainda mais agora que você me chamou de pigmeu é que eu não vou falar mesmo – Alice deu um sorriso de deboche enquanto jogava seus longos cabelos imaginários pra trás.

Eu tentei ler a sua mente, mas ela estava traduzindo uma musica da Lady Gaga para o alemão. Bizarro.

– Você me paga, anão de jardim – Foquei novamente os meus pensamentos e entrei na nossa casa.

Somente depois de alguns segundos, foi que eu percebi que não havia ninguém ali.

– Jasper, onde estão os outros? – Voltei para o batente da porta

– Ah, eles ainda não voltaram, somente a Esme e a Alice foram que vieram antes. Mas não me disseram o motivo. – Encolheu levemente os ombros

Fiquei pensado qual seria o motivo da pressa, mas logo dei de ombros. O que aquilo importava? Devia é estar agradecendo, afinal Rosalie e Tânia não estavam por perto. Bem mais tarde eles retornaram. Eu, até agora, tento entender o porquê de Tânia ter ficado ao invés de ir viajar com os outros da sua família, mas penso seriamente que era só para me incomodar.

Quando vi Emmett passar pela porta, eu percebi que poderia tirar, finalmente, uma com a cara dele. Afinal, ele havia destruído uma parede inteira do meu quarto jogando bola, e eu não tinha feito nada, por enquanto.

– E então, Emmett, comprou muitas lingeries? – Me sentei no braço do sofá.

– Ah sim, quer ver? – Ele respondeu com a maior inocência e começou a procurar dentro das sacolas, após alguns segundos de procura ele tirou de lá uma tanguinha dourada e começou a balançá-la. Eu o olhei bestificado até que não consegui mais segurar a minha risada.

– Emmett! – Rosalie estava furiosa – Você é louco? O que tem na cabeça pra mostrar isso? – Tomou a micro-peça da mão do ursão e a enfiou dentro de uma sacola qualquer

– O que foi?, até parece que você não gostou dela – Emmett deu uma piscadela.

Após Rose passar algum tempo o olhando feio, acabou por sorrindo. Contudo, o seu sorriso veio acompanhado de um olhar mortal ao ser dirigido a nós, o que fez, é claro, todos parassem de rir imediatamente.

– Estamos aqui para resolvermos, quer dizer, para sabermos, em que cidade iremos se mudar – Começou Carlisle querendo acabar com toda a confusão que começava a surgir.

– O que? Se mudar? Da onde você tirou essa idéia, Carlisle? – Rosalie ficou possessa.

– Não fale assim com o seu pai, Rose – Esme repreendeu a loira.

– Mas você ouviu o que ele acabou de falar? – E aquela discussão iria longe. Presumi enquanto encostava as costas no sofá.

– Deixe de drama Rose, pois, se você ainda não sabe, o mundo não gira somente em torno de você. Se a maioria da família concordar em nos mudarmos, nós vamos. E você ficará bem quietinha, pois eu posso ser baixinha, mas tenho toda a família ao meu favor, porque, por mais que eles não admitam, eles não aguentam mais o seu comportamento. Você já foi uma pessoa melhor. – Alice estava nas pontas dos pés, encarando a loira cara-a-cara.

Segundos foram passando e ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Eu estava sorrindo por dentro, mas também estava com medo da baixinha, eu nunca iria admitir, mas estava.

– Vocês ainda querem saber para onde nós iremos? – Alice tirou todos do seu transe. E então foi ao lado de Jasper e sorriu. O seu sorrido era encantador.

Rosalie, que ainda estava em choque, subiu correndo para o seu quarto. Ninguém tinha falado assim com ela, e a loira não admitia isso. Tânia, que também estava em silêncio, não por pena de Rosalie, mas sim pensando em um plano b, foi para o mesmo quarto da loira furação como disfarce para esconder os seus pensamentos.

– Então, Alice, para onde nós iremos? – Fiquei ansioso. Rosalie que se explodisse.

Percebi que o meu pai e a minha mãe não estavam ligando muito para a afronta de Alice, Rose merecia aquilo, e não era de hoje.

– Iremos para Forks – Ela simplificou [N/A: Que surpresa...eles vão para Forks¬¬]

– Oh, que maravilha – Esme estava feliz – Lá chove bastante, então poderemos ter uma vida quase normal. – "Além do mais, a casa de lá é linda!" – Completou por pensamentos.

Todos concordaram com a opinião da minha mãe. Pena que não sabíamos o que encontraríamos por lá, se não poderíamos ter ido antes, ou nunca ter se quer dito o nome daquela cidade.

Hoje é dia 20 de junho de 2010, umas 8:30 da noite, estamos a caminho de Forks. Suspirei involuntariamente, aquela cidade era um tédio. Ao menos, não precisaria mais aguentar Tânia e as suas indiretas.

No meu carro estão Alice e Jasper, Carlisle e Esme estão em sua BMW e Emmett e Rosalie – que ainda não aceitou a decisão – estão no Jipe deles. Tivemos uma grande surpresa quando vimos que a estrada e a trilha para a nossa casa estava com várias marcas de pneus e em perfeitas condições, e não cheia de mato como esperávamos. Olhei na mente de todos e percebi que eles também estavam surpresos, porem, o mais estranho era que eu sentia um cheiro humano, o problema era que esse cheiro era mais marcante que de que qualquer outro.

Não vimos nada de diferente ao chegarmos a nossa casa. Tirando que o lugar estava muito bem tratado e das várias marcas de pneus por todo o lugar, tentei pensar no porque de alguém vir para cá, já que era um lugar bem distante do centro da cidade. Desci do carro, e dei uma rápida conferida em volta da casa. Nada, ninguém havia mexido nela. Inalei fundo o ar e o cheiro que havia sentido no começo da trilha me atingiu como um tapa, mas diferente dos outros cheiros humanos, esse não dava nenhuma ardência na garganta, era até confortável.

Tirei aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e comecei a ajudar a descarregar as nossas bagagens, afinal, quando descobrissem que os antigos moradores voltaram, fosse quem fosse iria parar de vir ali. Comecei a dar uma rápida conferida nos pensamentos do resto da família, quando uma voz soou de algum lugar perto da floresta.

– Parem agora e se virem lentamente. Qualquer movimento brusco eu atiro, e vocês não vão gostar nada disso. – Aquela voz era rígida e alta.

O que é isso? Uma tentativa de assalto? Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. Joguei o meu poder no local de onde o som vinha, mas encontrei nada. Só um louco mexeria com vampiros. Uma irritável curiosidade me atingiu, e então, como ela pediu, eu lentamente me virei na direção da floresta e ergui as mãos, afinal, ninguém havia sido imune ao meu poder. E não seria agora que eu encontraria alguém, um contato visual já seria o suficiente. Vamos ver até onde essa misteriosa voz pode ir.

Não vou negar, eu realmente me assustei ao ver uma jovem, com um enorme arco já armado, parada. Ela nos encarava de um jeito assustador, o ódio estava instalado na sua face. Será que deixaram a porta do manicômio aberta?

– Me chame de louca mais uma vez, e eu arranco a sua cabeça fora – Agora tinha uma flecha apontada para a minha testa. Mas o que...?

– Dê mais um passo, loirinho, e a sua cabeça rola junto com a dele – Ela virou a ponta para o Jasper. Como que ela viu ele se mexer se estava falando – a palavra ameaçando seria a mais adequada – a mim?

A garota do arco se mexeu numa velocidade que eu pensava que só vampiros possuíam, e então soltou a corda que impedia a sua flecha de ser livre, esta mesma voo e se fincou no solo a centímetros do pé de Emmett. Antes que eu ou algum outro membro da família pudéssemos fazer qualquer movimento, ela já tinha recarregado o seu arco.

– Eu estou falando serio, se mexam e eu acabo com as suas existências miseráveis – Emmett, que estava pronto para dar um passo, recuou. Com o que estamos lidando?

– Espero que tenham entendido que eu estou falando serio. Você, o líder – Ela mirou para Carlisle – O que vocês estão fazendo na solitária Forks?

– Nos vamos morar aqui. Agora, por favor, minha jovem, abaixe essa arma, você pode levar o que quiser – Carlisle às vezes é calmo até de mais.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou abaixar a guarda com vampiros imundos como vocês por perto? Isso é um uma piada, não é? – Ela deu uma gargalhada sinistra, a qual tão inesperadamente começou, terminou.

– Eu estou brincando, se vocês vieram aqui para fazerem um lanchinho, podem ter certeza que irão para o inferno com fome. Na minha cidade, ninguém toca nos humanos – Ela tinha um olhar de malu... Resolvi não pensar naquela palavra, só por segurança.

– Espere, não é nada disso que você esta pensando – Alice foi para frente, ela lançou um olhar para mim. "O que ela esta pensando? Me ajude!"

– Ele não pode te ajudar, na minha mente ninguém entra – A qualquer coisa deu um sorriso esguio para Alice. Como ela soube? O que ela é? Eu comecei a ficar preocupado, e se ela não fosse apenas uma doi... como eu pensava?

– Criança, você precisa de ajuda. Essas coisas de vampiro não existem, são apenas mitos – Carlisle puxou Esme para trás dele, não foi uma boa idéia a minha mãe falar aquelas palavras. O olhar maligno que a menina do arco lançou para ela comprova isso.

– Tudo bem, me diga onde você mora que nós ligaremos para os seus pais, fique tranquila, nós só pediremos para eles virem te buscar. Minha jovem, você precisa descansar, amanha você verá que tudo isso foi só uma coisa da sua cabeça – Meu pai ainda tinha alguma esperança de que aquilo se resolvesse pacificamente.

– Mas que porra! Eu estou a um ponto de matar vocês e mesmo assim não me levam a serio. Essa é a ultima chance: me digam um porque para mim não gastar as minhas flechas nas suas cabeças – Depois de ouvir o tom da sua ameaça, foi que eu comecei a pensar que talvez a garota realmente estivesse falando serio, então, antes que alguém saísse ferido, resolvi tomar as rédeas da situação.

– Nós somos uma espécie de vampiros vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de apenas animas – Aquela coisa me olhou de um jeito profundo, até que finalmente abaixou a sua arma.

– Me desculpem por isso, mas eu não poderia deixar ninguém dessa cidade se ferir, o meu... – Não sei o que me assustou mais, se foi o arco sendo abaixado e a expressão de ódio sumir do seu rosto ou se foi ela interrompendo com um grito a sua frase e então caindo no chão.

– O está acontecendo? – Esme olhava desesperada para a garota que se retorcia no chão.

Carlisle se agachou do lado da menina e tentou fazer o seu trabalho de médico. Eu olhei chocado para a garota quando vi, na parte da barriga dela que ficou a mostra, tudo se mexendo, parecia que os órgãos queriam trocar de lugar com os outros, as costelas dela se retorciam. Os berros agoniados deveriam ser ouvidos até em outro condado. Eu podia ver os músculos da sua perna se rasgando.

– Aqui, pai – Alice entregou uma maleta de primeiros socorros para o meu pai. – O ela tem? – A baixinha também estava chocada.

– Eu não sei, filha. Eu preciso que vocês se afastem – Carlisle tinha acabado de abrir a sua maleta, quando, de um segundo para outro, os gritos pararam. A garota arfava, mas parecia que tudo tinha se acalmado dentro dela. Como se tudo se... regenerasse.

Ela virou-se e ficou com a face virada para o solo. Primeiro, a garota do arco apoiou um joelho e depois o outro e então, meio desequilibrada, levantou-se. Sem falar nada, ela pegou o seu arco que estava no chão e olhou para dentro da floresta, eu não sei o que viu lá, mas a garota armou o seu arco e lançou uma flecha. Em seguida, antes que qualquer um de nós pudéssemos impedi-la, entrou floresta à dentro. A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi ver o seu rosto que demonstrava um ódio puro.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar. O que tinha acontecido aqui? Quem era aquela garota que sabia o que nós somos? O que aconteceu com ela naquela hora? Obra da minha cabeça não era, algo de muito ruim estava fazendo tudo dentro do corpo dela se mover. O que era aquilo: um novo tipo de doença? E porque ela entrou dentro floresta? O que viu lá? Minha cabeça estava explodindo de tantas perguntas sem respostas.

– Pai, o que houve aqui? – Eu sabia pela a sua mente ele estava tão confuso quanto eu, mas ainda assim senti necessidade de perguntar.

– Eu não... – O berro mais aterrorizante, medonho e que demonstrava uma dor pura, interrompeu a tentativa de explicação de Carlisle. Aquele grito podia ter sido horrível, mas eu senti medo de verdade apenas quando ele terminou de uma vez, foi como se tivessem arrancado a alma dela e silenciado-la para todo o sempre.

Sem pensar muito eu corri floresta à dentro. Poucos segundos depois e o resto da família estava me companhando nas buscas.

– Separem-se – Meu pai ordenou. Numa sincronia perfeita cada um foi para um lado.

Corri, busquei e farejei cada centímetro da minha parte da floresta, mas encontrei nada, olhei nas mentes dos outros e vi que nenhum deles havia feito mais progresso que eu. Estávamos prontos para nos reunirmos novamente quando um barulho de motor de moto tomou a floresta inteira, novamente em sincronia, todos nós fomos para a trilha que levava até a nossa casa. Ao chegarmos lá encontramos somente um rastro de poeira. Me lancei na estrada, porem não consegui, de jeito algum, encontrar o rastro de seja lá quem for que estava na moto, eu realmente esperava que fosse a garota, pois não conseguia imaginar o que havia acontecido com ela depois que entrou na floresta.

– Vamos, Edward, reunião de família – Jasper tocou o meu ombro, foi ai que eu percebi que ainda olhava para a estrada tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido com a garota do arco.

– Agora que o Edward se juntou a nós, temos que decidir o que faremos: continuamos aqui ou partimos? – A proposta de Carlisle me deixou em dúvida, e agora: ir embora e manter o segredo da nossa família seguro ou ficar e descobrir o que aconteceu com a garota?

– Começando por você Edward, qual é o seu voto? – Eu não sabia dar uma resposta para a simples pergunta do meu pai. Por várias e várias décadas eu apenas sobrevivia sem nenhum pingo de vontade de viver, mas agora, com aquela garota que teve a coragem de encarar 7 vampiros sozinha, eu sentia a necessidade de existir, nem que fosse por somente algumas semanas, tudo isso apenas para saber o que havia ocorrido com ela.

– Meu voto é para ficarmos – Misteriosa garota do arco: prepare-se para não ser tão misteriosa assim.

– Eu também quero ficar – Alice se pronunciou. Discretamente ela lançou um sorriso para mim "Pode contar com a minha ajuda"

– Eu fico na onde Alice estiver – Jasper abraçou a Umpa-Umpa vampira.

– Vocês estão loucos? Ela sabe do nosso segredo, nós temos que sair daqui agora, antes que se espalhe! – Rosalie explodiu.

– E nós vamos para onde? Para os Denali? Desculpa Rose, mas essa não colou, a garota não vai contar, ela sabe que ninguém vai acreditar – Nem fudendo eu vou voltar para Tânia.

– E como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Rosalie ficou cara a cara comigo

– Rose, você já se esqueceu do poder do Ed? Hallo... ele lê mentes – Alice interviu.

– Já chega! Rose, qual é o seu voto? – Esme não estava muito bem, foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi-a erguer a voz.

– Irmos, é claro – Ela ergueu o queixo.

– Emmett? – Carlisle retomou o controle

– Irmos – Emmett demorou bastante para responder, na sua mente eu vi que ele queria ficar, mas decidiu não magoar Rosalie.

– Esme? – Meu pai virou-se para a minha mãe. Esme olhou em volta e para nós, então se decidiu.

– Ficarmos – Eu tentei, mas não consegui esconder o meu sorriso.

– Emmett e Rosalie, desculpem-nos, mas são 6 votos contra 2. Nós ficaremos. – Rose deu um rosnado e voou para pegar as suas malas, nos olhando com raiva, ela entrou, quebrando fechadura e tudo.

Emmett olhou cansado para nós, suspirou e então entrou dentro da nossa nova casa. Lá vai ele tentar acalmar a loira furacão.

– Que comitê de recepção animado! – Alice balançou os ombros como se estivesse dançando salsa. A olhei tentando me manter serio, porem não consegui, acabei gargalhando.

– Alice para de fazer isso, você parece uma largatixa se retorcendo – Esme tentou prender a risada, mas também não conseguiu, Carlisle foi o próximo, Jasper olhava para os lados sorrindo discretamente.

– Eu não pareço uma lagartixa! – Ela me olhou feio – Não é Jasper? – Ela se virou para o seu namorado – Vamos, diga: eu pareço uma lagartixa? –

– Só um pouquinho – Ele fez um sinal com o dedo indicador e dedão, demonstrando o seu 'um pouquinho'. Cara, ele é louco?

– Você me paga, Jasper! – Ela fechou a cara, pegou as suas malas e correu para dentro de casa. Naquele momento eu fiquei com pena dele.

– Alice, eu estava brincando! – O vampiro de cachinhos correu atrás da sua namorada.

– E você, Esme, também não quer fazer uma ceninha? – Carlisle abraçou a minha mãe.

– Ah, não, eu prefiro deixar isso para as meninas – Minha mãe deu um selinho em Carlisle – Vamos entrar? Ainda temos que dar a grande noticia.

– Que noticia, mãe? – Eu fiquei curioso

– Vocês têm aula amanha – Foi como se ela tivesse jogado um balde de água fria em mim. No sentido figurado, é claro.

– Então a tortura diária já começa amanhã? Que de mais – Dei um soquinho para cima debochando. E para piorar, estamos no meio do ano. É para pular de felicidade, não?

– Edward, você sabe... – Lá vem o meu pai com lição de moral

– Sim, pai, eu sei – Peguei as minhas poucas malas e entrei em casa.

E como eu sabia.

**POV/ BELLA**

Forks está sendo mais legal do que eu imaginava, eu não fiz muitos amigos, mas a pessoas que eu mais gostava dali era Ângela. Ela está tendo problemas em algumas matérias, então eu estou passando grande parte do meu tempo com lhe ensinado, voltando pra casa somente à noite.

As minhas semanas prosseguiram assim: escola, casa, casa da Ângela, e casa novamente. Finais de semana e feriados? Um bom livro e chá resolviam. Eu não podia me acostumar com essa vida humana, eu tinha que sempre estar preparada para pegar as minhas coisas e dar um jeito. E não era em uma festa ou me drogando que eu iria conseguir fazer isso.

O mais difícil que me aconteceu em Forks foi a minha matricula. Difícil não é bem a palavra certa, ela somente me deu um pouco de trabalho.

_**Flashback on**_

_No inicio da semana seguinte eu fui fazer a minha matricula. Tinha todos os meus documentos falsificados, aquilo seria moleza._

_Amaldiçoe-me por chegar naquele horário. Era hora do intervalo e qualquer ser que estava no pátio me acompanhou com os olhos até eu estacionar, eles se perguntavam sobre quem seria o misterioso condutor do incrível carro que ali se movia. Muitos já tentavam arranjar alguma estratégia para chegar junto a mim, pois somente alguém muito rico para dirigir um carro top de linha como aquele. Revirei os olhos: patético. Dei uma ultima retocada na maquiagem ainda dentro do carro e, após ver tudo no lugar, desci, mas desci como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma limusine na frente do tapete vermelho do Oscar. _

_Depois dessa entrada triunfal nin__guém deixou de me olhar, as mulheres com inveja e os homens com malícia. Ironicamente começou a tocar uma musica no celular de alguém, sorri ao ver a musica que era: **Promíscuos girls.** Já que estou na chuva, por que não brincar nela? Joguei meu cabelo pro lado sensualmente e continuei andando. Sem tirar, é claro, do meu rosto um pequeno e misterioso sorriso. O que fez alguns homens ali presentes pirarem, se é que me entendem._

_Ao abrir a porta da secretaria, eu escutei vários suspiros, meu sorriso alargou. Apos adentrar naquela minúscula saleta e fechar a porta, eu avistei uma velha senhora com o cabelo vermelho desbotado – precisando de uma nova pintura, urgentemente – com um sorriso gentil._

– _Olá! Em que posso servi-la? – " Meu deus, será que ela é uma modelo?"_

– _Oi, eu queria me matricular aqui. – Respondi tranquilamente_

– _Sim, claro... Posso ver os seus documentos? – Ela perguntou enquanto remexia em alguns papéis. "Cadê os papeis de matriculas?"_

_Peguei rapidamente os meus documentos falsos, que estavam na minha bolsa, e lhe dei._

– _Er... Querida, onde estão os seus pais? – Ela estava constrangida. "Os pais dessa menina devem ser lindos!"_

– _Ah, eles estão viajando, então eu vim pra cá morar com os meus tios – Dei o meu melhor sorriso. Se ela soubesse..._

– _Sim, querida, mas eu preciso que eles venham aqui pessoalmente – Ela olhou pra cima, encontrando os meus olhos. " Será que eles estão fazendo algum filme?"_

_Meu sorriso desapareceu, minha mente começou a formular a imagem de um homem semelhante a mim, ele assinando os papeis e conversando com ela. Então dirigi para a sua falha mente humana. _

– _Ele já veio e conversou com a senhora, se você pensar um pouco você se lembrará – Sorri angelicamente._

_Seus olhos ficaram sem foco e, aos poucos, começou a surgir um sorriso em seus lábios._

– _Claro que me lembro dele, querida, desculpe pela pergunta – Sua voz era demente_

_Quando a velha senhora terminou de dizer aquilo eu retirei o meu poder, deixando-o com um olhar confuso. _

– _O que eu estava fazendo mesmo? – " Ai, minha cabeça!"_

– _A senhora estava me passando os horários das aulas – Fui carinhosa._

– _Ah sim, só um minuto que eu já termino aqui – A velha senhora ruiva voltou a organizar os documentos._

_3 minutos depois ela terminou e, finalmente, me entregou os horários. _

– _Você pode começar amanhã, querida – Por que os velhos tem essa irritant__e mania de chamar os mais jovens de "querido" ou de "filho"? Eu mal a conhecia!_

– _Obrigada, tchau – Dei o meu sorriso treinado_

_Ela murmurou um de nada, porem eu já estava fora da secretária, graças a algum deus, havia ninguém no pátio, assim eu pude voltar tranquila pra casa. Antes de ir eu reparei que tinha muitos carros velhos no estacionamento. Soltei um sonoro suspiro e me programei de ir comprar algo mais... popular, por assim dizer._

**Fim Flashback**

– BELLA! – Ângela já estava se esgoelando.

– Ham...sim? – Eu estava meio ausente

– Isabella Marie Swan, nunca mais me de um susto com esse! – "Essa menina quer me matar antes dos 18? Eu ainda sou virgem!"

A olhei com as sobrancelhas franzidas segurando o riso. Ela suspirou.

– Você estava em que mundo Bella? Faz 5 minutos que eu estou te chamando e você fica ai olhando para o nada – Eu estava no mundo dos foragidos, baby.

– Oh, desculpe Ang, eu só estava pensando – E começa o interrogatório.

– Meu Deus, você pensa! – Ela tampou a boca com as duas mãos e arregalou os olhos. Dois segundos depois e ela estava se matando de tanto rir.

– Que engraçado, eu to morrendo de tanto dar risada – Estreitei os olhos.

– Foi mal, Bella. Eu não pude resistir – Sorriu se desculpando. Tentei ficar com a cara fechada, mas Ang é a minha melhor amiga, e eu não iria brigar por uma besteira como essa.

– Está desculpada – Empurrei a minha cadeira para trás, dando espaço para eu espichar as pernas.

– Que bom, pois se não eu teria que contar para a minha mãe o que eu descobri lá no colégio e, acredite, eu começo a me sentir uma retarda já segunda frase – Ela estava realmente feliz.

– Fale logo, o que descobriu – Eu tentei ficar animada, mas os humanos se preocupam e se impressionam com tão pouca coisa.

– Descobriram que o senhor Molina estava desviando dinheiro que deveria ir para a comida do nosso refeitório, como um professor consegue ter acesso a esse dinheiro? Eu não faço idéia. O fato é que já tem um mandato de prisão contra ele e que amanhã teremos um novo professo de biologia – Simulei que estava surpresa. Quem ela acha que o denunciou?

– Que horror, Ângela! – Já disse que eu poderia ser atriz?

– Sim, mas prepare-se que tem mais. Eu também descobri que entrarão mais 6 alunos – Espera um pouco, eu não sabia disso.

– Ângela, como foi que você soube de tudo isso? – Confesso, eu fiquei curiosa.

– Eu tenho as minhas fontes – Sorriu misteriosa, estufando o peito.

– Ang... – Meu tom demonstrava que eu não estava acreditando nela.

– Ah, tudo bem! Eu cai na frente da secretaria e escutei as secretárias conversando – Ela perdeu a pose. Foi a minha vez de rir dela.

– Bella, pára! – Eu respirei fundo e me controlei.

– Tudo bem, chega de fofocas, vamos ao que interessa, que parte da 3° teoria de Newton você não entendeu? – Ei, eu estava ali principalmente para ajudá-la e não conversar. Sim, eu sou um desastre como adolescente humana.

Algumas horas depois e eu finalmente consegui fazer Ângela compreender o que eu falava, também, como se faz alguém entender algo se ela esta pensando em outra coisa? Eu acho que isso também vale para o amor. Eu sei, andar com os humanos está me afetando.

Despedi-me de Ângela e montei na minha moto. Sei que falei que iria comprar algo mais modesto, mas quanto botei os olhos nela eu não resisti, foi como amor a primeira vista. É de dar dor no coração deixar guardada o meu Camaro na garagem, mas fazer o que, neh?

Eu estava a toda por hora nas pequenas e vazias ruas de Forks, andar de moto me remitia a voar de vassoura, dava para sentir o vento batendo, o solo sumindo debaixo de mim, tudo era mágico.

Eu havia dito que andar de moto sempre era mágico. Hoje não foi.

No momento em que eu virei na trilha que levava para a minha casa, um mal-estar me bateu. Alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada. Parei com tudo a moto na borda da floresta, eu tinha visitas, o cheiro repugnante de vampiros me abateu no instante que eu tirei o meu capacete. Como eu pude ter sido tão descuidada e não os ter visto chegar? Inferno! Era só o que faltava na minha vida! Estou deixando para trás todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturais e acabo recebendo visita de algumas. O mundo está perdido mesmo. Deixei o meu capacete no guidão da moto e tirei a minha mochila, dentro dela eu pude ver, entre cadernos, estojos e porções, a minha espada e o meu arco. Qual dos dois eu levo?

Vampiros malditos! Enfiei com raiva a minha mão dentro da mochila e tirei de lá a primeira coisa que eu toquei. Ergui as sobrancelhas quando vi que era o meu cesto de carregar flechas. Arco, meus parabéns, você é o escolhido da noite. Tirei-o de dentro da mochila, fechei-a e a coloquei em cima do banco da minha moto, gastei mais alguns segundos jogando encantamentos em volta dela e, finalmente, entrei na floresta.

Armei o meu arco com uma flecha feita por mim mesma, ela é composta por cinzas de vampiros fundida em prata liquida e salpicada com algumas gotas do meu sangue. Nojento? Muito! Mas não há, no mundo, uma arma mais poderosa. Apontei a ponta da minha flecha para baixo e, como se eu fosse parte da própria floresta, eu comecei a me mover sem fazer um trisco de barulho, quanto mais eu me aproximava da minha casa, mais tensão eu sentia, aquela floresta estava vazia, nem os irritantes grilos estavam ali incomodando. Eu poderia estar feliz por ter me livrado deles, mas não estava. Os grilos faziam parte da floresta e eles não estando nela significa que algo de muito maligno está no local, tão maligno que todos os animais estavam fugindo.

Não demorou muito e eu logo vi a corja de vampiros, sim, eu tinha conhecido várias espécies de vampiros amigáveis e sensatos, mas, daquela raça a poucos metros de mim, nenhum foi capaz de demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento, eles eram feitos de um material quase indestrutível e era desse material que eu fazia as minhas pontas de flechas. Que ironia, eles irão morrer por eles mesmos.

Ainda na sombra, eu os avaliei, três deles tinham poderes: previsão do futuro, controle de emoções e leitura de pensamentos. Todos inúteis contra mim. Ergui o meu arco e estava pronta para lançar a minha flecha no vampiro que lia mentes, quanto eu hesitei. Eles se moviam com tanta calma e não feitos malucos sedentos, andavam em grupo demonstrando um vinculo que muitos humanos não conseguiriam, mas o que me deixou mais impressionada foram os seus olhos dourados e não vermelhos. Depois daquela avaliação uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça: será mesmo que eu tenho o direito de matá-los sem um julgamento?

Eu sair das sombras e me revelar foi a minha resposta para a tão impertinente pergunta.

– Parem agora e se virem lentamente. Qualquer movimento brusco eu atiro, e vocês não vão gostar nada disso. – Eu poderia ter dado a chance deles terem um julgamento, mas isso não me faria abaixar a guarda. Nunca.

Esperei, até mesmo pacientemente, eles se virarem. Cada um tinha um pensamento mais absurdo que o outro:

"O mais sensato a fazer é dar o que a jovem quer e deixá-la ir embora, assim ela não se machucará"

"Ainda bem que essa humana desgraçada apareceu, agora eu posso jogar na cara de todos um motivo para voltarmos aos Denali"

"Que blusa linda! De qual coleção será? Amanhã mesmo eu tenho que ir as compras!"

"Eu não sinto os sentimentos dela. É impossível ela não estar sentindo nada, será que eu estou perdendo os meus poderes? Não, eu estou sentindo os dos outros, é apenas como se ela não estivesse ali"

"Ela é tão jovem e já está metida nesse caminho tão ruim! Onde estão os pais dessa criança?".

"Um contato visual será o suficiente para eu conseguir ler os seus pensamentos... Será que deixaram a porta do manicômio aberta?"

"cri...cri"

Afastei os pensamentos deles e me preocupei com os meus, eu estava pronta para abrir a boca, quando o vampiro presunçoso me chamou de louca outra vez. Eu não gostei nadinha daquilo.

– Me chame de louca mais uma vez, e eu arranco a sua cabeça fora – Aquela acusação era séria, eu arrancaria mesmo e pros quimba o julgamento.

Pelo o canto de olho eu percebi uma movimentação.

– De mais um passo, loirinho, e a sua cabeça rola junto com a dele – Ele estava pensando que eu era somente uma humana maluca com um arco. Eu estou começando a me arrepender.

O vampiro que parecia um armário também quis aproveitar a minha distração.

Para mostrar que eu não estava brincando, eu mirei a minha flecha no solo um pouco à frente do pé do vampiro, então eu soltei a corda. Antes mesmo que a minha flecha chegasse ao chão, eu já a havia reposto.

– Eu estou falando serio, se mexam e eu acabo com as suas existências miseráveis – Rosnei

Eu percebi que eles estavam começando a cogitar a possibilidade de eu não ser apenas uma simples ameaça. Ótimo, os vampirinhos estão entendendo.

– Espero que tenham entendido que eu estou falando serio. Você, o líder – Mirei para o vampiro mais velho e sensato dali. Caso ele não fosse o líder? Foda-se – O que vocês estão fazendo na solitária Forks? –

– Nós vamos morar aqui. Agora, por favor, minha jovem, abaixe essa arma, você pode levar o que quiser – Me segurei para não rir. Morar? Como se vampiros conseguissem viver como humanos. Espere, ele disse mesmo para eu abaixar o meu arco? Ele deve estar brincando.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou abaixar a guarda com vampiros imundos como vocês por perto? Isso é um uma piada, não é? – Não aguentei e gargalhei, a minha gargalhada foi estranhamente cruel até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. Rapidamente a interrompi.

– Não estou de brincadeira, se vocês vieram aqui para fazerem um lanchinho, podem ter certeza que irão para o inferno com fome. Na minha cidade, ninguém toca nos humanos – Desculpe vamps, mas acabaram as suas chances. Ajeitei a minha mira.

– Espere, não é nada disso que você esta pensando – A vampira mais baixinha de todos ali se meteu na frente o meu alvo. Eu apenas não atirei de cara pela coragem da vampira.

"O que ela esta pensando? Me ajude!" – Tadinha, ela estava pedindo ajuda.

– Ele não pode te ajudar, na minha mente ninguém entra – Eu dei um sorriso que não parecia um sorriso.

– Criança, você precisa de ajuda. Essas coisas de vampiro não existem, são apenas mitos – Lancei um olhar maligno para aquela vampira mais velha, ela realmente me chamou de louca? O líder, muito esperto, vendo o meu olhar, a puxou para trás dele.

– Tudo bem, me diga onde você mora que nós ligaremos para os seus pais, fique tranquila, nós só pediremos para eles virem te buscar. Minha jovem, você precisa descansar, amanha você verá que tudo isso foi só uma coisa da sua cabeça – Eu comecei a sentir muita raiva.

– Mas que porra! Eu estou a um ponto de matar vocês e mesmo assim não me levam a serio. Essa é a ultima chance: me digam um porque para mim não gastar as minhas flechas nas suas cabeças – Eu sentia a minha veia saltando na minha têmpora.

– Nós somos uma espécie de vampiros vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de apenas animas – O vamp que lia mente se dirigiu a mim. Eu parei e vasculhei a sua mente. Na sua cabeça eu os vi por décadas vivendo com uma família, vi-os caçando animais e, contradizendo tudo o que eu acreditava, os vi convivendo amigavelmente com humanos.

Acabei abaixando o meu arco. Eu fui uma idiota tratando eles daquela maneira, os vamps, desde o começo, estavam falando a verdade. Quem diria, eles têm sentimentos.

– Me desculpem por isso, mas eu não poderia deixar ninguém dessa cidade se ferir, o meu... – Eu realmente tentei me desculpar, mas uma dor, que eu nunca senti na vida, me atingiu.

Sem me conter eu comecei a gritar, parecia que alguém havia posto a mão dentro do meu corpo e começado a tentar mudar os meus órgãos de lugar, os meus ossos pareciam que queriam abandonar o meu corpo, da minha cabeça brotava a mais aguda dor. A Maldição Crucio parecia apenas um beliscão perto de tudo aquilo. Cai no chão sem conseguir controlar os meus sentidos. Dor: tudo se resumia a isso. Ainda me contorcendo, eu comecei a senti gosto de sangue da minha garganta, os meus miolos, os meus órgãos e os meus ossos pareciam estar disputando quem sairia do meu corpo primeiro.

Céus, por que ninguém me mata?

Num momento em que eu não lembro o certo, a dor acabou. Eu havia morrido? O som das minhas arfadas diziam que não. Virei de barriga para baixo e, de um jeito que eu não lembro, eu levantei, o ódio naquele momento me cegava. A primeira e única coisa que eu vi foi o meu arco, rapidamente o peguei e armei-o, então olhei para dentro da floresta. Eu estava com tanta raiva que parecia que os meus poderes tinham ampliado e, sem vê-lo, eu senti a presença de alguém dentro da floresta.

Seu desgraçado, você me paga. Soltei a minha flecha, ordenando-a a acertá-lo, e comecei a segui-la. Eu queria matar o bastardo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Correndo desenfreadamente, eu, de um jeito que não consigo entender, a perdi de vista. Rosnando eu parei no meio da floresta, girei em torno de mim mesma tentando descobrir para onde a minha flecha tinha ido e se havia encontrado o desgraçado.

Estava pronta para seguir pelo o norte, quando a pior dor eu havia sentido na vida me soqueou. O que eu senti antes foi ruim, mas essa foi mil vezes pior.

Era uma dor que eu nunca tinha sentido antes: a dor que parecia vir de mim mesma e, ao mesmo tempo, de todas as partes, cada órgão do meu corpo, cada músculo, cada nervo, cada osso, soltando um tipo diferente de dor. Na minha cabeça eu escutava o grito mais apavorante que eu já tinha escutado, meu corpo girava e se contorcia no chão. Pare, por favor! – Eu solucei.

Não parou.

Senti algo se infiltrando dentro do meu peito e, por alguns segundos ou horas, eu perdi a consciência. Abri os meus olhos, virei a cabeça para o lado e cuspi uma enorme bola de sangue, aquela intensa e repentina dor havia sumido, mas outra tinha entrado em seu lugar e cada batida do meu coração ela aumentava. Levei a minha mão para o meu peito e encontrei uma espécie de estaca fincada. Quase desmaie de agonia. Fechei os meus olhos com força e agarrei seja-lá-o-que-for com as minhas duas mãos, tentei respirar profundamente, mas não consegui chegar nem perto, sem pensar muito, eu puxei de lá. Sufoquei um novo grito na minha garganta.

Numa tênue fina entre a morte e a vida, era ai que eu estava. Depois veio a dormência, e isso me preocupou. Muito. Eu me sentia sendo levada, meus olhos estavam terrivelmente cansados. Então é assim que eu irei morrer? Depois de tudo o que eu passei e enfrentei? Depois de todos os inimigos que eu derrotei e todos os amigos que eu conquistei?

Não, não era.

Com um gemido de agonia eu tentei levantar, é claro que eu não consegui. Eu sentia o buraco no meu peito cicatrizando, mas eu estava fraca demais para alguma coisa instantânea. Tentei novamente, só para cair de cara no chão. Eu estava prestes a fazer uma terceira tentativa, quando escutei passos vindos para a minha direção. Vampiros desgraçados! Segurei o meu arco com a mão esquerda e usei o meu ultimo resquício de força e finquei as minhas unhas da mão direita no chão, forcei os meus músculos e rastejei alguns centímetros, finquei novamente os meus dedos e me lancei para frente. Eu sentia os galhos se fincando nas minhas roupas e rasgando-as, os meus olhos pesavam, tudo estava contra mim. Ergui minimamente a cabeça e vi a minha tão abençoada moto, faltava pouco para eu chegar até ela, também faltava pouco para aqueles vampiros me alcançarem, vai saber o que eles fariam a mim? Eu sabia de mais, eu os tinha ameaçado... eu tinha feito inimigos.

Rastejei mais uns poucos metros e finalmente alcancei o meu meio de transporte, ela, graças a algum deus, estava perto de mim. Vocês podem chamar isso de sorte, eu discordo, se eu realmente tivesse sorte, eu não estaria tendo que rastejar floresta à dentro. Soltei o meu arco no chão e me segurei na minha moto, com a ajuda dela, eu consegui ficar de pé. Eu me sentia anestesiada, as minhas pernas nem tinham forças para me suportar. Ainda se apoiando na moto, eu peguei o meu arco e, de um jeito que eu não lembro, o enfiei, junto do cesto, dentro da minha mochila, com as mãos tremendo, eu fechei o zíper.

Passei a mochila pelas minhas costas, coloquei o meu capacete no meu braço – eu não tinha tempo de o por na minha cabeça – e, com uma força que eu não lembrava que tinha, eu tombei a moto e passei a minha perna do outro lado, então, novamente fazendo uma força descomunal, eu a coloquei no lugar. Sem perder tempo, eu a liguei, o barulho do motor da moto me fez encolher, quase desmaiando, eu a manobrei e coloquei de volta na estrada.

Acelerando o máximo que podia, eu me mandei dali.

**POV/ NARRADOR**

Não muito longe dali, uma sombra raivosa se movia.

Ele estava muito furioso, a sua missão era de matá-la, mas não conseguiu, ele fora fraco e se odiava por isso. O homem olhou para o seu ombro e notou que a flecha que a garota havia soltado ainda estava ali fincada; que arma era aquela? Anos de testes e nada foi capaz de acertá-lo e agora uma simples flecha fora o suficiente para entrar na sua carne. Com ainda mais ódio, ele a tirou dali, sabendo que rapidamente o ferimento se fecharia, contudo, não fechou. Rosnando, ele rasgou um pedaço da sua camisa e amarrou no ombro para estancar o sangramento.

Eles a treinaram bem, mas ela é um modelo ultrapassado, eu sou a mais nova arma da Secrets e a minha primeira missão é muito fácil. Então porque eu falhei? – Ele pensava.

O homem a seguiu por vários condados, mas ela sempre mudava de lugar e isso não o ajudava. Porem, a desgraçada cometeu o erro de se instalar em um único lugar. Um erro de principiante. Ela achou mesmo que eles nunca a encontrariam?

Não demorou muito e ele já tinha saído da floresta, na velocidade em que se movia, tudo era rápido. O sujeito chegou ao seu esconderijo e, antes de tudo, foi escrever o seu relatório para a Secrets. Mencionar que havia falhado não era uma opção, então rapidamente começou a bolar um plano. A seguiria e a entenderia, então a levaria de volta para a base, lugar de onde ela nunca devia ter saído. Depois disso era só eliminá-la.

Um pouco mais satisfeito, ele se arrumou para dormir. Amanha começaria o plano b.

**POV/ BELLA**

Depois de vários quilômetros eu parei. Encostei a moto e finalmente respirei decentemente, o que foi tudo aquilo? Um pouco mais aliviada, percebi que eu poderia mexer novamente as minhas pernas.

Céus, o que aconteceu comigo? Que poder era aquele? Por que os meus escudos falharam? Eram bastantes perguntas, mas as que me atormentavam mais eram: quem teria aquele poder? E por que estava me atacando?

Senti o cansaço me batendo. Eu tinha que voltar para casa. Sim, ela estava cheia de vampiros por perto, mas eu precisava dela, eu precisava ficar de olho neles e o principal: eu precisava urgentemente apagar as evidencias que deixei para trás.

Coloquei o meu capacete, manobrei a minha moto e voltei pelo o caminho de onde eu vim. Na onde eu estava? Não faço idéia. Em todo o caminho pensei em um plano, eu, primeiramente, não os poderia pegar quando estivessem todos juntos. Eu não estava recuperada o suficiente para isso. Segundo, sei que é errado, mas eu terei de dar um jeito neles.

Que algum deus me ajude. – Pensei quando vi a trilha que levava para a minha casa. Parei a minha moto novamente na beira da floresta e comecei a seguir a pé. Não levei nenhuma arma, eu esperava não precisar delas. Não demorou muito e eu vi a casa dos vampiros. Sorrateiramente, eu me aproximei dela, pedi para o ar disfarçar o meu cheiro enquanto eu escalava até uma das janelas da casa.

Travei o maxilar e, tentando fazer nenhum barulho, abri a janela daquele quarto. Eu escutei movimentos vindos do closet, ótimo, tem alguém aqui. Entrei no local, deixando a minha entrada para a casa aberta, me abaixei do lado da cama e pedi para o elemento ar mandar uma rajada de vento.

Seja quem for que estava no quarto, veio fechar a janela. Quando passou por mim, eu vi que era a vampira baixinha de cabelos curtos. Ela ficou de costas para mim e, no momento em que colocou a mão no elaborado vidro, eu me levantei e fiquei atrás dela. A vampira percebeu o meu movimento e se virou. Mas era tarde de mais.

Coloquei uma mão na sua boca, enquanto a outra segurava a cabeça da vampira, forçando-a a olhar para mim. Ela até tentou se mexer, mas eu era bem mais forte. Ainda olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota, eu comecei a operação lavagem cerebral.

"Você e a sua família chegaram aqui, olharam a casa ao lado, comentaram sobre ela e discutiam se quem morava ali seria um problema, vocês decidiram que não. Então entraram em casa" – Eu mandei para a mente dela, sem ter nenhum espaço para erro, eu vi o que eles tinham feito quando entraram, quase ri quando vi que o líder havia anunciado que eles iriam para a escola amanhã. Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Respirei e terminei o meu trabalho com a pequena vampira. "Você escutou o seu pai falar que vocês terão aula amanhã, então você entrou no seu quarto e foi arrumar a sua roupa para ir ao colégio. Você nunca me viu" – Fechei os olhos dela e a virei para a janela, soltei a vampira e, antes que ela voltasse ao "normal", eu saí do quarto.

Próximo.

Sim, foi uma audácia eu sair pela porta, mas eu estava com pressa. Como um vulto, eu abri e fechei a porta do quarto mais próximo. Quase cai quando vi um enorme vampiro nu deitado na cama. Céus, o que era aquilo? Balancei a minha cabeça e voltei para a minha missão. Como uma sombra, eu fui para o lado em que ele estava na cama – sim, eu tentava não olhar para aquilo – e antes que ele notasse a minha presença, eu tampei a sua boca e virei o seu rosto para mim. Ele agarrou o meu braço e estava pronto para me lançar janela a baixo, quando os olhos dele me encontraram.

"Pare!" – Eu ordenei e, como um cachorrinho, ele obedeceu. "Você e a sua família chegaram aqui, olharam a casa ao lado, comentaram sobre ela e discutiam se quem morava ali seria um problema, vocês decidiram que não. Então entraram em casa. Você escutou o seu pai falar que vocês terão aula amanhã" – Usei a mesma coisa que eu havia usado com a outra vampira, então vasculhei a mente dele. Eu quase vomitei com o que eu vi ali. "Então você subiu para o seu quarto junto com a sua vampira, ela foi tomar banho e você ficou nu na sua cama esperando ela" – Simplifiquei aquilo o máximo que eu podia. "Agora você virará para o outro lado da cama, fechará os olhos e só vai abri-los depois de 10 segundos. Você nunca me viu".

Soltei a boca dele e, como eu ordenei, ele se virou e fechou os olhos. Antes mesmo de dar o 2, eu já estava dentro do banheiro.

– É você ursinho? – A vampira fez uma voz manhosa.

Com o coração saltando, eu entrei dentro do box onde ela estava e fechei a sua boca. Foi incrível o quão rápida eu fiquei molhada pela a água que descia. Aquele chuveiro era bom, eu precisava de um daqueles. Larguei de besteira e voltei ao meu trabalho. Girei para mim a vampira e também a olhei no fundo dos seus olhos.

"Você e a sua família chegaram aqui, olharam a casa ao lado, comentaram sobre ela e discutiam se quem morava ali seria um problema, vocês decidiram que não. Então entraram em casa. Você escutou o seu pai falar que vocês terão aula amanhã" – Eu precisava ser rápida – "Você subiu junto do seu marido e foi para o banheiro. Volte ao seu banho. Você nunca me viu" – Deixei a vampira de costas para mim e sai do box.

"Fogo, seque a água que está em mim e a que eu pinguei no chão" – Pedi por pensamentos e rapidamente eu estava seca. "Obrigada, Fogo" – Sem perder mais tempo, sai do banheiro. Assim que notei que o vampiro musculoso já estava no 8, eu voei porta à fora.

Serio, eu realmente não esperava o que aconteceu a seguir. Fechei a porta sem barulho algum e me virei para o corredor, nesse exato momento o vampiro loiro com cara de dor acabava de pisar no ultimo degrau. E agora? Sem conseguir pensar direito, eu corri para cima dele. O vamp nem deve ter sentido eu chegar. Como todos os outros, eu o agarrei e tampei a sua boca, então, assim que os seus olhos frios encontraram os meus, eu mandei para a sua mente tudo o que eu havia mandado para os outros. "Agora, você continuará andando e entrará no seu quarto, lá você irá perguntar para a sua esposa qual roupa ela separou para você" – Era exatamente isso que ele planejava fazer, então eu apenas dei um lembrete. Eu sou boazinha, não? "Você nunca me viu" – Destampei a sua boca e encostei-me na parede. Ele passou por mim como se eu fosse apenas parte da decoração.

Olhei para o resto do corredor e vi duas portas. Entrei na que estava mais perto.

Eu pensei que tudo o meu plano iria para o buraco quando vi os dois vampiros que aparentavam ser os mais velhos ali no quarto. A mulher estava olhando um vaso de flor que tinha ali no quarto e o homem olhava para mim. Meus instintos me dominaram, corri para o vampiro numa velocidade que até mesmo eu seria incapaz de acompanhar com o olhar, e o agarrei, tampei a sua boca e o levei junto comigo até onde estava a vamp, a peguei com a minha mão livre e a joguei, junto do outro vamp, em cima da cama. Voei para cima deles, tampei-lhes a boca e comecei o meu trabalho.

"Silêncio" – Eu olhava de um para o outro. "Não se mexam" – Eles pareciam estátuas assustadas. Também mandei para eles o meu texto básico. "Você reuniu todos os da sua família na sala e os informou que os havia matriculado na escola local, explicou para eles que aquilo era preciso e, depois disso, você e a sua vampira subiram para o quarto de vocês" – Eu mandei para o vamp. "Você escutou tudo o que o seu marido tinha para dizer e então subiu para o quarto junto dele" – Olhei no fundo dos olhos da vamp. "Vocês se virarão e se beijarão" – Eu tinha que dar um motivo para o barulho deles caindo na cama. "Vocês nunca me viram" – Destampei a boca deles e me afastei.

Conforme eu planejei, os dois começaram a se beijar, me ignorando ali. Sem perder tempo, eu corri para o ultimo quarto.

Também entrei nesse quarto sem fazer barulho algum e me aproximei do vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre. Ele estava sentado em seu sofá, de costas para a porta, no seu colo estava apoiado um caderno, ele desenhava como se o futuro do mundo dependesse daquele desenho. Me aproximei sorrateiramente, não nego, eu estava curiosa para saber o que ele tanto rabiscava a folha. Arregalei os olhos quando vi o que era.

O vamp estava me desenhando. Se fosse uma foto, aquele desenho não seria tão real. Eu estava sendo desenhada com o meu arco, até a minha expressão de ódio estava ali sendo repassada. Era tão perigosamente perfeito, que chegava a dar calafrios.

Parei de olhar o desenho e continuei a minha missão. Peguei a cabeça do vampiro e a puxei para trás, ele caiu deitado no seu sofá de couro, antes mesmo dele senti o impacto, eu já havia encontrado os seus olhos. As orbes douradas estavam mais do que arregaladas. Como de praxe passei a historia padrão. "Então você subiu para o seu quarto e..." – Eu não podia falar que ele estava me desenhando. Pensa, Bella! Olhei em volta do quarto. Já sei. "Você foi colocar um cd e depois for ler um livro" – Eu escutei passos vindos do corredor. Era a vampira baixinha trazendo a roupa do vampiro que eu estava segurando. "Você nunca me viu" – O coloquei de pé, arranquei a folha do desenho, corri para a porta de vidro e a abri, a qual, por algum milagre, estava destrancada. Voei jardim a fora.

Primeira parte da missão: comprida.

Entrei na floresta em busca da minha moto. Começava agora a segunda parte. A encontrei exatamente onde a deixei. Olhei para as minhas roupas e para o meu estado, é, eu tinha que dar um jeito nele. Joguei um feitiço de reparação na minha blusa rasgada e tentei ajeitar os meus cabelos com as mãos, soltei um suspiro e subi no meu veiculo, ajeitei a minha mochila, arrumei o meu capacete e liguei a moto. Era a hora de eu conhecer "os meus novos visinhos".

Tentando parecer normal, eu entrei na pequena trilha que levava até a minha casa. Forcei um ofego de surpresa e parei a minha moto na frente da casa que estranhamente estava ocupada. Eu realmente preciso ir para Hollywood fazer um teste.

Desci da minha moto, arrumei novamente o meu cabelo, segurei o meu capacete em uma das mãos e andei os poucos metros até a porta da casa. Eu estava prestes a apertar o botão da campainha quando vi que tinha esquecido de tirar os meus escudos mágicos em volta da casa. Aquilo seria perigoso, mas necessário. Menos de um segundo depois e eu já os havia retirado. Sem mais delongas, eu apertei a campainha.

Mais devagar do que eu julgava possível para os vampiros, a vampira anã veio me atender. Forcei um sorriso de surpresa.

– Oi, eu moro aqui do lado. – Estendi a mão. Sim, eu a estava provocando.

– Olá! Meu nome é Alice. Entre, assim podemos conversar melhor – eu tenho que admirar a sua esperteza. Sim, ela apertou a minha mão, pois esta mesma dela estava com luvas. A vampira me abriu passagem.

Bem vindo ao covil dos vampiros. Só faltava essa plaquinha na entrada do hall.

– Como é o seu nome? – Parei de observar a casa e prestei atenção na pergunta da pequena vampira.

– Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella – Tentei ser breve. Céus, esse lugar me da uma espécie de arrepios.

– Bella... um bonito nome. Venha, sente-se –Me levou até a sala, então me indicou um incrível sofá. Meu, aquilo deve ter custado caro.

– Você está morando aqui sozinha? – Perguntei educadamente. Um barulho de uma cama se quebrando no andar de cima respondeu a minha hipócrita pergunta.

– Ah, não, eu vim com a minha família – Ela estava bastante constrangida.

– Vocês vieram de onde? – Mal eu terminei de falar e um alto gemido tomou a casa inteira. A vampira na minha frente parecia que queria se enterrar em um buraco. Eu escutei um barulho de risada vindo do quarto do vampiro que lia mentes. Não demonstrei que havia ouvido. Os ouvidos humanos não eram tão poderosos.

– Alaska – Que? Ah, a minha pergunta.

– Ah, legal. Me desculpe, mas agora eu tenho de ir – Aproveitei para dar uma de adolescente constrangida para sair dali.

– Hum, eu te levo até a porta – Ela se levantou.

– VAI, EMMETT! – Se vampiros pudessem corar, essa já estaria como um pimentão. O vampiro lá de cima gargalhava.

– Obrigada – A agradeci quando chegamos à porta.

– MAIS, MEU URSÃO, MAIS! – A vampira fechou os olhos com força.

– Desculpe por isso – Ela estava morrendo de vergonha

– Tudo bem. Tchau – Dei um sorriso supostamente constrangido e me virei para descer as escadas.

– Tchau, Bella – A garota sobrenatural fechou a porta.

Empurrei a minha moto nos poucos metros que dividiam as nossas casas, exausta, eu procurei o controle da porta da minha garagem, o achei no fundo do meu bolso traseiro. Que surpresa eu não o ter perdido! Apertei o botão e entrei quando a porta ainda estava na metade do seu caminho. Me sentindo ainda mais cansada, eu apoiei a minha moto no seu pezinho uns poucos centímetros do meu Camaro. Apertei, novamente, o botão. Comecei a procurar a chave da porta que separava a garagem do resto da casa. Essa estava dentro da mochila. Eu me dei conta disso depois de procurar em todos os meus bolsos possíveis.

– Accio, chaves – Da minha mochila já aberta, elas saltaram.

As peguei, abri a porta e a tranquei novamente. Coloquei as chaves em cima do balcão, joguei a minha mochila e o meu capacete no chão e então, a beira de desmaiar, eu subi as escadas para o segundo andar. Por que uma casa tão grande para alguém que mora sozinha? Só o meu ego pode responder isso. Quase chorei quando vi a porta do meu quarto, no meio do caminho tirei os meus sapatos com chutes.

De um jeito que eu não lembro direito, eu alcancei a minha cama. Depois disso, como dizem os humanos, só Deus sabe.

**POV/ EDWARD**

– Aqui está a sua roupa – Alice entrou no meu quarto, claro que sem bater na porta. Olhei em volta, o que eu estava fazendo?

– E então, gostou dela? – A pequena vampira me mostrou uma calça preta, uma blusa de mangas curtas azul e uma jaqueta de couro.

– Vai fazer alguma diferença a minha opinião? – Franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu tinha certeza que ela me obrigaria a vestir aquelas roupas de qualquer maneira.

– É claro que não! – As estendeu em cima do meu sofá, me empurrando para o lado para sobrar mais espaço.

– Então por que pergunta? – Fiquei de pé antes que ela me jogasse no chão.

– Sei lá, Esme quer que eu seja um pouco mais educada – Balançou os ombros.

– Vou avisar a ela para cobrar mais de você – Antes que a baixinha pudesse retrucar, um barulho de moto soou lá fora.

– O que é isso? Quem vem a essa hora da noite para a mata? – Alice olhou pela a minha parede de vidro.

– Sei lá, deve ser alguém acampando – Eu terminei de falar e a moto parou.

Segundos depois escutamos a campainha.

– Eu não vou atender – Fui até a minha estante escolher um livro – Acho melhor você colocar luvas – Ri quando vi a baixinha se dar conta que teria de ser ela mesma. A gnomo até tentou fazer um olhar pidão, mas eu abaixei os meus olhos e me concentrei no meu livro, ignorando-a.

Ela bufou e correu para o seu quarto. A escutei descendo as escadas na sua velocidade vampira e atendendo a porta. Depois disso abri o meu livro, não sei o porquê, mas me deu uma vontade repentina de ler.

Levantei a cabeça quando escutei a cama do quanto de Emmett e Rosalie quebrando. Eles, às-vezes-quase-sempre, passam do limite. Eu ia voltar para a minha leitura quando escutei uma voz feminina lá em baixo, então quer dizer que tem um humano aqui dentro de casa. Olhei para a página do meu livro e fechei-o.

Ver como Alice se saía dessa era mais interessante.

Uns segundos depois e um gemido de Rose tomou a casa inteira. Vi pela a mente da baixinha ela estrangulando o ursão e a loira furação. Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Entrei para a lista de estrangulamento assim que a anãzinha me ouviu.

– VAI, EMMETT! – Tombei para o lado de tanto que eu ria.

– MAIS, MEU URSÃO, MAIS! – Comecei a ter pequenas convulsões de riso quando ouvi Alice pedindo desculpas. Seja lá quem for, não volta mais.

Comecei a controlar a minha risada quando ouvi a porta sendo fechada. Em segundos, uma Alice furiosa estava no meu quarto.

– Por que você não foi lá me ajudar? – Ela arrancou as suas luvas e jogou no meu rosto. Eu me desviei delas com precisão.

– Mas você estava dando conta do recado, pensei que não precisava de ajuda – Encarei os olhos dela e, milésimos de segundos depois, eu voltei a cair na gargalhada.

Para desespero de Jasper, também escutamos a dele.

– Seu vampiro filho da mãe! – Ela exclamou e voou para o encontro dele.

– Olha a boca! – Gritou a minha mãe, mas a baixinha não ligou, ela só queria descontar a sua raiva em alguém, e o escolhido foi Jasper.

Coloquei tocar uma CD qualquer, sentei novamente no chão, peguei o meu livro, abri na pagina que eu havia gravado e voltei a ler.

A noite seria longa, muito longa.


	6. As Coisas Mudam

**As Coisas Mudam**

_Perdoar outras pessoas é fácil_

_O difícil é perdoar a si mesmo._

_(**Autor Desconhecido**)_

**POV/ EDWARD**

– Edward! – Esse já era o segundo berro que Alice dava para me chamar. Contrariado, eu me levantei do chão para me arrumar. Aonde eu vou? Para inferno dos adolescentes humanos. Os adultos chamam aquilo de colégio.

Ser um monstro imortal é uma merda, mas ser um monstro imortal com cara de adolescente é uma merda maior ainda.

Guardei o meu livro na estante em minha frente. A música que eu estava escutando eu já havia desligado, Rosalie tinha vindo no meu quarto duas vezes para reclamar dela. Chega dar vergonha morar junto de uma vampira que não tem um gosto musical decente.

Suspirei e peguei a minha muda de roupa que estava em cima do meu sofá. Alice a tinha separado ontem à noite; essa era a sua brincadeira predileta: vestir as suas bonecas que andam, falam e reclamam, e muito, com ela.

Tirei a minha camiseta e olhei para a floresta antes de vestir a outra. Forks pode ser chata, mas essa é a minha casa predileta. Ela tinha várias paredes de vidros, o que dava uma ampla visão da floresta em volta, aquilo dava uma pequena sensação de conforto, sensação essa que eu nunca senti nas outras casas que temos espalhadas pelo mundo.

Parei de pensar bobagens e terminei de trocar de roupa, vai que a pintora de rodapé vampira reclama novamente? Peguei a minha mochila que já estava pronta desde a noite anterior. Espera, quem foi que arrumou a minha mochila? Estranho, eu não lembro de ter tocado nela. Deve ter sido a Alice.

Desci as escadas com o mesmo animo de alguém que está indo para a forca.

– Se anime, Edward – Esme me abraçou pelos os ombros.

– É, Ed, você está parecendo uma criança humana indo para o maternal – É claro que Emmett não poderia perder essa.

– Vamos todos no meu carro? – Cortei a onda de zoação para cima de mim.

– Pode ser – Jasper deu de ombros.

– Beleza, eu vou pegar as minhas... – Comecei a caminhar para o porta-chaves que ficava na cozinha

– Estão aqui – A baixinha estendeu as minhas chaves.

– Obrigado, vamos? – Mudei o meu caminho e me dirigi à porta que levava até a garagem.

– Espere, Rosalie ainda não desceu – Alice rolou os olhos.

– Que pena, pois eu estou indo – Sim, eu não estava nos meus melhores dias.

– Não se atrevam a irem sem mim! – Rose gritou do andar de cima.

– Tchau, mãe. Tchau, pai – Acenei para os meus pais e fui para a garagem. Como eu disse uma vez: Rosalie que se explodisse.

Abri a porta do meu carro e, menos de dois segundos depois, Rosalie já estava acomodada no banco de trás.

– Aprenderam com se faz? – Perguntei debochado para os meus irmãos. Alice, que estava no banco da frente, escondeu uma risada.

– Próxima parada: Forks Hight School! – A toquinho de amarrar jegue era a única feliz ali dentro.

Balancei a cabeça, desgostoso, e liguei o carro, esperei o portão subir e então comecei o meu caminho para a penitência diária.

E lá vamos nós de novo – Pensei amargamente. Só espero que as coisas estejam um pouco menos entediantes e primitivas do que a 80 anos atrás. E olha que se tratando de Forks, é bem possível que continue a mesma coisa de sempre.

Mas não estavam. Com eu sei disso? Uma moto passou por nós a mais de 100km/h. Caramba, nós estávamos no meio da cidade! E se tivesse uma velhinha atravessando a rua? Loucura ou não, pelo o jeito, os padrões de Forks estão subindo. Aquela moto deveria custar caro, muito caro. Se eu fosse eu humano, rapidamente teria perdido ela de vista.

Emmett assoviou – Algum milionário fugindo da policia veio morar para cá ou o turismo de Forks está bem melhor. Vocês viram aquela moto? – Isso não é muito frequente, mas todos nós concordamos com o ursão. Pegamos a rodovia principal e rapidamente chegamos ao colégio.

Adolescentes no ápice da puberdade: chegamos.

Quando abrimos a porta do carro, foi como se tivessem acendido refletores em nós. Todos os alunos que estavam no estacionamento nos olhavam.

– Por favor, tentem ser iguais aos humanos – Alice murmurou num tom que só nós vampiros podíamos escutar.

– Ser igual a animais selvagens... Pode deixar – Emmett fez um sinal de positivo

– Emmett... – A baixinha tinha um olhar de fúria

– Relaxa, Alice – Jasper passou o braço em torno dos ombros da pigmeu. Ela logo abriu um sorriso.

Emmett, vendo os olhares dos humanos homens para a sua vampira, também a abraçou. Que beleza, agora eu sou um único pedaço de carne para as humanas selvagens. Maravilha.

– Ei, essa não é a moto que passou por nós? – Emmett apontou para o único veiculo decente do estacionamento, tirando o meu carro, é claro.

– É – Eu confirmei. Beleza, então era um adolescente o maluco andando a mais de 100 quilômetros por hora. Que evolução!

– Vamos entrar, ainda temos de passar na coordenação – Rosalie nos despertou.

Há a historia de um profeta que abre o mar com um cajado, foi mais ou menos assim que eu me senti naquele momento: prestes a atravessar um mar de adolescentes. Emmett foi o meu cajado. O tamanho do vampiro foi o suficiente para encantar ao mesmo tempo de amedrontar os jovens dali. Eles nos abriam caminho como se fossemos as pessoas mais importantes do mundo.

Como precaução, eu fechei a minha mente para tudo e todos, me concentrei apenas nos meus desanimados pensamentos. Ninguém merece ver as fantasias que esses humanos fazem com nós dentro das suas mentes.

Finalmente chegamos à frente de uma sala que eu presumi ser minúscula. Naquele colégio chamavam aquilo de coordenação. Com um suspiro eu abri a porta, deixei os meus irmãos passarem e depois entrei.

– Ele demorará muito a chegar? – Nos deparamos com uma jovem apoiada na bancada, conversando com a secretária.

– Tenha paciência, querida – A velha senhora estava sendo até mesmo carinhosa com a garota. – Ah! – Ela nos viu – Eu posso ajudá-los? – A secretária sorriu para nós, ignorando a garota, a qual bufou e foi para o canto da sala.

– Nós somos os novos alunos, viemos aqui para pegar os nossos horários – Eu assumi a liderança.

– Ah, sim, só um segundinho – A senhora começou a procurar algo.

– Oi, tem algum Jacob ai? – Olhamos para a garota.

– Não, desculpa – Alice tomou a frente – Oi, Bella! – A baixinha fingiu que só a tinha visto agora.

– Oi, Alice – Lançou um olhar para o restante do bando.

– Ah, desculpe, esses são os meus irmãos: Jasper, Edward, Emmett e Rosalie – Alice apontou para cada um de nós. A jovem encarou o Emmett e a Rosalie abraçados e depois o Jasper e a Alice. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Somos adotados – Emmett sussurrou.

– Ah! – Balançou a cabeça, então sorriu – Eu sou Bella, a nova vizinha –

– Da onde você a conhece, Alice? – O ursão olhou para a baixinha.

– Eu fui ontem de noite à sua casa, mas eu acho que você e a sua namorada estava reformando o quarto – A garota respondeu pela a Alice. Então era ela a motorista da moto! Emmett sorriu sacana, Rose parecia um pouco envergonhada. Cara, eu nunca tinha visto Rosalie envergonhada. Essa jovem já tem pontos positivos comigo.

– Aqui – A secretária pigarreou – Vocês querem que eu chame alguém para lhes mostrarem o colégio? –

– Não, muito obrigado – Sorri para a senhora e peguei os papeis que ela havia deixado encima do balcão. A velha parecia hipnotizada.

Dei um aceno para a garota que olhava divertida para a outra humana e acompanhei os meus irmãos para fora da sala. Eu estava distribuindo os horários quando escutamos alguém nos chamando, olhamos para a porta da coordenação.

– Pensei que vocês nunca iriam olhar... enfim, a velha tarada me pediu para dizer para vocês que ela precisa que o seu pai ou a sua mãe venha aqui amanhã. – A jovem riu e fechou a porta.

Dei de ombros e passei a olhar os meus horários, comparei-os com os da Alice, afinal, éramos apenas nós dois que estaríamos no 3º grau, enquanto o restante estava no 4º. [N/A: Não faço a mínima idéia de como funciona os colégios lá. Me desculpem] Isso aí, um ano a mais de tortura. Percebi que teríamos somente duas aulas juntos: Espanhol e Física. Combinamos de nós encontrarmos no intervalo e depois nos separamos.

Aulas onde sabemos mais que os professores: lá vamos nós.

**POV/ BELLA**

_Eu sabia que tinha que sair dali, mas não sabia como. Eu corria desesperadamente pelos os corredores da Secrets, se eles fossem parte de um labirinto, com certeza seria mais fácil de sair dali. Afinal, labirintos tinham saídas. _

_Eles estavam me alcançando._

_Com as entranhas retorcidas pelo o medo, eu continuei a correr. Eu havia descoberto todo o plano alguns segundos atrás, a obrigação de Jully era me levar até a sala de experimentos. O que fariam lá? Me matariam. Eu tinha passado dos limites, eu era oficialmente uma ameaça. E ameaças para aquele país deveriam ser destruídas. _

_Jully é uma boa pessoa, ela foi a única que me tratou com se eu fosse um ser dentro daquela base, e o seu coração era tão bom que ela não fora capaz de fazer aquilo comigo, então me contou tudo e me ordenou a fugir. E aqui estou eu: tentando escapar._

_Virei num corredor e corri desenfreadamente nele, eu estava na metade quando tive uma visão dos guardas a alguns metros de onde eu estava, eles estavam vindo pelo corredor que cortava o meu horizontalmente. Cheguei a derrapar com a parada brusca que eu dei, girei e comecei a voltar por onde eu tinha vindo. _

_Eu dei dois passos quando o meu caminho mais a frente foi bloqueado, ofegando eu girei. Tinha que dar tempo. Mas não deu. Eu nem tinha dado o primeiro passo quando a outra entrada foi bloqueada. _

_Eu estava cercada._

_Parei onde eu estava e me concentrei. "Fogo, por favor me ajude!" – Não fazia muito tempo que eu havia descoberto aquele poder, acho que apenas eu sei dele. Abri os olhos, fechei as minhas mãos em punhos e as cruzei na frente do meu peito, então com fúria eu descruzei e as abri. Em cada mão minha estava uma bola de fogo._

_Foi até mesmo divertido ver aqueles soldados recuarem. O meu divertimento durou muito pouco._

– _Pare! – Eu podia estar lá na China e mesmo assim eu reconheceria aquela voz de trovão._

_De dentro da multidão de soldados, saiu um homem de quase dois metros de altura, com o rosto deformado por uma enorme cicatriz. Ele vinha com Jully e uma arma. Esta arma estava apontada para a cabeça da minha única amiga ali dentro._

– _Solte-a! – Apontei uma bola de fogo para ele._

– _Renda-se – Ele nem deu bola para a minha ameaça, ao contrario, ele destravou a arma mostrando que estava nem ai para mim._

– _Fuja, Bella – Jully mexeu apenas os lábios. _

_Mas eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela._

_Abaixei os ombro e a cabeça. "Fogo, obrigado" – As chamas sumiram das minhas mãos. Mais rápido do que eu julgava possível, eu estava rodeada. Algum soldado prendeu os meus pulsos nas minhas costas e me jogou de cara no chão. Não me importei, eu apenas olhava para aquele homem desgraçado._

_E ele, olhando nos meus olhos, atirou na cabeça de Jully. _

_O som daquele tiro ecoava na minha cabeça enquanto eu via o corpo sem vida de Jully cair no chão. Os olhos vidrados da minha amiga me olhavam. O sangue começou a se espalhar pelo chão. Eu ofegava descontrolavelmente._

– _NÃO! – Berrei. Então, tudo o que eu guardava dentro do meu ser, se desencadeou. _

_Um clarão me rodeava, mas parecia que eu ainda podia ver o corpo inerte de Jully no chão. Ela morreu por minha culpa. O clarão se intensificou. Fechei os olhos com força sentindo algo dentro de eu morrer. Ela morreu por minha culpa._

– Não! – Urrei sentando na minha cama.

Abracei os meus joelhos e comecei a tremer. Todos os dias eram assim, todas as noites o mesmo pesadelo. Por que ainda era tão real? Por que foi me avisar? Se tivesse apenas seguido as ordens, ela ainda estaria viva. Mas não está – Minha consciência foi cruel. Com as pernas tremendo eu me levantei e fui para o meu banheiro.

Entrei dentro dele, joguei boa quantidade de água no meu rosto. O que eu vi no meu espelho me deu nojo. _Ela morreu por sua culpa_ – Ele dizia. Com um grito de dor e raiva eu soquei a mão nele, rachando-o em vários pedaços. _Ela morreu por minha culpa_ – Pensei enquanto olhava a minha mão, perfurada pelos cacos de vidro, se auto-regenerando.

Olhei para os pedaços do espelho espalhados pelo chão do banheiro.

– Reparo – Automaticamente, todos os pedaços começaram a se re-ajuntarem na sua moldura oval que ainda estava pendurada na parede.

Parecendo um zumbi, eu me despi e entrei no chuveiro. Todas as manhãs fazendo a mesma coisa. Senti a água fria batendo nas minhas costas, foi somente ai que eu realmente acordei. Soltei um ofego e mudei a temperatura da água.

Hora de me recompor

Terminei o meu banho e me arrumei para ir para o colégio pensando a mesma coisa: _era eu quem deveria ter morrido, só eu_.

Me assustei quando vi que já estava em frente da porta que levava até a minha garagem, notei que na minha mão estava até a chave. Abri a minha porta e me dirigi até a minha moto, só quando eu já tinha montado nela e aberto a porta da garagem, foi que eu percebi que não tinha pegado a minha mochila e o meu capacete. Suspirando, eu desci do meu veiculo e entrei novamente na minha casa.

Encontrei a minha mochila jogada no chão da cozinha, o meu capacete estava alguns metros distante dela. Como eles foram parar ali? Dando de ombros, eu peguei a minha bolsa, coloquei-a em cima do balcão, a abri e então comecei a esvaziá-la.

– Accio Espada – A mesma voou para fora da minha mochila – Accio Arco – Ela também. – Accio Cesto – Esperei ele sair – Accio Varinha – Acabou.

Fechei a minha mochila que agora estava tão leve.

Peguei o meu arco, o cesto e a minha espada e subi para o meu quarto, abri o meu assoalho e os escondi lá dentro. Desde que eu comecei a morar nessa casa, eu faço isso. Desci novamente as escadas, peguei a minha mochila, o meu capacete e coloquei a minha varinha dentro da minha meia, ali não era o lugar mais confortável, mas era o mais prático. Tranquei aporta e montei na minha moto. Eu estava atrasada.

Sem perder mais tempo, eu parti dali.

Eu não estava indo tão rápido quanto eu gostaria de ir pelas as estradas, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, foi: não importa onde estiver, respeite as regras. Se bem que seguir todas as regras é impossível. Nem o Obama consegue fazer isso!

Rapidamente cheguei ao colégio. É, eu acho que corri bastante, pois ainda está cheio de alunos no estacionamento. Parei na minha vaga de sempre e desci da minha moto. Sim, eu era a única a andar de moto por ali. Também, quem seria o louco de andar de moto nesse frio todo que Forks faz? Só eu mesmo. A pirada gostosa, como dizem os jovens humanos desse colégio.

Você quer ver algo aterrorizante mesmo? Algo que vai deixar você sem sono à noite? Algo que te arrepiará até o seu ultimo pêlo? E fará tremer todos os seus ossos? Basta você dar uma olhada nessas pervertidas mentes masculinas humanas. Pode ter certeza, se você ficou com medo vendo o filme 'O Massacre Da Serra Elétrica' você terá um enfarte vendo o que eu vejo quase todos os dias.

Ignorando as cantadas idiotas, eu entrei no colégio. Tinha dado o terceiro passo, quando uma Ângela ofegante parou na minha frente.

– Po... por favor... me diga o que... você fez! – O que?

– Ang, eu não entendi – Ela ergueu o indicador, mostrando para eu esperar um pouco. A minha amiga colocou as mãos nos joelhos enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

– Pronto? – Pedi quando ela conseguiu se endireitar.

– Sim. Agora, por favor, Bella, me diga o que você fez – Ela fez os clássicos e manjados olhinhos do gatinho do Shrek.

– Com assim "o que você fez"? Eu não fiz nada. – Franzi as sobrancelhas

– Então por que estão te chamando na coordenação? – Ang ficou confusa.

– Céus, Ângela, me ajude a lembrar – Meu coração disparou. Coisa que não era comum

Alguns minutos depois...

– Desisto! Você vai ter que inventar uma historia lá na hora que souber – Minha amiga me olhou pedindo desculpas.

– Valeu... vou indo então, guarda isso para mim, por favor? – Entreguei o meu capacete para ela. Ang deu uma triste e rápida assentida de cabeça e eu, sem conter o meu desapontamento, dei um rápido aceno com a mão e virei as minhas costas para ela. Forca: lá vou eu.

– Bella! – Ângela gritou.

– Sim? – Me virei um pouco contente por ela ter interrompido a minha caminhada.

– Lembre: seja lá o que for... –

– Negue! É, eu sei – Completei a frase dela. Bati duas vezes no meu peito com o meu punho e depois mostrei o clássico 'v' com os dedos. Paz e amor na veia.

O pouco caminho que eu tinha que percorrer até chegar à coordenação foi feito com a minha mente trabalhando a mil. O que eu fiz?... Por que eu estou tão preocupada? Por que vai que chamam os meus pais? E aí... que pais? Será que vendem alguns pela a internet? Acho que não.

Como se os meus pés pesassem chumbo, eu finalmente cheguei até o meu destino.

– Oi – Despertei a velha

– Oi, Bella. Como vão os seus pais? – Ih, fudeu! Tentei achar o motivo para eu ter que vir até ali, mas a única coisa que a senhora fazia era tentar lembrar se já tinha visto os meus pais em algum filme.

– Vão bem, obrigada – Dei um sorriso falso. Eles estão passeando na terra dos 7 palmos.

– Ah, bom, vamos ao que interessa: eu preciso que você mostre a escola para um novo aluno – Será que ela vai se incomodar se eu fizer a dancinha da vitória aqui dentro?

– Tudo bem – Controlei a minha expressão. Fingi desinteresse.

– O nome dele é Jacob Black. Eu acho melhor você esperar aqui. – Me expôs um sorriso e me apontou para uma cadeira no canto da sala.

Assenti com a cabeça e fui me sentar no local indicado. Sem perder tempo, peguei o meu celular. O que? Eu tinha que comemorar.

'Ang,respira,estátudobem.Falocomvocêdepois_'_ – Sim, eu sou um horror escrevendo torpedo. Mas fazer o quê? Para mim é mais rápido assim do que ficar procurando abreviações. Guardei o meu celular e continuei esperando.

Muitos e muitos minutos depois...

– Ele demorará muito a chegar? – Me apoiei no balcão. Segundos após eu senti a porta ser aberta e o cheiro de vampiros dominar todo o local. Fingindo que eu não os tinha visto entrar, continuei a olhar para secretária.

– Tenha paciência, querida – A coroa até tentou ser gentil comigo. 5...4...3...2...1:

– Ah! – Ela finalmente viu os vampiros. Cara, eram 5 pessoas a mais naquele ovo e ela demorou todo esses tempo para percebê-los? A coisa está feia.

– Eu posso ajudá-los? – A velha me ignorou e eu, agindo como uma típica adolescente normal, bufei e voltei para a minha cadeira. Disfarçadamente, acompanhei a conversa deles.

– Oi, tem algum Jacob ai? – Aproveitei que a secretária estava procurando algum papel. É claro que eu sabia que ali não tinha nenhum Jacob. Mas eu precisava confirmar se algum deles me reconheceria, tirando a vampira anãzinha, é claro.

– Não, desculpa – A vampira que eu conheci ontem tomou a frente – Oi, Bella! – Será que ela acreditou que eu acreditei que ela só havia me visto na hora em que eu falei? Cara, isso ficou confuso!

– Oi, Alice – Olhei para o resto do bando.

– Ah, desculpe, esses são os meus irmãos: Jasper, Edward, Emmett e Rosalie – Conforme Alice ia falando, ela apontava. Levantei as sobrancelhas e olhei os casais. Não esqueçam: eu acabei de conhecê-los, então para eu deve ser nojento saber que eles namoram os seus irmãos.

– Somos adotados – O vampiro que parecia um armário sussurrou para mim.

– Ah! – Fingi que havia acabado de entender tudo. Divulguei o meu sorriso de aeromoça – Eu sou Bella, a nova vizinha –

– Da onde você a conhece, Alice? – O teto se dirigiu ao chão. Sim, eu sou mal.

– Eu fui ontem a noite na sua casa, mas eu acho que você e a sua namorada estavam reformando o quarto – Aproveitei para tentar tirar sarro com a cara do vampiro, mas ele apenas sorriu de um jeito estranho para mim, sua namorada foi quem ficou com vergonha. A mente do vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre me chamou a atenção, então quer dizer que eu tenho um fã. Legal, eu acho.

– Aqui – A velha arranhou a garganta. Será que ela engasgou?

Parei de acompanhar a conversa tão descaradamente, abaixei a cabeça e fingi que mexia em algo dentro da minha mochila. Vi pela a mente deles a secretaria com uma cara muito bizarra, fui ver com os meus próprios olhos. Cara, você tinha que ver a cara de safada dela. Não consegui esconder um sorriso. Os vampiros sem mais delongas saíram.

– Pai dizer aqui deles vir – Ela continuava a encarar o vazio. Sua mente estava pior que um filme pornô. Levantei da minha cadeira e resolvi quebrar o galho dela.

Os vampiros ainda estavam bem perto da porta, eles olhavam para alguma folha, provavelmente para os horários que tinham acabado de receber.

– Hey! – Eles nem se viraram. Vampiros surdos? Essa é nova. Os chamei novamente, felizmente para eles, os vampiros olharam. Felizmente para eles? Isso mesmo, se eles não me olhassem eu ia fazer um escândalo gritando da porta da direção. Eu sou um amor, não sou?

– Pensei que vocês nunca iriam olhar... enfim, a velha tarada me pediu para dizer para vocês que ela precisa que o seu pai ou a sua mãe venha aqui amanhã. – Ri e voltei para dentro da sala.

– Oi... – Passei a minha mão na frente do rosto a secretária. Estalei os dedos.

– Sim? – Ela piscou os olhos.

– Eu vou indo. O cara não deve vir hoje – Fui pegar a minha mochila.

Eu a estava colocando nas costas quando a porta da coordenação foi novamente aberta.

– Oi, eu sou Jacob Black – Um garoto moreno, bem alto e de curtos cabelos pretos, se dirigiu para a velha senhora. Eu ouvi o coração dela se acelerando. Que nojo!

– Que bom que você tenha chegado, tem gente aqui impaciente – A falsa ruica apontou a cabeça para mim e foi procurar os horários do garoto. Velha desgraçada!

– E ai? Sou Bella Swan – Estendi a mão.

– Jacob Black – Ele a apertou. O mais apropria seria dizer que ele a escondeu. Céus, que mão gigante! – Você estava me esperando? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas

– Serei a sua guia. – Como se essa escola fosse muito grande.

– Aqui está – A secretária estendeu um pequeno papel. O garoto se virou para ela.

– Obrigado – Sorriu para a secretaria. O coração da velha parou.

– Vamos? – Indiquei com a cabeça a porta. Aquilo não era muito bom para a minha sanidade. Ele assentiu e me seguiu caminho a fora.

– Posso ver? – Apontei para a folha na sua mão.

– Claro – Me entregou.

Dei uma rápida conferida. Seria fácil para ele encontrar as salas. Olhei novamente, teríamos 2 aulas juntos: Inglês e Educação física. Devolvi a folha.

– Aqui é muito fácil encontrar tudo. O seu horário indica o numero da sala a qual você deve ir, perceba que em todas elas há números gigantes em cima da porta – Apontei para a sala de biologia, nela tinha um grande 3 branco. – Viu? –

– É bem fácil mesmo – Acenou com a cabeça.

– Temos Inglês e Educação Física juntos, você deu sorte que a aula de Inglês é a que antecede o intervalo, então você pode ir comigo – Sorri para o novato.

– Obrigado – Devolveu o sorriso. Tocou o sino.

– Qual a sua primeira aula, mesmo? – Fiquei confusa.

– Ham – Olhou na folha – Bioquímica, sala 7 –

– Já estamos no corredor, vem, eu te levo até lá – Comecei a andar. O garoto rapidamente estava do meu lado. Dei uma discreta olhada para ele. E notei, sentindo o meu ego de caçadora se desmoronar, que, a cada passo dele, eu dava dois. O garoto era enorme.

– Não precisa, você não tem de ir para a sua aula? – Ele parecia preocupado.

– Que nada. É aula do Banner, é uma dádiva poder perder o seu começo tendo uma desculpa – Erguia as mãos para o alto dramaticamente. Jacob riu.

– Chegamos – Parei na frente da porta que estava aberta. Sorriu para mim e fez menção de entrar. Agarrei o seu braço – Essa professora é fogo, pelo o menos finja que esta prestando atenção na aula. O esporte preferido dela é colocar alunos para fora. Cuidado – Sussurrei.

– O que você está fazendo parado ai na porta? – A voz de cacatua da professora soou.

– Boa sorte – Soltei o braço dele, dei um sorriso e sai caminhando para a minha classe.

Banner, lá vou eu.

– Acha que isso aqui é um parque para você chegar na hora que quiser? – Essas foram as suas primeiras palavras. Gentil ele, não? [N/A: Eu não faço idéia de qual aula o Banner dá, então resolvi que seria historia nacional.]

– Eu estava cumprido ordens de superiores, Senhor – Imitei um soldado, até a mãozinha na cabeça eu fiz.

– Que ordens são essas? – Me olhou satisfeito por achar que iria me pegar mentindo.

– É confidencial, Senhor – Espacei as pernas, coloquei as minhas mãos para trás e ergui o queixo. A sala estava num silêncio tenso.

– Você acha que me engana com essa historia, Swan? – Ficou de pé

– A Senhora Banner dormiu de calça jeans, Senhor? – Continuei olhando séria para o infinito.

– O que? – Ele ficou momentaneamente confuso.

– É que elas são difíceis de abrir, Senhor – Algum aluno acabou não aguentando e caiu na risada. Os outros, para desespero do professor, o acompanharam.

– Desculpe, mas a minha historia é verídica, Senhor – Respondi a sua pergunta anterior. A coisa está ficando feia.

– Já chega! – Bateu a mão na sua mesa.

– Violência não leva a nada, Senhor. – Olhei para a mão dele espalmada e voltei a encarar o espaço interminável – Conversa é sempre o melhor caminho, Senhor – Alguns alunos já tinham até caído da cadeira.

– Permissão para sentar, Senhor – Eu estava até prevendo ele pegar a sua cadeira e lascando na minha cabeça.

– Sente-se agora, Swan! – Saliva voava da boca dele.

– Obrigada, Senhor! – Bati continência e marchei até a minha mesa. Parei ao lado dela, tirei a minha mochila e sentei duramente na cadeira, fiquei até com as costas retas, eu estava totalmente rígida, o meu olhar se perdia na minha frente.

Só deu para eu escutar o barulho da porta batendo. Relaxei na cadeira.

– Bella, essa foi demais – Ângela, que estava sentado do meu lado, segurava a barriga de tanto que já estava rindo. Expus um sorriso pequeno, modesto.

– Oi, povo – Falei por cima das outras vozes – Essa foi melhor do que a da semana passada? – Comecei a estralar as juntas dos meus dedos. Um péssimo hábito.

O pessoal da minha sala estava bastante dividido, os poucos que conseguiam acalmar a risada davam os seus votos. O que eu fiz semana passada? Bom...

**Flashback on: **

– _Chega! – Exclamei levantando da cadeira. Os alunos que estavam concentrados nos seus livros me olharam assustados._

– _Senhor Banner, eu preciso falar isso. Está a tanto tempo preso dentro de mim que eu acho que vou explodir! Eu realmente preciso desabafar com o senhor – Coloquei a mão em cima do meu coração e o encarei com olhos sofridos. O homem estava sem reação. _

– _Sei que vai ser difícil para o senhor aceitar isso, mas eu não consigo mais me segurar – Andei uns passos na direção dele esticando o meu braço. _

_O professor Banner se inclinou ansioso para frente, o resto da sala nem respirava._

– _Eu... eu sinto tanta vergonha de falar isso – Abaixei a cabeça e o meu débil membro superior direito._

– _Fale, Swan – O homem se levantou, sua voz estava séria e ansiosa. Aquilo estava saindo melhor do que eu havia pensado._

– _Tudo bem, eu vou falar – O senhor Banner apoiou as mãos na sua mesa se inclinando para frente, o resto da sala fez a mesma coisa, mas sentados. _

– _Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, eu estou muito apertada – A mão dele escorregou o fazendo quase bater a cabeça na mesa. Mas, pelo o visto, ele não se importou_

– _O que? – O cara não tinha entendido._

– _Eu estou muito apertada, eu até tentei me segurar, mas eu preciso livrar isso de dentro de mim – A sala finalmente saiu do seu estado de zumbi e algumas risadas não controladas surgiram no ar._

– _O que o senhor pensou que eu estava dizendo? – Ergui a sobrancelha._

– _Nada, pode ir – Se sentou transtornado. O resto dos alunos não conseguiram mais segurar a risada. _

_Eu saí da sala mordendo os lábios para não rir, já fora dela eu pude escutar ele gritando como os alunos para eles ficarem quietos. A minha vingança está só começando, senhor Banner._

**Fim Flashback**

O porquê de tudo isso? Bem, ele fez uma coisa que nunca deveria ter feito: ele mexeu com a minha amiga. E ninguém sai imune depois que faz isso, ninguém, Malfoy que o diga. O que aconteceu? Vamos voltar a duas semanas atrás.

**Flashback on**

– _Isso é o cúmulo! – O professor Banner bateu com o seu livro na minha mesa, seus olhos furiosos estavam em Ângela, a qual se encolhia._

– _Esse é o segundo bimestre que estamos estudando isso, e só a senhorita que ainda não entendeu! Acho que eu preciso olhar no seu histórico para conferir se você não tem algum problema mental! – Ângela estava a beira de lágrimas. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim e humilhar os seus alunos? Ele é só um professorzinho de merda dando aula em um fim de mundo. _

_Foi com esse pensamento que eu fiquei de pé._

– _Quem apoiava os Vietcongs na vergonhosa guerra do Vietnã? – Falei no mesmo tom que ele se diria a Ângela._

– _O que? – Ele estava desnorteado com a minha súbita revolta._

– _O que foi a Doutrina Trumam? Qual era o objetivo principal da OTAN quando foi criada? Por que na era colonial as colônias do norte se desenvolveram mais que as colônias do sul? Qual foi a rede terrorista responsável pela a queda das torres gêmeas?Quando a ONU foi criada? Você ao menos sabe o significa as cores da... – Eu berrava no rosto dele. _

– _Chega! – Sua cabeça estava tão atordoada, que as respostas simplesmente fugiam da sua mente. Eu não podia ter pedido outra coisa._

– _São 16 anos dando aula e você não sabe essas respostas? – Me inclinei para cima dele – ISSO É O CÚMULO! – Bati a minha mão na mesa fazendo um alto som. _

– _Chega – Começou a suar. O meu professor bem que tentou manter a pose, mas eu via, a cada segundo, ela se ruir._

– _Eu vou solicitar da coordenação um atestado de exame mental do senhor – Minha voz parecia uma faca de tão cruel que era._

– _PARA FORA! Vá direto para a sala do diretor – O cara finalmente explodiu._

– _Com prazer, acho que vou aprender mais com a secretária do que com o senhor – Virei às costas para ele e me encaminhei para a porta._

_Banner,Banner... se prepare, pois a guerra agora é oficial. _

**Fim Flashback **

Eu tinha pegado dois dias de suspensão, nada demais. Feio ficou para o senhor Banner, o qual teve uma boa conversinha com o diretor, afinal, a melhor aluna do colégio não teria feito tudo àquilo à toa.

O professor retornou para a sala com uma expressão assassina, ele lançou um olhar de fúria para mim e gritou o numero da página do livro para abrirmos, então se virou para o quadro. É, eu não vou ser a aluna do mês. Como se eu me importasse.

Passei o restante da aula o encarando divertida, eu percebia pela a sua mente que ele estava percebendo o erro que cometeu. O homem sabia de três coisas: 1 - eu não iria parar 2 - a sua vida seria um inferno até o final do ano 3 - ele precisava fazer algo. Eu sorri por dentro. As coisas vão ficar mais interessantes, então? Eu não poderia ter tido uma noticia melhor.

O resto das minhas aulas foram como sempre: entediantes. A minha próxima aula, graças a algum deus, era a ultima antes do intervalo. Dei um tchau para Ang, que me acompanhava pelos os corredores, e entrei na sala. Eu sempre sentava sozinha, tirando as aulas que eu tinha com a Ângela, não sei o porquê, mas, para mim, é extremamente incomodo as mentes dos humanos. Eles sempre tinham segundas intenções quando chegavam perto de mim, Ang, como sempre, era a exceção, sua mente demonstrava que ela apenas queria a minha amizade. Essa garota tem bom coração.

Joguei a minha mochila em cima da mesa e me acomodei na cadeira, uns instantes depois e o professor de Língua Inglesa chegou. Eu até que gostava dessa aula, o professor não era o dos melhores, mas eu gostava da matéria, e isso já é um avanço. Abri a minha mochila e enterrei a minha mão dentro dela tentando achar o meu livro. Desistindo de tentar achar pelo o tato, eu a peguei e coloquei no meu colo, então enfiei a minha cabeça dentro dela. Usar feitiços indetectáveis de extensão às vezes só atrapalha.

– Pessoal, esse é o novo aluno. Se apresente e arrume um lugar para sentar – Levantei a minha cabeça e dei de cara com o Jacob laçando um olhar irritado para o meu professor, que agora estava virado para o quadro. É, eu o odeio até hoje por causa disso.

– Oi, eu sou Jacob Black – Ele levantou mão fazendo um bizarro aceno. Olhou perdido para a sala até que me encontrou ali, curvada sobre a mochila, olhando para ele.

Jacob soltou um suspiro de alivio e, sem mais delongas, veio até a minha carteira. As garotas da minha sala me olharam querendo me matar, e os alunos olhavam Jacob querendo matar ele. Quanto drama!

– E aí? Como esta sendo o seu primeiro dia de aula? – Sorri para Jacob enquanto ele se arrumava ao meu lado.

– Pior do que eu imaginava – Encolheu os ombros.

– Relaxa, é só o primeiro dia. Depois piora, pode ter certeza – Assenti para mim mesma. Céus, e como piora.

– Valeu por me animar – Jacob enrugou o rosto. Apertei os lábios escondendo um sorriso.

– Se a conversa dos dois já acabou, será que dariam licença para eu começar a aula? – A voz do nosso professor soou.

– Mas é claro! Eu estava mesmo explicando para o novato o quanto é legal as suas aulas e, céus, seria um martírio para eu atrapalhá-la – O olhei com olhos inocentes. Ele me mandou um olhar cético e começou a explicar o conteúdo.

– Boa, eu não poderia ter pensado numa melhor – Jacob murmurou.

Pisquei para ele e voltei a olhar para o homem que se dizia educador.

A aula passou mais rápido do que eu julgava possível, antes mesmo de eu me dar conta do que o professor estava explicando, o sinal tocou. Até cheguei a levar um susto. Balançando a minha cabeça, eu arrumei os meus materiais na minha mochila.

– Você sabe o número do seu armário? – Me virei para Jacob que também arrumava as suas coisas.

– Ah, – Ele se virou para mim – acho que é 157 – O garoto olhou para cima, tentando se lembrar – Isso, 157. – Assentiu para si próprio.

– Bom, é perto do meu. – Me levantei – Agora vamos, senão passaremos o intervalo aqui dentro – Passei a alça da minha mochila pelas as minhas costas. Empurrei a minha cadeira para trás e contornei a de Jacob, o qual rapidamente ficou de pé. A sala estava quase vazia.

Guiei o garoto em silêncio pelos os corredores apinhados de adolescentes, até que finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino.

– Aqui está o seu – Apontei para a caixa metálica, grudada em outras, com o numero 157 gravado em cima.

– Eu vou até ali no meu, já volto – Apontei para frente, Jacob assentiu e começou a mexer no pequeno botão da senha. Como se eles funcionassem.

O meu armário é o162, é até mesmo perto do dele. Girei o botão formando o meu código, tirei a minha mochila, a coloquei lá dentro e então o fechei. Levei um susto quando vi Jacob ali parado. Pareceu até cena de filme. Sinistro.

– Ãh... vamos? – Ignorei o arrepio que eu senti.

– Claro – Exibiu um sorriso caloroso, o qual eu comecei a perceber que era comum em seu rosto.

Sabe quando uma estrela de Hollywood começa a desfilar no glorioso tapete vermelho e todas as pessoas se desdobram para acompanhá-la? Bem, foi assim que eu me senti.

– Parabéns, você é o novo pedaço de carne do parada. Agradeça aos Cullen por também terem chegado hoje, pois se não, meu colega, você ia ver o que é um pesadelo na vida real – Murmurei para Jacob. Eu acho que vi uma pequena sombra passar no olhar dele.

Não demorou muito e chegamos à mesa em que eu sento todos os dias. No começo sentava apenas a Ângela ali, mas depois que eu resolvi sentar junto com ela, aquela mesa não tinha mais espaço.

– Gente, esse é Jacob Black, ele não está tendo um dia muito bom, então peguem leve – Comecei a minha frase olhando todos os que estavam ali, mas terminei-a encarando as garotas.

– Oi, Jacob – Lauren deu uma secada nele enquanto enrolava uma mecha do seu cabelo. Só faltou o chiclete para ela ser uma vadia completa. Vi pelo o canto de olhos Ang rolar os olhos.

– Vamos lá pegar algo para comer? – Me virei para Jacob, o qual deu uma rápida assentida de cabeça, ele até parecia aliviado por ter um motivo para sair dali.

Caminhamos para a fila do lanche que estava anormalmente pequena, claro que com todos os olhares voltados para nós, e entramos nela. Muitos ainda nos encaravam descaradamente quando, de repente, os Cullen chegaram. Sim, tinha adolescentes para todo o lado virando a cara de um lado para o outro, indeciso em quem escolher para ser a pessoas pela a qual choraria a noite por ter sido ignorado por ele ou ela. Nem preciso comentar o quão patético é.

– É para hoje – Cutuquei a garota que estava na minha frente, ela segurava a bandeja no peito enquanto olhava hipnotizada para os Cullen. Olhando-a com desprezo, a contornei.

– Aqui – Estendi uma bandeja para Jacob, ele balançava a mão na frente da cara da garota. Ela parecia nem notar.

– Obrigado – O garoto riu contornando a jovem e pegou a bandeja que eu alcançava.

– Por que eles estão assim? – Jacob pegou um pequeno pote com pudim e olhou para mim. Tirei o pote dele e coloquei onde ele havia pegado.

– É sério, você não gostar nadinha do que vai te acontecer depois de comer isso ai. Ah, sobre eles, sei lá, deve ser os hormônios – Balancei os ombros e peguei uma maçã.

– E por que você não está desse jeito? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

– E por que _você_ não está desse jeito? – Foi a minha vez de levantar as sobrancelhas.

– É, você me pegou – Jacob riu enquanto pegava um pedaço de pizza, ele parou e me mostrou ela como se pedisse uma autorização. Eu balancei a cabeça aprovando, o garoto sorriu e a colocou dentro da sua bandeja.

Eu peguei um suco de laranja e Jacob uma soda, pagamos e então voltamos para a mesa. Ela estava apinhada de gente, apenas no lugar onde eu sentava, na frente de Ang, era o que estava vazio. Lancei um olhar para o garoto que acabaria sentando do meu lado, o jovem, que eu nem sei o nome, me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

– Você pode dar, fazendo um favor, um espaço para o novato aqui? – Sorri para ele, e o humano com graves problemas de espinhas, mal se contendo, pulou para fora da cadeira. – Obrigada – O jovem parecia que iria ter um infarto.

– Senta aí, Jacob – Coloquei a minha bandeja sobre a mesa. Percebi que ele olhava o garoto que havia pulado da cadeira com a sobrancelha erguida, mas pareceu logo ignorá-lo, e sentou-se do meu lado.

– E então, quais são as novidades? – Perguntei quando percebi que todos estavam encarando o novato. Nem terminei de falar e uma enxurrada de vozes tomou a mesa. Suspirei e mordi a minha maçã. E "O Drama E As Alegrias Da Juventude", a novela mais entediante do mundo, começa.

Fiquei feliz quando vi que os adolescentes já estavam indo para as suas salas. Tomei o ultimo gole do meu suco e me voltei para Jacob. O observei até com certa estranheza: ele olhava para os outros da mesa escutando atentamente as conversas, de uma forma que me fez acreditar que ele nunca tivesse escutado humanos na puberdade conversando.

– Você sabe na onde fica a sala da sua próxima aula? – Ele parou de olhar Jéssica que falava animadamente e se virou para mim.

– Sim, eu passei na frente dela antes, acho que sei como chegar lá – Jacob balançava a cabeça enquanto falava. Ele estava mais interessado na Jéssica falando o quanto o novo professor era bonito do que em mim. Deixei essa passar.

– Tudo bem, eu vou indo para a minha sala, te vejo na Educação Física – Me levantei pegando a minha bandeja com a metade da minha maçã e a pequena garrafa vazia do meu suco. Acenei para Ângela e sai sem que ninguém mais me notasse. Contornando as mesas, eu joguei o que sobrou do meu lanche no lixeiro e coloquei a bandeja em cima do balcão indicado.

Andei desanimadamente até o meu armário e peguei a minha mochila, ainda desanimada, eu fui para a minha sala de Biologia. Joguei a minha bolsa em cima da minha carteira habitual, cruzei os meus braços em cima da mesa e então repousei a minha cabeça neles. A noite passada não tinha sido à das melhores e o cansaço havia me batido só agora.

Enquanto eu tentava ter uns minutos de descanso antes dos outros adolescentes chegassem, a minha mente rodava: quem tinha sido o ou a desgraçado (a) que me atacou ontem? Por que me atacou? Seria um dos meus antigos inimigos? Não, nenhum deles tinha poder o suficiente para fazer o que havia feito. Essa conclusão só me levava ao mesmo lugar de onde eu estava: quem ele ou ela era?

Foi com a minha cabeça ainda cheia de perguntas, que eu escutei os outros alunos entrando na sala. Vendo que eu não teria mais sossego, eu levantei a minha cabeça e puxei a minha mochila, com uma preguiça enorme, e peguei o meu livro de biologia. A sala rapidamente foi ficando cheia, a conversa deles entravam, contra a minha vontade, nos meus ouvidos. Apoiei os meus cotovelos na mesa e então coloquei as minhas mãos nas minhas orelhas.

Cadê a porra do professor para colocar em ordem isso aqui?

Segundos depois e um cara de uns 30 e poucos anos atravessou a porta da sala, ele tinha um andar sério e o seu rosto tinha um olhar centrado, mas tudo isso se perdia no momento em que se colocava os olhos em seus compridos cabelos castanhos claros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo rente a nuca. Ele carregava a sua pequena maleta na mão esquerda, o seu braço direito não parecia muito bom.

No momento em que ele tirou casaco, eu soube o porquê. O seu ombro esquerdo estava todo enfaixado, era com se ele tivesse levado um tiro... ou uma flecha. As minhas entranhas se retorceram no momento em que ele começou a me encarar. O novo professor só desviou os olhos de mim quando o vampiro de cabelos acobreados entrou na sala. Resolvi tentar agir 'normalmente'. Eu não podia levantar suspeita.

Acalmei o meu coração e lancei um sorriso para o vampiro. Ele viu o mesmo e desviou a cara. Strike 1. O leitor de mentes olhou para a sala e parecia não querer entender que a única carteira vaga era a do meu lado, vi que ele trancava o maxilar enquanto vinha na minha direção. Ele sentou do meu lado sem olhar para minha cara. Strike 2.

– Oi – Tentei novamente ser simpática. Evitei olhar o novo professor. O meu visinho somente acenou com a cabeça e continuou a olhar para frente. Strike 3, tá fora.

– Beleza, eu desisto. É isso que dá tentar ser legal com as pessoas – Eu não queria admitir, mas eu fiquei magoada com aquilo. Eu era lixo, era?

– Eu sou James Chamfort, o novo professor de Biologia até o fim desse ano. Não me perguntem o que aconteceu com o seu antigo professor. – A sua voz era altiva e um pouco arrogante, ela me deu arrepios. Por que eu fui denunciar o senhor Molina? – Abram na pagina 118 – Ele se virou e começou a pendurar um cartaz na frente do quadro.

– Desculpe – Eu quase saquei a minha varinha devido ao susto que eu levei. Levando mais tempo do que se julgaria necessário, eu percebi que era o vampiro leitor de mentes quem estava falando. Dei uma rápida olhada para ele e virei o meu rosto para o quadro.

– Eu sei que agi como um idiota, mas parece que todos nessa escola estão tentando, de alguma maneira, chegar perto de mim e da minha família. – Assenti com a cabeça sem olhá-lo. A explicação dele até que tinha algum sentido, mas eu não tenho sangue de barata.

– É, eu acho que mereço – Ele sussurrou. Sim, você merece. O senhor Chamfort começou a sua explicação.

Aguentar um vampiro que fica te encarando a aula inteira, não é fácil, nem um pouco.

Eu via pela a mente do vamp, que ele estava tentando acessar a minha. Sua frustração por não conseguir saber o que se passava pela a minha cabeça para parecia dar mais ânimo para ele. Um pouco desconfortável e, até certo ponto irritada, eu joguei os meus cabelos para o lado e olhei para frente.

O problema era que tinha um suposto suspeito de ter feito tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo ontem a noite bem ali, a centímetros de mim. Sentindo repugnância e – eu odeio admitir isso – um pouco de medo, eu desfoquei os meus olhos e comecei a pensar em um plano.

Um plano pra tirar a minha dúvida e, caso ela seja fundada, para matá-lo.

Voltei a realidade, sem conseguir pensar em plano algum, e comecei a arrumar os meus materiais, fechei o zíper da minha mochila e fiquei de pé. No instante seguinte o sino tocou. Não querendo ficar nem mais um segundo na companhia daquele professor, eu sai, quase correndo, da sala. Respirei de alivio quando atravessei a porta e, com um pouco mais de tranquilidade, fui para a minha próxima aula.

Sem nenhuma novidade, essa matéria dada foi uma chatice total. Apoiei o meu cotovelo na mesa e repousei a minha cabeça na minha mão, meus olhos viam nada na minha frente e o meu cérebro vagava livre em busca de um plano. Resumindo, foi dessa maneira que a minha aula de Espanhol passou. O bom foi que a senhora Fernadez nem ligou, bom para ela, é claro. Depois que você aprende todas as línguas oficiais ou não do mundo, bem, espanhol chega a ser uma ofensa.

Suspirei de alivio quando o sinal indicando o fim daquela aula soou. Finalmente, a última aula!

Com um pouco mais de ânimo, eu me dirigi ao ginásio daquele colégio. Sim, fingir que sou uma fraca e desastrada humana era o ó. Fui diretamente para o vestiário feminino, ele ainda estava meio vazio, pelas as minhas contas, tinha apenas 2 garotas ali dentro. Com rapidez, eu tirei o meu uniforme de dentro da minha mochila e entrei em um banheiro.

Ninguém merece ver essas jovens olhando para os meus seios e tentado medir com os delas, e claro, as conversas delas era algo que eu sempre quero muito evitar. Basicamente, elas eram sobre garotos, garotos... hum, garotos e, ah, claro, garotos. De vez em quando elas falavam dos seios delas mesmas. É, eu sei, essas humanas são muito estranhas.

Terminei de colocar aquele uniforme horrível, composto de um short cinza e uma blusa de mangas curtas branca, calcei o meu tênis e amarrei o meu cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo. Anime-se, essa é a ultima aula – Foi com esse pensamento que eu forcei um sorriso no meu rosto e sai de dentro do banheiro. Coloquei a minha mochila dentro de um daqueles armários precários e parei na porta do vestiário. Só de fazer esse pequeno percurso, a minha falsa alegria acabou. Carrancuda, eu sai.

– Oi, Bella! – Me virei assustada e dei de cara com Jacob. Como eu me esqueci que essa aula eu teria com ele?

– Ah, oi, Jacob – Forcei um sorriso no meu rosto.

– Algum problema? – Como foi que ele percebeu?

– Sempre tem, esse só é um pouco mais complicado. – Torci a minha boca.

– Mas se tudo na vida fosse fácil, que graça teria em viver? – Deu de ombros. Pensei sobre as palavras dele um instante. Havia razão ali. Abri um verdadeiro sorriso.

– Obrigado, Jacob – Fui sincera.

– O que as mulheres no mundo fariam sem mim? – Olhou para cima, debochando.

– Morreriam? – Entrei na brincadeira.

– É isso aí – Piscou o olho.

Eu soltei um riso que a muito tempo não soltava e me encaminhei, com Jacob ao meu lado, até o nosso professor de Educação Física. Observei que muitos dali não gostaram da nossa caminhada. Como se eu me importasse com o que eles acham.

A tortura do hoje se chamava Badmilton. Olhei para aquelas raquetes sentindo que hoje o meu teatro teria de ser ainda mais patético. Primeiro foi uma garota de cabelos pretos, ela olhava para aquela raquete como se ela fosse algo venenoso, para jogar contra ela o nosso professor mandou o Jacob. Cara, que crueldade. Por que o 'crueldade'? Porque só do jeito de ele pegar a raquete dá para saber que jogar aquele esporte não era um problema Observei, até certo ponto divertida, Jacob ganhar todos os dali. Os garotos estavam morrendo de raiva.

A minha felicidade acabou no exato momento em que eu fui chamada para jogar com o novato.

Caminhei hesitante até o meu professor e peguei, temerosa, a raquete que ele me estendia. Muitos jovens dali estavam debochando de mim. Claro que a Swan nunca irá ganhar do aluno novo, ele parece um profissional! – Isso era o que eles sussurravam ou, no caso das garotas, falavam em voz alta sem o menor pingo de piedade.

Dei um fraco sorriso para Jacob e me encaminhei para o lado oposto ao dele. Ele me retribuiu o sorriso e, sem mais delongas, lançou a pequena 'peteca'. Eu podia ter pego, é claro, mas, querendo manter o meu disfarce, eu avancei só depois que ela já estava no chão.

As risadas dos outros alunos me encheram de raiva. Eu não gosto, nem um pouco, de que debochem de mim.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu agarrei a minha raquete com mais força. Espacei as minhas pernas, me agachei um pouco e fiquei atenta. Eles agora iriam saber o que é jogar. Jacob novamente sacou a peteca e eu, sem perder tempo, avancei para cima dela e rebati. Acho que o novato não esperava isso, pois quase não conseguiu pegá-la. A peteca voou devagar para o meu lado da rede, ela vinha alta e fácil. Ergui a minha raquete e avancei para cima dela e então, sem demonstrar que a segundos atrás eu havia deixado-a cair, eu lancei ela para o outro lado.

A peteca chegou ao chão sem dar chances ao Jacob.

Ele se ajeitou e me lançou um sorriso. O jogo de verdade começava agora. Saquei a peteca e depois de uma infinidade de rebatidas e ataques, foi que ela caiu do meu lado. Jacob a lançou novamente e tudo recomeçou, por causa de um pequeno deslize dele, o ponto foi meu. Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu me senti suar, o jogo estava indo longe. Aquilo estava legal.

A nossa diversão acabou com o toque do sino.

Derrapei e quase cai na quadra, céus, eu havia esquecido completamente que ainda estávamos na escola. Jacob aproveitou para marcar o seu ultimo ponto, empatando o jogo. Fui até o final da quadra e peguei a pequena peteca para levar ao professor. Vocês não têm idéia do susto que eu levei ao ver todos ali parados, olhando a mim e ao Jacob como se fossemos aberrações.

– O que deu neles? – O novato chegou ao meu lado e sussurrou para mim.

– Eu não sei – Murmurei de volta. Cara, aquilo me lembrava tanto a batalha de Hogwarts.

– Professor! – Balancei a raquete na frente da cara dele. Graças a algo, ele rapidamente se despertou. Humanos...

– Vocês já pensaram em fazer alguns testes para a liga estadual de Badmilton? – O humano com problemas de peso pendeu ansioso para cima de nós. Até parece.

– Claro, no final desse ano – Sorri para o nosso professor. Me virei para Jacob. – Saia daqui o mais rápido que você puder – Sussurrei, então larguei a minha raquete e a "peteca" no chão e corri para o vestiário feminino.

Quando Jacob seguiu o meu conselho e seguiu para vestiário masculino, foi que os murmúrios começaram. Idiota! Não era para chamar a atenção para cima de você. Foi me amaldiçoando que eu troquei de roupa. Peguei a minha mochila e, tentando ao máximo não ser vista, sai do ginásio. Segui caminho até o meu armário, peguei o meu capacete e, finalmente, segui o fluxo de alunos que iam saindo do colégio.

Parei ao lado da minha moto, eu estava prestes a subir nela quando vi o novo professor sair de dentro do colégio e se encaminhar para um Corolla preto. Vi ali a minha chance. Coloquei o meu capacete, montei e manobrei a minha moto. Deixei o meu suspeito passar por mim e pus-me a segui-lo. Sim, aquele não era o melhor plano do mundo, mas me ajudaria um pouco.

Tentei manter uma distancia aceitável, mas ele corria, e muito, com o seu carrinho. Ele seguiu pela a rodovia principal de Forks até que virou em uma pequena trilha, se o suposto humano não tivesse entrado nela, eu não a teria visto. Segui até aquele trecho e virei para dentro dele.

Foi aí que eu quase tive um infarto.

– Por que você está me seguindo? – Eu derrapei e quase perdi o controle da minha moto. O carro do novo professor estava ali parado, como ele ao seu lado, sua voz era até mesmo calma devido às circunstancias. Eu estaria fazendo um escândalo. Mas, caralho, como eu pude ser tão descuidada? Como eu deixei ele me encurralar?

Tirei o meu capacete sentindo o meu coração na garganta. E agora? Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. E se ele me matar? Sua idiota, não tinha um plano mais otário para seguir? – Minha mente me xingava. Pense, Bella, Pense!

– E então, por que estava me seguindo? – Ele encostou a mão direita no seu carro, se apoiando.

E AGORA!

– É que eu não entendi o que o senhor passou... – Enrolei o meu novo professor. É claro que ele não acreditou. Por que, uma vez na vida, algo seria fácil para mim? Eu sou Isabella Swan, ou seja, complique!

– Não minta para mim – Sua expressão oscilou por um instante e a sua calma se transformou em fúria. Mas rápido do que uma piscada, seu rosto demonstrou calma novamente. Parecia que ele estava só brincando comigo. Senti arrepios.

– Tudo bem, eu confesso. – Respirei fundo. Pensa, Bella! Foi nesse desespero que uma lâmpada desses desenhos idiotas se ascendeu em cima cabeça. – Eu perdi uma aposta e, como pagamento, eu teria que te seguir para falar para as outras garotas onde você morava. – Forcei um olhar constrangido.

O meu suspeito de novo inimigo ficou um bom tempo me encarando. Tentando não entregar o meu disfarce, eu coloquei os meus punhos dentro do meu capacete, eu não o deixaria ver as minhas mãos tremendo. Não mesmo. Se passou um segundo ou um ano, eu não sei, mas no momento em que ele abriu a boca para dar o seu veredicto, eu quase desejei que ele continuasse apenas me olhando.

– Vá para a sua casa, e avise para as suas colegas que eu não quero que isso se repita – Me lançou um ultimo olhar, que eu não consegui decifrar, e entrou no seu carro.

Eu via o veiculo do meu novo professor longe, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia me mexer. Ele... ele acreditou? Ele acreditou? Ou só esta brincando comigo? Se ele queria me colocar medo, conseguiu. Acalmei-me alguns instantes depois e agarrei o meu capacete com tanta força que quase o quebrei. Agora eu estava com ódio. Muito ódio. Mas esse ódio era dirigido a mim mesma. Como eu pude ser tão fraca, tão débil? Eu estava parecendo uma principiante.

E com diz o meu carrasco de dentro da Secrets: Se principiantes não se tornarem um dia profissionais, eles morrem. No sentido figurado, ou não.

Coloquei novamente o meu capacete, manobrei e voltei com a minha moto para a rodovia principal. O trajeto até a minha casa foi feito com a minha cabeça flutuando. Era a hora de eu pensar em um novo plano. Não seria com essa derrota que eu perderia a guerra.

E não seria mesmo, disso eu juro.

**POV/ EDWARD**

Se tiver algo pior do que viver eternamente como um monstro, é viver eternamente como um monstro e ter de ir a um colégio de humanos. Eu não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo. Não vou ser hipócrita, bem, talvez deseje.

Eles estavam no começo do 2º semestre do 3º ano do ensino final, e mesmo assim havia alunos que sabiam menos que as crianças humanas do primário. Se a situação é precária? Muito. Chega a dar vontade de rezar apenas para pedir algumas horas de sono. Dormir, isso é uma dádiva. Claro que monstros não a teriam.

Eu não sabia o que era pior: se eram as aulas, ou a troca delas. Andar nos corredores se tornava algo cada vez mais irritante. As humanas me olhavam com desejo e malicia. Eu queria saber se elas continuariam a me olhar assim depois de verem o que eu realmente sou. Provavelmente continuariam a olhar da mesma maneira. Os humanos serem assim me enojava. Eu não me lembrava de ser daquele jeito, como dizem: os tempos mudam. E, pelo o que eu pude notar, para pior.

Eu e a minha família combinamos de nos encontrar, aturar tudo aquilo sozinho não era algo que nós queríamos, então resolvemos enfrentar juntos. Guardei os meus materiais no armário indicado no meu horário e, farejando discretamente o ar, fui procurar a minha família. Eles estavam parados em frente do armário da Alice – eu vi o numero quando peguei o horário dela – pelo o jeito, eles já estavam comentando com foram essas primeiras e torturantes aulas.

– Oi – Cumprimentei o resto do bando, mas uma garota que passava ali do lado acenou para mim. Será que ela realmente pensou que eu estava falando com ela? Acho que sim. Claro que Emmett viu, sua gargalhada falava por si só.

– Emmett, cale a boca. Você esta assustando os humanos – Alice falou irritada entre os dentes. Quando um bando de adolescentes passou por ali, ela sorriu, quando eles foram embora, sua cara se fechou.

– Foi mal – Emmett se calou. Ele sendo sensato? Fujam para as colinas, que o mundo vai acabar

– Vamos logo para o refeitório, nós estamos chamando a atenção ficando aqui parados – Jasper, como sempre, foi calculista. Deve ser horrível para ele conviver com esses humanos para todo o lado; imagine a comida que você mais ama espalhada as centenas ao alcance da sua mão, você sente o seu cheiro delicioso e até o seu gosto no fundo da garganta, mas você não pode pegá-la. Entendeu com ele se sente?

– Então vamos – Rosalie tomou a frente e rebocou Emmett junto com ela. Jasper pegou a baixinha pela a mão e foram atrás do primeiro casal. Nem vou falar como eu me senti sendo comido pelos os olhos humanos. Será que eles não entendem? Eu nunca terei nada com elas. O máximo que eu poderia ter seria eu arrancar as suas gargantas fora e sugar todo o sangue. Romântico, não?

Entrar naquele refeitório apinhado de jovens foi nada fácil.

Novamente os refletores estavam em cima de nós. Tentei controlar a minha expressão de nojo quando alguns dos pensamentos deles entraram, contra a minha vontade, dentro da minha cabeça. Elas e ele, não têm respeito por si próprios? Era até mesmo bizarra a cena deles girando a cabeça olhando de um lugar – o qual eu não tive interesse de saber o que era – e para nós. Procuramos uma mesa afastada e vazia, e quando encontramos uma, contornamos todos os humanos petrificados em nosso caminho e nos sentamos nela.

– Não seria melhor nós irmos pegar algo para "comer"? – Alice olhou preocupada em volta e fez aspas com os dedos ao dizer comer.

– É, vamos chamar muita atenção se ficarmos todos sem ir pegar algo. – Tive que concordar com a baixinha.

– Mas não precisamos ir todos, não hoje – Alice lançou um rápido olhar para Jasper, o qual só eu vi. "Não está sendo fácil para ele".

– Tudo bem, Alice e Jasper ficam aqui e Emmett e Rosalie venham comigo. – Me levantei da cadeira, Rosalie ia começar a protestar, mas algo que eu nunca havia visto na mente dela surgiu: bom senso. Ela percebeu que Jasper não estava muito bem, então, contra tudo o que eu imaginava, a loira se levantou e acompanhou a mim e Emmett sem fazer qualquer reclamação.

É, não foi muito fácil não fazer caretas ao ver as comidas humanas. Como eles conseguem comer aquilo? Ainda bem que não havia mais ninguém na fila, pois a cara que Rosalie fez ao sentir o cheiro de um potinho com algo que eu acho que se chama pudim, foi constrangedora. Peguei uma das bandejas em cima do balcão e coloquei apenas um pedaço de algo mole e triangular, acho que se chama pizza, nela. Aquilo também tinha uma cara repugnante. Emmett pegou o mesmo, Rose optou apenas para um suco, usando como desculpa o quase termino do intervalo. Eu peguei a primeira coisa engarrafada que eu vi, nem me dei o animo de ver o que Emmett pegou a mais.

Pagamos e, quase felizes, voltamos a nossa mesa.

Cutuquei a minha comida até ver o refeitório quase vazio. Eu não queria ter de enfrentar os corredores cheios de adolescentes novamente. O primeiro dia de aula sempre parecia o pior, eu quase havia arrancado a cabeça de um professor quando ele mandou apresentar-me para a sala. Eu dei uma profunda olhada para ele e, sem proferir nenhuma palavra, fui até o final da sala onde eu me sentei em uma carteira vazia. Eu não tinha vindo ali para fazer amigos, então por que me apresentar?

– Vamos? Acho que esperamos até de mais. – Emmett pegou a garrafa de Rosalie e a colocou dentro da sua própria bandeja e então se levantou. Rapidamente todos nós estávamos de pé.

– Esperem na frente do carro – Eles assentiram para mim. Sem perder mais tempo, eu joguei o que tinha dentro da minha bandeja dentro de um lixeiro e a empilhei em cima de outras, então cada um foi para um lado.

Andei até o meu armário, peguei a minha mochila e fui para a minha próxima tortura, a qual se chamava Biologia.

Parei na frente da porta e dei uma leve batidinha. Inacreditavelmente, o professor dali a escutou, seus ouvidos eram bons... bons até de mais. Ele se virou rapidamente para mim, a sua postura mostrava que havia algo de errado. Nem fiz questão de saber o que ele pensava. Deveria se apenas problemas de professores com alunos.

E esse sentimento piorou quando ele sorriu para mim.

– Pode se sentar – Eu olhei em volta procurando uma carteira vazia, várias humanas sorriam para mim, e eu as ignorei. Quase sai da sala quando percebi que havia apenas um lugar vazio, e esse era ao lado da humana que Alice conhecia. Travando o maxilar de raiva, fui até a carteira dela.

– Oi – Era por causa disso que eu estava raivoso. Agora que ela pensa que é amiga da baixinha, eu garanto que essa humana vai tentar se aproximar de nós. Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para afastá-la, eu resolvi ignorá-la. Para começar, dei um rápido aceno de cabeça olhando para o professor.

– Beleza, eu desisto. É isso que dá tentar ser legal com as pessoas – Me surpreendi, ao sentir pelo o tom de voz dela, que ela realmente só queria ser simpática. Seu idiota prepotente, o que Esme acharia disso?

O professor se apresentou, mas eu nem dei bola. O que eu estava sentido? Era... era remorso? Não, monstros não têm sentimentos. Mas então, por que eu estou me sentindo tão mal? Olhei para a garota, ela parecia... triste.

– Desculpe – Foi o máximo que eu consegui pensar naquele momento. A humana deu uma rápida olhada para mim e voltou o seu rosto para o quadro.

– Eu sei que agi como um idiota, mas parece que todos nessa escola estão tentando, de alguma maneira, chegar perto de mim e da minha família. – Por que eu estou dando explicações? O meu pedido de desculpa deveria bastar. Mas então por que ele não tirou esse peso na consciência que eu estou sentido? A observei assentir sem me olhar. Foi ai que eu percebi que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz a ela.

– É, eu acho que mereço – Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. O professor começou a falar qualquer coisa que eu nem fiz questão de acompanhar.

O meu interesse era em saber o que a garota sentada ao meu lado estava pensando. Então, pela a primeira vez desde que eu cheguei nesse colégio, eu abri a minha mente para a entrada dos pensamentos dos outros daquele ambiente. Os pensamentos mais supérfluos e indecentes penetraram na minha cabeça, eu aos poucos fui os afastando e varrendo-os da minha mente. Me concentrei na jovem e busquei o que se passava pelo o consciente dela.

Encontrei nada.

É impossível ela não estar pensando, me foquei ainda mais. Ninguém havia sido imune ao meu poder, e não seria aquela humana a primeira. Novamente, só encontrei o vácuo. Girei na minha própria cadeira e comecei a encará-la. Não podia ser verdade. As minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, o que ela esta pensando? Eu nunca senti tanta necessidade de ler a mente de alguém como eu queria ler a dela.

Acho que garota percebeu a intensidade do meu olhar, pois jogou o seu cabelo para o lado. A jovem adquiriu um leve tom rosado no rosto. Apertei ainda mais os meus punhos tentando me controlar para não pular em cima da garota e arrancar, nem que seja contra a vontade dela, o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Soltei um ofego quando ela, ainda sem me olhar, arrumou o seu material na sua mochila e se levantou. Eu estava pronto para voar em cima dela e jogá-la no chão quando, inesperadamente, o sinal, avisando o término daquela aula, soou. Me surpreendi ao constatar que eu ainda estava no colégio. Contra a minha vontade, eu senti a humana se afastar, levando consigo os seus misteriosos pensamentos.

Não me reconhecendo, eu fui para as duas ultimas aulas, as quais eu tinha junto com a anãzinha vampira, seguindo a humana pelos os pensamentos dos os outros mortais. O que eles pensavam quando a via me enojava. Com eles podem ser tão sujos e cruéis? Quase eu desisti do que eu estava fazendo, mas eu precisava, nem que fosse por uma pequena dica, saber o que ela estava passando pela a sua cabeça

Entrei na sala que eu teria aulas de Física, parei um pouco de persegui-la e fui me sentar junto da baixinha, ela sorriu para mim. Eu sabia o que aquele sorriso significava.

– Alice, por favor, conte, seja lá o que for, depois – Ela abriu a boca, mas novamente a fechou. Ótimo, a vampira entendeu o meu recado. "Ed, o que foi?" Parecia preocupada.

– Eu não sei... ainda – E sem mais delongas, voltei a procurar a garota dos pensamentos misteriosos.

Eu trocava de mentes de acordo como ela andava. Eu não conseguia, as vezes, escutar o que ela estava falando, mas logo eu trocava de mente e ouvia, ao menos, o final da frase. Ela parecia... aérea. A garota andava e se desviava dos outros humanos normalmente, mas quando eu conseguia pela a mente de alguém ver os seus olhos, eu vi que eles estavam longe. Apertei as minhas mãos em baixo da carteira sentindo, novamente, aquela ansiedade de saber o que ela estava pensando.

Mas eu a perdi.

Tentei mudar novamente de mente, mas algo me bloqueou e acabava de surgir ali outra cabeça que eu não conseguia entrar. Mudei para o consciente de outro humano e vi que o professor de biologia era quem eu não conseguia acessar os pensamentos. Voltei desesperado para a realidade.

– Eu acho que estou perdendo o meu poder – Falei num tom que só ouvidos muito apurados conseguiriam ouvir.

– O que? – O professor lançou um olhar devido a altura da voz da Alice. Ainda bem que ele pensou que ela estava falando a matéria. Um problema a menos.

– Ed, eu ouvi mal, ou você falou que acha que esta perdendo os seus poderes – A baixinha falou depois de parar de fingir que escutava a explicação do professor.

– Eu tenho quase certeza, há dois humanos nessa escola que eu não consegui ler as suas mentes. – Dois humanos... nunca, no mundo inteiro, alguém havia sido capaz de esconder os seus pensamentos de mim, e agora eu acabo encontrando dois de uma vez. Senti-me mau, acho que o problema está comigo.

– Você se esforçou? – A anãzinha também estava chocada.

– É claro, Alice – E como.

– Ed, eu não sei o que dizer! Quando chegarmos em casa, vamos falar com Calisle, talvez ele saiba o que esta acontecendo – Eu realmente queria ter fé nas palavras de Alice, mas eu sabia que o meu pai teria tantas respostas quando eu.

Terminei aquela aula e fui para a outra parecendo um zumbi.

– Edward, vamos – Alice me cutucou. Olhei para elas com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Qual é a minha próxima aula? – Eu estava com tantas perguntas na minha cabeça.

– Ed, acabou as aulas. Hora de ir para casa – O olhar de preocupação havia voltado. Assenti e me levantei. Nem os meus materiais eu havia tirado. Sobre o que foi aquela aula? Não faço idéia.

Eu e a baixinha nos encaminhamos até o estacionamento para encontramos os outros. O que se passava na mente dos humanos ali presentes eram apenas alguns ruídos no fundo da minha cabeça. Mas um pensamento me chamou a atenção. Era a secretária, ela estava indo falar com o diretor sobre alguma prova que todos os novos alunos teriam que fazer amanhã. Ela serviria para medir os nossos conhecimentos. Se não estivesse tão enervado com a situação, eu gargalharia. Como se não soubéssemos mais que os professores.

– Teremos que fazer uma prova amanhã para saberem o nosso nível de aprendizado – Murmurei para Alice inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

– Nós precisamos avisar para o outro aluno novo, eu tive uma aula com ele. Ele me pareceu um garoto legal. – Eu quase não acreditei no que estava ouvindo.

– Você está brincando, não é? – Passei a minha descrença para a minha voz

– Por que estaria? – Me encarou – Ah não! Ele já está indo – Alice olhava para um Wolksvagen Rabbit preto que saía do estacionamento.

– Empresta a sua chave – Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

– Não – Falei como se fosse algo obvio.

– Dá logo! Eu só vou avisá-lo e já volto. – Ela arrancou a chave do meu bolso – Vão indo de a pé que eu pego vocês pelo o caminho – A vampira correu até o meu carro.

Pronto, sobrou par mim – Pensei quando vi o resto dos meus irmãos vindo na minha direção.

– Cadê a Alice? – Jasper olhou para os lados, procurando-a.

– Cadê o carro? – Rosalie interrompeu a minha tentativa de resposta.

– Alice pegou o carro para falar com o aluno novo. – Recebi olhares confusos – é que amanhã teremos uma prova para testar os nossos conhecimentos, e ela quis avisar ele. – Dei de ombros como se eu não me importasse muito.

Jasper foi o primeiro a explodir.

– E você a deixou ir sozinha? – Ele agarrou os seus loiros cabelos.

– Alguém tinha que falar com vocês – Manti a calma. Pelo o tamanho do escândalo, até parece que a Alice está indo de encontro com um assassino.

– E como vamos para casa? – Rosalie não estava com uma cara muito boa.

– Vocês estão parecendo humanos. Jasper, a Alice sabe se cuidar. Rosalie, você não vai nem suar – Dei as costas para eles e fui para a saída do estacionamento.

Não demorou muito e eles já estavam no meu encalço.

– Não vai reclamar, Emmett? – Eu tinha quase me esquecido que ele estava ali.

– Ãh... não, eu estou pensando na prova – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Emmett pensando? Isso sim é algo assustadoramente novo.

– Relaxa, garanto que não vai ser nada de mais – Do jeito que os humanos dessa cidade são retrógrados, eu não tinha dúvidas sobre a minha afirmação.

Continuamos caminhando sem mais conversas; Alice estava demorando e Jasper também havia notado isso. Contudo, nossas preocupações foram esquecidas quando um Volvo prata familiar parou ao nosso lado. Escutamos uma pequena e rápida movimentação dentro do carro, então o vidro do passageiro desceu.

– Querem carona? – A pequena vampira perguntou sorrindo.

– Você demorou – Comentei contornando o carro, indo para o lado do motorista.

– Ele corre bastante, já estava bem longe quando eu o alcancei – Ela encolheu os ombros e então virou-se para trás – Oi, meu amor – A baixinha lançou um radioso sorriso para Jasper. Ele bem que tentou resistir e ficar bravo com ela, mas, por fim, retribuiu o sorriso e deu um pequeno beijo em sua vampira. Eu nem precisava prever o futuro para saber que isso iria acontecer. Alice sempre conseguia o que queria.

Voltei os meus olhos para a estrada e comecei a dirigir. Quando os meus pensamentos não tiveram mais nada como o que se preocupar, foi que os olhos castanhos da garota misteriosa voltaram para a minha mente. Depois dos olhos dela veio a imagem do professor de biologia. Eu precisava falar como Carlisle.

Eu, realmente, não sei o que eu faria se perdesse o meu poder. Ler mentes é o que me tornava especial e, só de imaginar não tê-lo, eu sentia tudo desmoronar.

POV/ NARRADOR

Repugnante... era essa palavra que definia o dia daquele homem.

Ele sentou-se em sua poltrona – uma das poucas coisas que a sua casa provisória tinha – e repousou a cabeça. Como ela conseguia viver daquela maneira? Como ela conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente? E, inferno, como ela conseguia deixar tudo para trás? – Essas perguntas rodeavam a cabeça dele, e, com elas, o homem sentiu ainda mais ódio da foragida.

Por um momento, ele sentiu que ela havia descoberto tudo, mas não, claro que não, a desgraçada era uma arma ultrapassada, e nunca teria descoberto. O homem se inclinou para frente apoiando os seus cotovelos em seus joelhos. Coisas que ele evitava pensar, para não atrapalhar a sua missão, voltaram à sua mente.

Se ela não tivesse fugido, ele nunca teria sido criado. Se ela não tivesse destruído toda aquela base, a primeira cobaia teria sido o suficiente e a sua vida poderia ter sido normal. Mas não era... afinal, ele é a famosa arma A – 5.624 e 5.623 pessoas tinham passado antes dele.

5.623 pessoas tinham morrido antes dele.

Com raiva, o homem se levantou e sentiu toda a casa tremer. Ele precisava se controlar. Mas não conseguiu. A lembrança da garota o seguindo e quase descobrindo o seu esconderijo o preencheu. Ela havia sido patética, mas mesmo assim ele tinha sido descuidado demais. Sem aviso, as janelas da casa explodiram em milhões de cacos.

Ele apertou os punhos com força e respirou fundo. O seu plano estava dando certo e isso já era ótimo. Com um sorriso, prometeu a si mesmo a guardar toda essa sua raiva pra ela. O homem, com um pequeno comando da sua mente, viu todos os pedaços de vidros espalhados no chão se levantarem e se fixarem no mesmo lugar que estavam antes. Satisfeito, ele novamente se deu conta de que ela nunca seria páreo para ele... A foragida nunca seria tão forte quanto ele. Com outro sorriso maligno, o homem se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Ele tomaria um banho e depois faria o seu habitual relatório para a Secrets.

Isabella Swan ou, como diriam os seus superiores: arma X – 4.863, que se cuide, pois a sua morte está cada vez mais perto.

**POV/ BELLA**

Um cara chamado Mahtma Gandhi um dia disse que você nunca sabe que resultados virão da sua ação, mas se você não fizer nada, não existiram resultados.

Fechei o zíper da minha mochila. Dentro dela havia tudo o que eu julgava necessário, necessário para eu dar uma visitinha ao meu novo professor. Á pouco tempo a trás eu dei um telefonema a Ângela falando que eu não poderia ir a casa dela hoje. Tudo estava pronto. Até mesmo eu.

Arrumei a minha mochila nas minhas costas e aparatei.

Senti sendo puxada para dentro do meu umbigo e, antes daquela situação se tornar insuportável, eu me materializei na estrada que eu havia estado a horas a trás. Agora tudo estava escuro, poucos carros passavam na rodovia as minhas costas, o silêncio de dentro da floresta me fez sentir arrepios. Algo de ruim estava por ali.

Eu entrei na mata e comecei a segui o cheiro que vinha da pequena estrada. Quando mais eu avançava, mais o cheiro aumentava. Até que eu cheguei a uma cabana. Céus, ela estava no meio do mato. Como alguém pode morar em um lugar desses? Com um ofego, eu percebi que se objetivo era se esconder, esse era o lugar perfeito. Guardei a minha varinha no meu bolso traseiro, tirei a minha espada e avancei cautelosamente.

Olhei bem para a cabana e, falando serio, eu realmente não me surpreenderia se algum animal selvagem saísse pela a janela.

Andei pela a borda da floresta e me expus no pequeno campo limpo atrás da casa. Me encostando a parede lateral, eu fui andando. Parei ao lado de uma janela e espiei para dentro. Ali era o seu quarto e, não sei se sentindo alivio ou desespero, percebi que ele não estava ali. Me prevenindo, eu me abaixei e passei daquela janela. Poucos metros depois e eu encontrei outra.

James estava ali.

O meu novo professor estava debruçado em algo, chegando mais perto do que uma pessoa normal se atreveria, eu percebi que era uma mesa. Ele estava escrevendo algo. A aula de amanhã? Não faço idéia. Cautelosamente, eu tirei a minha mochila.

– Accio porção verossímil – Peguei no ar o pequeno vidro da porção da verdade, o qual eu tinha pegado antes de sair.

Essa dúvida acaba agora – Pensei enquanto avançava para a porta. Deixei a minha mochila ali mesmo – Eu a pegaria depois. Segurando a minha espada em uma mão e equilibrando o pequeno frasco nessa mesma, eu estendi o meu braço livre para a precária porta.

Então tudo se apagou.


	7. Pelo O Que Você Vive?

_Um herói é aquele que faz o que pode. _

_(**Romam Rolland**)_

**POV/ BELLA**

Eu sentia frio, muito frio. Batendo os dentes, eu me sentei. A neve que estava em cima de mim se espalhou ao meu redor se ajuntando com o chão feito dela mesma. Olhei em volta, aquele lugar um dia tinha sido uma floresta, mas agora ela estava totalmente escondida em baixo da branquíssima neve. Apoiei a minha mão no chão para poder levantar, enquanto ela afundava, eu senti algo sólido tocando os meus dedos, agarrei seja lá o que for e puxei.

Respirei um pouco mais aliviada quando percebi que era a minha mochila. Olhei dentro dela e constatei que tudo estava ali. Me levantei e levei a mão para o bolso de trás buscando a minha varinha – eu poderia simplesmente aparatar – mas não a encontrei. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e mentalizei a minha casa, eu tinha aparatado muitas vezes sem a minha varinha, essa só seria outra vez. Ordenei-me a ir para lá, a imagem do meu lar estampada em minha mente, contudo, eu não senti o familiar puxão para dentro do meu umbigo. Temendo de frio e raiva, eu chutei a neve que me rodeava.

Inferno!... não, o inferno era quente demais para mim usar como uma palavra de raiva.

Céus, onde eu estou? Enfiei a mão novamente dentro da minha mochila e peguei o meu arco. Fucei na minha alvejada e tirei de lá uma flecha que eu também havia produzido. Ela não tinha quase nada de mais, o seu diferencial era uma pequena corda prateada amarrada na sua ponta, essa corda é especial porque nunca tem um fim. Sim, parece loucura, mas quem disse que magia deve ser algo racional? Armei o meu arco e apontei para uma direção qualquer.

– Se finque em uma árvore da civilização mais próxima – A minha flecha, com o pequeno pedaço de corda, voou só por alguns centímetros na direção onde eu havia a lançado, então fez uma curva e foi para o leste. Sem perder tempo, segurei a ponta da corda.

Pensando que eu deveria sair dali só para saber como eu tinha vindo parar nesse lugar, eu dei o primeiro passo segurando o fio prateado.

Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo se passou, mas a neve que se juntava na minha cabeça se tornava, a cada passo, ainda mais insuportável. Tentei pedir para o elemento água afastasse aquela neve de mim, entretanto, eu não o sentia. Como um dia me explicou Eric, eu deveria ter entrado em uma espécie de hibernação. Mas por quanto tempo? Por quantas horas? Céus... por quantos dias? O problema dessas bizarras hibernações era que os meus poderes simplesmente desapareciam, somente depois de tempos variados eles voltavam. Foi por causa disso que eu não pude aparatar, sem os meus poderes ampliados, eu sou apenas uma bruxa que precisa da sua varinha.

O problema é que enquanto isso, eu sou apenas uma humana, uma humana perdida e tremendo de frio.

A cada passo dado eu sentia os meus pés se afundarem, eu tentava me lembrar de como eu vim parar aqui, mas era como se algo estivesse bloqueando a minha cabeça. Forcei ainda mais a minha mente, mas eu só conseguia sentir uma irritante dor nela, com raiva, desisti temporariamente. Meu ânimo subiu subitamente quando vi uma enorme casa a alguns metros de mim, a minha flecha estava fincada em uma árvore bem perto dela. Um vacilante sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Finalmente eu sairia dali.

O meu sorriso sumiu no exato momento em que eu senti o repugnante cheiro de vampiros.

Sentindo uma inesperada onda de adrenalina, eu forcei os meus ouvidos a captarem o menor ruído que fosse e então, pé ante pé, eu me aproximei da árvore. Atenta a qualquer movimentação dentro da casa, eu arranquei, com os meus dedos incessíveis, a minha flecha – eu não poderia deixar pistas. Ao tempo de uma batida do meu coração, eu voltei para dentro da floresta coberta de neve. Com o súbito calor que invadiu os meus músculos, eu comecei a dar uma leve corrida, sempre seguindo em frente.

Meus instintos impulsionavam cada passo, eu não sabia o que esperaria indo naquela direção, mas, mesmo assim, eu senti que deveria ir para lá. Sentindo o peso da neve nos meus pés subindo e descendo, me fez lembrar dos meus tempos de treinamento da Secrets. Treinamentos esses que mais me deixavam na beira da morte do que me fortaleciam.

_**Flashback on**_

_O sol que pendia em cima da minha cabeça era cruel, eu o sentia queimando e pegando para si cada gota de água que o meu organismo tinha. Eu via estrelas, mas sabia que elas eram da minha cabeça, apenas outra coisa que o insensível sol estava fazendo a mim. Cada passo, um novo ponto brilhante, cada passo... um novo tipo de dor._

_Sim, aquela grande estrela era desalmada, mas era nada se for comparada ao meu tirano instrutor de dois metros de altura. Ele berrava ofensas para mim de dentro do seu pequeno jeep preto, a sua cicatriz o fazia ainda mais intimidador, nem o monstro mais cruel desse mundo me faria sentir mais medo do que eu sinto por ele._

_O deserto do Arizona era muito maior do que eu imaginava, cada segundo a mais da corrida que eu fazia nele comprovava isso. Eu arfava, mas não me atrevia a parar, pois sabia que havia coisas piores do que aquilo, coisas como o meu desgraçado professor._

_Ergui o meu olhar e vi o que mais parecia um pesadelo: muito mais areia. Foi nessa olhada que eu tropecei, minha mente registrou apenas eu de peito aberto na escaldante terra arenosa. Eu tentei levantar... céus, eu juro que tentei, mas não consegui. Eu não tinha mais forças, o calor vindo debaixo de mim queimava a minha pele exposta, ainda sim eu não tive um fio de energia para me impulsionar._

_Virei a minha cabeça minimamente para o lado, tentando ver o meu homem da cicatriz. O que aconteceria agora? Eu estranhamente não escutava o barulho dos seus gritos ou do motor do carro. Soltando um soluço impossível de controlar, eu me dei conta que ele havia me deixado ali._

_Com uma raiva que mataria muitos, silenciei a minha fraqueza e, como os joelhos bambos, eu me levantei. Eu terminaria a minha tarefa... eu não daria aquele prazer para eles. Eu honraria a morte do meu pai e da minha mãe vivendo. E, pela a morte deles, eu jurei que mataria aquele desgraço._

_Voltei para a minha corrida com se tivesse acabado de começá-la._

_**Fim Flashback**_

Coloquei as minhas mãos na minha cabeça e comecei a sacudi-la tentando dissipar a imagem daquele militar horrendo. Me obriguei a continuar correndo, mesmo com as mãos enroscadas e apertadas em meu cabelo. Por que eu? Então, como na minha lembrança, eu tropecei em algo e o meu corpo caiu de peito aberto no solo que antes estava apenas debaixo dos meus pés.

Mas, diferente das minhas lembranças, seja lá o que for que eu tropecei, rosnou.

Esquecendo tudo o que me atormentava, eu virei de barriga para cima e me levantei. Eu estava prestes e arrancar a minha espada de dentro da minha mochila quando eu vi quem era o meu inimigo. Eu não pude acreditar no que via. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? A minha confusão me fez até eu abaixar a minha guarda. Como...?

– Edward? – É, eu ainda não estava crendo. Será... não, ele não poderia ter me trazido até aqui. Seja 'aqui' o lugar que for.

– Bella? – Também parecia descrente. O seu cabelo e as suas roupas estavam cobertos de neve, como se estivesse totalmente enterrado nela. Se eu fosse humana eu estranharia isso, mas como eu não sou... Mesmo assim, o que esse vampiro está aqui? Será que ele...

– Você está me seguindo? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. O diferente foi o tom de desprezo dele do meu de incredulidade.

– É claro que não! – Foi irritante o som das nossas vozes saindo ao mesmo tempo outra vez.

– Para! – Eu estava perdendo tempo – Por favor, onde estamos? – Por favor, que seja perto de casa... por favor, que seja perto de casa... por favor, que seja...

– Alaska – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que? – Eu berrei sem conseguir me conter. – Alaska? Que maravilha, era disso que eu precisava... agora eu só tenho que atravessar um pais inteiro. – Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando a porra dos meus poderes voltarão?

– Para com esse teatro – Ergui a cabeça levando um susto, eu tinha me esquecido que Edward estava ali – Você acha que esta enganando quem? Você é a mais deprimente das humanas... me seguir... que patético! – A voz dele era como facas. Nem a minha espada poderia ter me cortado mais fundo. Reverti àquela dor em raiva. Quem ele acha que é para falar assim comigo?

– Você se acha demais. Eu, até segundos atrás, nem sabia onde estava e agora você vem dizendo que eu estava te seguindo. Te seguindo? Ah... – Virei as costas para ele e voltei para a minha caminhada. Eu não preciso de vampiro algum. Eu sou Isabella Swan, eu sempre me virei e sempre vou me virar.

Exatamente 2 segundos depois ele estava ao meu lado.

– Você está falando serio? – Ele parou na minha frente com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Não, eu só estava te seguindo – Minha voz saiu mais cruel do que eu podia imaginar que um dia seria, dando uma estreitada de olhos para o vamp, eu o contornei. Voltei para a minha caminhada com o queixo erguido. Era tão irritantemente estranho não saber se passava pela a sua cabeça. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo no Alaska?

– Se o que você diz é verdade, o que você vai fazer agora? – Apertei os meus dentes quando percebi que estava me acompanhando. Ignore-o – minha mente dizia, mas a minha raiva e o meu sentimento de impotência não me deixaram ficar de boca fechada.

– Não te interessa – Pelo o canto do olho eu o vi apertar os punhos. Por que esse vampiro idiota não simplesmente vai embora?

– Eu já fiquei aqui tempo demais, estou voltando para Forks... você quer uma carona? – Eu não acreditei no que tinha escutado. Ele realmente esta me oferecendo ajuda, ou só quer cortar a minha garganta e beber o meu sangue? Não, beber o meu sangue não... se ele realmente quisesse isso ele teria feito na primeira oportunidade.

– Não – Fui categórica. Eu não iria confiar em um vampiro.

Quase pulei de felicidade quando vi uma precária e pequena estrada, coberta de neve, na minha frente. A poucos metros de mim, e consequentemente de Edward, estava parado um volvo prata.

– Pare de ser cabeça dura – Deu um leve toque no meu ombro. Os meus olhos voaram para lá na mesma velocidade em que ele tirou a sua mão.

– Eu já disse não – Arrumei melhor a minha mochila nas minhas costas. Eu teria uma caminhada muito longa.

– E vai fazer o que? Caminhar até Forks? – O vampiro estava exaltado. Por que ele não simplesmente vai para o seu carro então some da minha frente? É tão difícil fazer isso?

– E se eu for? Qual é o problema? – O encarei em um desafio mudo.

– Eu só estou querendo ajudar. Vamos, pare de ser orgulhosa – A sua expressão se suavizou, então eu não entendi mais o porquê de fazer toda aquela cena. É só uma carona.

– Tudo bem – Assenti com cabeça sentindo o meu orgulho morrer aos poucos.

O vampiro deu um rápido aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu ao seu carro. Eu via no seu rosto muita confusão, parecia que nem mesmo ele estava entendo o que fazia.

Levantei as sobrancelhas quando o vi abrindo a porta do carro para mim. Tirei a minha mochila, dei uma boa olhada nele e então incrédula entrei. Quando será que ele foi transformado? O vamp deve ser bem velho, pois não é normal dos garotos de hoje terem atos de cavalheirismo. Ajeite a minha mochila no meu colo desconfortavelmente... ele não é um humano, Bella, para ter atos de um – Minha mente foi, como sempre, cruel. Coloquei o cinto e então apertei as minhas mãos no meu colo. Eu ainda estava com frio, muito frio. Edward, que acabara de entrar no carro, percebeu isso, pois ligou o aquecedor.

– Obrigado – Sem olhar para ele, eu encostei a minha cabeça no vidro da janela.

Seria uma viagem muito, mais muito, longa.

**POV/ EDWARD**

Observei Bella. Ela ainda estava na mesma posição de quando entramos no carro: sua cabeça encostada na janela, suas mãos levemente entrelaçadas em cima da sua mochila e o seu olhar se pendia nas paisagens em nossa volta. Mas eu sabia que ela não as via realmente, a pequena ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas comprovava isso. Estava concentrada em algo. Mas em que? No que essa humana está tão preocupada? Não saber as respostas para as minhas perguntas fez retornar a minha mente os motivos de eu ter vindo para cá.

Eu busquei ajuda com Carlisle, mas ele tinha tantas respostas quanto eu. Sentido um sentimento de impotência e raiva me dominar, quis apenas esquecer tudo aquilo... eu quis nunca ter posto os meus pés naquele precário colégio. Resolvi pegar o meu carro e sumir no mundo, quando, e apenas quando, eu soubesse as minhas respostas, voltaria. Alice, como sempre, previu o que iria acontecer, então deu a dica para eu vir a nossa casa no Alaska, frisando, é claro, que Tânia não estaria aqui, e sim em Paris. Sem conseguir pensar em um lugar melhor, eu dirigi até aqui.

E lá estava eu, tão perdido quanto antes. Vir para o Alaska não me ajudou em nada, decidindo tentar uma ultima vez, fui para dentro da floresta e repousei de baixo de uma árvore. Os meus pensamentos voavam e, numa hora que eu não me recordo, começou a nevar. A sentia me cobrindo, mas não me importava, eu sou um monstro e monstros não sentem frio, nem calor, nem nada.

Sem aviso algum, eu senti algo bater nas minhas costelas e cair. Não conseguindo frear a minha natureza selvagem, eu me levantei rosnando pronto para atacar seja lá o que for. Mas então lá estava ela: um dos motivos da minha fuga... um dos motivos das minhas incansáveis dúvidas. A humana parecia cansada e confusa, sem me conter, eu tentei ler a sua mente novamente, mas encontrei apenas a minha própria frustração. Depois da minha decepção vieram as dúvidas e então as acusações. O que ela está fazendo aqui? Estaria mentindo para mim? Eu fui seguido? Uma parte do meu mostro se descontrolou e jogou tudo o que eu pensava nela.

Bella virando as costas para mim me fez duvidar de tudo o que eu tinha certeza. Eu me senti horrível, eu me senti... um monstro pior do que já sou. Eu podia simplesmente a deixar ir, mas não consegui. A minha consciência pesada foi mais forte. Então, jogando fora todos esses anos de privações com humanos, eu ofereci ajuda a ela. Ter uma humana dentro do meu carro era uma loucura, mas se tornou uma questão de honra quando ela negou.

Depois que a humana aceitou, algo que me deixou mais confuso do que feliz, a realidade voltou a pesar. Haverá uma humana dentro do seu carro por muitas horas, você será capaz de controlar o seu tão maligno monstro? – Eu pensava nisso desesperadamente enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela e então ligava o aquecedor. Bella é só uma humana, será que ela sente o perigo que está correndo? Acho que não. Já estava anoitecendo, nenhum perigo eu corria pelo o sol. Só espero chegar antes que ele nasça.

Escutei um leve farfalhar vindo da humana de pensamentos misteriosos, vi, pelo o canto do meu olho, ela apertando as mãos em punhos e a sua pequena ruga se transformar em uma franzir.

– O que você está pensando? – Eu me arrependi das minhas palavras no mesmo instante em que elas saíram.

– Eu estou tentando me lembrar de como eu vim parar aqui – Sua voz soava frustrada. Então a garota realmente estava falando a verdade? Mas como alguém simplesmente vem parar num lugar assim, do nada?

– Que dia é hoje? – A pergunta dela me fez levantar levemente a minha sobrancelha.

– Hoje é quinta-feira. Por quê? – Dei uma leve olhada para Bella quando a vi se mexer de sobressalto. Inferno, o que ela está pensando?

– Eu estou aqui a 3 dias? – Colocou as mãos no cabelo com uma psicopata. – A policia toda deve estar atrás de mim!

– O que? Você está no meio do Alaska a 3 dias e nem sabia onde estava? – Eu estava descrente.

– Eu... eu só acordei agora – Apoiou os cotovelos na sua mochila então repousou a sua cabeça nas suas mãos.

– Bella, tente se lembrar da ultima coisa que você fez – Comecei a ficar preocupado. Será que ela tem um novo tipo de sonambulismo?

– Eu me lembro de ligar para Ang, então eu fui até a casa do... – Ela levantou a cabeça de uma vez, então socou a sua mochila – Aquele... aquele filho sem mãe... filho do cão... aquele desgr... – Bella murmurava ofensas para ela mesma. Parecia que a humana havia se lembrado de tudo. Mas tudo o que?

– Até a casa de quem? – Não vou negar, eu estava curioso. Me surpreendi vendo a humana me encarando profundamente, sustentei o olhar dela. Parecia que Bella estava testando a sua confiança em mim.

– Você promete não contar a ninguém? – Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nos meus, demonstrando que ela poderia confiar em mim, eu dei uma lenta assentida de cabeça – Você lembra do professor de Biologia? – Meio confuso, eu novamente acenei com a cabeça. O que ele tem haver? – Bem, eu não gostei muito dele, parece que aquele cara desprende algo maligno, então eu resolvi investigar a sua casa. Eu me lembro de chegar lá, e daí aqui acordo eu, no meio do nada, afundada na neve. – Eu estava em dúvida se acreditava nela ou se a chamava de maluca.

– Você deve me achar uma louca – Bella soltou um riso sem humor. Lembrando o olhar que ela mandou para mim, eu me decidi.

– Eu acredito – A humana levantou as duas sobrancelhas, assustada – E acho melhor você procurar a polícia. Isso parece um sequestro – Me senti estranho em falar da policia, nós vampiros nunca vamos a uma, indicá-la então, era quase uma hipocrisia.

– Polícia... – Bella soltou um riso de escárnio – eu prefiro resolver as minhas coisas sozinha – Ela encostou novamente a cabeça na janela – Polícia... – A humana falou aquilo do mesmo jeito que uma pessoa fala de um pedófilo.

Vendo que ela estava muito confusa e com até mesmo raiva, eu resolvi deixá-la quieta. Continuei dirigindo normalmente. Já tínhamos saído do estado quando eu escutei um leve ressonar, olhei para o lado e vi o porquê daquele carro estar tão quieto: Bella estava dormindo. Percebi que a humana estava toda encolhida de frio, então, com a minha agilidade de vampiro, eu tirei o meu casaco – o qual eu nem sei o porquê de eu estar usando – e coloquei em cima dela. Eu queria que ele estivesse quente, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível para monstros como eu.

Não consegui controlar o meu sorriso de canto de boca quando vi ela se aconchegar nele e soltar um leve suspiro. Sonhar... uma dádiva dos humanos. Mas no que será que ela sonha? No que será que a humana pensa? Perguntas... perguntas e perguntas... Será que um dia elas seriam respondidas?

– Parem! Por favor, parem! – Olhei assustado para Bella. Fiquei mais assustado ainda quando percebi que ela estava dormindo. Será essa a resposta das minhas perguntas?

– NÃO! ME SOLTEM! Por favor, me soltem! – Desesperado, eu vi Bella se debater contra algo invisível para mim.

– Bella, acorda! – Cutuquei o ombro dela. Senti meu desespero se transformar em pânico quando eu vi ela se afastar de mim com um soluço.

– Bella! Acorda, é só um sonho! – Parei o meu carro no acostamento, tirei o cinto de segurança, então agarrei os seus ombros e comecei a sacudi-la. Por que ela não acorda?

– BELLA! – Finalmente parou de se sacudir e os seus olhos abriram em um estalo. Mas o que me fez se afastar dela em choque, foi ver que o seu globo ocular estava completamente brancos. Aquelas íris da mesma cor da neve olhavam para mim como se vissem apenas o meu monstro interior, então, segundos, minutos ou horas depois, Bella começou a piscar continuamente até a cor deles voltarem.

Que porra foi essa? – Me desculpem, mas essa situação mereceu um palavrão.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Resolvi, antes de tudo, ver como ela estava.

– Estou bem... a minha cabeça só está doendo um pouquinho. – Bella olhava para fora enquanto apertava, inconscientemente, o meu casaco.

– Você estava tendo um pesadelo – Resolvi quebrar o silêncio tenso que se formara enquanto colocava o carro de volta a estrada.

– Não, eu estava tendo uma lembrança – Sua voz tinha um tom inexpressivo.

– O que? Bella, como assim? – Céus, quem é ela?

– Por favor, esqueça tudo isso e não conte a ninguém – Ainda não olhava para mim, mas a sua voz tinha algo que me fez sentir vontade de protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Cara, o que eu estou pensando?

– Tudo bem – Continuei dirigindo sem mais nenhum comentário meu ou dela.

Na velocidade em que eu dirigia, nos já havíamos percorrido a metade do Canadá. Passar pela a fronteira foi muito fácil... afinal, o que alguns dólares não resolviam? O céu estava escurecendo e Bella ainda não tinha proferido palavra alguma. Bella... por que ela me intriga tanto? Por que essa humana não é tão humana? Uma hora ela se mostra forte e audaciosa e em outra tem pesadelos e até soluça como se fosse somente uma criança prestes a chorar. E, inferno, e por que eu me preocupo tanto com isso?

Escutei um bocejar, sem demonstrar a minha ansiedade, eu olhei para Bella disfarçadamente. Ela só uma humana, uma humana que tem sentimentos, uma humana que ri, uma humana que tem pesadelo, uma humana que sente frio e calor, uma humana que tem os pensamentos misteriosos e, céus, uma humana que tem um monstro pensando nela o tempo todo.

– Vamos parar em algum lugar para você comer e descansar. – Como eu penso desesperadamente, ela é uma humana e humanos precisam de coisas que monstros como eu não precisam.

– Mas e você? – O que? Caramba, eu esqueci de me incluir. Que furo.

– Não estou com fome, eu comi alguma coisa antes – Tive de pensar rápido.

– Ah – Ela tinha um leve tom de sarcasmo – Então não precisa, eu não trouxe dinheiro – Bella continuou a olhar para fora. A humana realmente acha que eu deixaria uma mulher pagar a conta? Que raios ela pensa que eu sou?

– Eu faço questão de pagar – Fui firme na minha resposta. Minha mãe não passou vários anos da sua vida à toa comigo.

– Pague para si mesmo. Eu não gosto de depender dos outros. – Humana orgulhosa. Vai ficar com fome apenas pelo o seu ego.

– Eu insisto – A encarei, entretanto ela não voltou o olhar para mim.

– Pode insistir, mas não fará alguma diferença – Bella suspirou e se ajeitou melhor no lugar.

– Você pode me pagar depois – Apostei as minhas fixas nessa ultima opção. É claro que eu não aceitaria o dinheiro, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

Bella ficou bastante tempo em silêncio, tempo até de mais.

– Tudo bem – Não consegui conter o meu sorriso – Mas só jantar, nós podemos se revezar no volante enquanto um descansa – Meu sorriso se apagou. Nunca. Pensei bem antes de responder, qualquer palavra errada e começaríamos do zero novamente.

– O.K. – Pensei ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Bella, mas tão rápido apareceu, apagou. Então eu não sei dizer se foi apenas a minha imaginação.

Atravessei a ponte do rio Peace e parei em um hotel um pouco a frente, nem sei que cidade era aquela, eu só queria chegar logo em casa. Estacionei e, antes de eu completar a volta no carro, Bella já tinha saído dele, sem me dar nenhuma chance de abrir a porta para ela. Fiz uma careta e a acompanhei até a entrada do hotel. Deixei a humana olhando o hall daquele lugar e fui até a recepcionista.

– O restaurante esta aberto? – A garota humana dali me encarava como se tivesse um problema mental. Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado e me olhou como se tivesse me avaliando. Evitei qualquer contato com a sua mente.

– Senhorita, por favor, o restaurante está aberto? – Fiz a minha segunda tentativa, mas ela teve tantos resultados quanto primeira. Me sobressaltei ao ouvir uma alto estralo, resultado da batida que Bella deu no pequeno balcão com o seu punho.

– Garota, a porra do restaurante esta aberto? – Ela tinha uma voz impaciente e raivosa. Mas o que...?

A humana que trabalhava na recepção começou a balançar a cabeça afirmando descontroladamente. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela se pendia para trás, tentando se distanciar de Bella.

– Vamos, Edward? – Sem me dar tempo de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Bella já tinha tomado a frente e estava caminhando rumo ao restaurante que ficava um pouco atrás da recepção. Dava para vê-lo logo quando se entrava no lugar.

– O que foi aquilo? – Perguntei quando me ajuntei a ela.

– Eu só estou com fome – Bella deu uma leve sacudida de ombros.

– Posso ajudá-lo? – A recepcionista do restaurante se dirigiu a mim como se Bella simplesmente não estivesse ali ou se quer existisse.

– Mesa para dois – Fui até mesmo educado.

– Dois? – Levantou as sobrancelhas sensualmente para mim. Aquilo me deu nojo.

– É, dois, ou você não sabe contar? – Bella explodiu novamente.

– Me acompanhem – A recepcionista deu um olhar de desprezo para a humana de pensamentos indecifráveis e entrou restaurante adentro. Vi a garota do meu lado rolar os olhos.

A mulher humana que trabalha no restaurante com certeza não foi com a nossa cara, pois o restaurante estava vazio e ela nos levou para a única mesa que ficava a centímetros da cozinha.

– Eu estava pensando em um lugar melhor – Tirei uma nota de cem do meu bolso e dei uma leve piscada. Foi como se eu tivesse colocado gasolina nela. A humana nos conduziu mais fundo no restaurante e nos mostrou uma mesa perto da janela e que teria uma boa visão do resto do restaurante.

– Obrigada – A agradeci, então puxei uma cadeira para Bella. Controlando uma gargalhada, eu vi a minha acompanhante lançar um olhar provocador para a recepcionista e se sentar. A humana lançou um olhar de fúria para Bella e saiu marchando dali.

– Acho bom eu tomar cuidado com o meu prato, vai que ela cospe nele. – Bella deu uma leve risada.

– É sempre assim? – Me surpreendi com a sua pergunta

– O que? – Franzi o cenho.

– Quando você sai, é sempre assim? – Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, então voltou a me encarar divertida.

– Eu não saio muito – Me esquivei da pergunta e fiquei feliz quando uma garçonete veio até a nossa mesa trazer o cardápio. Ela entregou primeiro para mim, eu o peguei e alcancei para a humana na minha frente.

– Eu não vou querer nada, obrigado – Observei Bella olhar o menu.

– Ravióli de Cogumelos – Estendeu o cardápio. A garçonete o pegou sem olhar para Bella.

– E para beber? – Eu sentia os olhos dela em mim. A minha acompanhante levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Bella? – Eu não bebo nada a não ser sangue.

– Uma coca-cola – A garçonete deu uns rabiscos no seu caderninho e voltou a me encarar.

– Você não vai querer nada? Nada mesmo? – Notei que humana tentou deixar a voz sensual, mas parecia um cachorro com dor.

– Não – Nem levantei o meu olhar, eu não queria correr o risco de ver o que passava na mente dela.

– Tudo bem, mas caso mude de idéia é só me chamar – Graças a algo, ela saiu dali.

– Isso foi... horrível! – Bella lançou uma olhada para algo em cima do meu ombro – Você é mal – A mais-estranha-que-o-normal-humana balançou a cabeça concordando com ela mesma. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas sem entender.

– A garota... ela, você sabe, ela deve estar hipervelitando a essa hora – Eu deixo os humanos assim? Mas então por que Bella também não fica desse jeito?

– Ei, eu me esqueci de perguntar antes, mas o que você estava fazendo no Alaska? – A minha acompanhante me fez esquecer as minhas indagações anteriores.

– Eu só queria ficar um pouco afastado do mundo – Eliminei a parte em que um dos motivos era ela.

– É, eu sei o que é isso. – Eu senti um pequeno tom de tristeza na voz dela. O que Bella passou para ser assim? Ela, às vezes, parece tão triste e então, essa tristeza desaparece, como se já fosse treinada a guardá-la dentro de si.

– Bella, você... – Comecei a indagá-la, até que fui interrompido.

– Aqui – A garçonete novamente se intrometeu. Deixou o prato na frente de Bella e então encheu os copos que tinha trazido.

– Você, realmente, não quer nada? – Por que essa praga de humana não explode? Ela é retardada, é?

– Não, obrigado – Controlei a minha voz.

– Se você mudar de idéia é só me chamar – Felizmente, ela foi embora.

Observei com um interesse divertido Bella encarar o seu prato e então, hesitante, levar um pequeno pedaço daquela comida até a sua boca. Mastigou devagar e eu acho que ela aprovou, pois logo engoliu e se serviu novamente.

– Por favor, – A humana mantia a cabeça abaixada – para de me olhar comendo. É constrangedor –

– Me desculpe – Falei apressado, então mirei o meu olhar para a janela. Observei que Bella ainda estava tensa. Tomei uma decisão rápida.

– Eu vou fazer uma rápida ligação para a minha família e já volto. Tudo bem? – Aquilo foi a primeira coisa que veio até a minha cabeça.

– Claro – A vi relaxar na cadeira

Me levantei sem rodeios e me dirigi para fora do restaurante que já começava a se encher. Eu iria até o hall, mas a visão da recepcionista ali me fez mudar de idéia, então me dirigi para fora do hotel. Sem saber o que fazer direito, eu peguei o meu celular e, antes que eu conseguisse me refrear, eu liguei para a minha casa.

– Oi, Ed – A voz da baixinha soou no segundo toque.

– Oi, Alice. Eu só liguei para avisar... –

– Que você esta voltando, é eu sei. Ela é linda, não é? – A anãzinha me interrompeu

– Alice... – A repreendi.

– Ta bom, Ed. Eu vou avisar a mamãe... maninho, você tinha que ver o estado de nervos que ela ficou quando você saiu – E a tagarelice da baixinha começa...

– Tchau, Alice –

– Tchau. Ah, conte até vinte antes de entrar, assim Bella vai ter tempo... – Desliguei.

Contrariado, eu contei até vinte e então entrei. Passei pela a recepcionista sem que ela me notasse e me dirigi a Bella. O seu refrigerante estava pela a metade e o seu prato estava quase no fim.

– Demorei? – Me sentei na frente dela.

– Não – Deu uma ultima garfada então limpou a sua boca com o guardanapo. Olhando para fora, bebeu o resto do seu refrigerante

– Acabei – Anunciou repousando o seu copo.

– Tem certeza? – Fiquei preocupado. Nossa viagem tinha sido longa e teríamos ainda um enorme pedaço a percorrer.

– Eu creio que sim – Balançou a cabeça.

Ergui a mão chamando a garçonete que não se mancava.

– Por favor, guarde a nota – Bella se levantou – Com licença, eu vou ao toalete – Eempurrou a sua cadeira e caminhou para a direção oposta á que eu estava sentado. A observei dar uns passos, mas então tive que desviar o olhar quando a garçonete chegou.

– Mudou de idéia? – Ela mordeu os lábios, feliz em ver que Bella não estava ali.

– A conta, por favor – Eu queria ser breve.

– Aqui – Me estendeu um pequeno caderno. O peguei, evitando tocá-la, olhei o preço e depositei uma nota 2 vezes a mais do valor total.

– Já trago o seu troco – A garçonete deu um sorriso que, creio eu, deveria ser sexy.

– Pode ficar com ele – Me levantei e a contornei. Controlando a minha expressão de nojo, eu fui esperar Bella no hall. Pelo o menos, a humana que trabalhava lá não falava.

Esperei exatamente 13 minutos olhando a mesa em que eu estava sentado antes e dando voltas no mesmo lugar. Por que ela está demorando tanto? Isso é normal dos humanos? A garota dali me olhava quase babando no seu balcão.

– Está... está procurando a moça que veio junto com você? – Olhei para o local onde a hesitante e fraca voz vinha. Levantei uma sobrancelha quando vi que era a recepcionista.

– Sim – Ela parecia que iria se derreter só por ter escutado a minha voz. Patético.

– Ela...ela saiu a 15 minutos – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais forte. Espera... o que?

– O que? – Eu acho que não entendi direito.

– Ela não tem cabelos castanhos e esta usando uma blusa de mangas comprida preta e jeans? – A humana apertava as suas mãos em cima do balcão. Assenti me inclinado para frente.

– Então, ela saiu faz uns quinze minu... – Antes que ela terminasse, eu já estava fora do hotel.

Inferno! O que Bella esta pensando? Cadê ela? Sem perder tempo, eu fui até o meu carro. Mas garota dos pensamentos indecifráveis não estava lá. Girei em torno de mim tentando imaginar para que direção ela tivesse ido. O que Bella tem na cabeça? Por que saiu do restaurante?

E, céus, onde ela está?

**POV/ BELLA**

Enquanto eu caminhava pelas as pequenas ruas daquela cidade fingindo ser guiada, o meu trajeto com Edward voltava a minha cabeça. As perguntas que ele fazia para mim tinham um 'q' de preocupação, isso e algo que eu vi nos olhos dele me fizeram ter confiança naquele vampiro de cabelos acobreados. Não sei se foi o certo, mas eu contei para ele as minhas dúvidas sobre o novo professor de biologia. O novo professor... fora ele quem me trouxe até aqui? Será que ele me viu invadindo a sua casa e fez isso como uma lição? Eu tenho quase certeza que sim.

Ele é forte, rápido e, odeio admitir isso, mais poderoso que eu.

O cara simplesmente me apagou e trouxe-me até outro estado. Tudo sem eu ter a mínima chance de resistir. E se Edward não tivesse aparecido, como seria tudo? Eu devia uma ao vampiro leitor de mentes. Então nossa conversa acaba e eu pego no sono. Como eu me odeio por isso. Eu não sonho, eu tenho pesadelos. Claro que eu teria pesadelos, por que algo seria bom para mim? O diferencial para mim era que os meus pesadelos eram apenas lembranças vívidas.

_**Flashback**_

_Eu dormia no meu pequeno quarto, claro que não tranquilamente, eu tinha sido criada para sempre estar atenta a tudo. A minha simples roupa já estava em mim, os meus sapatos também, o meu cabelo, embora desconfortável, estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. Pronta para a guerra: é assim que eu estou._

_E as minhas precauções hoje foram recompensadas._

_Escutei passos no corredor, eles eram cautelosos e silenciosos. Com o meu coração acelerado, eu saltei da minha cama sem fazer barulho algum, arrumei a minha coberta como se eu realmente estivesse ali em baixo e fui para o canto parede, lugar esse que ficaria atrás da porta depois da mesma aberta. Olhei em volta e encontrei nada que eu pudesse fazer de arma. Aquilo teria de ser feito com os meus próprios punhos._

_Me preparei para o ataque. A porta, com trancas automáticas, abertas apenas com complicadas senhas, abriu-se sem ruídos. Observei um soldado se infiltrar no meu precário quarto e se dirigir, com uma sofisticada arma em punho, para a minha cama. Ele estava de costas para mim. Aquela era a minha única chance. Pulei nas costas dele, tampei a sua boca com uma mão e, como a ajuda da outra, girei o seu pescoço em um angulo inumano. Saltei das costas do homem e, mesmo ele sendo o dobro do meu tamanho, amorteci a sua queda._

_Escutando mais passos no corredor, eu arrastei aquele soldado até a minha cama, tirei a arma dele passando a sua alça pela a sua cabeça, o ergui com um pouco de esforço e o ajeitei lá. Como dava para ver de longe que aquela coisa enorme não era eu, dobrei os joelhos dele até a sua barriga e então o cobri com o meu cobertor. Ajeitei a futurística arma nas minhas pequenas mãos e fui para o meu esconderijo._

_O novo soldado deve ter notado que algo estava errado quando viu a porta do meu quarto aberta, ele entrou no pequeno lugar agarrando o seu radio comunicador. O homem também se dirigiu até a minha cama e, antes de ele perceber que não era a arma X – 4.863, eu segurei a minha proteção como se fosse um taco e então girei na cabeça dele. Para o meu desespero, ele só levou a mão para lá e começou a se virar. Sem perder tempo, eu bati novamente com muito mais força._

_Dessa vez funcionou._

_O arrastei para a parte escura do quarto e, por não ter escutado mais passos, sai dali. Mal pisei na luz dos corredores e a visão do meu instrutor me golpeou. Sentindo a adrenalina me invadir, eu tentei engatilhar a minha arma, mas antes que eu conseguisse fazer o que eu queria, algo picou o meu ombro. Levei a mão para lá e arranquei seja lá o que for._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi que era um dardo._

_A última coisa que eu vi foi o meu professor, com o seu rosto destruído por uma cicatriz, sem expressão alguma. Acordei sendo levemente sacudida, olhei em volta e me desesperei quando me vi sendo levada por dois soldados, um segurava os meus pés e o outro agarrava os meus pulsos. Me debati tendo me soltar, porem tive sucesso nenhum._

– _Parem! Por favor, parem! – Apelei. Eu odiava implorar, mas que escolha eu tinha? Girei a minha cabeça tentando saber para onde estavam me levando, entretanto, a única coisa que eu vi foi um homem de jaleco e os dois soldados. Olhei para o céu, pela a posição da lua, deveria ser 1:00 da madrugada. O vento gelado brincava com os meus cabelos. _

_O meu medo não me deixou sentir frio._

_Segundos depois e eu vi para onde estava sendo levada. O lago da base se aproximada de mim desesperadamente, a sua aparência suja e o mato ao redor dele me descontrolou. Além das águas sujas e escuras, o que teria ali dentro?_

– _NÃO! ME SOLTEM! – Berrei apavorada – Por favor, me soltem! – Novamente, comecei a me debater. Nós finalmente paramos, eles me puseram a força de pé, um soldado prendeu as minhas mãos para trás enquanto o outro me amarrava com pesadas correntes de aço. O cara de jaleco se aproximou de mim e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro._

– _Você só terá que se soltar das correntes – Soltei um soluço sem conseguir me controlar e, infantilmente, tentei me afastar dele. _

_O ultimo cadeado foi preso, com um estralo, na altura do meu pescoço. _

– _Por favor – Murmurei sentindo lagrimas se ajuntarem nos meus olhos. Dando um pequeno salto, me virei para eles, mas antes que eu pudesse implorar novamente, um chute acertou a minha barriga me mandando para o dentro do lago._

_Sentindo as escuras águas me aplacarem, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no meu tirano professor me chutando._

_**Fim Flashback**_

Eu não consegui me soltar e aquela foi uma das vezes que eu morri. O elemento água me ressuscitou e, até hoje, vive dentro de mim. Quando eu finalmente acordei daquele sonho maldito, lembro de ver um imponente tigre da montanha, ele tinha olhos duros e inteligentes, e a sua luminosidade prata tomava conta de tudo. Era a alma de alguém. Depois de voltar ao 'normal' eu percebi que era o espírito de Edward que eu estava vendo. Sem revelar nada, eu apenas pedi para ele contar aquilo para ninguém. Pelo o tom de voz dele, eu acho que o vamp cumprirá a sua promessa.

Não sabia o que pensar quando ele propôs para eu jantar e descansar. O vamp estava preocupado comigo, ou só estava tendo manter as aparências? Resolvi, primeiro, apontar para a sua falha. A resposta dele foi evasiva, mas me deixou surpresa. Ele estava preo... É claro que não! Você, às vezes, imagina demais. – Percebeu o carinho da minha mente? Expliquei para Edward que eu não tinha trazido dinheiro e me senti ofendida quando ele se ofereceu para pagar. Eu sempre me virei sozinha, então quem ele acha que é para querer mudar isso?

A sua proposta para eu pagar ele depois e a minha barriga roncando me fizeram, relutantemente, aceitar. É claro que eu quitaria a minha divida depois, eu sei que ele não vai querer o meu dinheiro, mas quem disse que eu ligo? Paramos em um pequeno hotel, eu tinha acabado de abrir a porta quando percebi no que eu estava agarrada, um pouco assustada, eu joguei o casaco do Edward no banco do motorista. Quando ele veio parar em mim?

Deixando aquele assunto para depois, eu acompanhei o vampiro leitor de mentes até o hall do hotel. Fingi observar a precária estrutura dali enquanto Edward conversava com uma humana. A expressão zumbi retardada dela me irritou. Acabei logo com aquele 'enrolê' e tomei a frente para o restaurante. Cara, eu estou com fome e ela, sem um pingo de noção, me atrasa daquela maneira? É ou não para se estressar?

Quando eu pensei que aquilo havia passado, a fase dois do joguinho: E ai, vamp? Quer transar comigo?, começa. A garçonete, fase três do joguinho, praticamente tinha uma placa na testa escrita: Hallo... eu quero dar! Ela me deu nojo. Sim, eu sabia que não era culpa inteiramente delas, vampiros foram criados para atrair seres humanos, e não era nada mais do que o normal isso acontecer. Mesmo assim... urgh!

Depois de chegar o meu prato, eu avancei mais faminta do que eu imaginava para cima dele. Na segunda garfada, eu percebi que Edward estava me olhando comer. Aquilo era horrível. Expus isso e, me deixando mais a vontade, o vamp deu uma saída. Graças a perda dos meus poderes, eu não pude escutar o que ele foi fazer e muito menos o ver chegar. Decidindo que eu não tomaria mais tempo, eu bebi os meus últimos goles do meu refrigerante.

Foi ai que eu vi ele.

Richard O'Neill – O cara era procurado pela a América do Norte inteira. Os seus crimes, que contam desde assaltos à estupros e assassinato, eram conhecido por todos. Mas ali estava ele, andando tranquilamente pelas aquelas calmas ruas, provavelmente procurando a sua próxima vitima. Controlando a minha raiva, eu menti para Edward falando que iria para o banheiro.

Aproveitando a sua distração, sai do hotel sem ele me notar. Me odiei pela a recepcionista ter me visto passar. Deixando aquilo para ultimo plano, eu comecei a andar uns metros distantes daquele cara. Fingi ficar assustada quando ele me viu e, agindo como uma verdadeira humana, eu mudei de rua atraindo a sua atenção.

Estava feito: eu seria a próxima vitima.

**POV/ NARRADOR**

Enquanto a jovem Bella era conduzida até uma viela sem saída, o vampiro Edward seguia, desesperadamente, o cheiro dela.

Edward nunca fora muito bom em se guiar apenas pelo o seu faro, mas ao sentir o cheiro de outro humano, tão fresco quanto o de Bella e no mesmo caminho, ele aprimorou esse dom de um tanto, que conseguiu cobrir o mesmo caminho feito pela a foragida e o seu criminoso em um terço do tempo original. A Arma X correu até o fim daquela rua e se encostou à parede com uma falsa expressão apavorada, em seu campo de visão, o criminoso seguia, lentamente, até ela.

O vampiro de cabelos acobreados depois de sentir o cheiro da garota mais forte, contou os segundos para logo poder chegar até ela, entrementes, Bella também contava os segundos para Richard chegar perto o suficiente. A foragida não se contia de vontade de matar aquele homem horrendo, mas ela jurava para si mesma que se controlaria e o jogaria na frente de um posto policial mais próximo. Ele pagaria, sofrendo aos poucos, tudo o que fez. Swan tinha certeza que ele rezaria para o dia da sua execução chegar.

Ela sabia que teria que contar apenas com a sua experiência em lutas, pois os seus poderes, infelizmente, ainda não tinham voltado. A Arma X sentiu tanto nojo da voz do criminoso que não pode se controlou, então, para a surpresa e desespero dele, a foragida aplicou-lhe um soco certeiro no seu nariz. Sentindo o sangue guinchar do lugar ferido, ele nem percebeu como chegou o próximo. Richard perdeu todo o ar quando sentiu a pequena mão, em forma de punho, se afundando na sua barriga.

Edward finalmente chegou até onde o cheiro de Bella estava maior. Ele não sabia o que fazer quando viu a Arma X – 4.863 se esquivar de um débil soco e então proferir um chute nas costelas do humano.

– Tampe o nariz! – A foragida gritou dando uma rápida desviada de olhar para Edward. Ela sabia que ele acabaria a encontrando, só não pensou que seria tão rápido.

Richard, com a sua verdadeira expressão de maníaco, aproveitando a situação, tirou um pequeno canivete do bolso e, o agarrando firme, ele se lançou para cima de Bella. Ela se desviava com destreza, mas novamente se distraiu com a presença de Edward, então, não saindo do caminho a tempo, a pequena lamina rasgou a sua blusa e penetrou fundo no seu ombro.

A foragida explodiu. Ela pegou a mão do criminoso que estava com a arma e, ao mesmo tempo, agarrou o pescoço do mesmo. Bella o conduzia, a passos rígidos, até a parede. Sem piedade, ela bateu a cabeça dele no concreto até fazê-lo apagar de vez. Enquanto isso, Edward se apoiava na parede lateral tentando se controlar. Que aroma é esse? – Pensava com a garganta pegando fogo. Sabia que o cheiro vinha de Bella e por isso, e só por isso, ele tentava controlar o seu maligno monstro interior que o impelia para beber cada gota do sangue dela.

Vamos, experimente só uma gota – A voz suave e persuasiva do monstro dizia. Edward caiu de joelhos no sujo chão apertando o próprio pescoço.

Bella largou o bandido, o qual desceu deslizando pelas as sujas paredes e então parou em um angulo estranho no também imundo chão, e foi até Edward. Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Enquanto corria até ele, a foragida rasgou o resto da sua manga e então amarrou no seu ombro, usando apenas a sua mão esquerda e os dentes. Sabia que aquilo faria somente um estancamento provisório, mas ela não podia perder tempo se preocupando com isso.

– Edward! – Se ajoelhou ao lado dele, mas isso pareceu piorar. O vampiro leitor de mentes estava fazendo o que ela tinha pedido: prendendo a respiração. Entretanto, o estrago já estava feito, o cheiro já estava gravado, o pequeno delírio do gosto dele já estava instalado no fundo da sua garganta. Mas ele precisava de mais, ele precisava não apenas do cheiro. Edward precisava do sangue.

Ele queira berrar para ela sair dali, mas não tinha ar o suficiente. _Ela esta do seu lado, você não terá outra oportunidade dessas_ – Seu perverso monstro sussurrava para o vampiro. Porem, Edward se recusava a fazer aquilo, mas doía... E como doía.

– Edward, olhe para mim! – Bella pegou o rosto do vampiro e, contra a vontade dele, o fez encarar-la. – Pelo o que você vive? Você pode viver para ser um monstro... mas você também pode viver para ser o vampiro que ajudou uma humana desconhecida, o vampiro que abriu a porta para ela, o vampiro que a tirou de um pesadelo, o vampiro que se preocupou com ela. – A voz da foragida era como a voz de uma mãe falando com o seu filho que insiste em cometer os mesmo erros. Edward já havia largado a garganta e olhava-a hipnotizado. – A decisão é sua – As palavras de Bella ecoavam nos ouvidos do vampiro.

Mas não seria tão fácil vencer o seu monstro, disso ele tinha certeza.

**POV/ EDWARD**

_Eu não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas ele me parecia familiar. Com um susto eu percebi que fora aqui onde eu matei o meu primeiro humano. _

– _Isso mesmo, e você lembra o quão foi bom? – Uma versão mais alta, mais musculosa e mais bonita de mim saiu das sombras. Sem me controlar, eu dei um passo para trás. – É claro que lembra – Sua voz era um mistura de algo que eu sabia que era perigo, mas ao mesmo tempo convidativa. _

_Os olhos cor de rubi dele brilhavam no escuro._

– _Foi tão fácil! Ele correu, mas em milésimos de segundos nós o alcançamos. Eu queria brincar mais um pouquinho, mas você ainda era certinho de mais, então só estraçalhamos a garganta dele. E quanto sangue aquele humano tinha, parecia até uma cascata! – Ele deu uma risada sinistra e sensual, então começou a andar em volta de mim._

– _Lembra-se do gosto dele? O humano estava um pouco bêbado, mas mesmo assim... – Agora o outro Edward estava rodeado as minhas costas, fazendo um esforço supremo, eu continuei a olhar para o nada na minha frente._

– _E todos aqueles outros humanos... Ah! A nossa vida era muito boa, mas então acabou. Puft! De uma hora para outra. E desde então eu tento te convencer a se unir a mim novamente – Agora ele estava na minha frente, de súbito parou e se virou para mim._

– _Mate-a! – Sua voz antes era divertida, mas agora tinha um tom de comando e de raiva._

– _Não – O meu 'não' foi fraco e débil. A batalha estava perdida... nós dois sabíamos disso, mas eu era teimoso demais para aceitar._

– _Ninguém vai sentir falta dela! E o aroma... Ah! O aroma – Respirou profundamente como se realmente pudesse senti-lo. – Pense nos maravilhosos gostos dos humanos que matamos – Sem permissão, todos aqueles humanos que eu matei, os quais eu bloqueava na minha mente, voltaram. Em desespero, coloquei as minhas mãos na minha cabeça. – Agora saiba que eles eram nada... Nada! Absolutamente nada perto do gosto dela. Vamos, a humana esta do seu lado, será muito fácil. Podemos quebrar o pescoço dela antes, assim ela não sentira nada, caso você esteja com pena... Edward, por que você não a mata? – As palavras dele me fizeram sentir nojo de mim mesmo. Eu era aquilo? _

_Não, eu não era._

– _Porque eu não sou um monstro – Ergui a minha cabeça e fiz como que a minha voz saísse firme e enojada. Agora foi ele quem deu um passo para trás. O sorriso do outro Edward se apagou por um instante, contudo, logo estava de volta._

– _Pare de mentir para si mesmo! Você quer mais do que tudo o sangue dela. – Levantou a sobrancelha como se me desafiasse a contradizê-lo._

– _Sim, eu quero – Continuei firme. Eu não iria cair no joguinho dele._

– _Então por que não o prova? – A sua expressão estava surpresa._

– _Porque é errado – O belo rosto dele se fechou._

– _Errado... Errado!... ERRADO! – Explodiu, mas eu permaneci no mesmo lugar, observando, calmamente, o outro vampiro. – Errado para quem? Quando éramos somente nós dois não havia o errado. Nós éramos livres... livres para fazer o que quiser. – Se acalmou e aquele sorriso irritante voltou. – Se junte a mim e teremos tudo aquilo de novo – Sua mão se estendeu para mim._

_A encarei por um bom tempo. Como um dia eu pude ser daquela maneira? Como eu pude ser algo tão cruel e digno de pena?_

– _Não – Ergui a minha cabeça e os meus olhos dourados encontraram os vermelhos dele. – Eu não serei um monstro novamente – Avancei para cima do meu diferente eu – Agora eu sou livre, eu tenho uma família, eu tenho uma vida... eu tenho honra! – Vi ele se encolher em frente dos meus olhos, ou seria eu crescendo? – Eu vivo pela a vida, enquanto você vive pela a morte. Você foi um erro meu, mas nunca mais será! – Me abaixei e o agarrei pelo o pescoço. Quase magicamente, uma grande jaula se materializou na minha frente. Sem hesitar, joguei-o lá dentro. Tranquei a porta com um cadeado que também tinha aparecido do nada._

– _Eu estarei a aqui. Você sabe que sangue de animais nunca irá sustentá-lo. Então eu me reerguerei. – O outro Edward falava escondido nas sombras do canto mais afastado de mim._

– _Nunca – Cheguei perto das grades e praticamente cuspi nele._

_Mas rápido do que os meus olhos poderiam acompanhar, o meu outro eu se levantou de um pulo e se aproximou de mim – É o que veremos – Então, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele encostou o seu longo e pálido dedo na minha testa._

_A escuridão se abateu na minha mente._

– Edward! – Uma voz berrava a centímetros de mim enquanto eu sentia ser balançado para frente e para trás. Fiquei momentaneamente perdido.

Até que encontrei um par de olhos castanhos como chocolate. Eles estavam desesperados.

– Bella? O que houve? – Tentado fazer tudo a minha volta parar de rodar, coloquei uma mão na minha cabeça. Eu sentia falta de alguma coisa; o que era? Não faço idéia. Enquanto a minha mente vagava, eu senti braços me rodeando, de tão surpreso que fiquei, não me movi.

Um estranho, mas aconchegante calor tomou conta de mim.

– Você simplesmente apagou – O tom de Bella agora estava aliviado e não desesperado como antes. O pescoço daquela estranha humana estava a centímetros da minha boca, então percebi que era da costumeira ardência dentro da minha garganta que eu estava sentindo falta.

Se não fosse o forte coração pulsante dela batendo contra o meu peito, eu poderia confundi-la com Esme ou Alice de tão reconfortante e natural que era. Claro que o seu aroma ainda estava ali, o seu doce aroma. De súbito, Bella tirou os seus braços de volta de mim, parecia que ela tinha se dado conta do que estava fazendo. Senti como se estivesse faltando algo depois que aquele gostoso calor se afastou.

– Temos que levá-lo para uma delegacia – Começou a se levantar envergonhada. Então as dúvidas se explodiram dentro da minha cabeça, sem conseguir me conter, agarrei o braço dela. Bella lançou-me um olhar assustado e se agachou novamente ao meu lado.

– Você sabe o que eu sou? – Não desviei os meus olhos daquelas orbes castanhas. A humana dos pensamentos misteriosos deu uma rápida e forte assentida de cabeça. Larguei o seu braço como se tivesse levado um choque.

– E mesmo assim você entrou em um carro comigo e até adormeceu ao meu lado! – Eu estava em choque. Nem sabia o que mais me perturbava: se era ela saber o meu mais profundo segredo ou se era ela saber disso e mesmo assim não ter um pingo de auto-preservação.

– Eu não sou o que aparento ser – Sem outro comentário, ela ficou de pé e estendeu uma mão para mim. Apenas a olhei. Como assim 'não sou o que aparento ser'?

– Por favor, vamos falar disso depois, agora precisamos levar o desgraçado ali – Apontou para trás – para algum posto policial – Percebi que eu nunca arrancaria respostas dela antes disso. Eu poderia me levantar sem a ajuda da humana, mas resolvi aceita-la como se fosse uma forma de pacto: Eu ajudo, ela me conta.

Caminhei até o moribundo e fiz menção de fazer outras perguntas para Bella assim que o vi amarrado por uma enorme corda. De onde ela veio?

– Depois – Com se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos, a estranha humana antecipou a resposta para a minha pergunta. Acenei derrotado e peguei o sujeito nos braços como se ele fosse uma simples pluma.

– Posso, ao menos, saber quem ele é? – Perguntei irônico para Bella. Ela rolou os olhos.

– Esse é Richard O'Neill – A humana lançou um olhar de desprezo para ele.

– O estuprador assassino? – Voltei a olhar o rosto daquele homem e, quase que automaticamente, lembrei de Carlisle comentar sobre ele e alguma ou outra matéria na televisão.

– O próprio – Outro olhar, agora de raiva e nojo. Decidi não fazer mais perguntas ou comentários.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o meu carro. Era tarde, mas, mesmo assim, tomamos cuidados para não aparecermos. Isso só nos atrasaria.

Equilibrando o criminoso em uma só mão, eu tirei a minha chave do meu bolso e joguei para ela. Meus olhos se estreitaram assim que Bella a pegou no ar com extrema agilidade. O que essa humana esta escondendo? Sem ter uma resposta para a minha dúvida interna, a vi abrindo o porta-malas, então, sem piedade alguma, joguei-o lá dentro. Fechei a porta com um baque. Meio desnorteado, eu percebi que Bella não estava mais ali. Pensativo, eu novamente estreitei os olhos percebendo que ela já estava sentada no banco do carona.

Como ela chegou até ali tão rápido? Por que eu não escutei barulho algum? Inferno! Tentando segurar por mais alguns minutos as minhas dúvidas, eu me dirigi a porta do motorista. Me acomodei no banco e, como um rápido olhar, percebi ela colocar a chave na ignição. Foi como se fosse apenas um borrão. Se eu não tivesse concentrado nela, eu, com certeza, pensaria que a minha chave estaria ali o tempo todo.

Vasculhei a minha mente até se lembrar onde ficava a delegacia mais próxima. Como um mapa, a minha mente desenhou o percurso, e então, mergulhados em um silêncio tenso, comecei a dirigir. Eu contei os segundos até chegarmos lá. Parei o meu carro rente ao meio-fio, com uma ponta de felicidade, eu percebi que uma pequena luz provinha de dentro do pequeno posto policial.

Bella desceu do carro sem cerimônias e foi logo para o porta-malas, comprimindo os lábios, eu retirei a chave e fui até ela. Permiti a visão do criminoso desacordado e, mais uma vez desnorteado, olhei a humana tocar as cordas e então elas sumirem como se nunca tivessem existido. Minha boca automaticamente se abriu. Mas Bella foi mais rápida.

– Por favor, deixe as perguntas para depois. – Controlei a minha expressão – Deixe o motor ligado e as portas abertas – Franzindo as sobrancelhas, fiz o que me foi pedido. Rapidamente voltei para o seu lado.

– Agora faça exatamente isso: leve-o até a porta e então deixe o resto comigo – A voz de Bella tinha um tom de comando que qualquer oficial invejaria. Sem saber ao certo o que ela planejava, tirei o ainda inanimado corpo de dentro do meu carro e, sem hesitar, acompanhei a humana até a porta da delegacia.

– Solte o corpo dele – Me agachei e o deitei no chão, a minha vontade era de simplesmente largá-lo, mas acho que com o pescoço quebrado ele não poderia ter o julgamento que merece.

– Espere aqui fora que eu já volto – Me deixando na escuridão das ruas com um moribundo homem criminoso e um motor de carro ligado, Bella entrou porta à dentro.

"Por favor!" – Escutei a voz da humana como se ela estivesse ao meu lado, o seu tom mostrava medo e desespero.

"O que houve? Sente-se aqui" – Uma forte e máscula voz atendeu Bella. Ele estava visivelmente tentado acalmá-la.

"Eu... – Um soluço – eu estava voltando do meu trabalho quando um cara... – Uma fungada – um cara me agarrou. – Uma pequena pausa – Ele começou a me arrastar até que outro cara apareceu. Eles... – Uma serie de soluços – eles começaram a lutar. Eu queria... eu juro que queria fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu estava tão apavorada! – Um assou de nariz – eu não vi como, mas o cara que me agarrou caiu desmaiado". – Bella parou a sua narrativa como se não conseguisse mais prosseguir. Cara, ela poderia ser atriz.

"O que ouve, então?" – O homem, certamente um policial, a incitou a continuar.

"Nós o trouxemos até aqui" – A humana tinha uma voz quebrada.

"O que? Ele está ali fora?" – Uma movimentação, provavelmente o humano se levantando.

Passos ecoaram ficando cada vez mais próximos de mim. Rapidamente, Bella e o policial apareceram na porta. O humano me deu uma rápida olhada e então se ajoelhou ao lado do criminoso desgraçado. Os seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu de quem se tratava. – Eu... eu preciso de um depoimento dos dois – O policial se agachou e pegou o assassino no colo com uma forte expressão de nojo. Bella deve ter afetado o cérebro do cara, pois ele até agora não acordou.

Pensando em Bella, olhei para ela como se pedisse: E agora? A humana desviou rapidamente os olhos para os humanos e então os voltou para mim. Novamente me surpreendendo, Bella correu até a mim e circulou os seus braços em volta da minha cintura e começou a se sacudir como se soluçasse desesperadamente. Olhei para a humana sem entender nada, foi quando ela voltou a sua cabeça para cima e piscou para mim.

Foi impossível não entender dessa vez.

Sem perder tempo, comecei a afagar as suas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra fazia carinho nos castanhos cabelos de Bella. Ergui a minha cabeça e olhei para o policial que nos observava ainda com o criminoso no colo. Lancei um olhar de pena para a humana e voltei os olhos para ele. – Já entramos – Falei por cima dos soluços de Bella. O humano lançou um olhar de compaixão para a garota nos meus braços e se virou para entrar na delegacia.

No terceiro passo dele, Bella se separou de mim e agarrou a minha mão, rebocando-me até o meu carro.

Fechamos as nossas portas quase em sincronia e, sem a minha mente processar tudo direito, eu pisei no acelerador. Não ousei olhar para trás. A humana arfava ao meu lado até que, inesperadamente, explodiu em uma gargalhada nervosa.

– Se um dia as coisas se ajeitarem, eu serei atriz – Ela assentia para si mesma. Uma risada escapou de mim contra a minha vontade.

O estranho foi quando o riso cessou.

– Vai me falar agora? – Minha curiosidade não me deixou ser menos direto. Bella ficou em silêncio como se travasse uma briga interna. Eu estava pronto para repetir a minha pergunta quando ela virou se supetão para mim. A humana misteriosa se aproximou atravessando a linha de espaço individual. Sua delicada mão se ergueu e repousou no meu rosto. Duvidas internas sobre mim e ela assolaram todo o meu consciente.

– Desculpe – Pelo o que? Eu quis perguntar, mas estava hipnotizado pelos os seus olhos. O que você está fazendo? O que você é? Por que está se desculpando?

Minhas perguntas foram apagadas por uma escuridão. Por segundos eu senti nada, absolutamente nada.

Abri os meus olhos e vi Bella deitada no banco do motorista. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a sua respiração era leve e ritmada, tudo mostrando que ela estava dormindo. Olhei para o banco de trás e agarrei o meu casaco que tinha jogado ali antes, peguei-o e coloquei em cima dela.

Depois de sairmos do restaurante, ela apenas insistiu em me fazer falar de quanto foi a conta. De mau agrado, eu disse. Bella também se ofereceu para dirigir, mas depois de breves desculpas de que eu ainda não estava cansado, a humana se virou e agora provavelmente está sonhando. Estranhei ainda estarmos tão atrasados em relação a estrada. Ficamos o que... 30 minutos dentro do restaurante? Depois disso apenas seguimos viagem. Eu devo estar andando muito devagar. Pelos os meus novos cálculos, eu teria um horário apertado, mas conseguiria chegar em Forks sem revelar o monstro que sou.

Suspirei e olhei para as estrelas. Outro dia se foi, mais um para a minha cruel eternidade.

**POV/ BELLA**

Fingindo dormir, eu sofria.

Aquela era a segunda vez que eu apagava a mente dele e colocava informações falsas. Na pobre cabeça do vampiro ao meu lado, se passava a estória que eu formulei de ultima hora: eu jantei, discutimos por causa da conta, ele me revelou o preço, me ofereci para dirigir, ele me deu uma desculpa e então eu virei para o lado e agora estou aparentemente dormindo.

Eu sabia que aquilo era o melhor, mas então por que eu me sinto tão mau? Novamente, para Edward, eu sou apenas uma humana que não sabia a sua verdadeira natureza. Verdadeira natureza... alguma coisa aconteceu com ele depois que o vamp me encontrou, seja lá o que for, parece o ter ajudado a viver. Nenhuma lavagem cerebral apagaria aquilo, disso eu tinha certeza.

Pouco antes de ele voltar, eu senti um choque passar por mim: era os meus poderes voltando. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi jogar um feitiço Incarcerous no desgraçado desmaiado, só por precaução. Depois foi a vez de me desesperar por ver Edward totalmente apagado ao meu lado. Ele tinha morrido? Não, isso não é possível. O misto de sentir os meus poderes voltando, de lutar com um assassino e de ver que eu poderia ter matado um ser – não diretamente – mas matado, me fez berrar de medo e angustia.

A única coisa que eu via na minha frente era a cabeça do vampiro, tão diferente de todos os outros que eu vi ou enfrentei, balançando molemente devido ao balanço que eu empunhava ao agarrar os seus ombros e sacudi-lo numa vã esperança de fazê-lo voltar. Meu queixo começou a tremer. Uma das poucas criaturas que havia sido gentil comigo estava indo embora, tudo por minha culpa. Como alguém igual a eu tem o direito de pisar na mesma terra que pisa um ser como ele? Um ser que pôde ter passado por muitas coisas ruins, mas que agora tinha uma não-vida e uma família. Lembrei da minha espada dentro da minha mochila, um golpe, apenas um golpe seria o suficiente para acabar como a minha ridícula existência.

Como se estivesse repreendo a minha linha de pensamentos, ele acordou.

Céus, ele acordou! Não contendo a minha felicidade, eu o abracei. Tomei cuidado para não abraçá-lo como muita força, pois eu poderia quebrá-lo ao meio ali mesmo. Edward é um ser tão frágil, um ser que de alguma maneira, por mais que eu queira que não, está ligado a mim. Com um sobressalto eu percebi que ainda tinha os braços ao redor dele. Ao olhar para o belo rosto do vampiro na minha frente eu jurei para mim mesma que nunca mais tentaria ler os seus pensamentos e que, na medida do possível, eu o protegeria.

Nem que seja de si próprio.

Edward estava confuso e fazia muitas perguntas, perguntas essas que eu nunca poderia responder com sinceridade. Como forma de me esquivar dele, eu impus o desgraço moribundo entre nós. Eu sabia que não seria uma desculpa que duraria muito, mas teria que ser o suficiente. Entrando no modo estratégia, eu nos guiei a levar o criminoso para uma delegacia e sair de lá sem sermos vistos. Sim, eu poderia ter confundido a mente daquele policial, mas eu não tinha tempo. E, alem do mais, qualquer coisa envolvendo o governo me dava náuseas.

Então chegou a vez das perguntas do vampiro gentil. Apenas guiada pelas as minhas juras, eu limpei a sua mente e implantei uma estória que não o deixaria como problemas ou traria riscos. Era errado, mas, vez ou outra, o errado é o certo, por mais estranho que isso seja.

Eu escutei um suspirar e o carro parar, desistindo fingir que estava dormindo, eu levantei a cabeça para olhar em volta. Edward tinha uma cara de raiva, por um instante eu quase invadi a sua mente, mas lembrando da jura que eu fiz, resolvi saber o que estava acontecendo pelo o jeito antigo.

– O que houve? – Para melhorar a minha atuação, eu passei a mão nos meus olhos.

– São duas horas da manhã e tem um fila enorme de carro para passar pela polícia da fronteira. Pelo o pouco que eu pude entender, eles estão procurando algum criminoso foragido. – Por estar olhando pela a janela, Edward não me pôde ver fazendo uma expressão de pânico.

**POV/ NARRADOR**

Se a foragida prestasse bastante a atenção a sua volta, teria visto a sombra do cara que a havia levado até o Alaska e que tinha feito uma ligação 'anônima' para a organização a qual trabalhava. O homem estava encostado casualmente em um grande poste de iluminação olhando, divertido, o desespero do seu alvo.

Antes ele estava como ainda mais raiva do que tinha sentido até o momento. Era para ela ter sofrido mais na neve do Alaska, era para a aberração ter sentindo uma pequena parte do que a esperava. Aquilo tinha sido apenas uma amostra do que ela ainda enfrentaria por ter entrado no caminho daquele perverso ser. Mas então lá estava ele: o vampiro maldito. Isso não estava nos seus planos, mas quando se deu conta do que iria acontecer, já era tarde de mais.

Aceitando que ela tinha muita sorte, ele aprontou outra para a foragida. Sim, a desgraçada poderia sair fácil daquela, mas o homem cruel estava se divertindo de mais para pensar em algo mais a sua altura. Foi nesse momento que ele teve a sua mais genial idéia até aquele momento.

Não ficando ali tempo o suficiente para ver como o seu alvo se sairia, ele fechou os olhos e tateou o ar até achar o lugar perfeito, depois de achá-lo, o homem o impulsionou o ossudo dedo para baixou e, diante dos seus olhos, uma fenda estava aberta. Dando uma ultima olhada para a tão odiada mulher, ele pisou dentro daquele outro lugar. O seu pé não encontrou o asfalto, mas sim um chão de terra. Ele terminou de atravessar aquela fenda e ela, instantaneamente, fechou atrás de si.

O homem, tranquilamente, caminhou até a sua casa.

**POV/ EDWARD**

– Vire aqui – Bella estava sentada ereta no banco, o meu casaco amontoava-se no seu colo, e apontava para a parte lateral da rodovia. O que? Ela esta brincando?

– Porque eu faria isso? – Perguntei em um tom traquilo. Ela estava dormindo até agora, então apenas deveria uma parte do tão misterioso cérebro humano pregando uma peça nela.

– Você quer chegar logo em casa, não quer? – A humana ao meu lado parecia desesperada. Como ela soube?

– É, eu quero – Franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Então vire aqui. – Por um milésimo de segundo, eu encontrei os castanhos olhos de Bella. Algo escondido ali me fez considerar o que ela pedia. Balancei a minha cabeça desviando o olhar. Eu deveria estar maluco.

– Bella, ai simplesmente não tem estrada. É impossível – Voltei a minha cabeça para a janela; cara, a fila ainda estava mais do que enorme.

– Tem sim. Eu já viajei muito por aqui e sei que exatamente aqui do lado tem um pequeno desvio. Se não acredita em mim, olhe – Se inclinou ainda mais para trás me dando uma grande visão da pequena vegetação do lado norte de Vancouver.

Não acreditando no que via, eu forcei ainda mais a minha visão super desenvolvida de vampiro. Inacreditável, mas ali realmente tinha uma pequena estrada.

– E então, acredita agora? – Bella parecia estar forçando um tom debochado, apenas aquelas poucas horas com ela, e eu já consigo saber que algo a esta preocupando.

– Vai demorar ainda mais quando a policia nos ver e então parar-nos. – Eu ainda não tinha intimidade o suficiente para perguntar o a preocupa, então resolvi mostrar outro tópico.

– São duas horas da manhã. Eu sei que isso é estranho, mas pode confiar em mim, os policiais ali não nos irão verão. – Apontou para frente. Refleti sobre o que ela dizia alguns instantes. Faltava poucas horas para o dia amanhecer, e eu teria muitos problemas.

Mas é como dizem: Em caso de dúvida, opte pelo o mais atrevido.

Não acreditando no que eu estava fazendo, eu acelerei e girei o meu volante. No exato momento em que as rodas do meu carro tocaram naquele novo tipo de terreno, eu quis parar. A qualquer momento alguma sirene tocará e os oficiais humanos nos deterão.

– Não ouse parar – A voz de Bella me despertou. Olhei pelo o retrovisor e quase não acreditei quando vi que tudo estava estranhamente normal. Parecia que nós nunca tínhamos estado naquela fila.

– Apenas siga a trilha, ela logo nos levará novamente para a rodovia – A humana encostou a cabeça no banco e destravou os ombros eretos. Ela fechou os olhos e murmurou algo. Uma... oração? Não, não deve ser. Bella não faz o estilo religiosa. Céus, como eu posso afirmar isso? Eu acabei de conhecê-la!

Suspirei e voltei os olhos para a trilha, iluminada apenas pelos os faróis do meu carro, a frente.

Não demorou muito e a rodovia principal já apontava na minha frente. Voltei para ela continuei o resto do nosso caminho em solo estadunidense.

**POV/ BELLA**

Minha respiração finalmente havia se normalizado. A visão daqueles supostos civis andando em volta de alguns policiais me apavorou. Me apavorou porquê eles eram agentes treinados da Secrets. Um simples alongamento levando os braços unidos pelos os dedos acima da cabeça, um dedo, um simples dedo da mão esquerda erguido: vai pela a direita, eu confiro a esquerda. Depois disso foi um fechar de olhos que levou exatamente 3 segundos: não a deixe escapar, mate-a se for necessário.

Sim, parece um absurdo, mas eu fui treinada daquela maneira. Aqueles agentes foram instruídos para 'viver' entre os civis, então, gestos como esses podem parecem absolutamente normais aos olhos de alguns, mas eu sabia apenas pela a postura rígida e os músculos mal escondidos que não era. Não era mesmo.

Edward, naquele momento, corria um risco até mesmo maior do que eu. Aquele pensamento de que eu havia posto outro ser nos meus problemas me encheu de raiva, raiva de mim, mas ainda mais raiva do desgraço que tinha me posto nessa confusão. Eu juro, céus, eu juro pela a minha vida, que eu pegaria o FDP que está fazendo isso comigo.

Pensando ligeiro, instrui o vampiro ao meu lado. É, eu sabia que ele não faria nada sem questionamentos, mas, naquele instante, não tinha tempo para responde-los. Sim, foi golpe baixo expor o fator horas para ele, mas que opção eu tinha? Meu plano foi até mesmo simples: comandei o elemento terra a abrir um pequeno desvio e joguei um feitiço para confundir os outros seres que nos rodeavam. Apenas, e somente apenas, depois que Edward seguiu o que eu falava e nos tirou do perigo, foi que pude finalmente relaxar.

Naquele silêncio estranho dentro do carro, eu passei tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Apertando os punhos eu tracei uma nova meta: eu viveria apenas para cumprir as minhas promessas.

Custe o que custar.


	8. Eu Não Estou Maluca!

**Eu Não Estou Maluca!**

_Só se deve desistir e lamentar-se após de morto. Antes disso, é perda de tempo._

_(**Andressa**** – ****A****Foragida**)_

**POV/ BELLA**

Finalmente chegamos.

Um silêncio tenso e constrangedor se infiltrou para dentro do carro no exato momento em que o motor se desligou. Devo agradecer? Devo dar um beijo de boa-noite? Devo apenas descer do carro? Inferno! Edward tirava o seu cinto de segurança, ele também parecia perdido. Distraidamente, eu lancei um olhar para o céu. Pelo os meus cálculos, agora seriam 5 horas da manhã; ou seja, o dia esta nascendo.

– Bem... – O lancei um rápido olhar – Muito obrigada pela a carona – Peguei a minha mochila e abri a porta do carro.

– Não por isso – Vi, pelo o canto de olho, ele apertar as mãos tanto que as juntas ficaram ainda mais brancas do que eram.

– Tchau – Fechei a minha porta no mesmo instante que Edward abria a do lado dele.

– Eu te acompanho até lá – Mandei um ligeiro olhar para a minha casa a alguns metros de nós e voltei a encará-lo.

– Não precisa, obrigada – Tentei ser gentil.

– Eu insisto – Rapidamente ele estava do meu lado.

– Tudo...bem – Franzi as sobrancelhas. Que porra de conversa é essa? Está até parecendo diálogo de Filme B!

Foram 20 passos dados em um silêncio absoluto.

– Obrigado... de novo – Procurei as chaves da minha casa.

– Agora você está entregue. – Ergui a cabeça levando um susto. Ele ainda está aqui?

– É – Enfiei a minha chave dentro da sua fechadura. E ia colocar na onde? No pote de mel do Pooh? – Fui sarcástica comigo mesma. Sim, eu tenho algumas atitudes de louca.

– Eu desisto! – Edward jogou os braços para cima. Tive que equilibrar a minha mochila, pois, com o novo susto, eu quase a joguei longe.

– Desiste do que? – Me senti uma psicóloga. Uma vontade enorme de espiar a mente dele me abateu, com um incrível esforço, eu a deixei de lado.

– O que você vai fazer em relação ao professor? – Seus olhos tinham um alivio naquele momento que eu nem estranharia se ele começasse a dançar. Não, eu estranharia sim.

– Eu darei um jeito, não se preocupe, ele é problema meu – Tentei passar toda a segurança que eu tinha ao falar aquelas palavras.

– Eu te ajudarei – Edward cruzou os braços como se me desafiasse contradizê-lo. Esse vampiro está começando a me irritar.

– Ele é problema meu, você tem nada a ver com isso – Dei um passo na sua direção e o olhei no fundo daqueles olhos dourados.

– Eu posso ajudar – Considerei as palavras dele. Um vampiro pode ajudar a ajeitar o caos que é a minha vida? Muito provavelmente não. Mas antes de abrir a minha boca, eu o avaliei. Edward não era um cara-vampiro fácil, ele não desistiria com apenas os meus protestos.

Eu não precisarei da ajuda dele, mas esse vampiro não precisa saber disso.

– Tudo bem, se eu precisar de algo eu lhe peço – Em muitos momentos da vida, nos temos que entrar no jogo de outro para podermos vencer o nosso.

– É... – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, ele não estava esperando eu desistir tão facilmente. Aproveitei aquele momento.

– Até mais tarde – Sem entender direito o que eu estava fazendo, e não tendo tempo para pensar, eu beijei a sua bochecha fria e entrei na minha casa, retirando a minha chave e fechando a minha porta sem olhar para trás.

Larguei a minha mochila no corredor do hall e me dirigi a cozinha. Eu precisava de um copo d'água. Ascendi à luz e alonguei os meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Peguei um copo, o enchi de água e me apoiei no grande balcão da minha cozinha.

Foi ai que eu a vi.

Meu copo caía no chão se dividindo em milhares de pedaços, mas os meus olhos não saiam do pequeno pedaço de madeira na minha frente. Agarrei a minha varinha enquanto o meu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente. Eu a tinha levado junto comigo, eu tenho certeza! Com um estremecimento, eu me dei conta que eu poderia ter um visitante na minha casa nesse momento.

Entrei no modo ataque.

– Homenum revelio! – Exclamei apontando para as escadas. Nada aconteceu, e eu nem esperava que acontecesse. James, se esse for mesmo o nome dele, é forte demais para ser pego por um truque mágico.

Andei com passos rígidos e medidos até a minha mochila largada perto da porta. Meus pés faziam um caminho diferente dos meus olhos, qualquer ruído, o menor que fosse, eu escutaria naquele momento. Me abaixei e tateei até achar o zíper. O puxei com os olhos atentos para o topo da escada, com um pouco de alivio, eu tirei a minha espada de lá.

Coloquei a minha varinha no meu bolso de trás e fiquei em posição de ataque segurando a minha espada em minha frente. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não estava aqui em baixo, então, dando um passo de cada vez e avaliando tudo o que acontecia a minha volta, eu subi as escadas. Meu coração batia forte, mas não sabia se era de medo ou excitação. Eu esperava que fosse de excitação.

Cheguei ao topo da escada, lancei uma nervosa olhada para o corredor e, depois de convencer a minha cabeça que ali não tinha nada, eu entrei na primeira das três portas. Sim, eu tinha três quartos na minha casa, não me pergunte o porquê, mas eu acho que o meu lado humano torcia para que alguém viesse dormir aqui. Lembrando um pouco dos treinamentos que eu tive na Secrets, eu chutei e adentrei no lugar sem hesitar; surpreender o inimigo é meia parte da guerra ganha.

Girei e, rápida como o vento, eu fui para a segunda porta e entrei. Nada ali também. Com passos mais temerosos, eu me dirigi para o meu quarto. Alguma coisa no fundo de mim me dizia que ele não estaria em qualquer outro local ao não ser no perímetro onde eu abaixava ao máximo a minha guarda. Ele estaria no lugar onde eu dormia.

Dei um ponta-pé na minha porta esperando ela se arrancar das dobraduras do batente e cair com um baque no chão. Ela não fez isso. Fazendo um barulho arrepiante, ela bateu na parede, mostrando que estava aberta. Os meus olhos já estavam adaptados para a escuridão, mas resolvi ascender à luz. Quando a luminosidade tomou conta do lugar, eu concluir o que eu já esperava: havia ninguém ali.

Meus olhos estudaram o local, e, mais tarde do que seria apropriado, eu vi que a minha grande janela estava aberta. Uma leve brisa entrava por ela. Estreitei os olhos. Me agachei e passei os dedos no assoalho, nem um grão de poeira. Levantei e avaliei novamente o meu quarto; nada, nenhuma folha ou algum sinal da natureza que rodeava a minha casa. Senti um arrepio.

Ele tinha acabado de sair dali.

Seguindo os meus instintos, eu pulei a minha janela e pousei com um leve farfalhar no terreno abaixo, dei um giro em volta de mim mesma e, sentindo um oscilante alívio, eu abaixei a minha espada. Ele já tinha ido embora. De alguma forma eu sabia disso. Olhei para a casa dos Cullen e, só depois de 'ver' movimentação, eu me dirigi para a minha porta. O dia estava nascendo. Na minha lista do que fazer hoje tem: tomar um banho, ir para o colégio...

Ah, eu também tenho que matar uma pessoa.

Mas especificamente um professor de biologia que tinha passado dos limites. Entrei no meu banheiro e deixei no chão, só por precaução, a minha espada. Enquanto a água caia pelo o meu corpo, eu me apoiei na parede. No que eu me meti? Por que logo eu? Eu já não sofri demais? Ou isso é ainda uma forma de eu pagar os meus antigos pecados?

Suspirei e desliguei o chuveiro. Eu não teria as respostas tão cedo assim. Me enrolei na minha toalha, a prendi, formando uma espécie de vestido tomara-que-caia felpudo, peguei a minha espada e sai do banheiro. Deixei a minha arma feita de metal élfico no chão a alguns centímetros de mim, abri o meu guarda-roupa com poucas peças e tentei achar algo que me ajuda-se caso eu tivesse que lutar hoje.

Eu estava levando a minha mão até uma calça jeans, quando escutei um barulho atrás de mim.

Novamente tomada pelos os meus instintos, eu tirei, da lateral de madeira do meu guarda-roupa, uma adaga e, tomada apenas pelos os meus instintos, eu girei jogando-a, antes mesmo de poder visualizar algo. Me joguei no chão e peguei a minha espada, dando um salto, eu já estava de pé, pronta para decapitar alguém.

Com raiva, eu percebi que tinha acabado de destruir o meu pequeno despertador.

Larguei novamente a minha poderosa arma e coloquei as minhas mãos no meu cabelo. Eu precisava me acalmar, isso se eu quisesse voltar para a minha casa hoje. Isso se eu quisesse continuar viva. Sem enrolar mais, eu peguei o jeans que tinha visto antes e uma blusa azul-marinho de mangas curtas, sequei o meu cabelo e fiz um alto rabo-de-cavalo, calcei o meu fiel amigo all star e parei na frente do espelho.

A garotinha tinha crescido, agora era, para todo o sempre, quase uma mulher, mas ainda tinha, por mais que eu odiasse isso, os mesmos pesadelos. Balancei a minha cabeça, não era hora de lamentações. Peguei a minha espada e fui até o pedaço onde o meu assoalho saía, tirei de lá o meu arco e o meu cesto. Desci as escadas e os coloquei dentro da minha mochila que ainda estava jogada perto da porta. Vesti o meu casaco e peguei as minhas chaves.

Hora da escola.

Minha moto era guiada pelas ruas numa velocidade mais baixa que o normal. Afinal, eu tinha traçar um plano. Eu o pegaria quando, na saída? Ou na entrada? Ou seria melhor no recreio? Não, testemunhas demais. Eu faria uma surpresa o esperando em sua casa.

Acelerei.

Estacionei na minha vaga de sempre, tirei o meu capacete, ajeitei o meu cabelo e arrumei a minha mochila nas costas. Você deve estar querendo saber o porquê de eu estar vindo para escola e não o estar esperando direto em sua casa, bem, eu tinha que, primeiro, o fazer pensar que não desconfiava dele. Assim, a surpresa seria um pouco maior.

Caminhei com passos firmes até a entrada, como sempre, Ângela, já estava me esperando. Tentei destravar os ombros e dar um sorriso. Mas tentar é uma coisa, e conseguir, bem, essa já é bem diferente.

– Oi, Bella – Ela tinha, de uma forma que havia se tornando natural para mim, um largo sorriso

– E ai – Começamos a caminhar.

– Você fez a tarefa do Banner? – Tarefa? Um cara tentou me matar!

– Não sei, Ang – Eu estava tensa de mais para pensar em algo tão banal como aquilo.

Um abençoado sino soou.

– Vamos para a sala? – Perguntei antes de ela soltar outra pergunta.

As aulas passaram em um borrão, nem as minhas tradicionais brincadeiras com o Banner eu tive animação de fazer. Ele com certeza estranhou, pois a todo instante lançava um olhar de canto de olho para mim, só para confirmar que eu realmente não estava fazendo nada. Ang ficou com a testa franzida todo o tempo, mas não comentou, ela sabia que não conseguiria nada de mim.

Finalmente, chegou o recreio.

Andei com Jacob até a mesa de sempre e sentei. Ele, como eu, também não estava para muitas palavras. O que foi algo que eu gostei. Comecei a estralar os dedos compulsivamente, eu não conseguia conter a minha ansiedade. Daqui poucos minutos eu encararia o cara que eu teria de matar. Um pensamento me fez ficar imóvel por um momento.

Céus, Edward também estaria lá.

Como eu pude me esquecer disso? Não, ele não poderia entregar o meu projeto de disfarce. Olhei por cima do ombro, procurando ele e a sua família. Lá estavam eles, sentados conversando e esmigalhando comida humana como se estivessem sozinhos. Como se nada nesse colégio importasse para eles. Bem, eu acho que realmente nada daqui importava.

Edward se virou, nossos olhos se encontraram. Um sorriso começou a se formar no meu rosto, mas a sua carranca me fez desistir de qualquer tentativa de comprimento. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a conversar com a sua família. Pisquei os meus olhos, surpresa.

Ele tinha agido como se nunca tivesse falado mais do que duas palavras comigo.

– Bella? – Algo tocou o meu ombro, quase cai da cadeira devido ao pulo que eu dei.

– Está tudo bem? – Jacob me perguntou. Todos na mesa olhavam para mim.

– Sim, eu só estou um pouco distraída – Dei um sorriso falso – Jéssica, que colar bonito, comprou na onde? – Pensei rápido. Como o esperado, todos se viraram e começaram a acompanhar a empolgada Jéssica declamar como conseguiu aquela pequena peça.

Bem, nem todos. Ang olhava preocupada para mim. Dei outro sorriso, agora de cansaço. Ela balançou a cabeça e puxou um canto da boca, fazendo um claro sinal de desaprovação. Encolhi os meus ombros e, discretamente, me levantei.

– Conversamos depois – Mexi apenas os meus lábios. Minha melhor amiga deu outro aceno de cabeça, acompanhado de um olhar que dizia: Você vai me contar tudinho. Suspirei e comecei o caminho para a minha próxima aula. Parei no batente da porta da sala. Um arrepio passou pelo o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que as pontas dos meus dedos amorteceram.

Algo de muito errado estava prestes a acontecer.

Respirei com dificuldade e fui para a minha carteira habitual. Ainda tinha ninguém na sala. Sentei tensa na cadeira e não desgrudei os meus olhos da porta. Alguns alunos foram chegando, mas eu não consegui desviar, nem por um instante, o meu olhar.

Porquê era por ali que o homem que teria de matar passaria.

Edward foi um dos últimos a entrarem na sala, ele parou alguns centímetros da porta e procurou algo pela a sala, seus olhos passaram por mim como se eu fosse apenas outra parte da decoração, ou uma carteira. Ele franziu as suas testa de mármore e olhou na minha direção. Sim, na minha direção, mas não para mim. O vamp olhava para a carteira ao meu lado. Seu franzir tinha se transformado em careta, então, como se o mundo fosse apenas outro ponto qualquer, ele veio e se sentou do meu lado.

Não consegui parar de o olhar, chocada.

O que...? – Eu tentei pensar, entretanto, o sino soou e me confundiu ainda mais. Depois dele, para deixar a minha cabeça ainda mais perdida, um senhor gordo, como uma calça marrom que pedia socorro e uma espécie de aeroporto de mosquito na cabeça, entrou com uma pasta debaixo do braço.

– Olá, classe. Abram na pagina 214 – Ele deixou a maleta de nerds e/ou adultos em cima da mesa. Novamente os meus dedos adormeceram. Eu respirei com dificuldade.

– O... onde – Pigarreei – onde está o professor James? – Eu sentia o olhar da sala toda em cima de mim, mas eu não me importei.

– A senhorita deve estar perguntando sobre o professor Molina, certo? Eu já disse, desde o primeiro dia, que não sei dizer... – Sua voz era gentil, ao mesmo tempo que era cansada. A qual eu não dei importância alguma, ele poderia até ter gritado.

– Não, eu estou falando do professor Chamfort. Foi ele que nos deu aula a alguns dias – Eu o interrompi sem me preocupar em também ser gentil. Eu escutei risos na sala e, logo após disso, cochichos.

– Sou eu quem assumiu todas as aulas. Não houve nenhum outro professor. – Deu um pequeno sorriso confuso e então se virou para o quadro. – Eu espero que todos já tenham aberto os seus livros – Ele disse ainda de costas.

Me encostei na minha cadeira, atordoada.

– Você está bem? – Me surpreendi ao escutar a voz de Edward.

– Estou sim. – Acenei com a cabeça, então virei para encará-lo – Edward, você se lembra do James, não lembra? – Ele tinha que lembrar, tinha.

– Desculpe, mas não – Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção ao professor. Eu o encarei se entender. Até que algo pior se abateu dentro de mim: Medo.

– Mas... mas você se lembra da noite de ontem, não é? – Eu apertava a minha caneta, ansiosa, enquanto me inclinava para o lado dele.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Seu rosto demonstrou confusão. Ele não lembrava. _Ele__não__lembrava._

Me assustei ao escutar o som da minha caneta se quebrando.

A olhei como se fosse um bicho que eu tivesse acabado de encontrar parado ali na minha mão. Me levantei de uma vez, a minha cadeira fez um som estridente no chão. Algo ali dentro me sufocava. Eu precisava sair dali, e rápido.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou o meu novo professor. Virei o meu rosto para ele, só ai eu percebi que ofegava.

Correndo, fui até a porta, a abri e disparei pelos os corredores.

– Eu preciso falar com Ângela Weber – Eu disse para a cacatua após ela abrir a porta que eu insistentemente batia.

– Você não devia estar na sala de aula? – Sua irritante voz me fez querer tampar os ouvidos. Os alunos, que antes provavelmente estariam lutando contra o sono, esticavam os pescoços para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– É um assunto da diretoria. Eu preciso falar com a aluna Ângela Weber – Eu a olhei no fundo dos olhos. É, eu sei que era trapaça mexer com a cabeça dela, mas eu estava com pressa. A cacatua assentiu com os olhos turvos e se virou para a sala.

– Senhorita Weber, por favor. – Ang caminhou cautelosamente até a porta e quando atravessou-a, a mesma fechou atrás de si. Estávamos sozinhas.

– Bella, o q... – Ela foi outra que entrou na minha lista de pessoas que me olharam confusas hoje.

– Você lembra do professor James, não lembra? Jessica ficou um recreio inteiro falando sobre ele. Era um homem alto, meio forte, como os cabelos compridos e presos em um rabo-de... – Comecei a falar compulsivamente. Eu precisava de alguém que se lembrasse.

– Desculpa, Bella, mas eu não sei de quem você está falando – Agora ela estava preocupada.

– Mas... mas foi ele quem estava substituindo o professor Molina – Eu parecia uma criança

– Não, Bella, nós estamos tendo aula com o senhor Simon. Por quê? – Mas eu estava novamente correndo.

Parei, derrapando, na coordenação.

– Isabella? – A secretária se assustou, e, sem achar que eu tinha visto, escondeu a sua revista pornográfica. Em outras condições eu teria ficado enojada. Não agora.

– Há algum professor James Chamfort no colégio? – Perguntei sentindo a minha voz mais aguda que o normal.

– Não. – Ela ainda estava assustada. Minha respiração estava presa.

Não, não pode ser. – Eu pensei enquanto corria para a minha moto. Sim, eu tive que voltar até o meu armário para pegar o meu capacete. Mas isso não importa mais. James Chamfort existia e tinha uma casa. E eu estava indo para lá.

Não interessa se algo muito ruim aconteceu a mim na ultima vez que eu tinha ido nela. Eu precisava provar para todos que ele era real. Que eu não estava louca. Eu voei pela a rodovia, procurando a trilha onde eu tinha pressentido de verdade um pouco do seu perigo. Mas aquele momento parecia ter ocorrido a anos atrás.

Meus pneus fizeram um som agudo no asfalto enquanto eu freava de uma vez. Mas ninguém escutou, claro, pois, como sempre, nenhuma alma-viva passava por ali. Isso não está acontecendo – Eu pensei enquanto descia da minha moto e tirava o meu capacete. O arrepio na espinha, os dedos dormentes e a sensação de estar dentro de um minúsculo cubo tinham voltado.

Ali não havia trilha alguma.

Mas eu desistiria tão fácil. Não enquanto o meu sobrenome for Swan. Abandonei todas aquelas sensações de inicio de pânico e botei a minha mente de agente treinada pela instituição mais secreta e foda do mundo para funcionar. Ergui a barra da minha calça jeans e tirei a minha varinha de dentro da minha meia. Mentalizei a minha casa. Eu, minha moto, meu capacete e minha mochila, num piscar de olhos, estávamos parados na frente da minha garagem.

Rápida como o vento trazendo noticias ruins, eu tirei as minhas armas da mochila e, em outro piscar, eu tinha voltado para a rodovia, em frente do lugar onde deveria haver uma trilha. Dei outra conferida em volta, não tinha ninguém... como sempre. Guardei a minha varinha no meu bolso traseiro, ajeitei o meu arco dentro do meu cesto com flechas e os arrumei nas minhas costas, em uma posição onde eu pudesse os pegar rapidamente. Girei a minha espada, testando os meus reflexos, então segui para aquele matagal.

Caminhei, caminhei e caminhei. Mas, para o meu desespero, ali não havia mais nada ao não ser mato. Fechei os meus olhos e mandei para a minha mente a imagem exata de onde estaria a casa, desde a clareira à as janelas de metal. Me guiei como se aquela imagem fosse um mapa. Então eu cheguei, mas no lugar da modesta casa, ali tinha somente mais vegetação. Minha visão ficou turva graças às lagrimas de fúria que chegaram aos meus olhos. Soltei um grito de ódio que eu não pude conter. Pássaros de todos os lugares saíram voando aterrorizados.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Eu urrei para o céu – Você pode ter enganado a todos, menos a mim – Abaixei a minha cabeça e falei com os dentes trincados.

Eu precisava pensar, precisava passar para uma nova estratégia. Eu tinha feito um plano de ataque surpresa, mas acabou sendo eu a surpreendida. Para momentos como esse, eu tinha um lugar mais do que especial e privativo, era uma clareira, uma que eu sabia que estaria lá, eu a descobri uns meses depois de ter chegado e ela meio que se tornou um refúgio.

Aparatei no meu espaço ultra-privado, caminhei até a minha árvore favorita, ela não era a mais velha dali, mas também não era tão jovem, eu gostava dela pelas as suas vastas galhas e folhas, assim, como Forks é o ponto de encontro das chuvas, com essa árvore, a vegetação ao seu redor é sempre mais seco do que eu qualquer outro lugar.

Tirei as minhas armas de lutas e sentei no chão me recontando em seu tronco, o solo estava um pouco úmido, mas era nada ao se comparar aos caos que a minha cabeça tinha se tornado. E olha que ainda era de manhã.

Como se eu tivesse resolvendo um problema de física ou matemática, ou tirei os fatos que o enigma trazia.

a) Todos tinham, aparentemente, esquecido de tudo o que aconteceu nesses três dias que eu estive fora.

b) James existia somente para mim.

c) Eu não tinha prova alguma para comprovar que ele não era algo da minha cabeça.

d) Tem uma goteira na minha árvore e ela cai bem no topo da minha cabeça.

Mas eu estava fora por três dias, fiquei horas junto de Edward, como James pôde dissimular isso? Me arrastei um pouco para o lado e encostei a minha cabeça no grosso tronco. Eu devia ter percebido antes. Havia sinais por todos os lugares e eu não consegui vê-los.

Começando por Ângela, ela tinha agido como se eu estivesse junto dela no dia anterior. Depois Edward, por mais que ele seja um vampiro e que eles não sejam confiáveis, o vamp não iria olhar para mim daquele jeito, ao menos um sinal de reconhecimento deveria haver no seu olhar. James estava conseguido. Céus, no que eu me meti?

De repente, a pior coisa que se pode acontecer para um ser, estava acontecendo em mim. Eu estava duvidando de mim mesma. Eu realmente estive no Alaska? Eu me encontrei com Edward? Será que não foi tudo um sonho? Um truque da minha mente me preparando para algo que supostamente poderia acontecer? Não! Eu o vi, eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele. Ele é real. Ele tem que ser!

Mas as questões já estavam instaladas.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ergui a minha cabeça em um átimo, minha mão voou para onde a minha espada estava, mas ela, como o resto do meu corpo, travaram.

– Ed... Edward? – Eu não estava crente. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Fiquei de pé, numa tentativa de desviar a sua atenção para mim antes de ele ver as minhas armas ali do lado. Bendita goteira que me fez afastar delas.

– Eu perguntei primeiro – Cruzou os braços e me olhou de um jeito que dizia: você é que é a intrusa.

– Eu sempre venho aqui. E você? – Desviei rapidamente os meus olhos para o céu. Já estava na hora do crepúsculo. Franzi a testa. Eu fiquei todo esse tempo aqui? É quase impossível.

– Eu também sempre venho para cá – Voltei o meu olhar para o vamp. Agora foi a vez das minhas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

– Desde quando? Nem faz uma semana que você esta aqui. – Responde essa, cara que não tem um pente. Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou.

Então eu percebi o quão infantil eu estava sendo.

– Olha, se você quer ficar aqui pode ficar, eu estou indo para casa – Eu soei cansada. Com tantos problemas na minha vida, eu não tinha espaço para mais um.

– Tudo bem, nós podemos dividir. – Ele realmente estava tentando ser legal? Seu tom de voz foi o mesmo que me convenceu a jantar na noite anterior.

_Na noite anterior..._

Ela tinha que ter acontecido. Por que eu nunca conseguiria imaginar Edward daquela maneira.

– Você não se lembra de nada, né? – Perguntei em um tom conformado. Eu já sabia a resposta.

– Nessas duas vezes que você fizeste esta pergunta, algo colidiu na minha cabeça e voltou. Mas quanto mais eu forço, menos eu entendo a sua pergunta. Lembrar de quê, ao final de contas? – Até que entendi a sua confusão mental. Acho que também ficaria sim se a situação fosse o contrário.

– De eu literalmente trombar em você no Alaska, de você me oferecendo carona, de nós dois prendendo aquele crimi... – Me interrompi no meio da frase.

– ...la? – Edward estava falando algo, mas eu acho que os meus olhos cheios de alegria não o deixaram se importar por eu não estar escutando.

– Onde está o seu carro? – O segurei pelos os ombros, mal contendo o meu sorriso. – Onde ele está? – Repeti, ansiosa.

– Na estrada ali na frente, por quê? – Ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma maluca.

Mas eu estava nem ai.

– Temos que chegar nele o quanto antes – Eu assenti para mim mesma. Larguei os ombros dele e fui pegar as minhas armas.

– Espera, isso é uma espada? – Ele apontou para o metal pontiagudo feito de material élfico na minha mão.

– É – Eu fui monossilábica. Céus, que mancada.

– Porque você anda com uma espada? – Estava confuso

– É para mim me defender – Desviei os olhos. Qual é, eu falei a verdade.

– Se defender do que? De um urso? – Levantou as sobrancelhas

– Eu nunca machucaria um animal! – O olhei ofendida. Quem ele acha que eu sou? Só falta ele dizer que eu derrubo árvores. – Quer saber? Vamos primeiro até o carro, é um assunto mais importante. – Dei um sorriso sem graça.

– E isso são um arco e flechas? – Agora ele estava exasperado. – Garota, de que mundo você é? Não poderia ter apenas um spray de pimenta como todo mundo?

– Olha, eu bem que poderia, mas eu me sinto mais segura assim. Então, se as dúvidas acabaram, nós podemos ir? – Eu apontei para uma direção qualquer.

Edward pegou delicadamente o meu pulso com o meu dedo apontando e o girou até que estivesse indicando o norte. Percebi que tínhamos esse hábito. Bizarro.

– Vamos, antes que eu mude de idéia – Começou a andar comigo ao seu encalço. Vou te contar, se eu tivesse previsto o futuro, aquela sensação de deja vu não seria tão grande.

Mas, enfim, eu estava tão feliz que simplesmente não andava, e sim saltitava pela floresta úmida.

– Você parece a minha irmã Alice – Edward comentou enquanto se abaixava para se desviar de um enorme galho. – Ela sempre parece ligada na tomada – Seus pensamentos pareciam estar em outro lugar com aquelas palavras.

– Ah, eu geralmente ando me arrastando, mas agora eu estou feliz demais para manter os meus hábitos. – Bati no mesmo galho que o Edward tinha passado, e em troca recebi uma mini chuva da água acumulada nas folhas.

Eu gargalhei feliz. O vamp no meu lado também riu me olhando como se eu fosse uma criança bobinha.

– Você sabe mesmo usar essa espada? – Apontou para a minha cintura, pois lá eu tinha feito uma espécie de bainha com o meu cinto. Meu jeans estava no jogo cai-não-cai, mas eu tinha as mãos livres.

– Eu pratico desde bem cedo – E provavelmente sou o melhor espadachim do mundo. Ah, eu também já cortei mais cabeças do que pude contar. – E você, sabe manusear?

– Eu já pratiquei, mas isso faz muito tempo – _Muito__quanto?_ – Eu pensei enquanto dava-o uma rápida avaliada. De que século será que ele é?

Chegamos à estrada e, para renovar o meu sorriso, ao carro.

– Abra o porta-malas, por favor – Comecei a estralar as juntas dos meus dedos. O vamp me olhou interrogativamente. – Só abra, por favor – Tentei imitar o gato-de-botas do Shrek, mas acho que o máximo que consegui foi ficar vesga.

Edward deu de ombros e se encaminhou para o fundo do carro. Eu prendi a minha respiração. Chegou o momento. A minha vida vai se complicar, isso é um fato tão certo quanto que há mais estrelas no céu do que grãos de areia na Terra, mas, dependendo do que acharmos ali dentro, ela terá duas alternativas. Uma ruim e a outra pior. A chave girou, eu praticamente voei para trás de Edward, meu coração batia tão forte que eu aposto que os ouvidos sensíveis do vamp podiam ouvir.

A porta se abriu.

**POV/ Edward**

– Ali, ali! – A garota começou a exclamar apontando o dedo para o meu porta-malas – Eu não estou maluca! – Ela se virou e apontou para o céu. Levantei as sobrancelhas.

Que raios...?

– O que está acontecendo? O que tem no meu carro? E, pelo amor de algo, pare de gritar! – A segurei pelos os ombros e a virei para mim. A humana piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, como se percebesse somente agora que eu estava ao seu lado.

– Olhe aqui – Deu um passo para trás, se afastando de mim, e apontou para um canto escuro do meu porta-malas. Lancei os meus olhos super-desenvolvidos para lá. Minha testa se franziu.

O que uma mancha de sangue estava fazendo ali?

– De onde vem esse sangue? E como você sabia que ele estava ali? – Estreite os olhos para ela. Mas a jovem, em vez de me responder, arregalou os olhos. E eu senti um mal estar que eu pensei ter perdido quando me transformei nesse monstro: os meus instintos estavam entrando em alerta total.

A humana se jogou na minha frente e tirou a tão enigmática espada.

– Coragem admirável, criatura do inferno – A voz dela se tornou algo que eu nunca conseguiria imaginar em uma humana de 1.75m. Ela se tornou ameaçadora.

– Você é realmente rápida – Uma voz masculina, com um claro tom de deboche, surgiu junto de um jovem humano de 1.80m, com cabelos escuros e parte do rosto escondido pela parte escura de uma grande árvore que a quase extinta luz do sol não conseguia pegar. – Mas, sabe, eu esperava alguém um pouco mais intimidador e não uma humana magricela, entende? – A garota não se abalou e continuou do jeito que estava.

E eu não poderia estar mais perdido. Onde eu fui me meter? Maldita hora em que quis ficar um pouco sozinho e resolvi ir para o lugar que antes era somente meu.

– A falta de informação é porque todos os que estiveram cara a cara comigo não puderam voltar e me descrever, se você me entende. – A humana deu um passo a frente e girou a sua espada de uma maneira que eu pensei que a sua pequena mão não conseguiria segurar.

– Antes de fazer algo, eu acho melhor você escutar o que eu venho dizer – Ele riu e se recostou na mesma árvore que antes encobria, com a sua sobra, apenas uma parte do seu rosto.

– Não sei quais são as historias que vocês contam sobre mim, mas é bom que saiba que eu não tenho muita paciência, e ela já está quase acabando – Eu queria falar algo, ou melhor, exigir algo, mas o ar estava tão tenso que, admito, não tive coragem de abrir a boca.

– O meu chefe quer falar com você – Sua voz agora estava séria, o humano deixou a sua postura reta e cruzou os braços.

– Que pena, pois eu não – O sarcasmo da jovem, se eu ainda fosse humano, teria me dado arrepios.

– Ele me disse que a sua resposta seria parecida com essa, então me mandou recitar a seguinte frase: "Cada pessoa, uma por uma, bairro por bairro, cidade por cidade, assim por diante, será aniquilado. Começando por Nova York. Você tem até o nascer do sol" – Ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, como se as vidas humanas, ou tudo que existisse, simplesmente não importasse, me fez lembrar de nós vampiros. E esse pensamente me deu ânsia.

– Hum, cara, sendo sincera, eu já ouvi ameaças muito piores. Foi clichê demais. Alguém tinha que dar uns toques para ele. – A humana parecia realmente não se importar. Mas o que um humano como ele ou ela poderiam fazer com a tão grande Nova York? Havia algo de muito errado naquela conversa.

– Eu também achei, mas eu só sigo ordens. – Ele deu de ombros, casualmente – Entretanto, acho que você deveria levar a serio, pois com o exército que ele reuniu, essa pode ser cumprida facilmente. – Exército? Eles estavam planejando uma rebelião? E se for sim, por que falar tudo isso logo para ela? – E então, o que faço? – Novamente o sarcasmo havia voltado. A humana na minha frente estava quieta demais.

– Fale para o seu chefe que eu estou indo de encontro a ele – Então abaixou a espada. Uma ação que me fez enrugar a minha testa.

– Vai ser assim tão fácil? Não sei o porquê que os outros me alertaram tanto – o outro humano arqueou uma sobrancelha, debochando.

– Você deveria escutá-los. Sabe os seus amiguinhos cães do inferno? Bom, eu sou como eles, eu te marquei e quando você menos esperar, já estará nos portões da casa do seu pai – Eu não pude ver, mas senti que ela estava sorrindo e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, o humano perdeu a sua postura de "tô nem ai".

Então, me fazendo dar um passo assustado para trás, ele sumiu em pleno ar.

– Merda! – Ela chutou o ar.

– O quê... Foi isso? – Eu murmurei, ainda um pouco chocado.

Antes mesmo de eu terminar de piscar, a humana tinha novamente sacado a sua espada e apontado para a minha garganta.

– Oh – Os seus olhos pareciam assustados, ela guardou a sua arma. – Eu tinha me esquecido que você estava ai – A jovem agarrou os seus fios de cabelos.

– Que raios esta acontecendo aqui? – Eu me surpreendi com a altura da minha voz, mas, qual é, o cara sumiu no ar! – Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho na MINHA clareira, mas a garota humana doida já estava lá. Depois disso você me arrastou até o meu carro, então me mostrou uma mancha de sangue que eu nem sabia que existia, uma mancha de sangue no meu carro, NO MEU CARRO, e, para acabar com tudo, um cara aparece do nada, vocês conversam como se você fosse a mulher maravilha e ele um integrante da liga do mal, trazendo um recado do Coringa e, depois de falarem coisa com coisa, ele some no ar, NO AR. – Ela me olhava atônica, mas eu não me importei, caminhei até estar a centímetros dela – Eu exijo uma explicação, e agora – Depois de virar um vampiro, eu não precisei mais de ar, no entanto, eu ofegava.

– Tudo bem, eu acho que você realmente merece – A garota ergueu as mãos, num sinal de rendimento.

– Pode começar – Eu estreitei os meus olhos. Nós não sairíamos dali até eu estar satisfeito.

– Isso vai doer um pouco, mas é o método mais rápido – Ela levantou a mão direita hesitantemente, até se encostar-se no meu cabelo.

A última coisa que eu lembro é de cair joelhos no chão, gritando de dor.

**POV/ BELLA**

Ajudei Edward a ficar de pé. Ele ainda estava tonto. Eu menti, aquilo não doeria só um pouquinho, aquilo doeria muito. Eu havia destruído as barreiras de James e as minhas que estavam em volta das suas memórias, agora ele se lembrava de tudo. E eu realmente não conseguia definir esse fato como algo bom ou ruim.

Cara, que bagunça está a minha vida! Será que o mundo não poderia dividir essa minha tremenda má sorte com alguns bilionários? Eu acho que eles não se importariam muito. Suspirei mentalmente. Primeiro algum filho de uma anta aparece e me ataca, como se um inimigo não fosse o bastante, outro aparece trazendo uma baita ameaça que deixava na cara que era uma armadilha e, para fechar com uma belíssima chave de ouro, Edward agora me olhava como se eu fosse a 8º maravilha do mundo ou a maior aberração de todos os tempos.

Desviei os meus olhos e peguei o meu pequeno rastreador de dentro do cabo da minha espada, no meio da conversa, quando eu abaixei a minha arma, eu aproveitei e tirei o meu minúsculo transmissor e, deixando o demônio idiota cantando vantagem, eu pedi silenciosamente para o ar que o levasse até ele. Um pontinho vermelho agora piscava desesperadamente na miúda tela. Brooklin.

Agora eu só precisava ir de encontro a eles. Agora eu só precisava ir de encontro à armadilha. Bufei.

– O que vai fazer agora, Bella? – Edward perguntou ainda com uma mão na cabeça e encostado no carro.

– Vou ter de ir até lá – Puxei o canto da boca – E então, está se sentindo melhor? – Eu me senti mal por ele.

– Já está passando. – Se sentou no capô do seu carro – Mas você ainda me deve uma explicação.

Suspirei. Ele já sabia que eu não era somente uma humana, uma parte disso porque eu tinha reposto a memória de quando nós tínhamos capturado aquele bandido, mas contar tudo? Eu o conhecia a quanto tempo? Uma semana, nem isso. E ainda sim eu já o tinha metido na confusão que tudo o que está relacionado a mim envolve. O vamp bateu no espaço metálico do seu lado, me chamando.

Edward corria perigo. E eu devia isso a ele.

Tirei a minha espada e o meu cesto, e me encaminhei até o vamp. Subi no carro e repreendi o impulso de balançar as minhas pernas. Segurei firmemente as minhas mãos uma na outra e as apoiei no meu colo. Olhei para as estrelas. Por onde eu começo? Quanto eu posso contar?

– Como você já sabia o que eu sou? – Parecendo que estava lendo os meus pensamentos, Edward perguntou.

– Desde quando eu era muito pequena, me ensinaram sobre todas as criaturas "sobrenaturais" desse mundo – Fiz as aspas em sobrenaturais.

– Por quê? – O sentia olhando para mim, mas as estrelas tinham me hipnotizado.

– Você já ouviu falar de caçadores? – Toda criatura não humana já deveria ter escutado, no entanto, eu não queria arriscar.

– Sim. Você quer dizer que é uma? Mas ainda é uma criança! – Senti ele se movimentar, mas continuei do jeito que estava.

– Eu sou mais velha do que aparento. – Foi um pouco seca – Eu era uma. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu os citei como exemplo. Minha vida e educação foram feitas com o mesmo propósito que os caçadores existem: para destruir tudo o que não é humano.

– Como que os seus pais puderam fazer isso como você? – Ele estava ultrajado.

– Meus pais foram mortos antes de eu conseguir formular uma frase completa – Tirei um pedacinho de capim que estava no meu jeans.

– Então como você entrou nesse mundo? – Fiquei agradecida por ele não ter entrado naquele papo de "eu sinto muito".

– No governo dos EUA existe uma base secreta onde menos de 200 pessoas no mundo a conhecem, tudo isso contando que uns 175 trabalham lá. – Muitos presidentes nem ouviram falar dela – Ela foi criada apenas como uma forma paralela de "segurança nacional", muito mais avançada que as outras e com os melhores cientistas do mundo trabalhando lá. – Fiz uma pequena pausa para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

– Depois que descobriram que não tinha apenas humanos andando nesse mundo, eles resolveram criar uma nova arma. Um humano super-desenvolvido. Primeiro foi feito testes com soldados, no entanto, foi descoberto que apenas aqueles que tinham alguma anomalia genética foram os que aguentaram mais. Então passaram para civis. – Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, céus, quantos não foram mortos?

– Você é um desses soldados. – Ele afirmou – Mas como foi que te acharam? –

– Foi de uma forma não convencional, por assim dizer. Tudo começou com a minha mãe. Renée era um gênio, com um QI quase inumano. 1963, quando ela tinha 17 anos, o governo anunciou uma nova proposta para assegurar a segurança do país, algo simplesmente perfeito. Mas a minha mãe achou uma falha, uma falha extremamente pequena e perigosa, e mandou uma carta para o Washington, D. C., Casa Branca. Foi uma tremenda jogada de sorte ela ter se perdido e um policial a ter achado. Aquelas poucas palavras em uma folha foi passada de mão em mão, tudo como motivo de piada, até alguém levá-la ao próprio homem que fez o projeto. Então foi visto a quão perigosa aquelas linhas eram. – Eu sei, foi um pouco dramático demais, mas, fala sério, era a historia da minha família.

– Eles a encontraram, perguntas e mais perguntas foram feitas até verem o prodígio que tinham nas mãos. Uma órfã com super-inteligência. A Secrets, a base que eu falei anteriormente, não tinha muito tempo que havia sido criada, dava para contar nas mãos quantas pessoas sabiam da sua existência, nem um lugar oficial ainda tinha. Um soldado, inteligente demais para trabalhar em simples guerras, foi o mentor da minha mãe. Ele possuía uns 24 anos e, revoltado de como as coisas andavam, ajudou a criar essa base que viria a se tornar a mais poderosa do mundo. – Citar esse soldado fez o meu estômago revirar. Será que ele já possuía aquela cicatriz desde aquele tempo? Tomara que sim.

– As duas cresceram juntas, logo a Secrets já tinha um lugar fixo e a minha mãe se tornava uma das pessoas mais importantes de lá. Então eles começaram a trabalhar em um projeto novo, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem a minha mãe. Todos trabalhavam, dia e noite, noite e dia. Até que a base ultra-secreta foi invadida. Um homem, Charlie Swan, um dos maiores bruxos daquela época, descobriu sobre o projeto que tão poucas pessoas sabiam, ele descobriu que estavam fazendo experiências em humanos. Charlie simplesmente pirou e começou a destruir tudo, até se deparar com a minha mãe, uma mulher de 1.70m, com longos cabelos ruivos e uma arma apontada para ele. – Tentei imaginar aquela cena. Um sorriso veio ao meu rosto. Digamos que os meus pais não tiveram um amor à primeira vista.

– O bruxo descontou toda a sua fúria em palavras para a minha mãe. Pelas as historias que eu ouvi, Renée nunca gostou de alguém saber mais que ela. Assim, depois que Charlie foi capturado, minha mãe foi tirar a história a limpo. Ela também pirou quando viu que era tudo verdade, então, quando todos foram dormir, Renée destruiu todas as suas pesquisas e avanços e, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, soltou o prisioneiro e fugiu junto com ele. Vou te contar, foi um tremendo golpe para a Secrets. Eles se transformaram nas pessoas mais procuradas do país, tudo por que sabiam demais, então tiveram que entrar na vida de constantes fugas, sem nunca parar em um único lugar – Sempre foi algo de família as minhas fugas.

– Então eles se apaixonaram, se casaram e continuaram fugindo. Renée engravidou. Nos primeiros meses não houve problemas com as constantes trocas de casas, mas, quanto mais a gestação avançava, mais perigosas essas viagens ficavam. Eles tiveram que parar e se estabelecer em um único lugar, já fazia 3 anos que tinham se encontrado naquela base, assim, não era de se estranhar que eles pensassem que tudo já tinha sido esquecido e que novos "criminosos" estivessem sendo caçados. Foi o erro deles. – Fiquei quieta por alguns instantes. Será que eu também estou cometendo o mesmo erro agora, parando em um só lugar? Mas faz 16 anos! É quase impossível.

– Eu tinha dois anos, lembro até hoje que era natal. Acho que o trauma de ver todas aquelas pessoas entrando na minha casa por todos os lugares possíveis me faz lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo eu sendo só uma criança. – Fechei os olhos. Então uma sala com bonitas e simples cortinas azuis veio a minha mente, uma árvore de natal imensa, uma lareira que eu não podia chegar perto e mamãe e papai me escondendo atrás deles – Os dois foram mortos na hora, mas os agentes não tinham instruções nenhuma para fazer com uma criança. Deste modo, eles resolveram me levar até a Secrets. E foi como tudo começou – Conclui. Lancei um olhar a Edward, ele não tinha proferido um barulho sequer durante a minha história. O vamp era um bom ouvinte.

– Mas você disse que só pessoas com alguma anomalia conseguiam sobreviver. Qual é a sua? – Edward era um bom ouvinte, só que estava longe de ser delicado.

– Você nunca se perguntou como consegue ler mentes e a sua irmã prever o futuro? – O olhei com curiosidade.

– Como você sabe que eu leio mentes? – Seu rosto estava uma mescla de susto e desconfiança.

– Faz parte das coisas que eu simplesmente sei. Por exemplo, eu sei que os elefantes são os únicos mamíferos que não podem pular, mas não faço idéia de onde essa informação veio – Tive que pensar rápido. Eu tinha restaurado a memória do dia anterior, mas não a do meu primeiro encontro com ele e sua família. Era constrangedor demais.

– Tudo bem. Então, qual é a explicação para eu ler mentes e minha irmã prever o futuro enquanto os outros não podem? – Eu sabia que o vamp ainda estava desconfiado, mas era curioso demais para se deixar levar.

– Nós somos ligados a tudo ao nosso redor. Literalmente. A Secrets, por meio da minha mãe, conseguiu comprovar que os seres humanos primitivos conseguiam controlar a água, terra, ar, tudo o que era orgânico e sem inteligência, do mesmo jeito que conseguiam erguer o braço. Mas não eram inteligentes o suficiente para usar como algo ao seu favor. Então fomos evoluindo, e nos distanciando dessa capacidade. Essa ligação foi cortada e agora mora no subconsciente. – Minha mãe havia descoberto uma nova teoria sobre a evolução do mundo. Ela era incrível! E o meu pai foi o primeiro a invadir a Secrets, o primeiro e único. Corrigindo,_eles_ eram incríveis.

– Em algumas pessoas, como eu, você, a sua irmã e outros, essa ligação não foi totalmente cortada. Há um pequeno fragmento na nossa consciência e de lá escapa um pouco dessa coisa que os nossos primitivos conseguiam fazer. – Ajeitei a minha blusa. Era essa hora em que ele diria que eu era maluca. Vamos lá: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

– E então? – Me virei para ele. Edward tinha os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

– Eu esperava uma reação completamente diferente... Enfim, de uma maneira que eu ainda não sei, eles deixavam esse fragmento ainda maior, deixando mais parte dessa ligação escapar. Quanto maior, mais forte você ficava – De qual tamanho será que é o meu?

– Mas porque só você, e não todos os outros com essa anomalia? – Reformulando o que ele falou: Por que só você conseguiu viver e os outros não, depois de passar por essa_atrocidade_?

– A minha anomalia foi o que me salvou. Eu tenho uma espécie de escudo em volta da minha cabeça mais os meus poderes de bruxo vindos do meu pai, me deram um tipo de auto-regeneração da mente. Entende? Tipo, fica quebrado, mas não sangra. – Ou, pelo menos, era isso que Jully sempre me falava.

– E onde está essa instituição que você tanto fala, a Secrets? – O que o vamp queria com essa pergunta?

– Não sei. Hoje ela pode ser um prédio de advocacia ou uma fabrica de sorvetes – Estando longe de mim...

– Se esse lugar é tão poderoso assim, como você conseguiu sair de lá e estar aqui? – Ele franziu a testa – Espera... você está, sei lá, em uma missão? – Seus olhos estavam tinham um brilho de excitação. Quem ele acha que eu sou? A Bella Bond1?

– Não. – O olhei com cara de desgosto – Eu fugi – Relaxei a minha expressão e dei de ombros. Como se alguém tivesse perguntado se iria chover e eu disse-se: Acho que sim.

– Fugiu? Então... então você é uma foragida como o seus pais? – Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

– Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas, sinceramente, acho que até me esqueceram. – Me ajeitei, sentando um pouco mais para trás – Já faz uns 16 anos.

– Mas você está com 17! É... _impossível_. – Ele sussurrou a ultima palavra. O cara pensava rápido, vou admitir

– Digamos que eu já estou na meia idade – Ri com o meu raciocínio – E você, quão velho é? - Tentei esconder o meu sorriso ao ver o seu rosto incrédulo.

– Não lembro, mas é mais ou menos 1 século. – O vamp respondeu de uma forma distraída. Nossa... 1 século.

– Se você já estiver satisfeito, eu vou para a minha casa arrumar algumas coisas antes de ir – Desci do capô.

– Espere – Me virei para ele – Você disse que o seu pai era um bruxo. Como assim? – O olhei incrédula. Será que ele acreditava que só existiam vampiros e lobisomens nesse mundo? Que... _ingênuo_.

– Edward, preste atenção, todas as histórias, mesmas as de terror ou simplesmente lendas, têm um fundo de verdade. Os bruxos são uns dos tipos mais comuns. Para você ter uma idéia, existe várias escolas de magia pelo o mundo – Me achei uma professora.

– Todas as histórias? – Edward tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quase sumindo em seus cabelos despenteados, e piscava os olhos, surpreso – E... _escolas_? – Eu me senti como uma mãe falando para o filho que o bicho-papão existia de verdade.

Limitei-me a assentir com a cabeça.

– Desculpa, mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir – Puxei o canto da boca.

– Mas, e esse cara que apareceu. Que conversa foi aquela? – Ele também ficou de pé – Eu prometo que é a minha última pergunta – Me olhou suplicante

– Um demônio... ele era um demônio. Você deve ter escutado a "ameaça", então agora eu vou ir até lá resolver essa questão antes que seja segunda-feira. Sabe, é que vai haver prova de espanhol. – Ajuntei o meu cesto e a minha espada.

– Você está maluca? Eu não posso conhecer um demônio, mas não acho que sejam algo como insetos simples de esmagar. E, caia na real, está na cara que é uma armadilha – Ele estava exasperado. Qual é, eu sei me cuidar! E, além do mais, aquela não era a última pergunta?

– Eu sei, mas não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados esperando ver o que ele vai fazer – Falei como se estivesse dizendo: "Claro que 2 + 2 é igual a 4, burro!"

– Eu vou junto então – Foi a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Quem aqui te elegeu a Sancho Pança²? – Me revoltei. – Será apenas eu e o meu Rocinante² – Apontei para a minha espada. Acho que eu deveria apontar para a minha moto, mas como ela não está aqui, vai a espada mesmo.

– Eu posso ajudar – Agora eram dois revoltados.

– Como? Deixando o seu traseiro em perigo para eu salvar? – Céus, quando que a maior revelação que eu fiz sobre a minha vida se tornou uma discussão?

– Eu sou rápido, forte, e dois olhos vêem melhor que um. Ou você esqueceu que eles pretendem te atacar pelas costas? – Pisquei os olhos, surpresa.

Caramba, ele estava certo.

– Ainda sim você só seria um peso morto – Mas nem fudendo eu admitiria isso.

– Você sabe que eu serei de grande ajuda. E não se preocupe que eu sei como tirar o meu "traseiro" do perigo. – Foi impressão minha, ou ele foi sarcástico?

– Mas... – Eu tentei achar outra desculpa.

– Viu? Vamos lá, eu poderei ajudar! – Cara, ele era bem persuasivo.

Bufei.

– Você sabe manusear um arco? – Perguntei, por fim.

Céus, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso!

**POV/ NARRADOR**

Ele assistia a cena que se desenvolvia abaixo de si com uma careta no rosto. Saltou como um gato e pousou em outro galho da grande árvore que estava pendurado. O vampiro estava de novo na jogada. Novamente ele a havia subestimado, ela tinha sido mais esperta do o homem esperava. Mas ainda sim ingênua, o filho da noite seria apenas um peso morto, entretanto, a arma X – 4.963, agora estava revelando o seu grande segredo.

As árvores em volta começaram a se balançar de um lado para o outro. Era a raiva do homem afetando o equilíbrio natural de tudo. Como ela poderia confiar nele? Confiar em algo que os dois foram criados para destruir? E aquele demônio. Quem ele acha que é para atrapalhar os seus planos?

O homem respirou fundo. Já estava chamando atenção demais.

Voltou o seu foco para a cena abaixo. Escutou com atenção o que a foragida falava. Um sorriso esguio se formou em seu rosto. Um novo plano acabara de ser formado. E ele seria posto em ação depois que ela voltasse. O homem ficou de pé, claro que não precisou se agarrar em nada, o seu equilíbrio era perfeito, e começou a tatear o ar. Achou o lugar certo, e, como se o ar de repente se tornasse solido, ele o abriu e, diante de si, uma nova fenda foi aberta.

Hora de escrever um novo relatório.

_**Notas:**_

1: "Meu nome é Bond, James Bond." – O famoso 007

²: Sancho Pança, o meu fiel escudeiro de Dom Quixote

³: Rocinante era o cavalo do herói citado acima.


	9. Ajuda Inesperada

**Ajuda Inesperada**

Achar que pode fazer tudo sozinho é o primeiro passo para o fracasso.

(**Autor Desconhecido**)

**POV/ BELLA**

Central Park. O meu transmissor tinha a pequena bolinha vermelha piscando furiosamente em cima desse ponto. E era exatamente ali onde estávamos. Eu já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes, mas a grandiosidade desse lugar, junto com algo quase mágico, sempre me fazia ficar embasbacada.

Tínhamos voltado para as nossas casas, eu só para pegar o meu casaco e comer uma barra de cereais, Edward eu não faço idéia do que foi fazer, mas logo já estava no batente da minha porta da frente, sua cara não era muito boa, mas, convenhamos, eu tinha coisas maiores para me preocupar.

Olhei o vamp que agora estava encostado numa árvore com a mão sobre a barriga, se ele não fosse um vampiro, eu juro que acharia que ele iria vomitar. É, acho que a experiência de aparatar não foi algo que ele tenha gostado. Isso, aparatar. Foi assim que nós chegamos aqui tão rapidamente.

Pelo o que Edward falou, ele já sabia manusear um arco, mas eu espero, sinceramente, que não precisemos usar. Qual é, eles podiam ser demônios, mas, ainda sim, estavam no corpo de pessoas normais, no corpo de seres que poderiam ter uma casa, uma família, um bichinho de estimação, qualquer coisa que precisasse deles vivos. E não éramos nós que deveríamos acabar com os seus futuros.

Respirei fundo aquele ar poluído. Algo na minha mente estralou. Ali tinha criaturas mágicas e não, eu não estou falando de demônios. Era algo doce, mas ao mesmo tempo amargo. Fiz uma busca pela a minha cabeça. Eu sentia que a resposta estava perto. Só mais um pouco...

Fadas.

Ali tinha fadas, muitas delas. E isso não é algo bom, não essas criaturas de Nova York. Vou te dar uma pequena síntese de uma das minhas primeiras aulas: Os seres humanos não são iguais, uns são brancos, outros são negros, mulatos, amarelos e assim vai. O mesmo acontece com as criaturas mágicas. Elas não são iguais, têm alguma característica forte que a define em um grupo, mas sempre estão em outro sub.

Entendeu? Usando eu como exemplo: Sou humana, mas sou caucasiana¹ e algo mais que eu não sei definir. Agora Edward: Ele é um vampiro, mas também é "vegetariano", pode sair a luz do sol sem se queimar e outras características que em algumas espécies não estão presentes, concluindo, ele está em algum sub-grupo.

Com as fadas é o mesmo. Dizer que todas elas são criaturas fofas, que soltam pozinhos e ajudam a natureza é por que você viajou na onda do senhor Disney e nunca veio a Nova York. Essas criaturas que moram aqui – isso, criaturas, e não criaturinhas, pois umas podem chegar a minha altura e ser, as vezes, até mais alta – são, na minha opinião, as mais perigosas.

Filhos de anjos com demônios, elas possuem a beleza dos seres divinos e a maldade das infernais. Elas te atraem e te entregam o que você mais deseja, mas de uma maneira que irá querer nunca ter pensado naquilo. São espertas e nunca podem mentir, mas isso não quer dizer que elas digam a verdade. Criaturas que eu odeio a parte, tudo estava silencioso demais.

Aqui era um lugar perigo, mas hoje não tinha nenhum ser humano por toda a sua extensão, nem o barulho de insetos, nem ventos, nada. O lugar parecia... _morto_. Literalmente.

– Eu achei que era impossível, mas eu estou com frio – Edward tinha melhorado seu mal estar, no entanto, agora estava com os braços bem cruzados na frente do corpo e eu via um pequeno tremor passando pala a sua extensão.

– Eles estão se alimentando do seu espírito – Fechei o zíper do meu casaco até o meu pescoço.

– Eu não tenho um espírito. – Ele falou sem me olhar.

– Quem disse isso? – Franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Eu sou um monstro, Bella. – Edward se virou, seu rosto demonstrava confusão. Era como se ele não entendesse como eu não sabia daquele fato – É claro que eu não tenho um! – Pisquei os olhos. O cara esta falando sério?

– Mas é claro que você tem! – Me revoltei.

– Não, eu não tenho. – Estava exasperado – O que vamos fazer agora? – O vamp desviou os olhos e tentou mudar de assunto.

– Você sente dor, tem de se alimentar, consegue andar e pensar, estou certa? – Eu não desistiria tão fácil.

– Sim, e daí? – Se recostou na árvore e cruzou novamente os braços. O vamp parecia um daqueles bad-boys do passado não compreendendo o porquê de eu não entender que ele não queria fumar.

– Então você tem uma alma. Pois, se você não tivesse, seria apenas uma casca inanimada – Expliquei e esperei a sua reação.

– Entenda de uma vez – Ele saltou para longe do tronco da árvore e, em milésimos de segundos, estava na minha frente – EU. SOU. UM. MONSTRO. M-O-N-S-T-R-O – O vamp falou através dos seus dentes forçadamente fechados. Não me deixei abalar com ele praticamente gritando na minha cara e apenas continuei a encará-lo.

– E por que você acha que é um monstro? – Atrás da sua fachada, Edward era mais complicado do que esperava.

– Eu nunca vou morrer. Eu já matei pessoas. Eu sou uma aberração da natureza – O vamp abriu os braços e bateu no seu peito, enfatizando as suas palavras.

– Então somos dois monstros. – Conclui.

– Não, você não é um monstro. – Parecia assustado – Você salva as pessoas, e não as mata – Mas será que eu já salvei mais pessoas do que matei? Essa era a questão.

– Você está certo, eu não sou um monstro, mas você também não é. – Levantei o meu braço direito e, lentamente, levei a minha mão até o seu coração – Um monstro não luta cada dia contra a sua natureza pela a sua consciência – Sorri para ele.

"Espírito, desperte a alma dentro dele, por favor" – Então, debaixo a sua blusa cinza, o seu peito subiu e eu senti uma batida do seu coração.

Edward pulou quase uns 100 metros para longe de mim.

– O que você fez? – Seus olhos estavam quase saindo do seu rosto. Ele agarrava o seu peito, quase cravando as suas unhas.

– Se acalma, valeu? – Fiz um gesto apaziguador com as mãos – E eu não fiz nada. Isso foi o seu espírito mostrando que está ai dentro – Bem, tecnicamente, eu fiz _quase_ nada.

– Eu... eu não sou um monstro? – Edward perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

– Você nunca foi e, mesmo não te conhecendo muito, eu tenho certeza que nunca será – Fui sincera. O vamp caminhou na minha direção e, me surpreendendo, me abraçou.

– Obrigado – Sussurrou. Devolvi o seu abraço.

– É isso que os amigos fazem, não é? – Eu disse, depois de nos separamos, sorrindo.

Pela a primeira vez naquela noite Edward sorriu também.

– Eu vou pegar o seu arco que eu deixei encostado na árvore – Apontou para um lugar atrás de mim. Me limitei a assentir com a cabeça. Era hora de começar a formar um plano.

Não sei como, e nem quero saber, mas, antes da informação chegar ao meu cérebro, eu tinha tirado a minha espada e a erguido horizontalmente em cima da minha cabeça, pois, de um lugar que eu ainda não consegui processar, outra espada vinha diretamente para mim.

O quê...?

POV/ NARRADOR

Bella parou um ataque que vinha direto para os seus flancos e, quase instantaneamente, já estava defendendo de outro que tinha como objetivo atingir a sua coxa esquerda. Ela não podia vê-lo direito, mas eu posso afirmar que ele é um garoto lindo. Com uns 18 anos, mas com uma expressão que com certeza você venderia bebida alcoólica para ele², abençoado com cabelos loiros e lisos e um sorriso magnífico que a foragida nunca iria ver. Ele era o tipo de garoto que ninguém se surpreendia ao ver na capa de alguma revista adolescente.

Mas Swan não estava ligando para a sua beleza. Ela só queria saber quem ele era, ou melhor, a foragida queria saber _o quê _ele era. O garoto era muito bom com a espada, não tão bom quanto ela, mas uns dos melhores que Bella já enfrentou. Sua arma foi uma das primeiras coisas que chamou a sua atenção, ela não era de ferro, ou qualquer material encontrado facilmente. Simplesmente emanava poder.

Mas não era só a espada. Não, o jovem não era um demônio, mas tão pouco era só um humano. Um lacaio das criaturas infernais? Bella não fazia idéia. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era que ele não era um inimigo que poderia ser ignorado. Ele era forte. Ele era rápido. Ele era ágil.

Ele era Jace Wayland³.

Um caçador das Sombras, isso, um _Caçador das Sombras _e não um _Caçador. _Lembra daquele papo da Foragida sobre os grupos e sub-grupos? Esse é outro exemplo. Você pode se tornar um Caçador, mas nunca um Caçador das Sombras, pois, para ser um você precisa nascer para isso, literalmente.

Eles são Nephilins, uma mistura de humanos e anjos. Têm toda uma sociedade, com um conselho e tudo mais, são uma raça muito forte e também lutam para manter o equilíbrio do mundo para todos, principalmente para os mundanos4.

Jace estava tão surpreso quanto a foragida, a garota era duas cabeças mais baixa que ele, mais magra e de aparência quase frágil. Se ele passasse por ela pela rua era muito provável que pensasse na possibilidade de carregar as suas sacolas. Isso era o que ele pensava até encontrar os seus olhos enquanto ela saltava para trás deixando o seu novo ataque sem rumo. Agora ele sabia que se se oferecesse para carregar as suas sacolas provavelmente levaria um soco.

O Caçador das Sombras estava sozinho no instituto, algo que era muito raro, mas que se tornou possível depois que os senhores Lightwood tiveram que ir novamente a Clave, que Alex tenha saído com o seu mais novo namorado Magnus e que Isabelle teve de sair para fazer compras com a mais nova caçadora da cidade, a namora dele, Clarie.

No começo, achou que algo de errado tinha acontecido com o seu medidor de força demoníaca, por que, de um segundo para o outro, os medidores simplesmente saltaram, de uma forma que o fez sentir um leve tremor, que logo foi seguido pela a descrença. Mas não, não havia nada de errado, e como só tinha ele de plantão, teve de sair atrás para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Jace já tinha abandonado o seu aparelho medidor, o Central Park tinha tantas energias do mundo inferior que era impossível concluir alguma coisa com ele por ali, quando ouviu o barulho de conversas perto de onde estava. Nenhum humano se atreveria entrar ali, os seus instintos nunca deixariam, o que o fez supor que não eram mundanos.

Ele não iria fazer nada, era só um teste. Apenas outros Caçadores e Seres Inferiores – não, isso não quer dizer seres mais fracos, e sim seres vindos das trevas – poderia vê-lo com as suas tatuagens de caça, então o Caçador das Sombras viu as duas figuras, ergueu a sua Lâmina Serafim e fingiu um ataque para cima do homem, mas ele acabou saindo do seu caminho e o alvo acabou sendo a garota.

Seria nada de mais – mundanos não o teriam visto e continuariam o que estavam fazendo – se não considerarmos o fato de ela ter tirado uma espada e defendido tão rápido que seus olhos treinados quase não conseguiram acompanhar. Agora os dois estavam nesse bolo de ataques e defesas, Jace nunca admitiria, mas não estava tão confiante quanto queria, enquanto Bella tinha na sua cabeça aquela mesma voz que pensou ter morrido, mas ela estava ali e gritava: "Não o machuque! Só defenda!".

Mas é claro que a Foragida contestava esse comando, mas a voz não dava respostas, ela simplesmente mandava.

Os ouvidos da Arma X – 4.863 eram muito mais sensíveis que os do Caçador, por esse fato ela foi capaz de escutar o barulho de humanos vindo até os dois antes dele, e, como Bella não era idiota, usou isso ao seu favor. Jace sentiu a mudança vinda dela no momento em que sua espada simplesmente cortou o ar em vez de entrar em contato com a sua arma. Antes mesmo de ele processar toda a informação, ela já vinha com tudo para cima do garoto.

Vou ser sincera, o caçador tentou se defender como pôde, é até louvável o fato de ele conseguir ver o ataque da foragida, mas foi só isso. O que aconteceu a seguir foi quase uma covardia: Bella fingiu que o atacaria pelo o lado esquerdo do seu corpo e, depois que Jace começou a levar a sua espada para lá, ela mudou a sua trajetória e acertou o calcanhar do seu pé de apoio.

E foi assim que, em dois movimentos, a foragida o mandou para o chão.

O caçador estava atordoado, mas tentou levantar a sua cabeça, quando deu de cara com a espada da sua inimiga apontada para a sua garganta. Então o sentimento de ultraje e ira se apoderou dentro do seu ser. Ele foi derrotado por uma garota, por uma garota menor que ele! Não, algo estava errado. Isso é impossível – Jace pensava enquanto tentava pensar em um plano para sair dali.

– Renda-se e eu talvez não te mate – Aquelas foram as primeiras palavras que ele escutou vindo de Bella, mas o caçador instantaneamente desejou contar a língua da foragida para nunca mais ter de escutar aquela voz que o fazia se sentir tão humilhado.

– O quê você é? – Sem se conter, ele perguntou em um tom de raiva. E Bella, sentindo a ira do garoto, sorriu.

– Sabe, eu escuto essa pergunta com mais frequência do que o normal – Ela aguçou os ouvidos e sentiu que os intrusos estavam chegando perto – Quando eu souber a resposta eu te respondo. Mas agora eu tenho algumas outras coisinhas para resolver.

– Devagar aí! – A foragida gritou quando 4 jovens saíram da escuridão e entraram no espaço iluminado pela a luz da lua.

Os analisou com a sua mente super-desenvolvida. Franziu a sobrancelha quando notou que entre as duas garotas – uma alta de cabelos negros e com uma beleza que a fez ficar por um segundo para baixo, e outra uns centímetros menor que Bella, de cabelos ruivos e com algo metálico nas mãos – e do um garoto – provavelmente irmão da mais bonita, pois tinha o mesmo ar chocado e os cabelos negros – que tinha um vampiro no meio deles.

A foragida saiu daquela confusão mental de informações quando o garoto embaixo de si se mexeu.

– Saiam daqui! – Jace urrou, desejando, como nunca antes, matar a garota que conseguiu o mandar para o chão.

– Quieto – Bella nunca foi muito piedosa, mas o caçador estava com sorte, pois se fosse alguns anos antes, ela teria cortado um dos seus braços só por fazer ela mudar a atenção para ele.

– Solte-o! – A ruiva tomou um passo a frente, contudo, logo foi detida por um longo braço branco. O vampiro, de uma espécie diferente de Edward, era, aparentemente, o mais calmo dali.

– Oh, sim, e, talvez depois, eu deixarei você pentear o meu cabelo – O sarcasmo de Bella fez a garota piscar os olhos, surpresa.

– Digam logo onde os seus patrões estão e eu até poderei deixar vocês irem. – A arma X – 4.863 não conseguiu controlar o seu sorriso seguinte – Se bem que eu duvido que eles vão deixar vocês vivos, mas ao menos eu terei a minha consciência limpa.

– Do que você está falando? – A expressão de confusão do garoto alto e branquelo de cabelos negros a fez sentir ainda mais raiva.

– Como se a Branca de Neve não soubesse – Bella rebateu, mas logo começou ficar tão confusa quanto eles.

– Espera, você não trabalham para os demônios? – A foragida se achou ridícula por fazer aquela pergunta, mas era um dos meios de fazê-los pensar naquele assunto para que pudesse entrar nas suas mentes e ver se estavam contando a verdade ou se era apenas outro blefe.

O quê ela viu na mente da irmã do Branca de Neve a fez querer se contar com a sua própria espada. Tudo aquele tempo jogado fora por um bando de crianças que queriam ser heróis!

– Céus, o que _vocês_ são? – Sem perder tempo, ela tirou a espada da garganta de Jace e virou as costas para ele.

– Tá bom, agora eu me perdi – O vampiro se pronunciou.

Bella notou, pelo o canto de olho, que os dois irmãos estavam se preparando para atacar junto com o garoto que estava as suas costas.

– Pelo amor de algo, vocês não vão conseguir encostar em mim, então parem de me fazer perder tempo. – A foragida não estava para brincadeiras. Jace, mancando um pouco, foi para o lado dos seus amigos, enquanto passava ao lado da garota que o tinha derrubado, ele teve que reunir toda a sua energia para não pular no pescoço dela e estrangulá-la.

– Vocês estão malucos? Eu percebi que vocês sabem da atividade demoníaca que está ocorrendo, e que não são simples humanos cegos, mas então porque fizeram a besteira de virem até aqui? – Ela sentiu-se como uma mãe – E você, seu idiota, se eu não tivesse te parado, a essa hora você já estaria morto. – Mirou a sua repreensão a Jace.

– Quem você acha que é para falar assim com a gente? – A Caçadora das Sombras dos cabelos negros e compridos se rebelou.

– Eu sou a pessoa que poderia matá-los com um estralar de dedos – A Arma X – 4.863 rosnou aquelas palavras. – Agora vão para as sua casas e finjam que nada aconteceu. – Embainhou a sua espada e estava prestes a se mandar dali, até que as próximas palavras a atingiram como um tapa:

– É o nosso trabalho – Jace prendeu a sua atenção, ele agora estava com a garota ruiva agachada ao seu lado, ela fazia alguma coisa no seu tornozelo, mas o que era não teve a mínima importância para Bella depois que ele completou a sua frase – Somos Caçadores. – A cabeça de Bella começou a doer de raiva. Como que poderiam envolver crianças naquele tipo de coisas?

– Não, _eu_ sou uma Caçadora. Vocês são só crianças com armas – Eles tinham que sair dali, era nisso que a foragida pensava.

– Eu sou mais velho do que você – O garoto moreno, cujo nome é Alex, não gostou nem um pouco do comentário – E somos sim Caçadores das Sombras – As três ultimas palavras dele trouxe uma enxurrada de informações que se instalaram na mente de Bella.

Informações que mostraram que havia mais um tipo de humanos que davam a vida por outros que, muitas vezes, nunca iriam saber.

– Céus, por isso só acontece comigo? – Bella resmungou olhando para a lua que estava bonita demais para o que estava prestes a acontecer. – Tudo bem, vocês são caçadores, mas e daí? Esses demônios são muitos perigosos sozinhos, imagina então um exercito deles! É melhor vocês irem para as suas casas – A foragida os perfurou com o olhar.

– Se são tão perigosos, por que você vai enfrentá-los sozinha? Nós crescemos fazendo isso, essa vai ser só mais uma missão – A Arma X refletiu as palavras da ruiva. _Enfrentá-los sozinhos_... isso a fez franzir a testa. Ela estava esquecendo-se de algo crucial, mas não conseguiu lembrar, pois a sua atenção foi logo mudada pela a segunda onda de tentativa.

– Nós já enfrentamos vários tipos de demônios – Jace declarou. O sorriso de deboche da foragida o fez fechar a cara.

– Não como esses. – Ela balançou a cabeça. Essa espécie era como a Classe A dos demônios.

– O que eles têm para serem tão perigosos? – A garota morena se revoltou.

– Você já matou um humano? – Bella se assustou com o jeito que essas palavras saíram da sua boca. Foi como se ela admitisse em voz alta que era uma assassina.

– Nunca! – A Caçadora exclamou ofendida.

– Pois é isso que a vai fazer ser morta em dois segundos quando tiver chegado lá. Esses demônios entram no corpo de humanos e subjugam a sua alma, comandando o seu corpo. – A Arma X – 4.863 comprimiu os lábios – Você mata um demônio e, em contra partida, mata um humano. Vocês estão prontos para isso? – Ela os examinou com olhos quase felinos, todos eles a olhavam da mesma forma de quando viam uma besta assassina: um misto de medo e revolta.

– Foi o que eu pensei – Conclui quando as expressões deles não se alteraram.

– Tem de haver outro jeito! – Jace se lançou a frente, não deixando, novamente, Bella ir embora – Nós não deixaremos você matar aqueles seres humanos – Hesitante, ele levantou a sua lamina Serafim, movimento esse que logo foi seguido pelo o outro garoto, a ruiva pegou uma espécie de estaca e a morena um chicote dourado. A foragida olhou para o vampiro esperando ver a sua arma, mas o olhar dele de "Fudeu Tudo" a fez desconsiderá-lo como um adversário.

– Será a morte de Centenas no lugar de Milhões. O que você prefere? – Suas palavras foram ácidas – E, céus, abaixe isso! Eu não quero machucá-los ainda mais. – Bella notou que por alguns segundos eles se abalaram com as suas palavras, mas logo tinham a postura de "Você Não Sai Daqui Sem Uma Luta".

A Arma X – 4.863 estava se preparando para ir desarmá-los quando algo aparecendo por cima do ombro do garoto moreno a fez parar.

– Isso é um arco? – Tinha algo cutucando a sua mente, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar.

– É – O caçador franziu a testa e tirou a sua arma de suas costas.

No momento em que o seu olhar bateu no arco ela ofegou e suas pernas perderam a força, fazendo-a bambear.

– Edward – Ela soltou num sopro sofrido.

– Edward? – Bella chamou girando em torno de si própria.

Mas ali não havia nem a sombra do vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre.

– EDWARD! – A foragida berrou para as sombras. O desespero se abateu dentro dela quando não houve nem um murmúrio do vento como resposta.

– Quem é Edward? – Perguntou a morena, mas Bella, no estado em que estava, nunca se lembraria de quem aquela pergunta saiu.

– Meu amigo – Nem virou o rosto para os caçadores. Foi um erro tê-lo trazido até ali, um erro que nunca deveria ter sido cometido. – A foragida pensava enquanto passava as suas mãos pelos os cabelos castanhos presos.

– Céus – Murmurou sentindo alguns de seus neurônios se suicidando dentro da sua cabeça para não serem ainda mais usados. – Estão vendo aqueles prédios abandonados ali? – Bella apontou para um lugar distante deles. – Aquele lugar é chamado de ponto negro do Central Park, muitos estabelecimentos tentaram serem abertos ali, mas o recorde de duração foi de um mês. Ninguém sabe o porquê que isso acontece, e eu estou sem tempo para explicar – A Arma X não sabia se era um grande erro fazer aquilo, mas a guinada dada na situação não deixava muitas alternativas.

– Enfim... – Ela precisou dar uma respirada a mais – Os demônios estão lá. – O dia estava nascendo e a foragida tinha que escolher entre o mundo e Edward.

Há uma coisa que vocês devem saber sobre essa garota: Bella nunca deixaria um parceiro para trás.

– Eu vou encontrar Edward, depois encontro vocês lá – Girou a sua espada, testando os seus reflexos, e procurou, dando uma rápida olhada em volta, o seu arco.

– Ah – A foragida se virou para eles antes de seguir o seu caminho – É uma armadilha, eles não hesitarão em atacar para matá-los, mas, pelo amor a algo, não morram. Beleza? – Sua voz era sincera e preocupada.

Soltou um suspiro e assentiu a cabeça para eles quando os viu lhe darem uma ultima olhada antes de sair correndo para o caminho que ela havia apontado. Bella fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou profundamente. O cheiro doce e amargo, junto de um aroma cítrico, preencheu os pulmões dela.

Fadas. Fadas e Edward. Juntos.

O sentimento de apreensão tomou conta de seu coração. Quando se há fadas na jogada nada de bom acontece. Nunca. Pegou o seu arco e o colocou nas suas costas, então correu de uma forma que deixou um belo rastro de poeira atrás de si.

Bella se desviava de árvores, e passava por campos enormes, que provavelmente estariam cheios de humanos na parte ensolarada do dia. Ela parou dando uma derrapada, tendo até que agitar os braços para não cair. Pois, na sua frente, um rio seguia o seu caminho.

– Você deve estar brincando com a minha cara. – A foragida resmungou olhando para o céu. Mas, quando viu a posição da lua, logo tratou de amarrar bem o cadarço do seu tênis e calar as suas reclamações.

Mergulhou sentindo um leve choque térmico, mas rapidamente seguiu em frente. Bella nadava de um jeito estranho, usando somente as pernas para dar impulsão para o seu corpo, afinal, ela tinha uma de suas mãos ocupada em segurar o seu arco enquanto a outra se encarregava em levar a espada. Sem falar da careta em seu rosto. Um tubarão não se arriscaria em atacá-la, não enquanto ela estive com aquele humor.

Deixou boa parte do seu oxigênio escapar pela a sua boca no momento em que viu uma pequena gruta mais a frente. Bella não precisava de ar em baixo d'água, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem largados. Fumantes que o diga. Forçou um pouco mais as suas pernas, até que conseguiu apoiar os seus pés em um solo arenoso.

A Foragida estava dentro da gruta. Mas não foi só ela que notou isso.

Vindo de um lugar praticamente inexistente, uma fada macho5 pulou em cima dela, mandado-a novamente para baixo. Bella levou exatos 1.5 segundos para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e 0.6 segundos para furar o coração da criatura, manchando toda água de um dourado venenoso.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes em tratar de sair dali e pisar em terra firme, subiu em um pequeno barranco; logo se deparou com um longo corredor mal iluminado. Tirou a sua espada pondo um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Bella não estava nem ai para disfarces ou em tentar se invisível. Atrapalhou o seu caminho, morria.

Agora era a vez das fadas aprenderem que ninguém mexe com os amigos da foragida. Ninguém.

O sentimento de ansiedade, misturados com um pingo de raiva, contagiavam Bella tanto quanto os caçadores. Enquanto ela tirava fora um braço de uma fada imensa e então dava um lindo corte em seu rosto, desfigurando toda e qualquer semelhança com um anjo que um dia aquela criatura tivera, eles corriam chegando cada vez mais perto para a missão mais perigosa das suas vidas.

Jace não era o líder do grupo, mas qualquer outra pessoa de fora que os visse junto diriam que sim. Seu rosto não tinha uma das suas melhores expressões, o que os fez correrem em um silêncio absoluto. Nenhum deles se atrevia a perguntar como ele foi parar no chão com uma espada apontada para a sua garganta, aquele não era o momento, e talvez esse nunca chegasse. Não quando o assunto era sobre Jace Wayland.

– Mas qual desses prédios é? – Eles agora estavam no meio de uma rua deserta, vários prédios abandonados se estendiam a frente. Clarie foi a primeira a pronunciar a dúvida que assolava a cabeça de todos ali.

– Esse – O vampiro apontou para uma velha casa noturna com um imenso letreiro pendurado escrito "Stars". Em outrora tempo aquele lugar bombava. Durou exatas 3 semanas, quando, de uma noite para outra, ninguém mais apareceu.

– Como você sabe? – Perguntou Alex, mais conhecido por Branca de Neve

– A rastros de sangue nessa direção. E eu realmente não sei como vocês não conseguem sentir esse cheiro podre – Simon, o vamp, se pronunciou enrugando o nariz.

– Vamos lá, então – Pegando o seu chicote, a morena, Isabelle, tomou a frente.

– Espere – Jace segurou o cotovelo da garota – Lembra que a garota disse que eles tinham feito uma armadilha? – Ele olhou em volta, esperando, a qualquer instante, alguma coisa pular das sombras para cima deles.

– Não temos escolhas – Clarie, a ruiva, pegou a sua estaca de prata.

– Aqui – O primeiro caçador a conhecer a foragida jogou uma lamina serafim ao vampiro e logo pegou outra para ele. – Então vamos – Lançou um ultimo olhar para a sua namora e sentiu o seu coração parar uma única batida. A amaldiçoou por ser tão cabeça dura e querer entrar naquele mundo.

Voltou o seu olhar para a sua frente e correu contra as grandes portas daquele lugar, chutando-as.

A foragida fazia a mesma coisa naquele exato instante, mas ao invés de chutar uma porta, ela chutava a cara de uma fada que acabou voando e caindo aos pés de uma espécie de trono feito por raízes de plantas e muitas, muitas flores. Bella se sentia como um animal. Mal o seu pensamento começa a formar, e ela já levava a ponta da sua espada paralelamente ao seu corpo, logo abaixo das axilas, e a afundava em algum ponto atrás do seu corpo.

Acabava de fazer um corte profundo na coxa de um dos seus adversários, quando uma voz se fez ouvida no recinto:

– Parem! – Bella ouvia o som de seu próprio rugido, mas não parava de rodar ao redor de si mesma procurando o seu próximo alvo.

Ninguém, além dela, se mexeu.

– Acalme-se criança mortal – Uma voz melodiosa soou a alguns metros da foragida, mas palavras não eram o suficiente para acalmar a fera dela, nem fazer com que abaixasse a sua espada.

– Vocês pegaram o meu amigo, eu o quero de volta – Agora a Arma X via quem estava falando e tinha a espada apontada para ela, mesmo estando vários metros longe uma da outra.

A rainha lançou um olhar para os seus súditos, fazendo-os se afastarem para as laterais, deixando somente as duas no saguão do "palácio". Para um lugar no subsolo, o local era bem grande e, de alguma forma, bonito. Mas com certeza não era um lugar que turistas sentissem que gostariam de visitar.

– Nós não podemos "pegar" ninguém, é contra as leis. O seu amigo, se realmente estiver aqui, veio por que quis. – Bella avaliou aquela fada que seria eternamente jovem, com as suas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas na sua frente e possuidora de um sorriso que qualquer comissária de bordo desejaria depois de 3 horas de vôo com pessoas mal-educadas.

Ela estava com medo.

– Vai tomar no meio do seu cú! – A foragida devolveu o sorriso – Eu não pedi explicações porra nenhuma. – O sorriso se fechou tão rápido quanto veio. – Te dou 2 segundos para dizer onde o meu amigo está antes de eu matar todos daqui e destruir cada canto até achá-lo. – Ela nunca se sentiu tão orgulhosa de morar com dois homens durante anos e aprender com eles todo um... vocabulário.

– Ele está ali – A rainha ficou, por alguns segundos, chocada pelas as palavras. Não deveria ser comum pessoas se dirigindo assim com ela. Então apontou para um ponto atrás de seu trono.

Pela a segunda vez na noite, Bella sentiu as suas pernas falharem.

Ela não conseguia vê-lo por inteiro, mas a sua mão caída no chão, sem qualquer tipo de movimentação, a fez pensar o pior. Correu, guardando a sua espada na bainha, até ele e, a alguns degraus do seu amigo, perdeu as forças e caiu. Arrastou-se com pôde. A foragida não sabia se era o chão ou se era ela, mas tudo a sua volta começou a tremer no instante em que o viu encostado numa parede de terra, imóvel.

– Edward – Bella sussurrou pegando nos dois lados do rosto dele. – Edward... acorda... por favor – Ela dava leves tapinhas no seu rosto.

– Fun...cinou? – Um abrir de olhos pela a metade e uma simples palavras dividida em duas. Foi tudo o que a Arma X conseguiu antes dele apagar novamente.

Bella tirou o seu casaco e o acomodou nele.

– Sua... VADIA! – Um alto estalo, provocado pela as costas da mão da foragida acertando o rosto de uma certa rainha, fez um eco tão grande que ninguém ousou se mover. – O que você fez com ele? – Poucas vezes se foi capaz de ver a Arma X perder o controle, e quando isso acontecia, nada de bom vinha depois.

– Apenas demos o que ele queria – A raiva era mais do que presente na voz daquela fada, mas, por mais humilhada que ela estivesse, não foi corajosa o suficiente para revidar. Fato esse que seria lembrado por séculos, denunciando a sua vergonha para todos.

– Fale logo o que era, vaca miserável – Bella sentia as suas mãos tremerem de raiva.

– Ele pediu para ser mortal – Um ofego foi escutado da foragida, fazendo com que a expressão da rainha passasse para uma sarcástica – Agora o seu veneno está sendo retirado do seu corpo. – Concluiu melodiosamente.

– Mas isso ira matá-lo! – As mãos da foragida foram novamente parar entre os fios do seu cabelo.

– Só realizamos o seu pedido – A voz daquela fada ecoou por alguns instantes no ouvido de Bella, antes dela começar tremer tanto que, por alguns segundos não viu, ouviu, ou sentiu nada.

"Elas te atraem e te entregam o que você mais deseja, mas de uma maneira que irá querer nunca ter pensado naquilo."

– Não. – A Ama X balançava a cabeça, negando para si própria – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. – "Eu não vou deixar mais um amigo partir por minha culpa".

Correu novamente para Edward, o qual agora estava estirado no chão, sentou-se ao seu lado e apoio a sua cabeça no seu colo. Puxou a barra da sua calça e tirou uma pequena adaga de dentro da sua meia. Sem perder tempo, levou até o seu pulso e fez um corte na horizontal. Dar o seu sangue para outra pessoa era perigoso, mas nesse caso, a última opção.

Forçou o seu braço até a sua boca, por alguns segundos não houve nada, o seu sangue apenas escorria. Bella tinha a testa franzida, se esforçando para deixar o ferimento aberto, mantendo a sua auto-regeneração longe. Sem se deixar abater, ela forçou ainda mais o pulso para dentro da boca dele, impulsionando o sangue para dentro da boca de Edward.

A foragida perdeu toda a sua concentração quando os olhos do vampiro se abriram de uma vez, mostrando uma escuridão mais profunda que o mar numa noite de eclipse total. Mais perigosos do que qualquer outra coisa que ela tenha visto. Tentou tirar o seu braço, mas garras de aço seguravam o mesmo, tornando quase impossível.

– Edward, pare – Bella começou a empurra a cabeça do seu novo amigo, mas cada gole dado do seu sangue, ele se tornava mais forte, ao mesmo instante que a deixava mais fraca.

– Pare! – Berrou, e, unindo as suas forças restantes, o jogou o mais longe o possível.

Mal o seu braço havia começado a cicatrizar e Edward já tinha saltado para cima dela. Usando uma das suas táticas de lutas, A Arma X apoio um dos seus joelhos na barriga do vampiro descontrolado e segurou firmemente os seus ombros, numa tentativa de afastá-lo, então, fazendo um grande esforço, girou ficando por cima.

– Se controle – Bella segurava nos dois lados da cabeça de Edward, enquanto sentava em cima do seu peito e prendinha os seus braços com os joelhos.

Imagine você ser um alcoólatra, por anos e anos sem nunca tocar numa gota de álcool, passando a viver somente com refrigerantes e água, e então, aquele vinho que você passou o resto da sua vida evitando, descesse pela a sua garganta. Sua bebida favorita na sua frente, suas barreiras caídas. Controle é uma palavra que simplesmente parou de existir.

O monstro de Edward tinha cumpriu a sua promessa: ele retornou.

Bella, naquele momento, estava certa de duas coisas: a) Ela tinha salvado Edward. b) E cavado a sua própria cova. O mundo estava por um fio no lado de fora daquele lugar subterrâneo, e ela iria morre ali, no covil de seus inimigos, soltando mais um monstro no mundo.

Não, monstro não – Se arrependeu no mesmo instante em pensar aquilo do seu amigo, mas ele tentar alcançar a sua garganta com os dentes não estava ajudando muito.

– Não seja aquilo que você lutou por anos contra – Bella mal ouviu a sua voz, pois os rosnados de Edward poderiam ser ouvidos até da superfície.

– Lute, Edward, lute! – O olhou dentro das suas íris, as quais tinham uma fina linha vermelha em volta do preto. Como se eles não fosse assustadores o suficiente sendo somente pretos.

– Lute! – Berrou, perdendo o controle.

No começo, Edward via na sua frente apenas um recipiente cheio de seu liquido favorito. Agora ele encarava um par de olhos castanhos como chocolates. Por alguns segundos os imaginou depois de drenar todo o sangue daquele pequeno corpo. A sensação de satisfação foi a maior que jamais obteve, mas então, logo depois disso, imaginou aqueles olhos sem o brilho que tanto o intrigou.

O atordoamento de sentir o seu coração dando uma pontada o fez parar de lutar.

Mas o seu monstro nunca desistia fácil. Logo ele estava tomando conta de uma parte do seu corpo, mas a sua imaginação era tão forte quanto aquele lado vergonhoso que Edward escondia por anos. Após ver os olhos sem vida, tentou idealizar um mundo sem aquela voz sarcástica com uma resposta para tudo.

Tentou imaginar um mundo se a pessoa que mais acreditou nele.

Foi o suficiente para fazer o seu monstro calar a boca. Agora era só o Edward em um mundo paralelo, sem nenhuma voz dizendo o que deveria fazer, ou afirmando o que sobre o que ele era. A decisão sobre o seu futuro estava novamente em suas mãos. Ceder ao monstro ou lutar contra ele?

Lutar.

A resposta veio tão rápido que chegou a sentir um calafrio. Edward se decidiu lutar por que ele queria ser quem ele era e ser um monstro era ser outra coisa. Sentir aquela estranha paz se instalando dentro de si o fez realmente pensar que tinha parado no céu.

– Estamos orgulhosos de você – Uma mulher linda - com longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque, e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, abraçada junto de um homem alto, de cabelos cor de cobre e o rosto cheio de rugas provocadas pelos os seus constantes sorrisos - falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Edward instantaneamente quis avançar para abraçar a sua mãe. Mas a sua imagem e a do seu pai se dissiparam como se fossem fumaças. Aquilo era uma lembrança de quando Edward era apenas uma criança e havia salvado uma garotinha que tinha caído dentro de um lago. Pensara que todas as suas recordações humanas tinham sumido, mas aquela retornou. Retornou por que Edward tinha certeza que essas seriam as palavras que a sua mãe diria depois de ter tomado essa atitude.

Sentindo que era impossível o ar entrar em seus pulmões, Edward abriu os olhos. E novamente aquelas orbes castanhas estavam lá. Tentou se mover mais isso também se tornou algo que não conseguia fazer. Franziu a testa quando realmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

– Bella, sai de cima de mim – Reclamou com a sua ultima sobra de ar.

A foragida nem se mexeu.

Ela estava tão concentrada em não o deixar atacá-la, ou soltá-lo para o mundo humano, que as palavras saídas da boca do seu novo amigo pareceram apenas uma armação da sua cabeça. Então notou que ele não mais se mexia e que os seus olhos tinham voltado para o dourado.

– Você não vai mais me atacar? – Perguntou como se ele tentar matá-la fosse algo natural.

Edward, sem nenhum ar para mandar para as suas cordas vocais, se limitou em puxar o canto da boca e mandar um olhar cético enquanto negava com a cabeça.

– Você conseguiu! – Antes de se dar conta que aquele grito saiu de Bella, Edward já estava de pé, sendo balançado pelo o abraço mais que eufórico que a foragida lhe dava. – Eu estou tão orgulhosa! – Ao ouvir essas palavras vindas da sua nova amiga, o vampiro fechou os olhos por alguns instantes sentindo uma quase esquecida sensação de estar em casa.

Foi quando ela se afastou dele que o vampiro notou que algo estava errado. Suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e os seus olhos agora pesavam mais que o seu corpo inteiro. Ele sabia que teria dado de cara no chão, se não fosse Bella segurando-lhe antes de atingi-lo.

– Tudo bem – Ouviu aquela voz calma e bondosa perto do seu ouvido. – Você usou energia demais. Meu sangue, meus problemas. Agora você irá dormir e quando acordar ira ver que tudo está bem – A foragida o aninhou em seu colo e ficou de pé.

Os sentimentos que passaram por Bella ao ver todas aquelas fadas presenciando aquele momento tão íntimo com seu amigo são quase impossíveis de traduzir. Bem, a não ser o da raiva por quase matarem Edward. Desceu os exatos três degraus e olhou fada por fada que estava presente.

– Tentem alguma coisa, e eu os matarei sem precisar usar as mãos – Estreitou as mãos em volta do seu amigo sentindo-se como se fosse uma mãe protegendo um filho.

– Pelos os seus atos inescrupulosos, aquele que tentar sair, ou entrar nesse reino será morto. – Tentou sentir um pingo de pena deles, mas não conseguiu.

– O mundo perecerá sem nós. – Agora sim a rainha parecia uma verdadeira rainha, com o seu queixo erguido e sua voz arrogante.

– Não, o mundo evoluirá sem vocês. – Bella nunca esteve tão certa de suas palavras como quando pronunciou essas – Todo o ser tem uma capacidade infinita de adaptação. O mundo seguirá em frente e vocês também deverão tentar seguir. Estou dando-lhes uma chance, eu poderia agora mesma matar todos daqui, mas apenas vou prendê-los. – Foi a sua vez de erguer o queixo e andar com passos altivos pelo o corredor de fadas.

A foragida escutava várias vozes atrás de si, mas ignorou-as. Sabia que ninguém a atacaria, então continuou a andar pelo o enorme corredor. Hesitou por um instante em frente de toda aquela água, aquilo a enfraqueceria, mas era preciso.

– Água, por favor, abra caminho para mim – Se sentido o próprio Moisés, Bella viu toda a aquela imensidão liquida abrir um caminho para ela. Virou-se para trás – Terra, não deixe mais ninguém sair ou entrar nesse reino, por favor. – Concluiu, sem remorso algum, e tratou de seguir o caminho aberto a sua frente.

Chegou até um pequeno porto, onde vários botes estavam enfileirados. Pisou na terra cheia de folhagens e se virou.

– Obrigada, água. – Então o corredor feito de água sumiu, como se nunca tivesse existido.

– Você precisa ficar em um lugar seguro – Murmurou olhando para o vampiro que estava "hibernando"

Olhou a sua volta, sem saber o que exatamente o procurava. Até que viu um pequeno barracão, provavelmente feito para guardar materiais para a prática de canoagem. Descobriu estar certa quando arrombou o cadeado e deu de cara com vários coletes salva-vidas e remos.

Jogou alguns coletes no chão, tentando fazer uma espécie de cama, e, com cuidado, deitou Edward em cima deles. Pegou um remo feito de madeira, pelo o jeito o único não sendo de outro material sintético, e o apoiou no chão, usando uma das suas flechas como lápis, escreveu a seguinte frase:

"**Volto logo. Não sai daqui**."

Fez uma careta ao ver como ficou a sua letra, mas apenas deixou o remo ao lado do seu amigo e saiu dali, fechando a porta de um jeito que fosse quase impossível abrir. Agora era a hora de salvar o mundo. Correu para a parte mais negra do Central Park e não hesitou em atravessar a rua e entrar naquele prédio abandonado.

Fudeu – Foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou ao ver aquele mundo de demônios.

Era praticamente impossível todos caberem ali, mas aquela não era hora de testar teoremas de físicas. Tirou a sua espada para se juntar a luta, contudo, deixou o seu lado animal de lado por um instante e se pôs a pensar. Bella estava fraca demais para enfrentar todos dos demônios ali, um por um. Ela precisava de algo mais rápido e forte.

Olhou para o teto e percebeu que era um prédio de dois andares. Estava prestes a correr para achar uma escada de acesso, quando notou algo mais. Eram caixas de som. O lugar era uma boate, ela percebeu sorrindo. Abriu uma porta lateral, ainda despercebida por todos que estava ali, mas encontrou apenas entulhos e muita poeira.

Partiu para próxima, e lá estava ela, uma escada em forma de caracol com um grande poste de metal no meio dela, servindo como apoio. Começou a subir por ela, amaldiçoando o cara que tinha inventado aquilo, até chegar a outro corredor, o qual deveria ter uma aparência linda antes de ser abandonado. Uma porta cada lado tinha uma plaquinha escrita VIP, e o resto era só paredes.

Não era aquilo que Bella estava procurando. Quis xingar o mundo todo ao ver que a sala que procurava estava do outro lado da boate. Ela tinha subido a escada errada, mas não tinha tempo de descer, passar por toda aquela guerra, e subir novamente. A foragida tinha que encontrar outro jeito.

Arriscou dar uma olhada para baixo, se apoiando na grade de proteção de aço, mas se arrependeu, pois isso serviu apenas para ver o garoto vampiro levar um belo de um soco no nariz. Se inclinou para trás, segurando a grade e desviando os olhos. Voltou a olhar para as suas mãos.

Foi aí que a idéia de gênio, ou de idiota, assolou a sua cabeça.

Deu um impulso e, de uma maneira que nem ela mesma entendeu, já estava em pé em cima da grade, abrindo os seus braços para não cair e estragar todo o plano começou a andar se sentindo uma verdadeira artista de circo, o caminho era grande e a grade estava posta na forma de circulo. Tudo para facilitar a vida da foragida.

Nenhum dos caçadores percebeu Bella andando em cima das suas cabeças, bem, acho que com toda a surra que estavam levando, era difícil notar qualquer coisa. Jace constantemente se metia na frente de Clarie, levando todo o ataque que era destinado a ela. Em qualquer outro momento ela se irritaria, mas não nesse momento, não nessa luta.

Isabelle acabava de enrolar o seu chicote no pescoço de um demônio quando um som estridente tomou conta de todo o local. Foi impossível não parar e procurar a fonte, ou como no caso de Simon, tampar os ouvidos. Enquanto todos procuravam de onde vinha aquele barulho gritante, Bella tentava arrumar aquele mundo de fios na sua frente. Não fazia muito tempo que encontrara o lugar que procurava: a sala de áudio.

Tudo ali era ligado a um gerador portátil, uma boa estratégia para quando a energia acabasse e o local estivesse no meio do seu horário de funcionamento. A Arma X pela a primeira vez naquela noite percebeu que o azar finalmente havia dado uma trégua. Quais eram as chances de encontrar aquele gerador ali, praticamente sem ter sido utilizado? Quase nulas.

Apoiou-se, por alguns segundos, no painel de som. Era a segunda tontura por fraqueza naquela noite. A foragida estava usando muita energia, e ela estava mais do que ciente disso. Balançou a cabeça e voltou ao trabalho. Bella pensou que provavelmente choraria de alegria quando viu as luzes, indicando que havia conseguido ligar aquela parafernália tecnológica, acenderem, bom, isso se ela chorasse.

O barulho irritante já tinha parado, mas agora outro, produzido pelo o contato da Arma X com um milagroso microfone, soou ainda mais forte. Ela estava pronta para levá-lo a boca quando o som de alguém, ou alguma coisa, tentaram arrombar a porta do local onde estava. Correu para ela, mas foi impedida pelo o curto fio do microfone.

– Ar, por favor, faça pressão contra a porta, não deixando que eles entrem – Pediu, sentindo a terceira tontura daquela noite.

Respirou fundo e resolveu não perder mais tempo.

– Espírito, de forças aos outras almas daqui e ajude-os a expulsar as forças malignas que possuíram os seus corpos. – Mal acabou de falar e deixou o microfone cair. Sabia que todos que escutaram a sua voz iriam obedecê-la, mas isso não impediria de ser mais uma vez drenada.

Se encolheu quando um misto de gritos masculinos e femininos foram ouvido e então um silêncio profundo se instalou no recinto inteiro. Murmurou um agradecimento ao elemento ar antes de cair no empoeirado chão, sentiu os seus sentidos quererem partir, contudo, se recusou a deixá-los irem.

Ela tentou se levantar, mais do que muitas pessoas tentariam, mas foi em vão. Então apenas ficou deitada, se esforçando ao máximo para deixar os seus olhos abertos. Escutou quando a porta foi rudemente aberta, mas não teve forças ver quem havia entrado. Agradeceu a qualquer entidade divina de plantão quando se sentiu sendo erguida e percebeu que era um aliado e não um inimigo que estava presente.

– Está tudo bem – Ouviu alguém dizer, achou primeiro que era Jace, mas depois de tudo o que havia feito para ele, se recusou a acreditar.

Sentiu uma queimação em cima do seu pulso direito, quis puxá-lo, mas garras de ferro não a deixaram. E então, quando o fogo acabou, sentiu que o seu sangue havia voltado a circular. Tentou sentar e conseguiu de primeira. Puxou o seu braço e se surpreendeu quando ele veio facilmente. Olhou o seu pulso direito e estranhou ao ver uma tatuagem nele.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou para si própria.

– Significa cura. Ela vai te dar energia por algum tempo – Levantou a cabeça em um átimo ao ouvir outra voz responder a pergunta feita para si própria.

Piscou os olhos quando viu que primeiramente estava certa e que era Jace quem havia entrado.

– Obrigado – O olhou profundamente – E, cara, desculpe pelo o jeito que eu te tratei – Odiou ao se dar conta que estava corando, mas não desviou o olhar.

– Eu teria feito a mesma coisa – Concluiu que o assunto estava encerado no instante que o caçador estendeu a mão para ela.

A foragida a aceitou de bom agrado.

– O que está acontecendo? – Bella murmurou finalmente escutando o barulho de voz no andar de baixo.

– Os outros estão encaminhando os humanos para fora – Os dois desceram a escada normal, pelo o jeito as frescuras ficavam apenas para os VIPs. E logo deram de cara com um mundo de pessoas confusas e amedrontadas sendo guiadas pela a única porta que ficava do outro lado do recinto.

– Qual é a historia que vocês estão passando para eles? – A Arma X perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça que começava a doer.

– O Magnus, um bruxo, colocou uma espécie de portal na porta, assim, todo mundano que passar por ela vai se esquecer do que aconteceu e voltará para o lugar de onde veio – Jace observou a garota no seu lado esperando algum comentário, afinal, não era qualquer um que ficava quieto ao escutar a menção da palavra bruxo e portal do esquecimento em uma frase e ficava quieto.

O que ele não sabia é que estava falando com Isabella Swan. A garota que não se assustava com mais nada.

– Esperto – Foi tudo o que a foragida falou.

Caminharam onde os outros caçadores estavam, eles tinham mais hematomas do que era visível, mas ninguém quis comentar sobre o que havia acontecido ali dentro. O mundo estava salvo. Pronto, agora todos poderiam ir comer uns donuts. Menos Bella, é claro.

O dia estava amanhecendo ela ainda precisava ter aquela conversinha com o líder do grupo e deixar Edward em um lugar mais seguro do que uma casinha de equipamentos. Olhou aquele mundo de pessoas se embolando na saída do prédio, o egoísmo estava mais do que presente. Ninguém queria ser o último.

– Precisamos sair logo daqui – A foragida comentou ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

– Ah, oi – Acenou com a cabeça para um jovem com calças mais do que justa vermelha, uma blusa de mangas longas cheia de lantejoulas pratas, tudo finalizado com um berrante cachecol também vermelho. Precisou piscar os olhos até se acostumar com a mistura de cores.

– Oi! – Acenou – Então é você que deu uma surra no caçador ali? – Apontou para Jace – Querida, virei a sua fã! – Mal terminou de falar e já recebera uma cotovelada do Branca de Neve.

– Temos que esperar que todos eles saiam antes. – Clarie, a ruiva, tratou logo de mudar de assunto – As saídas de emergência estão todas bloqueadas por um monte de caixas. – Lançou um olhar de impotência.

Bella suspirou e pegou a sua varinha.

– O que é isso? Um graveto? – O vampiro tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não. Isso é uma varinha. – A foragida estreitou o olhar para ele.

– E a diferença é... – Balançou as mãos, indicando para a Arma X terminar a frase.

– Gravetos não podem te estuporar. – Sorrio para ele. O olhar de "Não entendi" foi coletivo.

– Venham, encostem-se à minha mão – Esticou a esquerda, enquanto preparava mentalmente o feitiço de aparatação.

– Vamos logo! – Se irritou quando ninguém se mexeu.

– Cara, eu ia até argumentar, mas depois do que você fez com o Jace, acho melhor só obedecer – O vampiro deu de ombros e levou a sua mão até os dedos da foragida.

– Podem tocar nos meus ombros também – Comentou quando um por um levaram a mão até ela.

– Aviso numero 1: Não se soltem por nada nesse mundo. Aviso número 2: É natural a sensação de enjoou. Aviso número 3: Partes do corpo perdidos serão repostos. – Bella não esperou a reação deles quanto as suas palavras, e rapidamente lançou o feitiço aparatar.

Apareceram na frente do pequeno barracão onde Edward estava. Mal pisaram no solo e todos já tinham se separado, vômito não foi o que faltou. A Arma X suspirou e os observou, tentando ver se alguma havia se destrunchado. Ficou aliviada quando viu que tudo estava normal, fora, é claro, a enxurrada de alimentos ainda não processados.

– O quê você é? – Bella bufou ao escutar novamente aquela pergunta, agora vinda da garota dos cabelos pretos e compridos.

– O Fashionista ali sabe – Apontou para Magnus, o bruxo, o qual se recuperou mais rápido que os demais.

– Ela é uma bruxa. – Ele afirmou lançando a foragida um olhar de respeito.

– Expulsa com todas as honras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – Fez uma pequena mensura.

– Hogwarts realmente existe? – Magnus tinha os olhos brilhantes.

– Com cada escada e torre. – Bella sorriu nostálgica por um instante. O seu sorriso parou no momento em que escutou um gemido.

– Edward! – Exclamou indo para a porta do depósito e a abrindo com um pequeno baque seco.

Se ajoelhou perto do vampiro ainda adormecido e retirou cuidadosamente o remo de perto dele.

– Ei, acorde dorminhoco – O balançou carinhosamente.

– Eu sonhei – Foi a primeira coisa que Edward disse depois de esfregar os olhos secos e se sentar.

– Depois eu vou querer saber sobre o que era – A foragida afagou o braço do seu amigo – Mas agora precisamos ir – Ajudou a levantar.

Caminharam os poucos passos para fora do depósito.

– Há alguma entrada para o Olímpio ai dentro? – O Fashionista perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Apenas ele notou o olhar feio do seu namorado Alex.

– A entrada se localiza no prédio Empare State – Bella o respondeu distraidamente. – Oh – Soltou quando entendeu a pergunta. Olhou para Edward, e constatou de uma forma surpresa que ele realmente era bonito.

Mas todos os vampiros eram. Bem, menos o outro ali presente.

– Por favor, fiquem um pouco com ele, levem-no a um lugar seguro. Eu só preciso resolver mais um problema – Passou Edward para Jace, o seu amigo vampiro ainda estava muito mal. Não demoraria muito a cair novamente no sono.

– Nós vamos para o instituto, então. – Simon, o outro vampiro, afirmou enquanto passava um dos braços de Edward ao redor do seu pescoço, o deixando ente ele e Jace.

– Até logo – Foi a ultima coisa que ouviram da foragida antes dela sumir em pleno ar.

Brooklin.

Foi nesse lugar que uma figura pequena e magra apareceu do nada. Bella movia-se pelas as estreitas vielas sentindo que a escuridão dominava o mundo e o calor nunca existira. Como dizem: É quando está mais perto de amanhecer que o dia fica mais escuro. Sendo umas 4:30 da manhã, com poucos trechos iluminados pelos os postes de energia que aguentaram firmemente aos atos de vandalismo, que a foragida percebeu o quanto aquela afirmação estava certa.

Snomed – Esse era o nome do pequeno prédio onde a Arma X estava parada. Bufou ao notar o nada sutil nome. Demons6. Tirou a sua espada e caminhou para a porta da frente. Chegara a hora de conversar com o chefe. Abriu a porta sem tentar em ser discreta, ela sabia que eles observavam os seus passos desde o momento em que havia aparatado ali.

Bella se sentia uma idiota por não ter notado antes todas as pistas deixadas para ela. Por que aquele demônio arrogante parou aqui, e não foi direto para junto dos outro? Era simples: ele sabia do rastreador e queria que ela viesse até ao encontro dele. Mas o que ainda assolava a cabeça da foragida era tentar saber o porquê de ainda querer ela ali. Todo o seu exercito estava destruído, não tinha mais como ameaçá-la. Então por que não fugir e salvar a sua pele?

Parou de pensar em tantas questões quando um demônio apareceu na sua frente.

– Por aqui – Indicou com um braço a porta que ela deveria entrar.

– Obrigada – Bella agradeceu antes de enfiar a sua espada naquela criatura. Olhou-o voltar para a casa do seu pai infernal com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. Depois se abaixou e colocou a mão em cima do ferimento infringido naquele ser humano inocente e com alguns comandos via pensamentos, o curou.

Ele ficaria inconsciente por algum tempo, mas só o suficiente para a foragida acabar os seus negócios e sair dali. Abriu sem cerimônia a porta indicada pelo o morto demônio e entrou sem se importar em falar algo. Foi impossível não arquear as sobrancelhas quando viu a pessoa sentada na cadeira.

– Você de novo – Comentou para o demônio garoto de recados.

– Eu realmente gostaria de dizer que era um prazer revê-la, mas suponho que isso não seja possível – O demônio deu sorriso que arrepiaria até o mais durão dos homens.

– Onde está o seu chefe? – A Arma X se impacientou.

– Você esta falando com ele – Abriu os braços, num gesto demonstrativo e arrogante.

– Conta outra. – Bella riu se apoiando em uma cadeira na sua frente – Você está mais para secretaria do que para chefe – Concluiu maldosamente.

– Eu não riria se fosse você – Ele ainda tinha uma postura aparentemente tranquila – Não quando eu tenho o controle para acabar com boa parte do mundo – Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, avaliando a reação da foragida.

– Não sei se você já sabe, mas o seu exercito de merda já era, foi fácil assim acabar com ele – Fez um pequeno estalo com os seus dedos, dando mais ênfase nas suas palavras. Agora foi a vez de Bella o avaliar.

– É, eu estava errado, você é um pouco do que falavam. Mas, só para garantir se alguma coisa assim acontecesse, eu já tinha preparado um plano B – Bella estreitou os olhos para ele. Pedia mentalmente que não fosse algo muito grande. Não sabia até quando aquela "tatuagem" aguentaria.

– O que você quer? – A Arma X soltou a sua confusão interna. – Não, a questão certa é: Por qual motivo eu não te mato agora mesmo? – Jogou a cadeira que antes se apoiava para o lado e se inclinou para cima da mesa.

– Porque, se eu morrer, o seu amigo vampiro morre junto – O demônio observou, com prazer, a foragida dar um passo para trás, atordoada.

– Como? – A cabeça de Bella era uma confusão. Edward estava seguro, não estava?

– Eu fiz um pequeno acordo com as fadas. Nesse momento, ele deve estar quase morto por uma toxina desenvolvida por mim mesmo. E o qual só eu tenho a cura – Ergueu um pequeno frasco com um liquido verde escuro.

Bella riu tanto que a sua barriga começou até a dar alguns espasmos de dor.

– Do que você esta rindo? – Perguntou pela a primeira vez perdendo a sua pose de tranquilidade.

– Cara, você tá morto – Bella falou quando conseguiu se acalmar.

– Mas... – Agora era ele o confuso. O demônio realmente não estava entendendo. Ela devia estar comendo na sua mão, certo? Errado.

– O vampiro já esta mais do que salvo e as suas queridinhas fadas já estão pagando pelo o que fizeram – A Arma X moveu-se como se fosse o próprio ar e, antes do demônio se dar conta que ela não estava mais na sua frente, a foragida já estava ao seu lado – Lembra da minha promessa? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Antes de haver qualquer reação por parte do demônio, Bella já fizera um pequeno corte no seu braço.

– Sua morte vai ser lenta e dolorida – Caminhou lentamente para a cadeira que antes se apoiava. – O material da minha espada é um veneno mortal para vocês. Assim, você sentirá cada pedaço do seu ser se queimar, desde o seu dedo mindinho ao último fio do seu cabelo. – A foragida explicou com prazer e então se sentou cruzando as suas pernas.

– E quando você menos esperar – Citou uma parte da sua promessa enquanto o via cair no chão gritando de dor – Já estará nos portões da casa do seu pai – Bella andou até o seu inimigo e ficou parada ao seu lado, então pisou no seu pescoço, o forçando a encará-la. – Isso é para você aprender que ninguém mexe comigo, ou com os amigos de Isabella Swan – Encarou aqueles olhos pretos como a existência de qualquer demônio, até eles desaparecerem por completo.

Quando notou que o demônio realmente tinha partido e que estava sozinha na sala, a Arma X se deu ao luxo de se apoiar na mesa esperando toda a aquela tontura passar. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos fortemente, e se encaminhou para a saída sem olhar para trás.

O que foi um erro.

Bella estava fraca, mas os seus instintos ainda estavam funcionando, e foram esses mesmos que a salvaram novamente. Abaixou-se no exato momento em que uma faca de caçadores comuns, desses humanos que caçam ursos e alces, passou no local onde estaria o seu pescoço. Ainda agachada, girou esticando uma das suas pernas, passando assim uma rasteira no seu agressor. Mal o corpo tinha atingindo o chão, e a foragida já tinha sua espada em mãos, em uma posição fatal.

– Você deveria ter morrido na primeira vez – Pronunciou em meio ao seu rosnado.

Sem dar chances dessa vez, abaixou a sua espada no coração da criatura sem um pingo de piedade. Retirou a sua arma vendo-a surgir cheia de sangue. Limpou-a em sua calça e a embainhou. Curou o garoto humano que fora possuído e saiu daquele prédio sabendo que todos os outros demônios presentes já teriam se mandado dali a muito tempo.

A foragida parou no meio da rua, sem se importar se algum veiculo ou um ser humano passasse por ali, e olhou o seu rastreador. O ponto vermelho já a muito vinha sumido, e agora piscava um ponto azul. Edward estava ali. Por um segundo se sentiu mal por colocar um rastreador no seu amigo, mas logo apagou aquele sentimento pensando que era por algo bom.

Aparatou aparecendo em um grande prédio, parecendo uma igreja, subiu os poucos degraus e parou em frente da imponente porta. Deu apenas uma batida na mesma, e estreitou os olhos quando ela abriu-se sem impor impedimento algum. Entrou e, por questão de centímetros, não pisou em um gorducho gato.

– Oi, amiguinho – Se abaixou e fez um leve cafuné na cabeça do bichano.

Ajeitou a postura e olhou em volta. Para onde ir? Mal as dúvidas tinham começado quando sentiu algo puxando a sua calça jeans. Mirou o seu olhar para baixo e suspirou no momento que notou que era o pequeno animalzinho.

– Desculpa gatinho, mas eu não posso brincar com você – Ouviu um Munf de resposta e um virar de rabo. O observou caminhar com a testa franzida, até o mesmo parar e – Bella começou a se preocupar com a sua mente – lançar um olhar irritado.

– Você quer que eu te siga? – Perguntou se sentindo em um filme B, onde os animais sabem jogar futebol ou curar pessoas.

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, a foragida começou a segui-lo. Caminhou um poucos metros até parar na frente de um elevador, com o gato olhando-a de forma intensa.

– Eu entendi – Resmungou apertando o botão ao lado das portas. Esperou, batendo o pé no chão, até a chegada do mesmo.

Entrou, dando um espaço para o animalzinho, e ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu que só havia dois andares. Apertou o botão para ir ao andar de cima. Povo preguiçoso. Subir escadas não mataria ninguém. Lançou um olhar para o gato roliço e pensou se o resto do pessoal da casa também seria sedentário. Provavelmente não, mas aquilo não tinha importância alguma no momento. Saiu para fora das portas do elevador, quando o mesmo parou, e deu de cara com o Branca de Neve.

– A porta estava aberta – Bella falou ligeiro, erguendo as barreiras da sua defesa.

– Tudo bem – Alex mostrou uma expressão confusa por alguns instantes – O seu amigo está por aqui – Logo pareceu se esquecer do que tanto o confundia e indicou o lado direito do corredor onde estavam parados.

A foragida sentia a ansiedade dançar um samba na sua barriga, mas se manteve forte e conteve a sua expressão. Chegaram a frente de uma modesta porta, igual a todas as outras que se seguiam pelo o imenso corredor, e entraram na mesma. A Arma X não conseguiu mais manter a sua expressão fria e correu para o lado do seu amigo.

– Está tudo bem agora – Murmurou depois de um tempo o olhando dormir profundamente. – Não vou deixar nada mais te tocar – Puxou a única cadeira no quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Edward.

Em algum momento ouviu o leve barulho da porta do quarto ser fechada, mas não se importou em levantar o olhar. O cansaço travava uma luta feroz dentro do seu ser, mas não se deixou ser vencida. Devia aquilo a Edward. Seu merecido sono viria depois.

– Sonhador, acorde – Bella piscou os olhos, tentando saber de onde raios saíra aquele apelido, mas sorriu vendo que se encaixava com ele. Um vampiro que sonhava em ser algo melhor.

– Temos que voltar para casa, Edward – O chacoalhou tentando ser gentil.

A Arma X deu um grande sorriso, um dos seus melhores, quando começou a ver um par de olhos dourados.

– Bella – Ele sentou-se olhando-a – Onde estamos? – Perguntou alongando os braços.

– Ainda em Nova York – O respondeu tentando esconder a inveja que invadia o seu corpo ao notar o quão bem disposto o seu Sonhador estava. – Eu te acordei para irmos – Levantou-se e quase atingiu o chão devido a fraqueza que passou pelo o seu corpo.

Edward estava de volta e a sua super velocidade foi mais do que bem vinda quando notou-se que a foragida finalmente cedia para a gravidade.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou enquanto sentava a foragida na cama onde estava a minutos antes.

– Estou, isso logo passa – Bella assentiu com a cabeça, mas logo se arrependeu, pois a tontura que se passou novamente pelo o seu corpo foi quase capaz de tombá-la.

– Eu já volto – Enquanto tinha a cabeça apoiada nos seus joelhos, a foragida escutou o murmúrio do seu amigo antes de sentir uma lufada de vento bagunçar as suas madeixas.

– Aqui – Mais rápido do que uma piscada, Edward já estava de volta com um copo com água em mãos.

– Obrigada – A Arma X falou depois de virar todo o liquido de uma vez. Não foi muito, mas já começara a se sentir melhor.

– Você não acha melhor ficar aqui por enquanto, até se sentir melhor? – O Sonhador se sentou ao lado dela.

– Não. Eu quero ir para casa. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui, eu nunca conseguiria descansar – Bella murmurou e então se esforçou ao máximo, até ficar de pé.

– Se você quer assim... – O vampiro suspirou e a ajudou a equilibrar-se.

Bella tirou a sua varinha e apontou para o abajur. Pronunciou o feitiço de transfiguração nele e, instantaneamente, um lápis e uma folha de papel apareceram. Caminhou-se até eles e escreveu, tentando deixar a sua letra a mais legível o possível:

_Me desculpem pelo o modo com vos tratei e obrigado por cuidarem do meu amigo e me ajudarem. Vocês são verdadeiros heróis. Adeus._

_P.S.: Desculpem pelo o abajur. _

_Bella Swan _

A foragida deixou o pequeno bilhete em cima da cama e segurou a mão do seu amigo, aparatando logo em seguida. Enquanto se sentia ser puxada pelo umbigo, Bella quase perdeu a noção de onde estava ou para onde deveria ir. Apenas não se deixou se levar por esse forte imã pela a fria e forte mão do seu Sonhador apertando a sua, mostrando que ele estaria ali, não importasse para onde fossem. Usou todo o seu esforço e em seguida apareceram no quintal da sua casa.

A primeira coisa que Bella fez foi procurar o seu amigo, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao perceber que dessa vez ele não vomitara. Seu sorriso se apagou quando as sua forças novamente a abandonaram. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou apagada, mas algo cutucava a sua mente tão insistentemente que conseguiu ajuntar forças para abrir os olhos por mais uma vez.

Demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, e quando descobriu o que era quase teve vontade de votar para a santa ignorância. Edward a carregava no colo, subindo as escadas da casa da sua amiga, agora apagada pelo o cansaço. Ele sabia muito bem o quão forte poderia ser a persuasão do sono, tento que seu tempo de resistência fora mínimo.

A foragida sabia que se não estivesse tão cansada, teria corado. O Sonhador agora a colocava na cama, tirando apenas os seus sapatos e puxando o seu edredom para cobri-la.

– Você ainda não disse sobre o que sonhou – Comentou enquanto se virava a abraçava o travesseiro.

– Outra hora eu te conto – Bella não sabia se eram essas palavras que foram ditas, mas tinha certeza que fora algo parecido.

– Me diz agora – Tentou fazer um biquinho, contudo, o que conseguiu foi apenas um bocejo.

– Eu sonhei com você. – Edward disse, se lembrando de como ela se vestia, agia e falava: como a maior heroína do mundo. Como a sua heroína.

A Arma X tinha certeza que o seu amigo dissera mais alguma coisa, mas dessa vez o sono a pegara de vez.

**Notas: **

1 - O popular "branco".

2- Nos EUA, a maioridade só é atingida aos 21.

3 - Personagem de Cassandra Claire, do livro "Os Instrumentos Mortais". Se você puder, leia. É muito bom, tão bom que até na capa há uma recomendação da nossa Tia Steph.

4 – Eles têm a irritante e, até mesmo cômica, mania de chamar os humanos de mundanos.

5 – Não faço idéia de como se chamam essas "Fadas Machos". Me desculpem.

6 – Demons, se você não descobriu, significa demônios. ^^


	10. Meu Dia De Azar

**Capítulo 7: Meu Dia De Azar**

Cuidado com as palavras, elas machucam. E essas cicatrizes podem ser eternas.

(**Isadora Sena**)

**POV/ BELLA**

Eu juro que senti os meus olhos gemerem no momento em que eu tentei abri-los, girei, ficando de lado, e abracei o meu travesseiro. Queria voltar a dormir, mas sabia que estava desperta demais para que isso acontecesse. Finalmente cedi e os abri.

– Céus! – Exclamei não caindo da cama por muito pouco, sem saber como, fiquei de pé, levando automaticamente uma mão ao meu peito, tentando acalmar o meu coração. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – Minha garganta estava seca, mas isso não tinha importância no momento.

– Eu disse que ficaria aqui até você acordar. – Se levantou da cadeira de balanço que havia saído da minha sala e parado no meu quarto – Foi a minha vez de te proteger. – Anunciou com orgulho

– Que horas são? – Sentei na beirada da minha cama, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento estranho que se apossava em mim: o sentimento de estar protegida. Na ultima vez que eu havia me deixado levar por ele, coisas ruins aconteceram

– 8 horas da manhã – Respondeu prontamente

– Até que eu não dormi tanto – Comentei alongando os meus braços e sentindo as juntas dos mesmos estralarem.

– De domingo – O vampiro riu da minha expressão. Fazendo algum esforço, a controlei. Bom, depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito, essa hibernação tinha sido rápida. Eu realmente queria saber se isso era bom ou ruim.

– Vou ao banheiro – Falei depois de lembrar o estado caótico que eu provavelmente estaria. Passei as mãos no cabelo automaticamente.

– Tudo bem, enquanto isso eu vou preparar algo para você comer – Antes mesmo de eu responder, o vampiro já tinha sumido da minha frente. Bufei irritada com a minha precária visão humana que não me permitiu ver nada além de um borrão. Ser apenas uma humana era uma merda, sem ofensas.

Olhei para cima, numa forma dramática de estar olhando para o céu, chamando qualquer divindade que estivesse de plantão.

– Qual é, eu acabei de salvar o mundo! – Abri os braços, melhorando a minha atuação. Naquele momento pensei seriamente em abrir um sindicato para os super-heróis, lutaríamos até haver um dia de folga para nós!

Ainda revoltada, me encaminhei para o banheiro. Mal tinha dado o 4º passo quando pisei em algo, sem controle virei o meu pé e cai de cara no chão. Sem duvida eu havia acabado de adquirir um belo galo na minha testa. Rosnei ficando de pé.

– É assim que me agradece? – Apontei para a minha testa. Me neguei a agradecer por não ter urinado nas calças com aquele tombo, isso era o mínimo!

Tentei retornar a minha caminhada trôpega quando o meu armário andou magicamente para o lado e deixou a sua quina no caminho do meu dedão.

– Que porra eu fiz para merecer isso? – Gritei irada.

– Bella, esta tudo bem? – Escutei a voz do Edward atrás da minha porta. Nem tinha notado que ele a havia fechado quando saiu.

– Sim – O meu dedão latejando não me deixou formular uma resposta mais simpática.

– Tem certeza? – Sua voz se fez preocupada.

– Tenho – Resmunguei, finalmente entrando no meu banheiro.

– Céus! – Me segurei para não gritar.

Uma louca fugida de algum hospício de quinta me encarava. Tinha sangue seco em suas roupas e o seu cabelo – céus, o seu cabelo! – nem se ela quisesse conseguiria fazer aquilo com ele. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão feia como ela a minha vida toda.

Fiz uma careta e acenei para o meu reflexo no espelho.

Tirei o meu jeans me despedindo dele, aquele pano não tinha mais jeito, terminei de me despi e entrei logo embaixo do chuveiro. Eu estava fedendo. Algum tempo depois e eu já tinha me transformado, sim, o meu cabelo continuava feio, mas não tanto quanto antes. Eu usava a minha roupa básica, uma blusa verde de mangas compridas, sem nenhuma frescura, um jeans e, mandando o meu dedo doendo se lascar, o meu all star. Como sempre, pronta para guerra.

Desci as escadas sentindo um quase esquecido cheiro de panquecas. Eu havia as comido uma vez na vida, e me lembro até de hoje de como fiquei fascinada. Acelerei o meu passo para chegar a cozinha mais rápido, contudo, o destino estava lá para me atrapalhar novamente.

No ultimo degrau, isso, no ultimo, eu piso no cadarço desamarrado do meu tênis e lá vou eu indo de encontro para o chão de novo. Mal tinha fechado os olhos e levado as mãos para impedir o impacto, quando braços longos e fontes me agarram pela a cintura.

Abri os meus olhos e encarei um Edward de cara franzida.

– O que você fez na sua testa? – Me guiou até a cozinha e me colocou sentada em um dos meus bancos em frente ao grande balcão.

O observei se mover ainda esperando atingir o chão.

Eu estava zonza, minha testa doía e Edward, para ajudar, se movia muito rápido. Antes de eu me dar conta, uma compensa de gelo estava sendo pressionada na minha testa. Sua mão pegou a minha delicadamente e colocou sobre aquele pano cheio gelo, seus longos dedos permaneceram um segundo a mais sobre os meus. Ou o meu tombo fez mais estragos do que eu esperava.

Legal, agora eu tenho um cérebro defeituoso por tempo indeterminado.

Pisquei os meus olhos e ele não estava mais na minha frente. Os fechei, me batendo mentalmente. Desde quando eu preciso de alguém para cuidar de mim? A antiga Bella, mesmo quando estava sendo só uma humana, teria se virado sozinha. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

Contudo, as minhas divagações logo foram interrompidas no momento em que o cheiro de panquecas se alastrou pelo o ar e se arremessou dentro das minhas narinas, abri os meus olhos e lá estava ele, o meu Sonhador, parado na minha frente com o meu café-da-manhã. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que estrelas.

Então eu me dei conta que talvez eu não estivesse brava comigo por estar sendo descuidada, mas quem sabe por eu pensar que não merecia os cuidados daquele vampiro de alma conturbada e dono do mais lindo sorriso torto.

– Está com fome? – Sua voz me despertou.

– Você nem imagina o quanto – Sorri, colocando a compensa em cima de lado e pegando o prato que o vamp me oferecia.

Estava levando o garfo até a minha boca, quando suspirei e abaixei o mesmo.

– Obrigada, Edward, por tudo – Encarei o meu Sonhador que agora estava sentado na minha frente. Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que ele iria me olhar comendo, mas qual é, o vampiro já tinha me visto dormindo, me ver comendo era o de menos!

– Sou eu que tenho que agradecer. Você não sabe o bem que trouxe para mim – Desviou os olhos – E eu realmente queria saber cozinhar algo melhor, mas panquecas são a única coisa que eu consegui fazer. Me desculpe.

– Ei – Toquei a sua mão, o fazendo me olhar – Está perfeito.

Puxei o meu braço sentindo o meu rosto adquirir aquela coloração rubra que eu tanto odiava. Foi a minha vez de desviar o olhar. Encarei a minha parede, céus, ela precisava de uma nova pintura, fiz uma rápida anotação mental.

– Eu vou lá em casa tomar um banho e falar com a dona Esme, que a essa hora de estar subindo pelas as paredes. Depois eu volto – Sua voz hesitou, me fazendo olhá-lo com curiosidade. – Se você quiser, quero dizer.

Franzi a testa, ele estava me pedindo se poderia ir para casa? Fiz um wow mentalmente, Edward queria saber se poderia voltar mais tarde! Que pedido mais... mais... sei lá.

– Eu adoraria. – Mal havia aberto um sorriso, quando senti um vento balançando os meus cabelos ainda úmidos e o barulho da minha porta sendo fechada.

Olhei para o meu prato, soltando os meus ombros em uma atitude derrotada. Minha casa agora parecia tão fria. Observei a solidão andar na minha direção e se sentar no banco ao meu lado, eu sabia que ela olhava para mim, o seu hálito gelado batendo no lado esquerdo do meu rosto me dava arrepios.

Como sempre, a ignorei. Ou pelo menos tentei.

Encarei o meu café-da-manhã e ergui novamente o meu garfo com o pequeno pedaço de panqueca, mal tinha levantado até a metade do caminho entre o prato e a minha boca, quando um choque percorreu o meu corpo inteiro.

Automaticamente meus olhos se desfocaram.

_Não estava mais na minha cozinha com a solidão sentada ao meu lado, eu estava em um lugar enorme, frio como uma geleira. Varias pessoas estavam ali aglomeradas, todas viradas para o centro da sala. Num piscar de olhos estava lá, eu não estava ali de verdade, então ninguém me notava. Espichei a minha cabeça entre o vão de dois pescoços._

_Olhei confusa para o mapa, sem fazer idéia de que cidade era, as ruas desenhadas eram traçadas por uma linha imaginaria guiada por um longo e pálido dedo com uma unha em forma de garra. Então outro papel surgiu, agora uma planta de algum condomínio ou algo do tipo, com várias habitações de tamanho médio. Eu estava tão perdida observando o dedo se movendo que quase não escutei a voz do dono do mesmo._

– _Matem todos – Se a morte realmente fosse uma pessoa, ou algo assim, ela teria aquela voz – Apenas deixem a rainha para mim._

_Sua cabeça se levantou e eu arfei. Os seus olhos cinza tinham um circulo em volta da pupila em um vermelho sangue. Sabe aquele papo de que os olhos são a janela para a alma? Então, aqueles eram vazios. Contudo, o que me fez ter aquela reação foi ver os seus caninos grandes demais para serem apenas humanos._

_Eu estava rodeada de vampiros._

_Vampiros de uma espécie que eu não conhecia e prestes a exterminar a população daquele condomínio._

Voltei para a minha cozinha, meu braço ainda na mesma posição. Olhei novamente para a agora fria panqueca no meu prato. Hesitei um segundo antes de soltar o meu garfo e correr escada a cima. Minha mochila estava no chão ao meu lado, um pedaço do meu assoalho não estava no seu devido lugar, revelando assim um buraco.

Revelando assim o meu esconderijo.

Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas depois que tudo já estava devidamente dentro dela. Suspirei, lembrando do meu café-da-manhã não comido no andar de baixo. Aparatei antes de perder tempo indo até a minha cozinha.

Apareci na frente de grandiosos portões, tirei do meu bolso um elástico e prendi o meu cabelo em um firme rabo de cavalo. Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que não seria fácil bater um papo com a rainha dali. Paralisei. Só me falta ter de explicar o perigo que a sua população corria para uma velha decrépita.

Ao notar os altos montes que rodeava o lugar, conclui que elas eram as famosas montanhas Pocono, na Pensilvânia. Um vasto jardim se estendia atrás de onde os portões protegiam, em um olhar rápido, vislumbrei um glorioso conjunto de prédios. Era, certamente, um lugar chique.

Vi dois vultos se movendo ao longe, provavelmente guardas. Me joguei em algumas arvores atrás da estrada onde eu estava. Um plano. Eu precisava de um plano. Não queria ser uma invasora, mas duvido que deixem a mim, uma garota com a mochila cheia de armas, falar com alguém tão poderoso quanto um monarca.

Observei o meu plano se concretizar quando uma pequena van (N/A: Kombi, Perua, Microônibus) brilhou no céu da manhã, subindo na estrada onde eu estava segundos atrás, até que virou em uma bifurcação que eu não havia notado de cara.

Caminhei me camuflando entre os troncos e galhos, agradecendo a qualquer deus que estivesse de plantão por ter escolhido uma blusa verde. Aparatei novamente no outro lado da estrada e me grudei no muro, bem na divisa, e espiei.

O automóvel parou em outro portão, muito menos ostentoso quando o outro a frente. Com certeza, era a entrada dos trabalhadores. Ou de invasores. Estreitei os olhos ao ver um grupo de humanos saírem de dentro da van, eles pareciam... excitados. Voltei a minha cabeça segundos antes de um cara sair de onde só as sombras sabem, e ajudar uma senhora idosa a sair do veiculo.

Movi o meu tronco e observei uma mulher de meia idade descer seguida de um rapaz baixinho. De um ângulo que era impossível para eu ver, outra mulher apareceu, seus cabelos pretos como carvão presos em um rígido coque e o seu grande corpo escondido debaixo de um terninho e calça social pretos. Um modelo feminino das roupas do motorista musculoso, sem falar que os dois tinham olhos frios e impassíveis. Ah, acho que esqueci de mencionar as pistolas e uma espécie de estaca pendurados em suas cinturas.

As pontas dos meus dedos formigaram. Que raios estava acontecendo ali?

Agora já havia vários humanos fora do automóvel, no primeiro momento eu não tinha visto nenhuma ligação neles, isso até uma garota da minha idade humana me olhar. Desnorteada, eu busquei os olhos dos outros passageiros. Céus, o que tinha de errado com aquelas pessoas? Suas orbes tinham uma mancha na frente, os deixando nebulosos e desfocados. No meio daquela descoberta, percebi que havia somente mais uma garota dentro da van.

Aparatei para dentro do veiculo sem ser notada por ninguém. Então desci do carro na maior cara de pau. Busquei olhar para o chão e me movimentar do mesmo jeito que os outros, era até divertido, para falar a verdade. Sabe a brincadeira "Siga o mestre"? Então... Eu estava balançando os braços em movimentos circulares igual a uma mulher, quando um fuzuê se formou ao meu redor.

A idosa acabara de desmaiar, o tumulto se dava em volta da garota que tinha saído antes de mim, a qual amparava a mulher da 3ª idade. Aproveitei a distração e me encaminhei para a entrada de funcionários, eu tinha dado o primeiro passo para o lado de dentro quando uma voz me fez paralisar.

– Pare onde está! – Aquele timbre grosso e autoritário só me deixou pensar em uma coisa: Fudeu! Me virei lentamente, pensando na forma mais rápida de imobilizá-lo, quando outra voz se fez presente.

– Joshua, me ajude aqui! – A mulher rígida o chamara. Eu vi a indecisão tomar a sua fisionomia, até que a mesma se fechou e uma feia entrou no seu lugar.

– Não se mova! – Rugiu antes de voltar aos humanos que agora faziam um verdadeiro caos.

Até parece que eu ficaria ali.

Sabe aquela expressão: "pernas, pra que te quero?" Nesse momento eu realmente a entendia. O lugar era cheio de prédios e casas, todos feitos em um estilo clássico e conservador. Fora o escândalo dos humanos, o lugar estava quase silencioso. Me escondi atrás de uma arvore quando dois homens entraram na minha visão, eles passaram por mim sem me notar, provavelmente indo arrumar a confusão do lado de fora, mas ao contrario deles, eu os notei. Mais guardas. Meus olhos se estreitaram novamente.

Andei para dentro do prédio mais próximo, tentando fazer a minha melhor cara de inocente. Eu sabia que não estava funcionando, mas não custava tentar. É claro que o meu plano não deu certo. Mal havia pisado na pequena varanda da porta, quando dois guardas saíram do mesmo prédio. Voltei dois passos e coloquei uma das minhas mãos para trás, segurando o zíper da minha mochila.

– Bom dia – Me fazendo enrugar a testa, um deles acenou a cabeça para mim e, numa atitude que até eu não estava acreditando, continuaram o seu caminho.

A desgraceira começou logo depois.

– Peguem-na! – Não precisei me virar para saber que o dedo vindo da pessoa que gritava estava apontado para mim.

Eu tinha duas opções: lutar ou correr. Vou te contar uma coisa: Isabella Swan nunca foge de uma luta, muitas vezes até as arruma, contudo, naquele momento eu sabia que toda baixa que eu desse ali, seria um problema a mais quando aqueles vampiros finalmente viessem.

Me matando por dentro, eu comecei a correr.

Um cara imenso apareceu do nada um pouco mais a frente de mim, ele tinha as pernas e os braços abertos. Eu já disse que ele era imenso? Probabilidades e estatísticas encheram a minha cabeça. As mandei pro inferno e segui os meus instintos. Deslizei uma alça da minha mochila pelo o meu braço e a segurei em minha mão, sem parar de correr um segundo, joguei em cima do gigante humano. Eu percebi, mais pela a sua reação do que pelos os seus pensamentos, que ele realmente não esperava ser derrubado por uma simples mochila velha.

São quilos de metal élfico, baby.

Ainda correndo, ajuntei a minha arma improvisada de cima do cara desacordado, rezando para que não tivesse quebrado nenhuma costela dele, ou lhe dado uma concussão. Contudo, foi uma reza breve, pois logo eu estava na frente da casa mais chique dali. Um lugar digno de uma rainha. Era realmente lindo, pena que tinha um defeito: estava cercado de guardas armados.

Nos poucos filmes que eu assisti, sempre há essa parte: A mocinha ou o mocinho ficam cercados de inimigos, os quais sempre atacam um por vez. Só não mando esses diretores tomarem naquele lugar que não brônzea – não em pessoas decentes – porque tenho certeza que nenhum deles havia participado de uma luta de verdade. Eu não sabia da onde os golpes vinham, e nem para onde iam depois de serem desviá-los.

As coisas estavam indo bem para o meu lado. Estavam.

Isso até algo colidir com a minha cabeça com tanta força que me distraiu por um segundo, tempo o suficiente para eu ter vislumbre de algo redondo e vermelho, e tempo o suficiente também para uma garota uns poucos anos mais velha do que eu cravar alguma coisa nas minhas costas. Um homem de uns bons dois metros e cabelos castanhos escuros lisos até o pescoço chutou a lateral da minha coxa esquerda. Eu girei, sem equilíbrio algum, para então sentir o golpe de misericórdia vir na forma de dois socos: um vindo de uma mão pequena, que poderia ter até sido delicada, e outra de uma grande e máscula, as duas em uma sincronia perfeita, acertando o meu peito, me mandando direto para o chão.

Antes de cair de costas, mandando a estaca entre as minhas omoplatas ainda mais fundo, observei a Bella original entrando discretamente dentro da mansão. Dei um sorriso afetado. O meu trabalho estava comprido. Hora de partir e deixar a outra foragida terminar o seu plano.

**Flashback on**

_Aparatei dentro da van, a garota que estava lá dentro me olhou assustada. Pulei em cima dela e coloquei a mão em cima da sua boa, a impedindo de gritar. Memorizei todos os seus traços e fechei os meus olhos por um rápido instante, ao abri-los, eu sabia que estava diferente; minha confirmação veio ao olhar nos olhos daquela adolescente e ver o seu próprio reflexo._

_Ainda fazendo pressão em cima da garota que começara a se debater, eu convoquei os 5 elementos e passei exatamente o que queria. E lá estava a outra eu, no meu lado. Olhei nos olhos do meu clone. Ela já sabia o que fazer. Soltei a adolescente que eu prendia e instantaneamente ela e a outra Bella sumiram, milésimos de segundos depois o meu clone retornou. Tudo aconteceu rápido como um piscar de olhos._

_Desci da van. Escondendo atrás do olhar dopado, duvidas de o porquê de um ser humano usar uma blusa tão apertada como aquela, assolavam a minha cabeça. Me aproximei do resto dos humanos, sentindo a outra Bella se movimentar atrás de mim. Sorrateiramente, me aproximei da senhora idosa e, num movimento digno de mim¸ apertei um ponto no pescoço dela que só profissionais sabiam onde ficava. A segurei enquanto começava a cair inconsciente._

– _Ela desmaiou! – Anunciei franzindo a testa por um segundo ao escutar a voz que eu tinha temporariamente. Agora eu sabia o que era uma taquara rachada._

_Logo houve uma baderna a minha volta, a velha com cheiro de amêndoas foi tirada dos meus braços, quando eu finalmente ergui a cabeça e tentei ver em volta de todos aqueles humanos, não notei o meu clone mais ali. Sorri internamente. O meu plano começara a dar certo._

– _O que houve? –A mulher rígida, provavelmente responsável por nós, exigiu._

– _Não sei, ela só... caiu – Aquela minha voz me deu dor de cabeça._

_Senti um arrepio quando vi a mulher estreitar os olhos. Ela não acreditara em mim. Captei um som familiar ao longe, mesmo com toda aquela bagunça, meus instintos dançaram um samba dentro de mim. Olhei para o portão e vi o meu clone ser abordada. Voltei o olhar o para a mulher dura._

– _Chame-o! – Ordenei entrando na cabeça dela. Longos segundos se passaram enquanto nossos olhos permaneciam conectados. Então ela ergueu o queixo e berrou:_

– _Joshua, me ajude aqui! – Sua voz de timbre grosso ecoou até o cara que dirigia a van se ajuntar a nós._

– _Tire-os daqui! – Mesmo o pobre homem estando perto, eu a fiz berrar com ele. Uma atitude que eu esperava que fosse comum dela. _

_O cara assentiu e entrou em ação._

– _Eu quero uma fila indiana aqui! – Falou depois de caminhar um metro, então apontou para uns centímetros de terra a sua frente. – Quem não estiver aqui, não ira para os postos de alimentação! – Foi como se ele tivesse falado que quem não estivesse na fila iria morrer. O desespero do pessoal foi tão grande, que eu senti uma pontada de receio._

_No que foi que eu me meti?_

_Me senti desnorteada por alguns segundos. Então eu me levantei com um pulo e entrei no meio da confusão. Dei cotovelas e recebi chutes e empurrões, mas consegui me meter entre dois humanos alienados. Céus, qual é o problema dessas pessoas?_

– _Quietos! – O olhar irritado que eu mandava para a mulher atrás de mim foi interrompido quando todos pararam de se debater e se aquietaram. Como se fossem ligados a um interruptor._

_Começamos a caminhar, e eu, me sentindo um humano no maternal, segui quieta os outros humanos. Ao longe, eu pude ver o meu clone indo em direção a um prédio. O meu, nosso tempo, estava acabando. Espichei o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas logo fomos todos conduzidos à um gigantesco saguão com varias mesas postas com os mais diversos alimentos: pães, frutas, doces e bebidas._

– _Comam e depois nós os levaremos aos seus postos – As palavras do guarda soaram mais como uma ordem do que um comentário. Senti vontade de mostrar a língua para ele. Alheia aos outros humanos, eu peguei uma maça e a mordi._

_Disfarçadamente, comecei a caminhar na mesma direção de onde havia vindo. Tentando não parecer suspeita, olhei em volta. Com um suspiro, eu percebi que todos estavam ocupados demais enchendo a sua barriga em uma velocidade atordoante para me notarem._

_Então eu corri._

_As pernas finas e curtas da garota que eu estava temporariamente transformada me forneciam a sensação de ter uma aneurisma. Como alguém consegue sobreviver assim? Mais a frente, eu 'me vi' correndo desenfreadamente, o jogo da mochila foi genial, contudo, havia outros três brutamontes logo atrás dela... de mim... do clone. Céus, fiquei confusa!_

_Forcei os flácidos músculos e acelerei o passo, logo estava atrás dos três gorilas. Eu, particularmente, não sou tão alta, mas aquela garota em que eu estava transfigurada era quase uma anã, e quando eu cheguei perto daqueles homenzarrões, me senti uma criança olhando para um arranha-céu da calçada. Contudo, eu tinha a física ao meu lado, mesmo sendo tão pequena._

_M x V² / 2 ¹ é igual a uma garota minúscula pulando no pescoço de dois homens e os mandando para o chão._

_Eu senti uma dor aguda vinda da lateral esquerda do meu rosto, no entanto, aquele era o menor dos meus problemas, já que dois homens furiosos começaram a se levantar e as garras do terceiro vinham na minha direção. Rolei, sentido ainda mais terra grudar no meu ferimento e me levantei. Lancei um rápido olhar para o lado e constatei satisfeita que o meu clone continuava a correr._

– _Me desculpe – Sussurrei entrando em posição de ataque, sentindo a brisa bater na parte da minha barriga que ficava de fora, graças a aquela maldita minúscula blusa. O jeans apertado, e a sandália de salto também não estavam ali para ajudar, mas qual é, eu sou Isabella Swan!... mais ou menos._

_Coloquei a maçã na minha boca, a segurando com os dentes, mal tinha sentindo um pouco do suco doce da fruta chegar na minha língua, quando em segundos os três guarda-roupas estavam em cima de mim. Quando vi as enormes mãos tentaram me segurar, e não socar, eu percebi uma coisa: eu não era considerada uma ameaça. Azar o deles, ainda mais porque isso me deixou com muita, muita raiva._

_Isabella Swan não nasceu para ser subestimada. _

_Me agachei e bati a mão no solo cheio de cascalho, num movimento tão rápido que provavelmente bateu a velocidade da luz._

– _Abra! – Rugi. Senti o chão temer em baixo de mim – Feche – Pronunciei me levantando solenemente,_

_Ignorei as três cabeças sem corpos no solo e caminhei até o quarto corpo, o derrubado pela mochila, que ainda se encontrava desacordado. O olhei bem, fechei os olhos por um instante, e quando os abri, me senti bem melhor com as novas peças de roupas mais folgada. Além da incrível altura. Tirei da minha boca, dando uma mordida, a maçã que já castigava o meu maxilar. Eu tinha consciência de que aquilo seria o meu café-da-manhã. Principal refeição do dia? Que piada._

_Corri até o lugar onde o meu clone lutava bravamente, esperei até o segundo certo, então joguei o meu cotovelo para trás e arremessei a fruta vermelha. Me senti o astro do baseball. Mas a sensação boa durou apenas um segundo. Me ver caindo, sendo derrotada, não era bom, mesmo quando era planejado. Caminhei até as portas da mansão, meu ego latejava dentro de mim, todas as atenções estavam voltadas para a outra Bella, assim, entrei dentro daquela residência sem ser notada por ninguém._

_A segunda parte do plano entrava em jogo._

**Fim Flashback**

**POV/ NARRADOR**

O primeiro pé que pisou na escada não era grande, na verdade, era até pequeno, e o mais importante: não estava com um sapato social preto, e sim metido em um tênis Converse velho. Isabella nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz com o seu jeans surrado. Os passos da foragida na madeira era o único som aparentemente, contudo, a Arma X também era capaz de ouvir o inigualável som de um coração batendo.

No lado de fora, o caos reinava.

A garota finalmente havia sido derrubada e então PUFT! Virou um punhado de cinzas. A incredulidade estava estampada no rosto de todos, bem, quase todos, pois em um deles, o desespero era a emoção fixada. A dona desse rosto é Rose Hathaway, e ela foi a única guardiã que entendeu que tudo aquilo não passava de uma armadilha.

Ela levantou a cabeça e buscou os olhos do seu amado, Dimitri Belivok, o qual compartilhou o olhar e se sentiu ultrajado por ser enganado daquela maneira. A conexão do olhar durou mais um segundo antes dos dois saírem correndo, abrindo de qualquer maneira um caminho no meio dos outros damphirs. "Lissa", era o nome que os pensavam enquanto chutavam a aporta da frente e corriam escada a cima.

No andar superior, Bella se encontrava sentada tranquilamente em uma cadeira de balanço, a sua frente, uma garota linda, de olhos incrivelmente verdes cheio de bolsas de cansaço, e de uma cabeleira loira platinada de dar inveja nas modelos de comercial de shampoo. A foragida se perguntou se alem de ser rainha, ela também era modelo.

Lissa era tudo o que Bella não esperava: bonita, jovem e lúcida. Já tinha explicado numa forma rápida e concisa toda a situação, enrolar não era do feitio da foragida. A reação da jovem rainha foi adulta demais para as suas rugas inexistes: Um balanço de cabeça frio e sucinto. Estava prestes a pedir a planta do local, quando a porta foi praticamente arranca do batente. Um homem e uma garota romperam para dentro da suíte, os dois com suas estacas em punho.

Em segundos a espada da foragida já estava em suas mãos, mal havia saído de dentro da sua mochila, e já estava defendendo um ataque forte e direto vindo de Dimitri, girou, dando um leve passo para trás e desviou do soco de Rose. Diferente dos outros guardiões enfrentados, esses queriam realmente matá-la. Bella, como uma experiência em lutas notável, sabia como agir, o problema, é que os dois damphirs também. Ela não poderia mais se defender, teria que atacar.

Avançou para cima da garota guardiã, mas teve a sua passagem bloqueada pelos os 2 metros do outro guardião. Um ato estúpido, na opinião da foragida, pois esse mesmo movimento o deixou totalmente ao alcance do seu potente chute lateral com a perna direita. Quando ela mesma aplicou esse golpe e viu ele perder levemente o equilíbrio, de uma forma que o deixara apto a um ataque mais forte, até mesmo mortal, foi que ela finalmente entendeu.

Dimitri estava tentando proteger a outra garota, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida.

Contudo, ele não era tão fraco como ela pensava, e Bella foi se dar conta disso quando recebeu um soco tão forte em seu maxilar que teve a certeza que se fosse humana, agora teria a cara esmagada. Num segundo ele tinha o peito livre para um ataque e no outro avançara tão rápido para cima da foragida que ela mal notara o movimento.

Um pouco desnorteada, a Arma X viu o chute de Rose acertar a sua barriga com tanta força que a impulsionou para trás. Então ela viu a sua chance. Agarrou o pé da guardiã e puxou para si, restaurou o seu equilíbrio, girou a damphir, prendendo-a em seu preito e ergueu a sua espada, a repousando na garganta da garota. Ninguém mais tinha duvida de quem seria o mais rápido dali.

Bella rosnou igual a um animal para o guardião que hesitou.

– Vadia miserável! Me solte, ou eu acabo com a sua vida – A foragida segurou com garras de aço a garota levemente mais baixa que ela, que no momento se sacudia e blasfemava.

– Parem! – Uma voz aguda se fez presente. A rainha já se esgoelava – Solte-a! – Ordenou para a Arma X

– Eu não sou sua serva – Começou Bella de forma rude – Mas a soltarei se você os controlar.

– Dimitri, solte a sua estaca – E o damphir, sentindo o seu coração pesar, segurou a sua arma por mais um segundo antes de abaixá-la, não a soltou, e nem soltaria.

E as três sabiam disso, de certa forma.

– Rose, se acalme e Bella te soltará – Lissa tentava passar uma voz calma, de confiança, mas todos ali ouviam o seu tom histérico, até mesmo ela. A foragida se perguntou para onde foi parar toda aquela frieza "real"

– Como se eu fosse confiar nessa vadia! – A Arma X por um instante admirou a coragem da garota. Qual é, ela podia cortar a cabeça dela tão rapido e fácil como se fosse manteiga. Sorriu vendo as tentativas inúteis de cotovelada de Rose, então a soltou e a empurrou para cima do homem, o qual prontamente a abraçou e puxou-a para trás de si.

– Me chame de vadia outra vez, e eu separo essa bola envolta de feno de cavalo, o qual você chama de cabeça, do seu pescoço – Bella ergueu a sua espada e apontou para a cabeça da garota que se esticava parar ver por cima do seu namorado gigante.

A foragida sentiu uma pontada de orgulho quando viu a guardiã se debater nos braços de Dimitri, tentando acertá-la. Em outra vida, elas poderiam ter sido amigas.

– Rose, pare com isso! – E lá estava a rainha fria novamente. A garota parou de se debater, mas o olhar de ira continuou lá. A Arma X abaixou a sua espada e a guardou em seu cinto,

– Tudo bem, nós já perdemos tempo demais com as apresentações – A Foragida tomou as rédeas da situação – Eu preciso, primeiramente, das plantas desse lugar e... –

– Do que ela esta falando? – Dimitri tomou a frente, a interrompendo.

– Lembra de quando a sua avó, na ultima visita, me disse que seriamos atacados? Bella então apareceu e me deu a mesma informação. – Lissa desabou em sua cama.

– E você vai acreditar em suas lunáticas, Liss? – Rose estava incrédula. – Sem ofensas – Seu olhar se suavizou por um instante ao olhar para Dimitri, afinal de contas, era a sua avó, mas logo virou o seu rosto para a sua melhor amiga e transformou o olhar de desculpa em algo um pouco mais ameno que raiva.

– Você, mais do que ninguém, não deveria duvidar dessas coisas, Rose. E, além do mais, você já se esqueceu do que vai acontecer hoje a noite? – A Rainha escondeu o seu rosto em suas mãos. Ser rainha deveria vir com um manual!

– A formatura dos novos guardiões – Sussurrou Rose, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

– Cancele-a, marque para outro dia – Dimitri foi frio.

– E eles aguardarão e atarão – Bella, que se estava no canto em silencio, se pronunciou.

– Дерьмо! – A foragida levantou as sobrancelhas diante do palavrão em russo vindo do guardião. Descobriu de onde vinha o sotaque.

– Ainda sim, você vai colocar toda a guarda em alerta por causa de uma adolescente humana? – Rose se levantou e se pôs ao lado de Dimitri. Bella bufou.

– Primeiro: Eu sou, provavelmente, a mais velha aqui nesse quarto. Segundo: Não sou só humana. Terceiro: Estamos perdendo tempo aqui – Enquanto discursava, levantava os dedos conforme a ordem.

– Continua apenas sendo palavras – A Arma X estreitou os olhos diante da frase vinda da guardiã.

– Em 15 segundos, a porta lá de baixo será aberta, dois homens subirão as escadas, um de 1.75m, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, dará duas batidas na porta, entrará, com a permissão da rainha, e dirá: – "Me desculpe, vossa majestade, mas eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem." E sairá. – O olhar de 'Não entendi nada' estava estampada no rosto dos outros três. Dimitri estava pronto para pronunciar algo, quando a porta do andar de baixo foi aberta.

Os olhares, como mágica, se transformaram em assustados e descrentes.

Bella fez uma leve reverencia para a sua plateia, pegou a sua mochila, e se dirigiu para o banheiro 'real'. Encostada na parede daquele imenso cômodo, a foragida não resistiu a vontade de se dar uma rápida olhada no espelho. Fez uma careta para o seu reflexo. Havia falado mal dos longos cabelos escuros da guardiã, mas, na verdade, os achara lindos. Enquanto reforçava o seu rabo-de-cavalo , escutou leves batidas na porta. Parou o seu movimento e prestou atenção.

– Entre – A rainha sussurrou.

– Desculpe incomodá-la, vossa majestade, mas eu queria saber se esta tudo bem por aqui – As palavras de preocupação do guardião de olhos verdes perdeu o sentindo quando um olhar de alivio tingiu as suas orbes. Ele vira Dimitri e Rose, e sabia que com eles, a rainha sempre estaria bem. Deu uma leve abaixada de cabeça e fechou a porta. Acenou para escada com a sua mão, silenciando as indagações do seu parceiro. Falaria depois para ele que a cadeira do quarto da rainha estava jogada e que os três lá dentro pareciam exaltados, mas que tudo estava bem, aparentemente.

Enquanto isso, Bella saiu do banheiro, atrás da sua cara de tranquilidade, uma de deboche estava fixa.

– Como você fez isso? – Rose tinha os olhos arregalados.

– Não importa, agora só temos que fazer um plano e acabar logo com isso – Diferente da maioria das pessoas, a guardiã apenas assentiu com a cabeça diante das palavras da foragida.

– Bella, muito obrigada pelo o que você esta fazendo – Liss se aproximou da Arma X e deu o seu maior sorriso.

Foi então que a foragida finalmente notou.

Rosnou pulando para trás. Ela deveria ter sabido. O cheiro estava no ar e tinha as presas. Bella se xingou internamente por não ter notado as presas. Mais vampiros. Lá estava a pergunta novamente: "Que raio de lugar é esse?"

– Vampira – A Arma X acusou.

– Sim, eu sou uma – A rainha se pronunciou, já atrás dos seus dois principais guardiões. Era difícil saber quem era o mais confuso dos três.

– Como eu posso saber que esse é o lado certo? – A foragida levou as mãos aos cabelos, mas se sentiu ainda mais frustrada ao notar o quão bem preso ela os tinha.

– Você os viu alguma vez? – Dimitri tinha a voz neutra

– Claro! – Bella conteu o impulso de caminhar de um lado para o outro. Então se lembrou dos outros humanos e sentiu um leve tremor. Será que já era tarde de mais para eles?

– Mas olhou dentro dos olhos deles? – A Arma X estava pronta para mandar outro: "É claro que sim!" Contudo, se conteve quando as íris vermelhas tingiram os seus pensamentos. Finalmente ela entendeu que todo e qualquer inimigo daquelas criaturas seriam, como dizem os humanos, "do Bem".

– Vai demorar muito as plantas que eu pedi? – A foragida suspirou. Essa era a única forma de desculpa que ela usaria: esquecer.

– Muito obrigada Bella, mesmo – A rainha viu um pouco da luz da esperança no fim do túnel.

A foragida deu uma leve assentida de cabeça. Não tinha que agradecer, aquela era a sua obrigação, ora essa!

– Eu buscarei as plantas – Rose tomou a frente, no entanto, foi impedida pelo o braço musculoso de Dimitri.

– Eu irei – Declarou, mas ao ver as sobrancelhas franzidas da sua namorada, emendou – Ou você acha mesmo que eles lhe darão esses papéis? – O bufo de sua parceira foi resposta o suficiente.

– Ah! – A exclamação de Bella o fez parar com a metade do corpo para fora do quarto – Não se esqueça: Eu morri lá em baixo, à poucos minutos.

– Não, você sumiu no ar – A guardiã foi sarcástica.

– Você esta certa, mas pode deixar isso comigo, o importante é que ninguém mais saiba que eu estou aqui. – A Arma X levantou a cadeira derrubada e se sentou nela.

– Porquê? – Lissa caminhou até a foragida – Quanto mais guardas melhor, não é? –

– Ela acha que há um espião entre nós. – Uma leve pausa – Eu também – Com a sua declaração transtornante, Dimitri saiu fechando silenciosamente a porta.

– Se vocês me derem licença, eu preciso resolver uma pequena questão – A Arma X se desligou do presente e fechou os olhos. Na sua mente focada, ela se ligava em cada pessoa que havia passado minutos antes, focou-se em cada mente, e retirou qualquer resquício de sua aparição.

Abriu os seus olhos e deu de cara com íris incrivelmente verdes encarando-a. A rainha pulou para trás, com a mão espalmada sobre o peito. A foragida a ignorou e observou a porta, a qual quase instantaneamente se abriu.

– Você demorou – A Arma X acusou, ficando de pé, ignorando os olhares da rainha e da guardiã.

– Eu tive que ajudar a tirar 3 guardiões que estavam enterrados até o pescoço. Não me perguntem como isso é possível – Dimitri estendeu o grosso rolo de papel para a foragida. A qual escondeu um sorriso ao pega-lo.

Bella o desenrolou sobre a gigantesca cama e pôs a sua mente de QI inumano para funcionar. Rose, Dimitri e Lissa trocaram um olhar que só pessoas com um laço muito forte conseguiam compartilhar, então se aproximaram daquela humana estranha.

– Tudo bem, primeiro me mostrem onde será essa cerimônia – A Arma X focou os olhos no minúsculo desenho do que seria um enorme salão de festas, indicado por um longo e calejado dedo masculino.

Os olhos da foragida esquararam todo o papel, procurando alguma, qualquer coisa, que a pudesse ajudar. Achou um ponto no leste.

– O que é isso? – Bella virou a sua cabeça para a rainha. Lissa se inclinou e olhou por alguns segundos o pedaço de papel debaixo do indicador da Arma X.

– Se não me engano, ai era o nosso antigo salão de festas, mas houve alguns problemas de infiltração e então fizemos esse outro salão, em um ponto mais central.

– Perfeito – Sem se conter, a foragida abriu um dos seus sorrisos de duas faces. Um inimigo o veria como uma ameaça, enquanto um aliado se sentiria seguro.

...

Muitas e muitas léguas do local onde Bella estava, um vampiro se sentia em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde super infantil e de mal gosto. Chamou outra vez o nome de sua guerreira e se abaixou para olhar debaixo de sua cama.

– Bella, apareça! – Desceu as escadas sentindo o seu rosto se transformar em um misto de frustração e raiva. – Eu não estou a fim de brincadeiras. Apareça logo – Bradou enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

Parou ao sentir pisar em algo, se abaixou e pegou o delicado garfo de prata. Mirou os olhos para o balcão daquela grande casa, e sentiu uma pontada de magoa ao ver o seu café-da-manhã tão trabalhosamente feito praticamente intocado. Depois sentiu uma leve formigação nos dedos, os olhou como se não fizessem parte do seu corpo, ele nunca havia sentindo aquilo após virar o que era. Olhou em volta, experimentando uma sensação de claustrofobia. Algo de errado havia acontecido, alguma coisa dentro de si afirmava isso.

Então desejou, mais do que nunca, estar junto de Bella, e mesmo não sendo tão poderosa como a sua amiga, ainda sim a protegeria, seja de um inimigo, seja do mundo. Afinal, devia isso a ela.

Esse foi o seu ultimo pensamento antes de sumir em pleno ar.

...

Bella estava satisfeita como seu plano, os convidados já estavam em seus devidos lugares, todos com os seus egos e riqueza gigantescos. A celebração para seja lá o que for, acabara de começar. Lançou o seu ultimo feitiço protetor e foi se encontrar com os outros guardiões.

– Atenção, por favor – Cabeças se viraram para a Arma X. – Eu quero que metade de vocês entre lá dentro – Apontou para o salão – E a outra que fique aqui fora. Misturem os mais experientes com os mais novatos. – Concluiu tirando a sua espada que havia sido posta em seu cinto.

Antes havia descoberto que tudo se tratava de uma espécie de corte, dividido entre prédios administrativos, lares e lazer. Tudo distribuído de uma forma graciosa. Havia aprendido também como matar um Strigoi: decapitação, empalamento ou queimando-o vivo. Suas formas prediletas de matar.

– Quem foi que te elegeu a líder aqui? – Perguntou um homem careca, de uns 30 aos, e duas cabeças maiores que Bella.

– Eu já derrubei exércitos de trolls três vezes maiores que você, usando só a minha espada – A foragida ergue casualmente a sua arma – Então é melhor eu ouvir algum respeito nessa sua voz de merda antes que eu resolva te matar com o meu dedo mínimo. – Sua voz era suave e baixa. Não houve um ali presente que não tivesse sentindo um arrepio, mesmo achando as palavras completamente sem sentindo.

O homem careca abriu a boca para mandar alguma resposta, quando foi puxado por Dimitri. Todos escutaram a frase: "Ela está a serviço da rainha" dita alta demais para ter sido dirigida apenas para o damphir careca.

Ocorreu um momento de silencio tenso até todos começaram a se movimentarem, fazendo a divisão dos guardiões por variados critérios. Bella ficou na linha da frente, pois queria ver aquelas criaturas rosto a rosto, sentir o mal fluindo delas e então matá-las sem um pingo de piedade. Todas as linhas telefônicas já tinham sido cortadas e as saídas bloqueadas. Ninguém entrava ou saia dali sem ser visto. Ou seja, o circulo estava fechado para o espião.

Houve um pequeno murmúrio de susto quando o homem começou a falar em um microfone, isso por parte dos novatos, pois os veteranos mantiveram os seus olhos no horizonte, seus dedos já brancos de segurar as suas estacas, ou no caso de uma garota quase albina, uma espada.

Havia guardiões espalhados por todo o perímetro do salão, tentando não evidenciar a armadilha para o inimigo, mas se os Strigois estivessem sendo guiados pela a inteligência, e não pela sede de vingança, poderiam até ter nota o que vos esperava. Poderiam.

Já eram 10 horas da noite, e a espera a estava deixando enjoada. Abriu os seus dedos já rígidos e os fechou novamente no cabo de duas mãos de sua espada de metal élfico. Soltou um leve rosnado quando os seus olhos super desenvolvidos captaram uma sombra na parte menos iluminada do local. Essa sombra se multiplicou de uma forma tão rápida e assustadora, que o bater de pés de alguém fugindo foi até escutado, mas não notado.

Guerras nunca são iguais, as armas evoluem e as batalhas consequentemente também, contudo, aquela adrenalina no peito por imaginar que aqueles poderiam ser os seus últimos minutos, não muda. Você até pensa em alguém ou em algum lugar, mas então a sua arma é erguida, você dispara, corta ou lança, e como se fosse um botão liga/desliga, tudo dentro de si se congela, não há mais pensamentos ou emoções. Seus instintos reinam, então você morre, ou reza para que aquilo tudo aqui que acabara de passar nunca mais se repita.

Diferente das batalhas tão glamorosamente mostradas pelas as indústrias Hollywoodianas, não se corria em uma linha reta até os dois lados se chocarem em um encontro sangrento. E ali também não havia muitas trincheiras para se esconderem. O inimigo apenas vinha de lugares inimagináveis. Ai você morria, ou ia para o próximo. Uma regra simples.

E a foragida a conhecia muito bem. Embainhou a sua espada em seu cinto e pegou duas adagas escondidas na meia esquerda. Lançou uma e viu uma sombra cair, hesitou um segundo, então se virou e jogou outra para cima do telhado. O saco de peles e ossos despencou. Esse foi o seu primeiro contato com a criatura, ela estava aos seus pés, morta. A Strigoi planejava pular em cima dos guardiões, mas foi surpreendido pela a arma da Bella.

A Arma X olhou fixamente para o corpo, esperou a chegada do remorso, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas ele não veio, e isso era tudo o que Bella precisava. Sacou a sua espada e abriu o seu sorriso sedento de sangue e adrenalina.

**POV/ Bella**

Eu estava cara a cara com uma daquelas criaturas, seus olhos com o circulo vermelho estavam esbugalhados, seu hálito podre me enojava. O fato da minha lamina estar atravessando o seu peito me impedia de vomitar. Retirei a minha arma dentro daquela coisa e girei procurando a próxima vitima, mas tudo o que eu vi foi um Strigoi entrando nas grandiosas portas do salão de festas.

Os meus lábios se puxaram para cima quando eu comecei a correr.

Ao passar pelas grandes portas duplas, o meu cérebro travou por um segundo. Então voltou a vida e processou tudo o que acontecia ali em um tempo recorde. Pisquei os olhos e tirei um circulo de prata fundido com os 4 elementos de dentro do meu bolso traseiro. 5 daqueles haviam sido feitas e já estavam fixados em cima dos lugares que ofereciam alguma saída. Que eram: duas janelas grandes, uma porta de funcionários, uma porta de saída de emergência e essa porta que estava atrás de mim.

A minha função era distrair o inimigo e bloquear a saída da frente, assim, embainhei a minha espada e comecei a puxar o meu arco.

Saltei para trás quando as garras de um Strigoi musculoso passaram no intuito de rasgar o meu pescoço. Foi por pouco. O problema era que aquela coisa era muito rápida. Nos embolamos em um jogo de chutes e socos que não conseguiam atingir um ao outro, pensei em pegar a minha espada, mas sabia que se abaixasse a guarda eu levaria um belo de algum golpe.

Cruzei os braços em frente ao meu rosto quando uma sucessão de golpes choveram para cima de mim. Foi exatamente ai que eu me dei conta que estava apanhando. Mas Isabella Swan não foi criada para apanhar. Me joguei para cima dele, um leve empurrão que o fez dar um curto passo para trás, mais pelo o susto do que força. Abri o meu sorriso.

– Minha vez – Afirmei. Avancei para cima do grandalhão usando a minha velocidade como arma, pois a coisa estava acostumada a ser rápido, mas não a lutar com alguém tão rápido quanto ele. Foi isso o que eu notei quando o meu punho acertou a lateral da sua cabeça.

Me agachei e tentei dar uma rasteira, antes mesmo de saber que não tinha dado certo, eu já havia rolado para o lado e pulado de pé. Fiz uma finta para a esquerda, e quando o notei cair naquele velho truque, vi a minha chance. Chutei o seu flanco com tanta força que senti o meu pé dar uma forte pontada, a qual logo foi esquecida ao ver o Strigoi cambalear me dando chance de tirar a minha espada.

Então a luta já estava ganha.

Como se a minha espada fosse um taco de baseball e a cabeça daquela criatura fosse a bola, eu a girei, com força até de mais, e vi o seu corpo decapitado cair no chão. Olhei em volta, alerta. Contudo, as lutas mais intensas se concentravam mais no meio do salão. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Embainhei a minha arma novamente, nem me dando o luxo de limpar o sangue em sua lamina, e tirei o meu arco das minhas costas, peguei uma flecha qualquer de alumínio, mas antes de dispará-la, guiei o pequeno circulo de prata, pedindo da ajuda do elemento ar, até um pequeno prego estrategicamente fixado na parte de cima da porta.

Agora todas as saídas estavam bloqueadas para os Strigois.

Hora de seguir para a outra parte do plano. Ergui o meu arco e apontei para o centro do salão, mais precisamente para o lustre, o qual tinha pequenas linhas, cobertas de álcool, penduradas. Elas desciam até chegar aos cantos, onde se encontravam com um intricado caminho de pólvora. Nada muito poderoso, entretanto, deveria ser o suficiente para atordoar aquelas criaturas, dando tempo para os guardiões fugirem dali.

Concentrei o elemento fogo na ponta da flecha e a soltei, tudo aconteceu de acordo o plano: as cordas, feitas de um material resistente, começaram o seu caminho de fogo até chegarem ao chão. Antes mesmo de atingir a pólvora, muitos guardiões já haviam conseguido fugir, depois foi uma questão de tempo até os Strigois se desconcentrarem das lutas e todos os aliados ainda vivos correrem dali. Hora do meu toque final.

Comandei as chamas para irem fechando o circulo, logo elas iriam consumir todas as criaturas ali dentro. Seria algo rápido e simples. Ou deveria ter sido. Ao me virar para sair tranquilamente pelas as portas atrás de mim, tive um vislumbre de algo dourado. Minha respiração ficou presa. Estreitei todo o espaço ocupado pelos Strigois e vi, com o coração apertado, fios de cabelo de uma inconfundível cor cobre.

Sabe aqueles milésimos de segundo em que a sua mente para de funcionar e quando você se da conta, estamos no meio de um exercito sedento de Strigois que não sabem se te matam ou se fogem do fogo agourento? Acho que não, mas essa era a minha situação no momento.

Fechei os meus olhos e, apenas usando o meu poder de previsão do futuro, me desviei dos ataques, sendo guiada apenas por aquela fragrância cítrica no meio de toda aquela podridão. Girei indo para esquerda, deixando assim uma daquelas criaturas ir de cara com o fogo, então abri os olhos.

Lá estava ele, cara a cara comigo. Eu queria gritar, queria pedir uma explicação, queria socá-lo, ora essa! Mas me contive e apenas agarrei o seu braço, o qual era tão pálido quanto o dos Strigois, e aparatei. Mal pisei no gramado do lado de fora do prédio e já estava berrando.

– Você está maluco? – Perder o controle não era algo característico de mim, mas naquele momento, eu estava longe de ser eu mesma. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

– Eu não sei como vim parar aqui! Só quis saber onde você estava, e então acabei aparecendo lá dentro, do nada. – Apontou para algum lugar atrás de mim, provavelmente o prédio pegando fogo, contudo, eu não olhei para trás para confirmar. A minha raiva não deixou.

– Faz idéia que você poderia ter morrido lá dentro? – Puxei os meus cabelos – Merda, Edward! –

– Pare de gritar comigo! – Urrou o meu Sonhador se aproximando – Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu –

– É verdade, você não tem culpa, a culpada aqui sou eu por te envolver no meu mundo. Eu não deveria existir – Ri de escárnio

– Pare com isso! – Agarrou os meus ombros – Pare de achar que salvar o mundo é a sua obrigação. Pare de achar que tudo o que dá errado no mundo é sua culpa. VOCÊ NÃO É O CENTRO DO UNIVERSO! – Me afastei atordoada, balancei a cabeça e mandei o tupor embora.

– Eu posso não ser o centro do universo, mas cada vez que uma tragédia acontece a culpa é minha. Sabe o porquê? Porque eu tinha a chance de mudar as coisas e não fiz nada! – O destino não havia me deixado sobreviver com todos aqueles poderes para nada.

– Enquanto você pensar dessa maneira, continuará sozinha. – Nunca 7 simples palavras, dita num tom de repulsa, conseguiram me afetar tanto. Um desconhecido aperto no meu peito e uma praticamente desconhecida sensação de ter os meus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas me abateram. O ar entrou com dificuldade nos meus pulmões enquanto eu dava um passo para trás. Porque essa reação? Porque eu sabia que cada palavra era a mais pura verdade.

Agindo como uma verdadeira covarde, eu comecei a correr. As pessoas abriram espaço para eu passar. Eu não via os seus rostos, mas sentia a sua compaixão sendo transmitida para mim. Aquilo me deu asco. Quando eu estava um pouco longe dos olhares, eu aparatei. Definitivamente, aquela não era eu.

**POV/ Edward **

Olhei com raiva para todas aquelas pessoas que estavam a minha volta.

– Gostaram do show? – Vocerifiquei, e vi muitos desviarem o olhar e outros abaixarem a cabeça – Ela, todos os dias, arrisca a vida por vocês, mas eu duvido que haja alguém aqui que a tenha agradecido, ou que ao menos saiba o seu nome completo dela! –

Passei os meus dedos pelos os meus cabelos. Inferno, porque eu sempre tinha que estragar tudo? Me assustando, senti alguém tocar o meu braço, voei os olhos para a pequena mão, então busquei o rosto da dona. Era uma garota com um leve tom bronzeado, os seus olhos transmitiam inconscientemente um ar ligeiramente feroz.

– Vá atrás dela – Sussurrou me encarando. Então se afastou e foi para o lado de um homem incrivelmente alto.

"Como?" – Pensei um tanto desnorteado. Eu nem sabia onde estava e muito menos para onde Bella deveria ter ido. Mas ficar ali parado também não era exatamente uma opção. Sem dizer mais nada, sai de perto daquelas pessoas, e fui para o mesmo lugar em que eu vi, imponente, a minha Guerreira sumir em pleno ar.

– Vamos – Disse pra mim mesmo já frustrado – Você conseguiu fazer isso antes, então poderá fazer isso agora de novo – Fechei os meus olhos com força e pensei em Bella.

Esperei sentir ser puxado pelo o meu umbigo e a sensação de enjoou, contudo, elas não vieram. Novamente.

– Você de deve estar fazendo algo errado, Edward – Eu havia me decidido me afastar um pouco mais de onde as outras pessoas estavam, então agora a minha voz ecoava no silencio da floresta – Além de falar sozinho com sigo mesmo – Murmurei

Ok, antes eu só havia pensado nela com muita concentração. Isso deveria ser a base. Depois eu quis estar junto dela. Certo, eu estava fazendo isso também. Enquanto eu pensava no que estava fazendo de errado, um vento surgiu de repente.

"Pense nela" Se alguém perguntasse, eu juraria pela a minha vida que a brisa havia sussurrado para mim. Meus instintos me mandaram olhar em volta, entretanto, algo em minha cabeça começou a me puxar para uma única imagem. Era a Bella dormindo. Esqueci do resto do mundo naquele instante. Lembrei de como ela passava os dedos pelo o cabelo sempre que estava nervosa, de como ela empunhava a sua espada, e então parecia a rainha de todo o mundo. Uma rainha guerreira.

Desejei mais uma vez estar junto dela, só que agora com ainda mais força. Eu realmente queria estar ao lado dela e fazê-la entender que tudo o que eu disse foi um erro, e que eu queria, mais do que nunca, que ela também quisesse ficar do meu lado com a mesma intensidade do que eu.

O embrulho veio e voltou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Talvez eu estivesse me acostumando. Abri os olhos e dei uma rápida checada em volta. Eu estava na clareira. Lá no fundo, eu já sabia que ela estaria aqui. Não precisei forçar muito a minha visão para vê-la sentada embaixo da arvore mais antiga dali. Eu sabia que ela já havia me visto, mas ainda sim, fui cauteloso. Caminhei até a minha guerreira.

– Eu vim me desculpar – Comecei o meu discurso improvisado. – Aqui tudo o que eu disse... –

– Era a mais pura verdade – Ela voltou o seu rosto para mim, e o seu olhar vazio me apertou o peito – Eu é que peço desculpas, Edward, por ter te deixado lá. – Abri a boca para contestá-la. – Deixe-me falar, por favor. – Assenti fechando novamente os meus lábios.

– O meu mundo é diferente do seu, e foi um erro trazê-lo para dentro dele. Você tem uma família, e um dia uma namorada. Você quase morreu hoje, como na ultima vez. Está me entendendo? Só de estar conversando aqui comigo, já esta correndo perigo.

– Você está sugerindo que... – Não fui capaz de completar a minha frase, pois de alguma forma, ela doeu dentro de mim.

– Sim, eu estou sugerindo que nós nunca mais nos vejamos. Finja que nada disso aconteceu. Volte a ser quem você era antes – Ela se levantou. – Eu vou indo, Edward. Foi bom passar esse tempo com você.

Foi ai que eu fiquei com raiva.

– Você não pode simplesmente virar as costas e me pedir para esquecer tudo! – Gesticulei nervosamente – Eu não vou acordar a amanha e te esquecer, você é a única amiga verdadeira que eu tenho. –

– Me desculpe – Bella sussurrou – Mas eu não posso te por em perigo outra vez – Negou com a cabeça

– A vida é minha, se eu coloco ou não ela em perigo o problema é meu. – Fechei os meus punhos

– Sério? E se fosse o contrario? E se fosse eu que arriscasse a vida toda a vez que estivesse contigo, o que você faria? – Cruzou os braços e me olhou em desafio

– Eu... – Ela tinha me pego em guarda baixa. Droga!

– Está vendo? – O olhar vazio voltou. – Isso será o melhor para nós dois. – Encolheu os ombros. – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu estive pensando em como você foi parar lá no meio. A conclusão é que quando você bebeu do meu sangue, absorveu um pouco dos meus poderes. – Notei que ela dava essa explicação agora para que eu não fosse procurá-la depois. Aquilo doeu.

– Entendi. – Minha voz estava seca – Mas e agora, você apaga a minha mente e vai embora? Ou você tem outros métodos que eu não conheço? –

– Eu nunca faria isso – Ela estava ofendida. – É o mínimo que eu devo pra você –

– Você não deve nada para mim – O ofendido agora era eu

– Ok. Eu não quero mais discutir – Ela soou cansada – Adeus – Caminhou até mim, e beijou o meu rosto. Deu um passo para trás e sumiu no ar.

Eu sabia que aquele era o ultimo momento em que eu teria algum contato com ela novamente. Ou deveria ser. Mas eu não iria desistir dela tão fácil.

**POV/ Narrador**

Novamente em cima de uma arvore, ele presenciou a cena que ocorria abaixo com um largo sorriso no rosto. De certa forma, sentiu uma pontada de orgulho da foragida. Era uma atitude difícil essa que ela tomara. Logo sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Não deveria sentir mais nada daquela escória a não ser asco. Mas então se lembrou de vê-la cabisbaixa encostada na arvore. Completamente sozinha. Como ele.

Sentir algo que não seguisse a linha da raiva, asco e nojo, não era algo natural para aquele homem. O seu alvo acabara de aparatar, então mudou o seu foco para o vampiro ali. Se surpreendeu com a vontade insana que teve de matá-lo. Se inclinou no galho, pronto para pular. Contudo, antes de tomar o impulso, se lembrou que aquilo era uma atitude mais do que irracional. Um ato idiota.

Seus vários anos de treinamentos lhe passaram que casa atitude deveria ser minimamente planejada. Cada detalhe, por menor que fosse, deveria ser pensado. E estar ali, pronto para matar um ser só por sentir vontade de matá-lo lhe surpreendeu. Ele estava estranho. Sentindo coisas estranhas.

Acompanhou o vampiro começar a correr. E sentiu que ele deveria sair de vez da vida da foragida. Mas naquele instante, ele não sabia exatamente porque queria tanto aquilo. Balançou a cabeça e abriu uma brecha no ar. Amanhã era um novo dia. E logo o seu plano já estaria em ação.

¹ - Fórmula da energia cinética


End file.
